Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise
by Sailor Celaeno
Summary: Crossover with SM, but I think this has more about GW than just SM. I hope you like it! The GW couples are the standard non-yaoi pairs. Language warning on a few of the chapters. I finally finished with it!!!!
1. Stargazer

I don't own Gundam Wing's characters. So don't sue me. Enjoy a little tale of reflection.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 1----------Stargazer  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
It had been three months since Mariemaia Khushrenada had been defeated and adopted by Lady Une. Our heroes had slowly rebuilt their lives. Most of them had joined the Preventers, an agency dedicated to preventing the future devastation of war. The few exceptions were Relena, Heero, Dorothy Catalonia, and Catherine Bloom. Relena continued on to become Vice Minister and Ambassador/liaison between Earth and the colonies. Heero was nowhere to be found. Dorothy tried to move on with her life. Catherine continued working in the circus.  
Moving on in life would be a difficult journey. There were no guarantees of an easy road ahead. They couldn't see the danger ahead.  
Lurking in the darkness of outer space, there were a pair of eyes that stared hypnotically to the silent void. The sparkle of joy had long since vanished and her heart was cold and dark. Voices echoed in her mind. "When will those voices ever shut up?" she held her hands against her temples.  
She walked towards a mirror in the living room of her colony house. She stared at her shapely figure. Her dark hair was in a braid and she stared at her tanned skin. Suddenly, the reflection warped into another image. The face looking back at her was a pale skinned woman with cat-like eyes that glared back at her with a twisted, sinister smirk. "What is the matter Avatar?"  
"I hear those voices in my head again," Avatar groaned.  
"Well, you have failed me again! As long as you have not succeeded in my plans, those voices will stay within your head!" shouted the evil reflection.  
"But Lady Tempest..." she began.  
"Silence!" commanded Tempest has she held up her hand. After she calmed down, she spoke in a more serene voice. "Would you like me to take those voices away?"  
"Yes, mistress." Avatar kneeled humbly. "I beg of you."  
"Very well." A red light glowed from Tempest's hand through the mirror. Avatar was enveloped with the garnet light and relief was on her face.  
"I am eternally grateful to you."  
"The time shall come soon when I shall be released into this universe and no one will stop me. And you will gain more power than you could have dreamed. All of your enemies will be crushed as painfully as you could desire. And I..." cooed Tempest, "...I shall be empress of this pathetic universe." She cackled heartily.  
"But how can I release you, ethereal one." Avatar bowed.  
"As you well know, I feed off of the anger and emotional energy of other beings. You will provide me with the energy I need."  
"I have given you so much already. How much more will you need?"  
"A great deal more than you can possibly imagine. I need such power that will be difficult to obtain, but it CAN be done."  
"I will triple my efforts," bowed Avatar. The image disappeared and Avatar's image reappeared. She turned towards the window to stare at the stars. She soon saw the Earth in the view. That blue and green orb that floated in space along with the other giant bodies. Filled with so many other living beings on that large planet. She glared with her eyes that glowed red with evil. "I will destroy you all."  
  
Noin and Zechs shared an apartment together. Noin stared into the night sky and searched thoughtfully. Zechs walked around behind and gently kissed the back of her neck. He wrapped arms around her waist and sighed into the back of her shoulder. He looked at her and said, "Lucrezia?"  
"Yes?" She said without even turning to face him.  
"You have something on your mind?"  
There was silence as she thought about how to respond. "I have a lot of things on my mind."  
"You worried about the wedding?"  
"Oh course." She gently twisted her diamond engagement ring set in white gold. "I have a lot to think about. After all, we're having it next month."  
"I know you very well Lucrezia. You have something else on your mind." He walked in front of her. "What's bothering you?"  
She was reluctant to look at his face. 'Wonder how you're going to react.'  
He held her shoulders firmly. "Please. If something is really bothering you, then say it. There should be no secrets between us."  
She glanced up into his face. "Alright. It's just that, well... I think I should see my doctor."  
He started getting a little worried. "Why? Are you sick?"  
"No..." she started getting a little nervous. "I... well... remember when you proposed last week and we... made love all night?" she said slowly.  
He had a grin on his face. "Yes I..." suddenly he finally added two and two together. "You mean... you're..."  
"I bought a home pregnancy kit... and..."  
"And what?" he asked anxiously.  
"Well, I'm going to the doctor on Wednesday to be 100% sure. But the test said it's positive." A funny look spread across Zech's face. "Milliardo?" Noin started calling him by his real name.  
"A baby?" He gave her a deep, passionate kiss. "Do you think you're ready for this?"  
"Well, it seems I don't have much of a choice do I?" Noin smirked a little.  
"I'm sorry I did this to you."  
Noin looked at him reassuringly and hugged him tightly. "No. No. Don't think that." She buried her face into his strong chest. "I'm glad actually. I'm glad that it's yours. It's a part of you and me. That will never change."  
"No, it won't." They stared at each other and enjoyed another loving embrace.  
"Hm."  
"What?"  
"Poor Relena. We already shocked her with our engagement. We're gonna give her a heart attack when she finds out she's going to be an aunt so soon," Noin laughed.  
"I guess so." And the two lovebirds stared into the starry night sky. The warmth of the evening was blowing on their skin in an endless sea of bliss and hope. Waiting for a new generation to be born into an uncertain world.  
  
She stared into the night sky and saw the brilliant stars. "Where can you be now, Heero?" she asked those shining stars. Her fingers lightly touched the smooth glass of the window. Always wondering about the pilot of Wing Zero. She never forgot him. Heero Yuy. He had disappeared for the last three months. That name echoed in her mind as she sat at her desk. Miss Relena Peacecraft Darlian. Vice Minister.  
She sat quietly gazing at those stars and longed to see Him again. Her tears for him had been shed long ago, but she never did again. Not for him. "Where ever you are, I will wait. I will wait, Heero."  
"Miss Darlian?" knocked a woman at the door.  
"Yes, Miss Eddy?"  
"You have a visitor. A young lady..."  
"Send her in." Relena longed for some company to make her forget her melancholy reflections. She was even more surprised to see who her visitor was.........  
  
"Dorothy Catalonia..." Relena said as she stood up to greet her unexpected guest.  
"Hello, Miss Relena." There was a great change in Dorothy. She had a gentleness that was surrounding her being. Such peacefulness followed her as Relena closed the office door.  
"I didn't expect to see you here. Dorothy," replied Relena.  
"I'm sure you didn't. I didn't expect to be here, but I find myself drawn here. I wanted to see you," Dorothy said as demurely as could be imagined. Relena couldn't believe the young woman sitting opposite her was the same woman who had a code of war and conflict so deeply imbedded into her consciousness. The ruthlessness of Dorothy Catalonia of the Eve Wars was like poison to the heart of any pacifist.  
"I must confess I didn't expect to see you again."  
"I know, Miss Relena. I see that you have been doing well for yourself. You are a famous negotiator throughout the Earth and all her colonies. I am glad to see that your values still hold true."  
"I see that you are well yourself. You have become a business woman I heard," replied Relena.  
"Yes, I must confess that after the Eve Wars ended, I felt a little out of place. That is... until I heard about the new scientific research founded by the Pleiades Coalition. I read up on their work to explore the universe by producing supercomputers and intergalactic probes. I was fascinated and saw that humanity would benefit greatly with the expansion of outer space. So I invested some of Grandfather's money to the Coalition."  
"Impressive Dorothy. I have heard of their work, although I'm not too familiar with its inner dealings."  
"Well, perhaps, I can show you around, if you ever leave Earth to the Pluto Research facility. The best research facility they have is there and I consequently have become a member of their board of Trustees," said Dorothy.  
"Perhaps, some day soon. I'm curious why you are here."  
"I have thought about this meeting for quite some time..." Dorothy said calmly and thoughtfully of her words. She clearly planned to see Relena for quite sometime. "I don't know where to begin now. I have never been quite certain of what to do when I did see you," Dorothy said sadly.  
"Well, what ever it is, you can just say it. I won't judge you in any way. Just say what you feel. There is no need for formalities or rhetoric. We are two women, equal and no status separating us."  
"Alright. You are correct Miss Relena. Being a diplomat has certainly made you see the pointlessness of grand speeches. You must hear them all the time," smiled Dorothy.  
"Yes. That is true." Relena smiled as she thought of the over winded speech made by Senator Depaucho at the conference last week.  
"Well, then I will simply say it. I came here to ask for your forgiveness."  
"My forgiveness? For what Dorothy?" asked Relena.  
"I had seen your work as a princess of the Sanc kingdom. You were a born leader, a true symbol of peace and hope for the future. Meanwhile I was doing what I could to undermine you. Spying for grandfather, and being a harsh critic. I was a fool, because deep inside my heart, I knew that you were right. I had seen my grandfather's way of thinking for so long, I had forgotten how beautiful peace could be. I see that in your own way, you were trying to make me see that. I wish to apologize for my cruelty, and to thank you for your kindness..." Dorothy began crying. They were not forced, or false. But they were real warm tears of truth and honesty. Relena could not doubt their sincerity.  
"I don't know what to say..." Relena said in politely, though clearly stunned at the revelation brought by Dorothy.  
"Then say, you accept my humblest apologies." Dorothy wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked at Relena with desire of hope.  
"Of course Dorothy. How could I ever refuse?" said Relena.  
"Thank you." Dorothy curtsied. "I must leave now. I have an appointment to Pluto in three hours. I must hurry for the transport plane. I hope to see you again, Miss Relena."  
"Good-bye, Dorothy." Dorothy nodded and left the room.  
Relena was very much surprised by the appearance of Dorothy Catalonia. "She really has changed. But I wonder still, who changed her so much. As much as I would like the credit, I know I couldn't have been the one. Someone else got through to her. Someone made her see peace. After all she thanked me for my kindness, not for changing her. I wonder..." Relena turned to stare at the starry sky. "Heero... maybe you might have known."  
She didn't see that outside of her office window, there was a figure in the shadow of the building watching her. Looking at her face, staring into the starry sky...  



	2. Silent as a Shadow with the Voice of Des...

Okay, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. So don't sue me or anything....  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 2----------Silent as a Shadow with the Voice of Destiny  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Always in the shadows. That was what he wanted. He didn't want her to know he was there. He was never far from her. That was what he wanted. Not to have her know that he was watching. She would only get hurt. Not by assassins or rebel groups, but by HIM. He couldn't do that to her. That was his way.  
Heero was that sort. The Perfect Soldier. He was no fool. He could tell how interested Princess Relena had been towards him. It was as obvious to anyone that he had fascinated her. His mysterious ways, his brooding nature, his secretive life. How she would think of him for hours. Just wondering where he was. Wondering if she would ever see him again. That was the way things were before the Eve Wars got into it's bloodiest.  
Now, he could clearly see that she was a woman. She no longer had the time to chase and daydream over him. She became Princess of the Sanc Kingdom. She had a country to rule, and a world to save. She had more important things to think of. It was better off for the both of them. That was what Heero told to himself. It became a new mantra for him. He was always the loner, but he knew that there were other people that cared a great deal for the fate of Humanity as much as he did. He would often think about how his life had changed in such a short time.  
  
Never was it said that he was a very easy person to understand. He had been trained, and drilled into the Perfect Soldier. There was no turning back for him. He had one clear mission: destroy all those that threatened the Colonies. Eliminate all those that stood in his way. Relena. She was a distraction. She knew too much about him. Worrying about her revealing him was too much on his mind. The simplest solution: eliminate her.  
But one brief moment as he was fighting off an OZ attack on the school they were both attending, he saved her from a collapsing fragment. It was a hazy moment. It was a feeling, almost like a voice, a gentle spoken woman. Telling him. "Don't let her die. THAT is your mission." That voice was so calming and persuasive; he immediately obeyed it without a second thought. He was taught never second-guess yourself. He sentenced Relena Darlian to death after some consideration. Yet in less than a split-second, he made a decision to save her.  
After that moment, he began to dream. It was a few days after he saved Relena. "Why the Hell did I save her? She is a threat to me. She must die. Those who see the face of a Gundam must not live to tell about it."  
"Is that really true Heero?" That voice. That kind, gentle voice called to him. He was in a darkened place, the deepest recess of his own consciousness. Then a light appeared as the voice spoke so softly. He turned to stare into the light. He squinted at that warm, brilliant light.  
"Such a beautiful thing to see," he found himself saying. It was the most heavenly thing to feel such calm and serenity in that light, and in that voice.  
"Must all people die? Must all the people you meet die because of the orders of those that you have not even seen?" asked the voice.  
"Who are you?" he shouted at that ethereal being.  
"I'm whatever you think I am. And even more than that. What is more important is that, you understand one thing. Never think for a second that being merciful is ever weak. You have been trained to be the Perfect Soldier, a killing machine that is capable of destroying people without even the slightest thought of it."  
"That is who I am. I am Heero Yuy!" he shouted. He had to fight that voice. That voice was his enemy. But he saw he had no gun with him. All he had was his words. "I'm a soldier, I obey all orders given to me."  
"You are NOT Heero Yuy! You are the pilot of Wing Zero, a cold, calculating soldier, sent to destroy all those that stand in the way of his mission. That is all that you are. You have completely lost your humanity, Heero. Have you killed and destroyed so much that you have forgotten that there is more to life than war? War is bloody, and people suffer because of it. Have you destroyed so much that you have forgotten? Have you forgotten that all those you destroy are not just faceless, no-names? They are living, flesh and blood people. They have lives that you know nothing of. They are just as worthy of existence as you."  
"Those that I killed were enemies. They threaten the people of the colonies, and they work for scum like OZ and Romefeller. Seeking to dominate those who are weaker than they! They are weak fools, who deserve to die for the sins that they agreed to share in." Heero glared at the light despite its brilliant intensity.  
"What about the little girl on that ship you destroyed?" That light hit a nerve. Back then, he was still new to the whole Gundam Pilot business. He had been assigned to destroy a ship, when a little girl asked him if he was lost. He allowed the bomb to go off, knowing there were innocent people, like that girl, on board. All dying for a senseless war, wasted blood scattered and spilled in outer space.  
"What do you want from me?" At another point in his life, like when he was a child, he would have broken down in tears. He realized what the light was saying. It... she wasn't so far off from the truth about him.  
"All I want you to know is that, you must remember that not every order has to be followed. Wars are not always started by greedy, power-hungry, old men. Sometimes, blood must be shed. But just make sure that the bloodshed was not in vain. Make sure it was worth being shed." The light faded as he awoke.  
  
From that moment he looked at everything. He changed ever so slightly. He remained the stoic soldier, but he knew that he couldn't go about like he once had. He never was THAT Heero ever again. But he did think about that dream every once in a while. Just who was that voice? It said, "I'm whatever you think I am. And even more than that." He had thought about that on occasion. He was always going about his normal routines. Yet, on those quiet moments, his mind drifted back to that dream. It wasn't until after the Eve Wars ended that he finally understood what that voice, who it was.  
He thought it was conscience. After all who said that your conscience had to be the same sex as yourself. But then he thought about it. As much as he thought about the psychology and philosophy of war, there was no way that he would have thought about things in the POV that this voice did. He was never much of a spiritual person, yet how could he have conceived or personified his conscience in the form of an ethereal light with such a gentle woman's voice? Then he knew. That same voice told him that protecting Relena was his mission. Never in a thousand years would he have thought to protect her. Perhaps save her life that one time. But not to dedicate the rest of his time to watch out for her.  
When it became clear that Relena was the new symbol of peace, he knew how true those words that light said. It became clear. That voice was NOT his conscience. It was the voice of Destiny. And she had a face just as real as any other person. He remembered that crazy adventure he and the other pilots had over a year ago. Two strange women appeared and gave them a mission. "We called on your help because we have no doubt you can save our princess and her friends," said the silver woman with her sheathed swords.  
"If her friends are anything like you, then why would you need our help?" retorted Heero. He had a princess to watch himself and was far from concerned to watch over another one. Especially if she had these two women to watch her. He was no fool and could clearly see these women were powerful. The energy that surrounded them was like nothing that he had ever felt.  
"Something has happened. I don't have time to explain. We are getting weaker by the minute. If you don't help us, then your universe will be destroyed just as ours will," pleaded the Silver woman, who dressed in a sailor fuku.  
"How?" he asked  
"We have a dangerous enemy in our universe. It has found a weakness in our ability to defend our world. Now we are severely weakened and only Pluto," she referred to the other woman, "are able to fight them. We are only two women. They are sending masses of soldiers to fight us."  
He sighed. "What do you expect from me?"  
"I expect that you will be able to accept something from Destiny when she knocks on your door."  
The way this silver woman said 'destiny' struck him immediately. It was her! That was the voice that stopped him from destroying Relena. "You? You are destiny?"  
She smiled. "In a way. Will you accept this mission?"  
Heero thought for a moment. "Mission accepted." He met strange teenagers from another universe. They were brave and ready to fight, but they lacked the power they once had to fight those monsters. Monsters from a dark dimension that sought to destroy them all. They were able to go back in time to prevent the wanton destruction that led to Heero and the others into the alternate universe.  
The last thought he had in that universe was the pain from being impaled with a crystal shard. He woke up to find himself in his apartment. He found out that it was only an hour since that Sailor Celaeno and Sailor Pluto had visited him. Even though his wounds were gone, he still felt achy. "Was it all a dream?"  
As he examined his room, he found a strange crystal. It wasn't a dream it was the crystal that Celaeno had given him. In order to hide Wing Zero and carry it around with him, it was turned into this crystal he held in his hands. Whenever he needed it, it would glow and his Gundam would reappear.  
The crystal was no longer warm to the touch, so he knew that this was now just an ordinary crystal. A memento.  
  
"Relena," he said her name softly to himself. "Why can't I just watch you without feeling so deeply about you?" He could only glare at himself for his attachment to her.  
His mind wandered back to the present as he saw a familiar figure leave the building that he had been watching the entire day.  
  
Author's note:  
Whew! Never thought I could go so deeply into the philosophical depths of Heero's mind. But where will this lead? Just wait and see.  



	3. A Face in the Crowd

Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Now, enjoy.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 3----------A Face in the Crowd  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
The crowd was heavy that day. What could she do about that? She left the office and proceeded to walk to the garage. Paegan waited for Relena. "Hello Miss Relena."  
"I'm glad to see you Paegan." She sat with her briefcase in her lap.  
"Has anyone been able to track Heero?" she asked.  
"No, I'm afraid. He is a very difficult young man to locate. He is very good at his job. I suspect he has a way of finding you. I must confess that I think it is pointless to have people searching for him," said Paegan.  
"I suppose you are right. I am being rather foolish. He will find a way to get near me. I suppose I should simply call the agency to stop the search for him."  
"I am just curious. Why exactly are you looking for him?"  
Relena began to blush for a moment. "Why am I looking for him?" She thought for a moment very carefully. "It's just that I need to know the truth about something."  
"About what?"  
"I need to know why he has been protecting me during the wars. I never got a clear answer from him. No one ever gets a clear answer, not when it comes to him personally. He guards it like precious treasures. He never seems to trust anyone. Not totally. I just don't quite understand him. Why he protects me, yet he avoids me." Relena stared out the window. As though hoping against that she might spy him among the endless sea of faces.  
"I see. I understand that you received an invitation to Milliardo and Miss Noin's wedding." Paegan turned a corner and drove on the highway leading to Relena's penthouse apartments.  
"Yes. Milliardo finally decided to take the plunge. I'm very much surprised. I never thought he had it in him to do such a thing. I never thought he was ever capable of that much love."  
"All people are capable of love. Some simply choose not to show it." Relena immediately thought of Heero, the perfect soldier.  
  
The apartment bell rang. "Who is it?" asked Paegan.  
"It's us." A man's voice could be heard. Paegan looked through the view screen and clearly saw Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin.  
"Yes, sir." The two lovebirds entered the large apartment.  
Relena emerged from her bedroom with her casual clothes and fuzzy slippers on. "Hello, Milliardo," she said politely, but without much emotion. "Lucrezia." She nodded as she acknowledged her friend and future sister-in-law.  
"Hello Relena," smiled Noin in her usual way.  
"Yes, hello Relena."  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Relena continued in her formal tone of voice.  
"No thank you," the two visitors reply. The three people proceeded to sit in Relena's living room. Paegan leaves the room.  
"What brings you two here?"  
"Simply this," Milliardo begins with HIS formal tone of speech. "We were hoping that you would be Lucrezia's maid of honor."  
"I see," she said thoughtfully. She looked back up at him. "You bothered yourselves to come all the way here to ask me that?"  
Noin looked worried when Relena asked that. Milliardo remained unchanged and unmoved by his sister's comment. "It was no trouble. We have been meaning to visit you in your new apartment. It suits you well." The penthouse was decorated with creamy colors, and allowed plenty of sunlight during the day. The light curtains would flutter gently in the breeze and the decor matched well.  
"Thank you Milliardo. I appreciate that," she said continuing with her formal politeness.  
"How has your job been going?" asked Noin. She and Milliardo had held hands since they walked in.  
"Very well. I detest the long speeches at the conferences and all the paper work. But there's nothing I can do about it. How are the Preventers?"  
Noin was one of the junior supervisors at the Head Quarters building. Milliardo trained and briefed Preventer agents in their new field assignments. "Very well," was all Milliardo said.  
Noin looked at him for a moment. Then she turned to say, "If you are wondering, Hilde is returning tonight. She's getting her new assignment, that is, if she really wants it."  
"If she wants it?"  
"I must say, it took a lot of string pulling to get her a field assignment. There's an opening that I'm saving. If she wants is, then she gets is. However, there are other agents that could also do the assignment. If she decides to stay on Earth, then the job can easily be given to someone else."  
"I have this feeling that it'll take a lot to get her to stay."  
"Yes. Someone called Duo Maxwell."  
Relena smiled a little. She still had contact with the other pilots, except Heero of course. "I suppose so."  
A beeper went off. Milliardo looked at the message. "I have to leave now. I'm meeting some associates from Head Quarters."  
"I'm staying for a little while." Milliardo bent down to kiss his fiancé. He left the penthouse. Noin quickly turned to her future sister-in-law. "What is it with you and him?"  
"Funny, I asked you that last week, when you two said you were getting married."  
"Seriously Relena, I'm worried about you two. You are still distant towards each other. It hasn't always been that way as Paegan told me."  
"I suppose. But years apart and different points of view does a lot to two people," Relena said frankly.  
Noin nodded in comprehension. "But just the same, you could try talking to him."  
"Me? I simply don't understand why it has to be me. He clearly has nominal interest in me. I'll leave it to him to talk to me. He should make the first move."  
"In spite of how he acts or even what you think of him, he does care about you."  
"Enough to leave ME responsible for our kingdom? Enough to make sure that he can kill people and try to destroy the Earth? Yes, he does care a great deal doesn't he?" she replied heatedly.  
"Don't be like that Relena? Go easy on him."  
"Like you? He treated you like his puppet. You always did whatever he asks of you. I suppose I should just buck up and love him without getting anything back from him," Relena continued more sternly.  
Noin was silent. "I suppose that is true. He knows how I've felt about him since the academy days. I suppose I agreed to marry him because I know that he wants someone he can count on, for the rest of his life," Noin said with great hope in her voice.  
"I can't count on that as being the way to being close with him."  
"No. You have to find a way of your own."  
"I suppose I do then."  
  
Duo was miserable. "God! Where can she be?" Hilde had vanished. She ran away from home. She ran away from him. Hannah was his girlfriend and she did whatever she could to help him. But their relationship was fizzling out.  
"Any luck finding Hilde?" Hannah asked with her Parisian accent.  
"Nothing. Damnit, why can't Noin tell me where the Hell she went?" He banged furiously on the desk.  
Hannah looked at him with pity. She touched his hand gently. "Duo. You know that Noin's not aloud to do that. I know you want to find her, but you can't do anything. Not like this. I'll try to help you. In fact... here," she handed him a paper.  
Duo took the paper and read it. "To Lieutenant Noin, we have received word that Agent Hilde Sheibecker has finished her assignment. Her excellent reports have made her a outstanding candidate for this latest assignment in the Lakota Space station near Colony 148. Once she returns to Earth, please inform her of this mission. Because of her current situation, we will allow her the opportunity to choose whether she accepts the assignment or not. If she declines and agrees to resume her position at Headquarters, then this mission will be assigned to another agent." He looked up at Hannah. "How did you get this?"  
"I have my ways," she smiled slyly.  
"This means that Hilde should be coming back very soon. It's dated yesterday. God, what if it's tonight?"  
"Duo? It's after hours. In order to inform Noin about her decision, she has to report to Head Quarters during regular business hours. If she comes back tonight, you'll see her tomorrow."  
Duo smacks himself. "Doi, Duo! You should've thought of that!"  
Hannah smiles at him. "That's alright. I know you are very worried about her." She looks sadly at him.  
Duo notices and starts to look sad. "I hope that it's because of Hilde that we're breaking up over."  
Hannah changes her facial expression again. "Oh no! No. Hilde isn't responsible. It's just that the magic is gone with us. We're better off being just friends."  
Duo relaxed a little. "Whew! I was afraid that we were splitting because of..." He stopped.  
"Don't be silly! It's not because of her. In fact, I'm as eager to find her as you are. I'm very worried about why she just took off without even talking to YOU."  
"I have been wondering about that..." He stared into outer space for a moment. "God Hilde! Where are you?"  
"Come on Duo." Hannah interrupted his train of thought.  
"Huh?"  
"We have to get to the seminar in ten minutes."  
"Right." Duo got out of his chair and swung a leather jacket over his shoulder. "Say, you wanna go to Laramie's tonight later?"  
"Sure."  
  
Relena had taken a vacation. She decided to have a long three-day weekend and spend the time to go shopping and visit a spa. She needed some serious R & R after three months of negotiations and long, dull conferences. She had to deal with SO many people, and complex issues that required long hours of constant reading. Her eyes were getting tired and she needed more sleep. She had shopped at Saks, and at Lord & Taylor's. With a large shopping bag in each hand, she walked the street just like everyone else. Another ten blocks and she would arrive at Spa Royale.  
Spa Royale was an excellent place for her to go. Mud bathes, massages, mineral water, facials, the best food, and a great place to just do nothing for hours on end. However, as she walked those blocks, she had a strange feeling. A feeling that she was being watch. Two Prussian blue eyes watching her every move. A chill ran through her as she kept walking. Aware of a certain person's gaze. "Heero?" It was very odd of her. She seemed to have some sort of ability to know when the Perfect Soldier was near.  
She casually turned around her, but she could only see an endless sea of faces. "Where are you Heero?" her mind echoed the question. She continued walking. Another six blocks to go. Her mind kept focusing on Heero. "Why are you following me?" Relena thought. "Why don't you tell me you are here?" That chill went over her. Was it fear? Was it anticipation? Was it the kind of chill you get when someone you love is near?  
  
Relena arrived at the spa and was already in the sauna. She began crying a little. "Heero... what do you want from me?"  
A person appeared in the sauna. "Miss Darlian?"  
"Yes?" Relena had calmed down and looked up.  
The lady looked thoughtfully at the young 16 year old minister. "There's phone call for you."  
Relena gathered herself and began walking to the door. "Alright." She had dressed in a robe and let her hair free. She went to a phone and picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Listen carefully Miss Darlian," said a strange voice. "No matter what happens, don't get involved. You will only get killed for it." Relena's eyes widened at the ominous warning.  
"Who are you?" she demanded. The other person simply hung up. Relena stared at the phone nervously. The voice was a woman's voice. By itself, the voice was gentle and calming, but her words frightened Relena, who had already been a target of assassination attempts on several occasions. "What can't I get involved in?" She said to herself as she walked to the locker room where she left her things.  
  
Heero had been very close by when she had picked up the phone. "Yes indeed. What can't you get involved in?" He thought to himself. "I have to find out. I can't watch her, if I don't know what kind of danger she could be in." As soon as Relena was out of sight, he quickly attached the phone to a mini laptop. He accessed his tracer program. He had the phone number and quickly determined where the person had called. The location was revealed on the computer screen. "Pleiades Coalition Headquarters." He glared at the computer screen. Then he glared as he thought about that famous most profitable company. He knew what he had to do.  
  
Author's note:  
Hope this has caught your attention.  



	4. Two Meetings

I don't own Gundam Wing's characters. So don't sue me. Enjoy a little unique meeting.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 4----------Two Meetings  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Quatre had sat quietly in the lobby of the hotel on colony 106. He was there to meet a representative of the Pluto Research Labs. He arrived there early so he can relax. It was the only day off in three months. He took over his father's place as head of the Winner family and all financial responsibilities as well. Finally! A chance to get away from all the paper work that piled a mile high everyday on his desk. "What can I do?" he wondered when he thinks about all the work that his father had left behind for his now 16-year-old son to do. "I wish I had someone that could help me." The crowds of people outside of the hotel were the usual, as the colony was a bustling metropolis. He wished he was just an average person, like those people out there. He never wanted to be the only son, the first in line for the Winner fortune. Why couldn't his parents have another older son to take over this Winner family empire? "Why me?" he'd always ask.  
He had wanted to be a musician since he was child. He loved music, and was very proficient at many instruments. "He could be the next Mozart, or Marzoni (a famous composer/musician/prodigy born after Colony 10)," his teacher had said when he was only 8.  
But that dream was dead. Ever since his mother died, and his father vowed never to remarry, he knew that there was no way he could ever be a musician. Always disappointments. Lost dreams and an endless of sea of regrets. But Quatre knows better than to doubt his value, to doubt his worth. He did have something to live for. He found his one way of defying the preset destiny of his father. That was to be a Gundam pilot. "I have given up so much for this family, Father! I have a right to my own happiness. To do what I want to do. I will fight!" he said so angrily three years ago.  
"Never! My only son will do NO such thing. Do you hear Quatre Raberba Winner? You will stay here and obey my wishes!" roared his father.  
"You can't stop me father. I have my own destiny to make. And nothing you do or say, will make me do anything else!" he shouted and raced from his house. He ran like the wind. He had nowhere else to go. He didn't have his sisters to turn to. They had their own whims and lives to live. He raced towards destiny.  
  
"I wonder if he really knows what the future lies ahead for him."  
"They never really do. But some... some have that feeling that they know what will happen."  
"Are they right, Nova?"  
"Not, always. But young Master Winner has to learn for himself, that with everything there is sacrifice. He wants to be someone important, to be free and to know that he has a place in the world, to be made in his own way. But he already has. He has no inkling of that. He has made the sacrifices, and he deserves to find his happiness."  
"I see that now, Nova. How is it that you know these things so well?"  
"Trista, I am the senshi of Destiny. I have seen the future, and have seen the past. I know what is best for ALL the children of this universe. I know them all well."  
"Why is it that even though I'm millennia of years old, yet I don't know things so well?"  
"For one thing, you are only the second guardian of Time. Secondly, you've never bothered to look at the future, beyond what I show you."  
"I can't leave the Gate unattended."  
"True, but you know that you always had the power to see without leaving the Gate. You just never tried."  
"Hm. You are right. It's about time that I make my leave. Good-bye Nova."  
"Good-bye, Trista."  
  
Quatre looked up as he heard a voice calling him. "Mr. Winner?"  
"Yes." He was stunned to see a tall woman towering over him in his chair. He stood up to greet her, but soon saw that he was nearly as tall as her. She was different to say the least. She had long, green hair. It partially tied in a bun, but the rest of her hair flowed freely down her back. She wore a purple jacket and skirt and a white blouse. She had matching purple pumps and had a leather briefcase to her right side.  
"Am I late?" she was a bit surprised to see him there so soon.  
"Oh no. I just came here early. You are amazingly on time." He stared at his watch to see that it had just turned 2 o'clock sharp.  
"I know. I'm known throughout the universe for my punctuality," she smiled good-naturedly.  
He couldn't help, but smiled himself. Gosh, she was pretty. She was very graceful, when she sat down in a chair right across from him. She crossed her long, perfect legs. She had a long skirt, so he didn't see anything above her knees. Which was just as well because he was too bashful to want to see anything more. "She is so lovely," he thought silently to himself. "I don't believe the office told me your name Miss... uh... Miss..."  
"Meioh. I'm Dr. Trista Meioh," she said quietly.  
"THE Doctor Meioh? I'm impressed and honored to meet an up and coming physicist!" Quatre avoided blushing at his earlier thoughts about Dr. Meioh.  
"Oh, no. We needn't be so formal, Quatre. I'm really just a normal person. After all, you aren't always waited on hand and foot do you?"  
"Well, no. I wouldn't let anyone go to all that trouble, just because of my family's name," he admitted.  
"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to jump hurdles for me."  
"But you... you deserve your the attention you get. Your work is quite brilliant. I have read up on your journal reports, and latest theories. I'm quite impressed how you managed to make such precise calculations!" he said excitedly.  
"Well. I'm quite impressed that a young man as busy as you has the time to read on my work," she replied.  
"Well, I always find the time to read up and get up to date with the latest discoveries. I've always been a scholarly sort of child. But, I've never hoped to be as good as you." He started blushing when he realized how much complimenting he was doing. It was almost like he was flirting with her.  
Trista seemed to notice and thought carefully about how to save him from feeling even more embarrassed. "Well, I have heard that you are quite the musician. Despite the fact that music has so many mathematical applications... I have never been proficient at it. I simply don't have the knack for it. So you see, we have achievements that we admire in each other. Let us simple enjoy those unique abilities, and enjoy each other's company."  
"Of, course. I guess, we should get down to business, then."  
"You are right. Now, I know I'm here to convince you that investing in our research facility would be a benefit not only to your family and the Pleiades Corporation, but also to ALL of humanity. But based on the previous conversation, I assume you don't need any convincing."  
"I believe you are right, Miss Trista."  
"I suppose I will leave then..."  
"No wait!" Quatre burst aloud. He held is hand over his mouth as he realized how pleadingly he sounded just then. Trista promptly turned around in surprise. "Well.. that is to say... I meant that, it's not necessary to leave so soon. Even though I plan to invest Winner money to Pleiades, I'm still curious about what the other scientists and researchers are working on." He managed to bring his cool back on.  
Trista sat back down and smiled politely. "Of course. Well, I happen to have some information I was planning to use in my unnecessary presentation. There are two projects that are very important priority one class. There is the new satellite that we are building to explore the Perseus constellation. It would be used as a research probe as well as a relay satellite for our communication antennae. We are still trying to contact E.T."  
"Sounds intriguing." Quatre glanced at the reports that she handed to him.  
"Yes, we are planning to complete the satellite's construction next week. However, we need more funding to complete the necessary programming for the satellites main computer. It requires a great deal of advanced programming in order to do it's complicated tasks."  
"I see. What is the other project?"  
"Well... it is very unique to say the least."  
"What would that be?"  
"Psychic power."  
"Psychic power? I didn't think such a thing could exist!" Quatre was surprised to say the least.  
"That is the misconception. There is such a thing. It has been a secret program for quite some time. In fact YOU are the first person outside of the Corporation and affiliated parties to know about this program. It's existence will be made public next month."   
"What exactly is the purpose of the program?"  
"Well, to be quite frank. Psychic powers have been scientific enigmas. No one has been able to explain its purpose except that it is part of human evolution. It seems perhaps your grandchildren or great-grandchildren may possibly develop some form of telepathy or telekinesis. What is most fascinating is that these 'psychics' use a larger percentage of their brain. They are capable of using more parts of the human brain than the average person."  
"Are these people being trained for any purpose?" Quatre feared that somehow these people could be manipulated into doing things. Very bad evil things.  
"Some have been able to solve crimes. Others are able to do spy work. Some have been able to locate people. Most impressively is that we are able to develop advanced computer technology. With the help of these telepaths, we are able to create computers that can respond to thought as instanteously like any one of your own body parts. When you are touching a hot object, it is less than a second and you move your hand away. We are developing computers that can respond as quickly."  
"Amazing! Can I see these projects and the researched at work?" asked Quatre. He had the interest look like a child in a candy store.  
"Well, once you become an investor, you can gain access to several aspects of the Corporations various research facilities. Everything you could want to know about the institution," guaranteed Trista.  
"Then you can tell your superiors that they should be getting grant money from the Winner family by the end of the week," he smiled. They shook hands to seal the deal.  
"Will I be seeing you tonight at the banquet?"  
"Yes, of course. You will meet the other investors, and even one of the CEO's, Miss Rokureno."  
"I can't wait."  
  
It was half an hour later, Trista arrived inside a luxuriously furnished office. She entered and closed the door behind her. "How did the meeting go?" asked a woman in a leather business chair.  
"Better than expected. It seems Mr. Winner was interested from the very beginning," replied Trista.  
"Not so unexpected. Just the same as he was a year ago. Did he recognize you?"  
"Only under my civilian name in this universe. He doesn't realize who I really am. But then again, people never notice. I do look different as the Guardian of Time."  
"Yes, of course. As do I. But, you know... it is a good thing he doesn't recognize us. It will make things easier for us. With our mission in this universe."  
"Yes. It would. I suppose the other pilots wouldn't recognize us either."  
"I suppose. Although, maybe not Heero..."  
"Heero? How would Heero possibly recognize us?"  
"You see Trista, Heero are not so entirely different. He may not be a two billion-year-old, semi-omnipotent Sailor Senshi, but we have one thing in common."  
"And what's that Nova?"  
"We are more aware of things that are going on, than we seem to be."  
Trista raised an eyebrow at Nova's comment. "Really? How is that possible?"  
"You forgot. You are half human, half Ancient. While I am a full-blooded Ancient in human clothes." (wolf in sheep's clothes kind of comparison)  
"Yes, I did forget. But what about Heero?"  
"Ah yes, Mr. Yuy. He is not an ordinary human boy. He was specially trained and genetically enhanced. He is more observant and perceptive than most humans. He may not know for certain of our true identities, but if he watches us often enough, he'll suspect something. A great deal more than the other pilots. Although that Trowa Barton isn't that far behind from Heero."  
"That is true. Not knowing his real identity has made him less distracted in protecting his old life."  
"We must keep a close eye on those pilots as well."  
"Of course. Although Heero is very difficult to follow up on. He does a fairly good job of keeping himself inconspicuous."  
"That is true. In the last three months of this universe since the Mariemaya incident, I have lost track of him at least four times. Now is the fifth time. However, this time I know how to track him better."  
"How is that?" Trista watched out for the other four pilots, while Nova took it upon herself to watch Heero.  
"One word: Relena." Trista nodded in agreement.  
  
Quatre returned to his hotel room to change. He wondered how Duo was dealing with his break-up with Hannah and Hilde being missing. He couldn't help but let his mind wander back to Earth.  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
If you are a fan of Sailor Moon, you may recognize Trista Meioh. Or better known in her original Japanese version as Meioh Setsuna. Well, then who is this Nova she keeps talking to? Well, that is a mystery that can be best answered in my Sailor Moon fanfic "Nova"!  
One last topic. Why did I write this story? Well, it's something I wrote another fic to tell you all what I think happened to the GW folk after Endless Waltz. However, I seem to be introducing other things... More stories, you think? Well you'll have to wait to find out! (Sorry to tease you.)  
  
Farewell for now...  



	5. My Other Self

Okay, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. So don't sue me or anything. This is basically a serious fanfic, although to lighten the emotional tension I did like Shakespeare and added some comic relief moments to ease the tension. Hope those moments entertain you as they did me! Oh yeah, if you aren't into cute, sappy type things, then don't proceed any further.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 5----------My Other Self  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Hilde was that good soul. Duo was that charming pilot. How could two people be so connected and so strong when they are individuals, yet they had those times, where they were weak without the other. How can these two be like that? How can they have such a life together?  
Hilde Sheibecker was a petite young woman of 16. She still had her dark hair, her sparkly eyes, her strong spirit, and her true heart. Somehow, she lived and survived the Eve War. Somehow everyone scrambled out. Only, she was changed from before she went to fight. She had lost that look of ideals and dreamy optimism. She saw humanity at it's worst. Yet, she still had that ever lasting hope, a dream that there can be peace. Just as Relena Peacecraft Darlian does.  
"Duo Maxwell... What a guy. How did I ever end with him?" asked Hilde to herself. "What was it that drew me in? Was it his humor, or his charm?" She still thought about it, even after a year. But he was gone now. The Preventers called her away. She ended up in assignments that kept her away. But he was in the Preventers too. It seemed like she was avoiding him somehow. "He must still be mad at me for that argument so long ago..."  
An endless game of silence was all that was left of their friendship. The argument was kind of stupid when she looked back on it. "How could I let it all end with him being angry at me?"  
  
It was an average night. The two roommates were enjoying a Friday night movie rental blitz. "Duo? Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean... it's a little fast for me. I'm just not ready for this..." said Hilde.  
"Oh come on. It's a lot of fun." He looked at her slyly. "Besides I know you want to. You want to even more badly than me." He sat even closer to her on the couch. "Admit it. Come on. I promise it won't hurt a bit. I'll go nice and slow for you. You'll really enjoy this. It'll be the best Friday night you've had with me so far..." He gave that look.  
That look was the kind that she couldn't resist. Every time he looked at her like that, she couldn't refuse anything he wanted. Although she had to admit she wanted this as much as he did. "Oh.... alright..."  
"Yes!" He punched the air with victory.  
"But!" she added.  
"But what?" he looked at her.  
"Just one request."  
"What's that Hilde?"  
"I start this thing..."  
Duo smiled. "Anything for you." He bent over and opened the package. He slowly emptied its contents. "You ready?"  
Hilde breathed a little. Then she faced him. "Ready."  
"Hear we go!" He put the new video game into the game system. (What? Did you honestly think I was gonna make it a NR-17 story? If you did then you must read TOO many of those...)  
After another twenty minutes and 8 rounds later. "Damn! I told you this game moves too fast for me!" complained Hilde as she lost the eighth game with Duo.  
"Come on Hilde. You're just saying that because you don't want to admit that I'm better at Racing Thunder Machines III than you!" teased Duo.  
"Damn it, Maxwell! Why do you have to be such an immature jerk?"  
"Na!" he stuck out his tongue. Hilde just glared at him and they played another half an hour.  
Hilde, in spite of herself, liked being with Duo. He was her new best friend in the world. She loved his company. She loved everything about him. He was so playful and that was what she wanted in a guy. Yeah, a guy like Duo. Nobody else could ever take his place. But Duo was irritating her at times. He can be too much of a clown. That was his problem. He wasn't serious enough sometimes. Even when he was fighting in the Eve Wars, he wasn't always serious. "Why can't he get real?"  
"Hilde?" called a woman.  
She looked up from her desk and saw Hannah Mersenna. Another Preventers agent that had been recently transferred to work with her and some of the other pilots. "Yeah, Hannah?"  
"You are friends with Duo, aren't you?" she said with her light Parisian accent.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Well... you see, I wanted to ask if he wanted to go out with me on Friday night. And he said yes. And I wanted to know what he likes. You know hobbies, etc. I just wanna know what to talk to him about. You know?"  
"Oh yeah..." Hilde said a little sadly. She thought about what he liked and told Hannah.  
"Oui. Merci, Hilde." Hannah walked away. Hilde was left seething. She knew that she needed a serious talk with Maxwell...   
  
"Hi Hil!" called Duo when they got to the car they shared. She remained silent. Duo looked over at her and saw how peeved she looked. "Hil? Hilde?" he called her again.  
"Don't you Hil me!" she snapped at him.  
"Whoa! What are you so snippy about?" he made a left turn to leave the parking lot.  
"I heard you're going on a date with Hannah on Friday night." She stayed angry.  
"Yeah s--- oh damn!" Duo smacked himself when he realized what the problem was.  
"Yes, Duo. It finally occurred to you what an idiot you are!" Hilde glared at the windshield.  
"I know. I'm a moron. I shouldn't have agreed to Friday. God, how can I be so stupid?" he scolded himself. "I'm sorry Hilde. Once we get back at home, I'll call Hannah and see if I can see her on Saturday."  
Hilde was silent for a moment. The gears of her mind were turning. Her face relaxed as thought she realized something. An epiphany had come to her at that moment, it seemed. Her face was downtrodden the rest of the day. She spoke very little the rest of the ride home. They both changed into their casual clothes. Hilde came out of her bedroom and saw Duo ready to dial Hannah's number. She walked over to him. She grabbed the receiver from his hand and placed it back on the cradle. He looked up in surprise. "Hilde? I thought you wanted me to reschedule that date with Hannah."  
"I thought about it. It's selfish of me to make you do that. You haven't gone on a real date in a while. I think that it's better you go," she had a look of reassurance on her face.  
"But, I thought..." he stopped. What's the use of trying to understand women and their fickleness? He looked at her with confusion. "...well if it's what you want, then I'll go out then."  
  
The topic dropped. Friday night came and went. "How was it with Hannah last night?" asked Hilde as she poured some coffee into a mug.  
"It was great. She liked some of the same things that I liked. She kept talking about... (basically all the stuff he likes). It was amazing. It was like she read my mind or something!" he said incredulously.  
"Sounds like something good is happening with her. Are you going out again?" Little did he realize, Hilde had been 'coaching' Hannah about what conversations with Duo were like. Hannah had a huge crush on Duo from the beginning. Hilde wanted to make the two of them happy. So she stayed the silent matchmaker.  
"Yeah. It's funny. She knows so much. It's like she's known me forever. Like she's been in every conversation that I've ever been in. But I guess, maybe she's the one for me. What do you think Hil?"  
Her back was turned to him. He didn't see the slight grimace she had on her face for a split second. She was irritated. "That Hannah must have done EVERYTHING I told her to do. God, he hasn't figured out that I molded her into my clone!" she thought to herself. She walked out of the kitchen. The door of kitchen faced directly in front of Duo's seat in the dining table. "Just one of those funny coincidences." She smiled good-naturedly.   
"Yeah. I'm seeing her again."  
"That's good."  
  
And so the conversations went like that. For weeks, Hilde remained the submissive supporter, no longer the outspoken person she once was. A few people began to notice. Sally Po had become friends with her because she was pretty close with Duo.  
"Hilde?" asked Sally.  
"Yeah?" asked Hilde, disinterestedly.  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you don't eat with Duo anymore. He eats with Hannah, and you don't join them. Is there something wrong?" Sally asked with concern.  
Hilde wasn't sure if she should really say. She was afraid Sally might end up telling Duo and then... and then... God knows what could happen. "Sally, how do you feel about Wufei?"  
Sally was a little stunned by the turn-around. She thought for a second. "I respect him as a fighter and as a Preventer agent. His attitude towards 'weak' people, however, leaves much to be desired. Why?"  
"Well, don't you kinda feel like there's some kind of understanding between the two of you. I mean, you trust and respect each other. Yet it kind of goes deeper than that. You know?"  
"You mean like how you and Duo are best friends?" asked Sally. Hilde nodded the affirmative. "Well, I suppose to a degree, but we aren't exactly like that. It mainly stays on the level of respect. Is there something wrong with you and Duo?"  
"Well. It's just that when I found out he was going out on a date, I was happy for him. But then I found out that they met on Fridays..." she began.  
"Isn't Friday your movie night?" asked Sally. After a moment, Sally slowly added things together and suspected something. "You feel left out don't you?"  
"I mean... the thing is that, I've gotten the feeling that he needs to be someone else. I'm not his girlfriend or anything. I just feel like I'm stifling him. The fact he agreed to have their first date made things so much more clearly. It only proved things. I need to give him his freedom to move on. And so do I..."  
"You don't mean, you'll leave..." Sally was getting really worried about her.  
"Don't you get it Sal? I just want him to be happy. He's happy with her. He talks about her. He loves her now. She's everything he could ever want in a..." she stopped short.  
Sally only shook her head. "God! Hilde, don't you notice when they get into some of those really good conversations? Doesn't she sound like someone familiar?" Sally had noticed how Hilde-like that Hannah had become in a short manner of weeks.  
"What about it?" asked Hilde.  
"He only thinks he's in love with her. She's exactly like you! Don't you get it? It's you he really loves. He's just such a complete idiot, he doesn't realize it. And you're getting to be an idiot too!" Sally simply had to spell it out.  
"You have GOT to be kidding me. Him love ME? Get real Sal. She's prettier than me, more cultured than me..."  
"And more Hilde-like than you?" Hilde simply stared at Sally. "Face it. He loves you, and you are just giving up on everything you have with him. Why is that? It's not like you to give up your friendship with Duo, so easily." Sally was four years her senior and she had more experience at life's bumpy roads.  
"It's just that things are still great between me and Duo..."  
"But?"  
"...but it just doesn't seem to going anywhere you know? It's like we've given everything we have into this relationship of ours. It's grown to it's fullest, and now it's the time that it dies," she said sadly.  
"So what are you going to do?" Sally asked.  
"The only thing I can do. I'm going to leave. We both need the time to settle things. He needs some time with Hannah without me. And I need to see if there really is more for us, you know. I want to find out for myself whether there is more to us. It's the best thing I can do for him, and for me."  
"Are you really sure that is the right thing?"  
"Is it a bad idea?"  
"I won't say it is. It's not my place. But if you really believe that it is what you must do, then I can't stop you. No matter how hard I try, your heart will decide every thing. No words can persuade it," said Sally.  
  
Trowa began to notice something off in the air. As well as did Quatre and Wufei. Something was wrong with Hilde and Duo. They couldn't quite explain until they noticed the serious looks on Hilde and Sally's faces that day in the Preventer's cafeteria. Wufei and the other two knew exactly who to interrogate about this whole business. It was after work hours at the headquarters. "Sally?" called Quatre.  
Sally looked up from her desk. She was packing up as she saw three young men walking to her. She had a feeling that they found out about her conversation with Hilde. "Yes?" She acted like she suspected nothing.  
"Get off it woman. We know you know, that we know."  
"Huh?" started Duo. He had been walking by at that opportune moment. He had just come from the copying machine that was just a few feet from Sally's desk.  
"That's what we'd like to know," asked Quatre and Trowa who were just as confused at what Wufei was saying as Duo was.  
Sally had that way of understand Wufei pretty well. "How could I fool you? I suppose I should have asked myself when you were going to confront me?"  
"About what? What the heck is going on?" shouted Duo in complete confusion.  
"Simple Maxwell," Wufei spoke since the other two were still trying to figure out that strange dialogue before. "We're here to find out from Sally the deal between you and Hilde."  
Duo stared incredulously at the three pilots. "What? You have GOT to be kidding me? There's nothing wrong between me and Hilde!" He suddenly looked at Sally. She had a worried look on her face with a hint of guilt. The kind of guilt that you get when you know a deep secret that could affect someone's life. "What? What's wrong? And damn it why don't I know something is wrong between me and Hilde???" he shouted again.  
"Shut up, Maxwell." Wufei gave him a death glare. Duo hushed up submissively. Quatre and Trowa were just as quiet eager to know.  
"I just can't say it. Hilde is determined about what she told me. I've been trying to decide whether I should tell you Duo. I mean... you have the right to know. I think that you should cancel your dinner date with Hannah tonight. I think you should go home," was all Sally would say.  
"Why? Hilde is working over time... isn't she? That's what she said..." Duo looked VERY worried now.  
"Hilde gave this to me, an hour ago." He handed Duo a letter. The other pilots were eager to know the adventure of their friend and spied over his shoulders.  
  
Dear Sally,  
Just wanted to leave you this note. I've decided to go through with it tonight. I told Duo that I'm staying late so that he can enjoy tonight. I don't want to ruin it. He'd only try to stop me. I just want to say that I'll miss our lunchtime talks, and those phone calls at those slow workdays. I'll miss the other boys, so say good-bye to them for me. I left a letter at Miss Noin's desk. I'll be home, and I'm not going to be around any longer. Bye Sally...  
  
Hilde  
  
Duo stared at Sally. "Why didn't you tell me??"  
"I shouldn't have to tell you anything at all Duo. It should have been Hilde. Well, I'm making her talk. You better get home, before you lose the chance to say good-bye to her," was all that Sally said. Duo raced down the hallway to the elevator. In less than five minutes, he got into his car and raced to their apartment.  
"You should have warned him about Hilde killing herself, woman!" Wufei yelled.  
"Suicide? I never said anything about suicide."  
"Then what is she going to do Sally?" asked Trowa.  
"She's running away from home. She left a letter thanking Miss Noin for giving her a last minute reassignment."  
"Do you know where she's going?" asked Quatre.  
"I'm sorry. She wouldn't tell me. Only Miss Noin and Hilde know. Miss Noin knows that it is against regulations for anyone below her rank to know the whereabouts of agents."  
  
Duo raced his car and narrowly avoided speeding tickets. He could see a cab waiting outside their building. And a few seconds later, Hilde emerged from the lobby with three suitcase, including a shoulder bag. He parked the car and raced to her side. "Hilde?"  
"Duo?" she looked shocked and frightened to see him.  
"God! Hilde what are you doing?"  
"Packing my things. I'm being reassigned," she said.  
"That's a lie. If you are being reassigned, it's because you asked for it. Why damn it?"  
"Sally? I kinda knew she'd find a way to tell you without actually saying it. I suppose I should have gotten the courage to say it myself. Duo, things between us aren't working out too well. I'm glad you have Hannah. You'll miss me less." She started to get into the cab.  
Duo grabbed onto her arm. "You can't do this. I won't let you. How can you just pack up and leave me? Hilde, I thought you could trust me." He looked angry, hurt, sad, depressed, and heartbroken all thrown into one.  
She lightly touched his cheek with her free hand. "Of course Duo. But to be quite frank, I think we need to get separate lives. We'll be happier. Life with each other has become stifling. You just haven't noticed because you have Hannah to make the problems less noticeable. Quite frankly, I'm getting bored with us!" she said bluntly.  
He looked even more hurt than before. "Fine! If you are so bored, then go leave. If that's how you feel than GOOD-BYE!" he shouted.  
She continued into the cab and slammed the door shut. The cab immediately drove away. She drove away from his life. And she ran away from him.  
  
And so that was how she had left things. A week after she arrived at the Pluto Research Labs, she turned 16. She wondered often about how everyone was, especially Duo. Perhaps he was still angry. Perhaps, he moved on as she hoped. Her assignment was temporary. She was simply there as supervising security expert for the top secret scientific departments at the Pluto Research labs. They were working on advanced technology that could be reformatted to cause chaos and she was there to make sure that they were well guarded. They changed agents every quarter-year, and she was returning to Earth for reassignment. She called Sally two days earlier and they set up a dinner date. She arrived at Laramie's Bar & Grill at 7:30 sharp. Sally was already there waiting. "Hey!" waved Sally to Hilde.  
"Hi," she smiled warmly.  
"Glad you've made it back home."  
"Just for a couple of days. Then I'll be on the road again."  
"How long are you going to be like this?"  
"Maybe forever."  
"Hilde." Sally gave her a serious look. "You can't do this for long. Wandering will only add to the loneliness. Besides, you need to stop and settle down eventually."  
"I've become content with life as it is. I just don't feel so good being in one place anymore. I've felt like I lost a part of myself, and I'm just trying to find it again. This wandering is what I need."  
"If you say so." They ate and talked away about work. Quatre was going to be the newest investor of the Pleiades Corporation, the owners of the labs that Hilde was assigned at. Trowa was seeing a girl that he met when he visited Catherine a few weeks after Hilde left. Wufei and Sally had a better relationship and were seeing each other. Relena was her usual self. Zechs and Noin were also their usual selves. Heero was still nowhere to be found. And Duo...  
"How is Duo?"  
"Well, he's still dating Hannah, but things aren't going too good. They get along, but there's no great chemistry like last year. It's fizzling, I guess you could say," Sally smiled amusingly as though she knew it would.  
"Even my replacement couldn't make it work with Duo," Hilde had to smile too.  
"How do you feel about him, now?"  
Hilde was on the brink of tears. Those quiet lonely nights were catching up with her. Those feelings of being lost, and hopelessly sad that she tried to block out, had finally knocked down the wall. She began crying. "Oh God! How could have been such an idiot?"  
"What's wrong?" asked Sally as she tried to comfort her friend.  
"I just can't take it anymore. Just being on Earth is killing me. I wanna leave again. I don't want to be reminded of my regrets. Can't you see I have nothing on Earth to return to? I belong on the colonies, back in outer space. What do I have that's so wonderful?"  
It seemed funny that it had begun to rain. "I just don't think that you have to regret anything. As long as you think it's really the right thing. But, you can't take back what you did in the past. That is the sad truth." Sally lifted Hilde's face up to look at her. "My poor Hilde. You have no clue what to do. As much as I can, I'd like to help you. But even I can't help you fix things and make things better. Being your soundboard is the best I can do. The only thing I can say is that somehow, we survive. We will rise from the ashes and build things all over again. Some how you will find your way. I believe that."  
Hilde had stopped crying and looked at her friend. "Thank you, Sally. I'm glad you still believe in me." She went over to hug her friend.  
"You're welcome, Hilde." They were there together until 8:45. "Hilde? You don't have an umbrella."  
"That's alright Sally. I was going to stay here for a little while. I'll just leave when it lightens up."  
"Alright. Call me later."  
"Of course. Bye." Sally left opening a large umbrella.  
Hilde just sat there. She ordered a large pot of herbal tea. There was something about drinking herbal tea on a rainy day that made the rain seem less dreary. The rain became something kind of musical, almost a beautiful miracle. Almost better than any sunset, or more comforting than a soft quilt on your bed. It was like listening to a song, slow, melancholy, and beautiful at the same time. She paid the bill and was just sitting there enjoying her tea.  
She just stared into the air. Just thinking and listening to how nice the rain really was. Just then her mind wandered back to the restaurant as she heard two familiar voices. She didn't want Duo or Hannah to see her. She made no noise and made herself inconspicuous. She sat at a table in the middle section towards the front. But they were walking from the opposite side of the street and they sat five tables behind her. She had squatted into the booth where they couldn't see her. She finished her tea and heard their laughter. Other people's happiness was making her sick. She gathered her things and said good-bye to Larry, the manager. She walked past the front window.  
  
"I'm glad you understand that this isn't working out between us," Duo said.  
"Of course, Duo. I think it is best that we just stay co-workers, nothing more. But it was lovely while it lasted. To think I had Hilde to thank for this lovely year with you."  
"Hilde? What does Hilde have to do with this?" he asked with a mixture of excitement and slight bitterness about Hilde leaving those many months ago.  
"I'm sorry to bring that up." Hannah realized how upset she had made him/  
He looked at her repentant face. "I'm sorry. I wanna know how exactly Hilde fits into all this."  
"Well, it was back on our first date. I didn't know what sort of conversation you liked to talk about. So she told me about all those lively conversations you used to have with her. You know those conversations you would have when it was raining. She said she'd make a pot of hot tea. Then you'd drink some with her and watch the rain together. Like music she said it was. It was the most beautiful moments in her life. Not just how lovely the rain was, but most of all that she was sharing the moment with you," Hannah replied.  
Duo was thinking and absorbing everything Hannah was saying. He realized that he shouldn't have been angry with her. He should have been angry with himself. "God, Hilde gave up a lot, just for me?" Just like that time she was almost killed when she stole information from the Libra to help him and the other pilots the way to defeat the White Fang. But she didn't something even greater. She gave up her happiness. It finally occurred to him why he liked Hannah so much. She was just like Hilde. The same pretty, loving, self-sacrificing, brave, pretty... It also occurred to him at how beautiful her eyes look when she was deep in thought. They twinkled as she daydreamed of who knows what. That smile she had when he made her happy. The giggles when she laughed at one of his antics. "I'm a fool, Hannah. I love Hilde. I've always loved Hilde, but I never treated her like I loved her. I only treated like she's one of the guys." He began laughing at himself.  
Hannah had to laugh too. "Oh my poor Duo. You will still be the lost Duo."  
Just then, Duo noticed that Larry was taking way a pot of herbal tea away from a nearby table. Just then he saw a young woman walk past the window. "Oh my God! Hilde!" he stood up as he saw her.  
Hannah turned around to catch her walk by as well. She looked back at Duo just gawking. "Duo!" She snapped.  
He looked at her. "Huh?"  
"Don't just stand there. Go after her before she's gone forever."  
Duo grabbed his umbrella and began opening it outside. It was then the rain poured harder. He turned but couldn't see her. "Damn, she couldn't have gotten that far!" He raced down the street to find her.  
  
Hilde ran through the rain. She had to hurry to the hotel before she caught cold. She ran, but the rain poured harder and made things even more difficult for her. She had to stop. She stopped at the stoop of an apartment building that was five blocks from the restaurant. She caught her breath. She slid onto the stoop and sat with her legs stretched out. She was wearing pants as usual and casually sat there. After a few moments, she caught her breath and ran like the wind again. Her breathing was so heavy that she neglected to hear the shout of an old friend.  
"Hilde!" He shouted even louder.  
She promptly stopped and turned to see Duo racing up to her with a large, black umbrella. "Duo?" she asked very quietly even for her. She was breathing hard from the sudden stop. He soon held the umbrella over her. Everything started to spin as she tried to catch her breath. She stumbled forward a little. Duo promptly steadied her back on her feet. "Sorry," she said a little sheepishly.  
"No, I'm sorry, Hil. I'm sorry for what I've done to you, kid." He looked straight at her.  
"For what? What have you done to me that was so bad?" Her hair was soaking wet, but her wet bangs hung over her head in a very chic fashion.  
"I drove you away. I made you run."  
"No. I chose to run away. I wanted to think about things. I wanted you to think about things."  
"Well it worked. I have to say that much. What about you?"  
"It worked out better than I expected."  
"How's that?"  
"I think for the first time, I realized how messed up my life is," she said dejectedly.  
"Don't say that." He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't say that. Your life hasn't been so bad."  
"You're only saying that because you're a part of my life, and you wouldn't want me to say that you made it worse," she said teasingly.  
"It's not that. I just don't want you to run away again. I don't want to lose my best friend again."  
"I see that still hasn't change." She smiled at him.  
"It never will." He hugged her fiercely. "I've missed you."  
"I did too."  
"I tried looking for you. I searched everywhere, but no such luck. Even Sally wouldn't dare say a word." He stared at her intently.  
"I'm glad she didn't tell you. I wouldn't have been ready to take your appearance." She stumbled a little again.  
Duo looked at her with concern. "What's wrong? You're never this sick before."  
"I..." she fell into his arms again.  
He felt her forehead. "God you're running a temperature. I have to get you some place dry." The rain had slowed to a light, trickling drizzle. He closed his umbrella and held her in his arms. He looked at her wet, pale face. "I'm taking you home." He was half hoping she heard him.  
  
Hilde woke up a few hours later. She was aching all over. She saw that she was in her pajamas and was in her old bed at the apartment. She looked to see that it was the next day. She saw that her room was the way she left it. There wasn't even a piece of dust anywhere. She got out of bed and walked through the hallway to the kitchen. She saw that Duo was in his "No. 1 Cook" apron. He turned and stared at her with surprise. "You shouldn't be out of bed. You'll get dizzy again."  
"I'll be fine Duo." She yawned and stretched a little. "How'd I get back here?"  
"I took you back to the restaurant. Hannah took her car to your hotel to get your things. I got a cab and took you here. The doctor prescribed some pills for you to take. Hannah changed you in case you're wondering..."  
Hilde looked at her pajamas again. "Yeah. I was gonna ask..." She started to blush a little at the idea of Duo seeing her naked, but then something about it wasn't so terrible, she began to think.  
"You ready for bacon and eggs?"  
"Definitely." She had a smile on her face.  
They both walked to the dining table. They settled down to a nice breakfast. "So how are you and Hannah?" she asked casually.  
"We broke up a few days ago."  
"What?" she looked in surprise. "After all that I did..." she stopped herself.  
Duo looked up at her. "That's alright. Hannah told me about all that stuff you did to get us together."  
"I see." Hilde ate quietly.  
"How was Pluto?"  
"It was nice. I guess you did find out about where I went."  
"Actually, you had those final reports in your suitcase. I had to take a look. That was some job you had."  
"I know. It was tedious and very dangerous at the same time. But I was all right with it. It kept me busy."  
They ate for another ten minutes in silence. Finally, Duo stopped and looked at Hilde intently. "I've been dying to say this to you since that day you left. I've been hoping for the day when you would return. And when I saw you last night, and you fainted..." he started. After a split second he continued, "I just had to tell you something. You got sick, and I found myself scared... for you."  
Hilde looked at him with shimmery eyes like tears yet to shed. "You did?"  
"Of course, Hil. How I could help it? It was like seeing you battered up from the Libra all over again..." He stopped at that bad memory. "Look what I'm trying to say is that. I've been a complete idiot! How could I look for any other girl to hang out with, when there is you."  
Hilde had a touched look on her face. "Oh, Duo. I have no idea what to say."  
"I just think that we have a great thing together. Well... that is..." He had a frustrated. "Oh listen to me! Being all wishy-washy in front of someone that I could always talk to so easily. I guess that's what love does to people, huh?"  
Hilde had an absolutely shocked looked on her face. She gulped air down her throat. "Did you um, say um, love?"  
"Yeah." He reached over to hold her hands. She reached out to meet his hands. "It's just that, when I thought of you and everything we've gone through together, I thought to myself. It's like you're my other self. The other half of me that knows me so well. The part of me that is always with me, and if it ever goes away, I'll die. I just can't live without you around, like I can't live without a heart, or any other organ inside of me."  
Hilde couldn't believe she was hearing what she was hearing. "OH Duo. I had no idea. I just hoped that one day, someone would say it to me."  
"You did?" He looked at her intently again.  
"I'm glad it was from you."  
"Good. You'll be hearing it for a long time."  
"I'd guess as much."  
They both leaned over towards each other. They kept staring at each other until their noses touched each other lightly. Duo leaned his head a little so he could touch his lips against hers. She was happy with that sensation. She lightly pressed her lips harder against his. They touched noses and foreheads. Smiles curled their lips, and slight giggles emerged from the two of them. "Some things will never change," she said.  
"Yeah, but there are some changes that are pretty good." He looked at her face again. He lightly brushed her bangs, and kissed her again.  
  
The End?  
  
Author's Note:  
Hope you like this story about Duo and Hilde. Sorry to any possible Yaoi fans that may have for some reason read this. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this story. It got a little sappy, and had that romantic-comedy plot twist in it. I know, it's a bit much, but I'm such a hopeless romantic at heart. What can I say?  



	6. Split Second

Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Now, enjoy.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 6----------Split Second  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Sally had missed Hilde when she was gone. They had become such good friends and there was never a day where they didn't at least call each other for a few minutes. As she left the Bar & Grill, she started thinking about her friend. Then she got a phone call later that night from Duo saying how Hilde caught a bad cold. She immediately drove over after breakfast time the next day, to visit her friend. She was very relieved to see that Hilde was better AND she was even glowing with pride.  
"Sally! I have SO much to tell you!" Hilde dragged Sally the rest of the way into the apartment.  
Duo emerged from the kitchen after washing the dishes. "Oh hi Sally." He seemed to be beaming with complete joy despite the anxiety in his phone call the night before. "Looks like you two are gonna have some girl talk. Just as well. I'm going to the supermarket." He and Hilde gave each other a good-bye kiss on the lips. Sally simply stared at the spectacle. Duo left.  
"Was that what I thought I saw?" Sally asked dumbfounded.  
"Yep." Hilde fell onto the sofa with hearts in her eyes.  
"I see why you're SO healed," laughed Sally.  
"God! I can't believe how right you were about Duo. He loves me!" squealed Hilde with such delight.  
"Tell me what happened?" Hilde promptly told her the events of last night after she left, and the funny breakfast scene. "Wow. That was very romantic." Sally had to smile. "Sounds like a movie I saw."  
"Tell me about it!" Hilde blew her nose. "So, you were saying that you were dating Wufei. How'd you coerce him?"  
Sally threw a cushion at her friend. Hilde was hit, but only slightly. "You are SO mean, Hilde!"  
Hilde laughed. "Hmm! But seriously though. How did you end up being a couple with Wufei? I mean he is one of the most unlikely people to end up with someone, other than Heero." Hilde thought about Relena. "Poor Relena!"  
Sally nodded. "Lord knows where he is. Anyways. I guess I'll tell you how Wufei and I ended up a couple."  
  
It was a month after Hilde had left. Duo was beside himself trying to search for her. Quatre and Trowa were their usual selves. Wufei and Sally were called into Noin's office on that particular day. "Alright, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here."  
"Yes. That would be the idea." Wufei fought the urge to call her 'woman', but she was his boss.  
"The top guys have just sent a new assignment to our little department. It seems that Techno Space Industrials are sending a representative to attend a conference at colony 143. Unfortunately, the fastest route requires them to travel through a very seedy area of space. We need someone to escort and ensure his safety. It'll be a two-man operation, and you two are the ones."  
"Me? And her?" Wufei asked incredulously.  
"Yes. You've been requesting for an assignment, and Sally knows that area of space fairly well, I've heard."  
"Yes, Miss Noin."  
"I see." Wufei accepted reluctantly.  
"Good, Wufei. You and Sally will travel to Mars tomorrow afternoon. Then Representative Jarrow and the two of you will be leaving for the conference on Thursday. He will have an entourage, but you are responsible for him."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
The next day, Sally and Wufei flew to Mars. "I can't believe I'm with YOU."  
"My thoughts exactly."  
"What is THAT suppose to mean?"  
"I have no intention of arguing with you Wufei. We are partners in this assignment whether you like it or not. The least we can do is be civil with each other. The success of this mission is that vital. And how we are able to stand each other will seriously affect it." Sally was flying the shuttle to Mars.  
"Very well. I shall agree with that." Then there was silence for the next ten minutes.  
Sally broke the silence. "Wufei?"  
"What?" he asked with slight irritation at the interruption of the silence.  
"At Noin's office yesterday, why didn't you protest about having me for a partner?" Sally said very interestedly.  
Wufei was silent for minute. Soon he found a way to answer her. "Because... I figured I would be able to tolerate you for three days."  
Sally was somewhat pleased at the answer. "Just wondering."  
  
After three hours, they have picked up Jarrow and his entourage of three other men who were his aides. Sally and Wufei were alone in the cockpit flying the shuttle for the next twelve hours, plus a one-hour break to refuel and eat dinner. Sally was tired after flying for three more hours. Wufei took the wheel while she went to another room of the shuttle to take a nap. Things were going smoothly until the shuttle began shaking violently. Sally was awakened and quickly ran back to the cockpit. "What's going on Wufei?"  
"We're being fired at woman!" he shouted as he busily tried outmaneuvering the shooters.  
Sally immediately took the mic and announced to Jarrow that they were handling the situation. "Where are they?"  
"Right behind us." Wufei kept flying.  
"That's all I need to know." She began loading a gun. She proceeded to the back of the plane.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm taking the escape hatch and shoot them," she said matter-of-factly and promptly left.  
"What?!!!" Wufei shouted as she disappeared. "Damn it woman!" He began to worry about her. He nervously waited for the next twenty minutes. He flew the shuttle as best as he could. He could hear a violent exchange of weapons fire. He could see sparks coming from the side of the shuttle. "You'd better get out of this alive, Sally."  
After another few minutes, it grew quiet. Slowly Sally made her way back to cockpit. "Humph. Got rid of them."  
"Good... job," Wufei had turned to look at her. He finally noticed that he her hair was undone. It was wavy from the braids. He had to admit she looked nice like that. 'What am I thinking?' He quickly focused on flying.  
Sally caught him staring at her, but she preferred not to say anything. She had no intention of causing another argument from him. She promptly fell asleep in the co-pilot's chair. She breathed quietly as she slept. Wufei looked over at her once in a while. 'She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping.' A smile curled his face as he watched her. She moved a little in her sleep.  
  
Two hours later, Sally woke up and took her turn at the pilot's seat. Wufei nodded off to sleep. Sally had been watching the flight path and casually glanced over at Wufei. 'I wonder what you are dreaming about?' She admired Wufei's spirit and his perseverance. She did wish that he would be a little easier on people, especially on her. But she did put up with him. 'Why do I put up with him?' she asked to herself. Watching him again, she smiled at him. 'You like him.' Sally sighed a little as she kept flying. Another six and a half hours to go.  
  
After another two hours, Wufei woke up and let Sally sleep some more. 'Sally. What is it about you that makes me so calm all of sudden, yet infuriates me at the same time?' She shuffled in the chair trying to stay comfortable in the chair. 'Strange, she is pretty... What! What am I saying? I'm calling my comrade and partner pretty?!!!' He couldn't help but look over one last time. A smile curled her lips.  
"I love you too." She shuffled in the chair again.  
'Who is she talking to???' He starts thinking angrily. 'Who does she love? I demand to know!' Suddenly he thought about what he was just thinking all over again. 'Why should I care who she loves... unless... What? Could I be jealous?' He stared in front of him again. 'Why should I be jealous just because she's brave, resourceful, caring, independent, and kind of nice to look at, and...' He suddenly stiffened as he realized what he was just thinking again. 'Forget it Chang. This is your compatriot. There is no time for any of this romance nonsense. You have a mission to complete and someone to help you do finish the job.' He focused as best he could.  
"Really? You love me?" she murmured. She sighed. "You've made me so happy."  
Wufei looked a little tense again. 'Damn it, who is it she's dreaming about???'  
  
The flight was over. Sally and Wufei escorted Jarrow to his hotel room. Then they went to the room that they were forced to share because it would be cheaper than getting separate rooms. Luckily it had two beds. Wufei quickly changed into his pajamas while Sally had the bathroom doing her 'woman things.' He went to bed and sat with the covers over his lap. He read a newspaper that he purchased when they left the plane. Soon he heard the bathroom door open. "Good night Wufei."  
He looked up. "Good... night." He saw that Sally dressed into a blue nightgown that had lacy fringes, and thin shoulder straps. Her hair was still undone and she shuffled in some slippers to her bed. She got in and wrapped herself in the blanket. Wufei found himself following her as she moved across the room. He's been seeing more sides of Sally than he was used to. He attempted to read the paper for another twenty minutes.  
  
It was another seven hours later. Wufei slowly and groggily woke up. He had heard a noise and opened his eyes. He saw that Sally had changed into her fatigues with her hair braided again. She turned when she heard a noise from Wufei. "Good morning. Just in time. Why don't you get yourself together and change? Breakfast will be coming up soon."  
Wufei got out of bed and did as she suggested. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and fixed his hair. He heard the door open and Sally mumbling. When he emerged from the bathroom, he saw that Sally opened up the breakfast tray and began setting the coffee table with the food. He walked over to her and took a seat as she finished arranging the food. "When did you order all of this?" He asked with amazement.  
"When I found out what hotel we're staying at, I called ahead to time to make sure we have breakfast brought up. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I ordered your standard breakfast." She sat down opposite of him. She took some toast and spread jelly over it. He drank some coffee and began eating the scrambled eggs. He also opened the small box of cereal. The morning paper was also there and he began reading.  
"Very resourceful of you." Wufei finally commented on what she said earlier.  
"Thank you. My mother always said that these sorts of skills would make me a good wife," she said nonchalantly.  
Wufei looked up from his paper. "I see. I suppose they would. I'd never have thought of doing something like this. I'd probably have a new wife that would be smart enough to do this." He returned to his paper.  
Sally could only smile. "I'm sure you would." He had told her about his first wife and she understood him. "Anything interesting this morning?"  
"Not much so far." He turned the page. "What time are we supposed to be leaving?"  
"In an hour. Hopefully, the conference won't be too long."  
"It shouldn't be. We're leaving tomorrow."  
"I'm glad. I wouldn't want to have to do this every day for a week or something."  
Wufei turned the page. "I know what you mean."  
  
Jarrow and company exited the limo. Wufei and Sally proceeded in front of Jarrow. "I appreciate the work you two are doing."  
"No trouble at all Mr. Jarrow," Sally spoke on behalf of herself and Wufei. He went ahead to check that the building was secure.  
"The people inside are ready and waiting," reported Wufei to Sally through a walkie-talkie.  
"Check." Sally turned to the small entourage. "We'll be going to the conference room now." There was security in the building, but Sally and Wufei were in charge of Jarrow and they were leading the small security team assigned to protect him.  
The conference began simply enough. They were called to discuss the new proposal of a joint venture between Mars and the other colonies. This joint venture was important because it would affect the economy and prosperity of the Earth and the other colonies. Jarrow represented Mars, who would be the largest partner in the merger. "I see that this is very profitable. I see no reason why Mars should object to it," replied Representative Decameter.  
"True. However, I want to ensure the people of Mars that this agreement among the iron ore mining companies would be stable. I know that many are willing to risk, but the real money is from the average citizen that has a small amount of money set aside to invest. There are few millionaires on Mars," replied Jarrow.  
"No doubt. Since there are more potential investors from Mars than the other colonies, a large part of the profits would go to the Martian investors. These projections clearly shows that," replied Representative Vente.  
"That may be true, but I must assure the people that their large shares are worth the investment. If the large percentage only provides a small profit of money, then they will immediately sell out."  
The other representatives nodded in agreement to his point. Just then bang! "Get down!" shouted Wufei.  
Sally grabbed Jarrow and they ducked underneath the table. The other representatives did the same. The four security officers drew their weapons. A loud commotion came from the hallway directly behind the double doors of the conference room. Immediately weapons fired between the assassins and the security team. In the fight, Sally tried to escort Jarrow out of the room. "Hurry, sir. We must get out now."  
Jarrow nodded. The three other representatives were close to him also followed. Sally was the last at the line. A gunman soon spotted her and the men she was herding away. He took his aim. Bang! Bang! The gunman fell dead as Wufei shot him. 'No one tries to shoot my partner and gets away with it1' he glared at the dead man for a second.  
His back was turned and he quickly moved to ensure that Sally had led the men out. Bang! Whiz! "Damn it!" screamed Wufei. He began firing back and shot the second gunman that hit him. His left shoulder was in pain, but he and the other officers still had two more gunmen to get rid of. He saw that one man was down, and the other three were struggling against the men who had rifles.  
He quickly hid behind the table to reload. He moved quickly, but the room began spinning a little. 'No. I must concentrate on these bastards.' He managed to get up and began firing back. The room began spinning even more, and his shirt was feeling extremely wet now. 'I have to finish them off. Argh!!!' He screamed as he kept firing at their direction. Soon, the clicks and shouts merged into blurs of noise. He felt his knees buckling and his body slamming against the ground. He breathed very slowly, and darkness surrounded him.  
  
He felt a warm sensation on his skin. It slowly drifted him back to consciousness. He groaned like he was interrupted from a peaceful sleep. As he moved, he felt a sharp pain piercing through him "Ow! Damn it!" he shouted.  
"Wufei?" called a voice. "Are you alright?"  
Wufei slowly opened his eyes as the pain subsided. He looked up to see Sally hovering over him. "Sally?" he groaned.  
"Yes. I'm glad you're awake." She felt his forehead to see if he was feverish.  
The touch of her hand on his forehead felt very gentle and warm to him. He never really knew what her skin felt like, but he knew now. He was only silent until she pulled her hand away, satisfied that he had no fever. "Where am I?"  
"You're in the hospital. You've been unconscious for nearly two days. The doctors took out the bullet. You'll be out in less than a week," she smiled to reassure him.  
"Good. I don't like being in a hospital and weak," he grumbled like before.  
"Same old Wufei." She nodded her head as she thought about it.  
"What is that suppose to mean?" he demanded until the pain returned from his sudden movements.  
"Careful. Your wound is still healing. You have to stay still at least another two days," Sally held onto his arms and gently leaned him back into his bed. Her skin touching his sent another shock to his system. It strangely pleased him to feel her kind hands trying to help him.  
"Fine." He grumbled again, hiding the pleasant thought he just had.  
"Good."  
  
Sally visited him everyday. She insisted on staying the night in his room again, and fell asleep in the chair. Wufei woke up to the sound of murmuring. He slowly got up enough to look over at Sally. 'What are you dreaming now?' he thought irritatingly at the interruption of his sleep.  
"I love you too!" Sally smiled and shifted position in her chair. Then she stopped murmuring and completely went back to sleep.  
'Damn it! Who is she talking to in her dreams? Why do I even care? I mean it's not like I love her or anything. I mean just because it felt nice when she touched my forehead or put me back to bed and made me feel all warm and comfy... Warm and comfy? Since when did I ever call anything warm and comfy? I mean, why should I even care? Just because she looks nice with her hair untied, and she treats me so respectfully like I'm her husband doesn't mean that there's anything between us. Come on Wufei, she's your partner. You took a bullet for her because she's your partner. It's not like I did it because I didn't want her to get killed and leave me alone with no one to talk to. If she ever got killed, it's not like I'd miss her because she understands me or because she treats me so well despite my gruffness. I'd miss her because she's a good agent and good fighter. Yes, that's it. I'd miss her because she's a friend. A good friend, like the best friend I have searched for." He glanced over at her.  
'Who do you think you're kidding?'  
'Who are you?'  
'I'm your conscience, Wufei.'  
'What are you doing?' Wufei asked himself irritatingly.  
'Please, Wufei. Let's not fool ourselves.'  
'I'm not trying to fool anyone!'  
'Look. I'm your conscience. I know you pretty well. You love Sally.'  
'What? Are you mad? Me in love with Sally. Ha! You are SO absolutely wrong!'  
'Oh yeah? If you're not in love, then why did you have to convince yourself just five minutes ago that you were NOT in love with her? If you really aren't, then why did you need to go into such a long speech to convince yourself that you don't love her? Eh????'  
Wufei simply stared into outer space for a moment. 'Damn you!' He finally realized how right his own conscience was. He did love Sally. 'Okay smart guy. If you're so smart, then when did I start loving Sally? hmmm???' he asked teasing his own conscience.  
'Simple. When you saw her with her hair down.'  
'Then. How did you know it wasn't before?'  
'OHHH! So you admit you've loved her before then?' his conscience snickered at him.  
'Grrr! No that's not what I meant you damned onna!'  
'Hey! I'm your conscience. You need me and NO insulting! Seriously though. You've always loved her. Not romantically at first, but it kinda grew on you. The Romance thing finally hit you when you saw her with her hair down.'  
'Fine. I fell in love with her when I saw her with her hair down. You happy?'  
'Yes.'  
'Now, to prove how smart you are... why did I fall in love with her then?' Wufei thought he would some how win one last round with his conscience.  
'Simple. It's because you'd know what she looks like when you wake up in the morning after you two made...'  
'SHUT UP!!!!' he yelled at his conscience. He soon fell asleep to the sound of his conscience laughing at him. (That darn little onna!)  
  
Wufei woke up again about six hours later. He saw that Sally was re-entering the room. "Morning. I just went to get some coffee." She stretched her arms as she yawned.  
Wufei simply looked at her quietly. He sat up and was a little less tenderized than the day before. He was looking at her thoughtfully.  
Sally walked closer to him. "Is something wrong?"  
Wufei kept his eyes on her face. "No." He was meditating a deep thought as he replied.  
"Then what is it? You look like you have something on your mind." Sally was a little worried now.  
Wufei stopped for a moment. "Yes. I have something to tell you." He moved a little closer very slowly.  
"Oh. Here I'll move over. It'll be easier on you." She moved her chair over. He nodded as she sat right next to him.  
"I just wanted to say how much I really appreciate you being my partner and putting up with me."  
Sally's eyes widened. "Wow, Wufei. I didn't think you'd ever say that to me."  
"There's more I wanted to say."  
Sally cocked an eyebrow. "Really? What else is there to saymmmph...." She barely got the last word out as Wufei leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. He tilted his head a little to meet her lips without knocking heads.  
When they parted, Sally looked at Wufei. "What was that for?" She stared in amazement at the Lone Dragon.  
"I guess, what I wanted to know most is whether me loving you would make you care?" He replied sternly, but not in the way he normally spoke.  
"Oh." Sally looked at him with some reflection on my face. "It's funny you know, you asking me whether me knowing that you love me would make me care."  
"What's so funny about it?" He started to look a little hurt.  
"I was kind of dreaming about it..." she said a little quietly.  
"You what?" Wufei stared at her in amazement. "You mean that... you..."  
Sally only smiled good-humouredly.  
  
  
"...and well the rest was history," finished Sally.  
"Wow, Wufei actually said he loved you," sighed Hilde. She was amused at the change of heart that Wufei had.  
"Well, in his own way of course," Sally said amusingly. "I know. I never thought I'd live to see the day."  
"That was still kind of sweet."  
"That's the funny thing about love, you know Hilde. He takes a bullet because of me, and then in a split second, he realizes that he loves me." The two women laugh at how they ended up dating two Gundam pilots.  
  
THE END  
Author's Note:  
Okay, that was a little sappy and had some humor. What can I do? That's the kind of writer I am. Hope that I still maintained the characters with their original personalities.  



	7. It Happened By Chance

Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Now, enjoy.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 7----------It Happened By Chance  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Quatre had been invited to a banquet that night. He was eager to attend. He was waiting for the celebration to begin. He was dressed in his best tuxedo with a red cummerbund and his usual, cheerful smile. He entered the reserved ballroom that was in the hotel he was staying at. There were many men that were more than twice his age. There weren't too many 16-year-old multi-millionaires around. But, the quick succession of his reign as head of the Winner family made him an even more mature, young man. He had his family name at stake and he had to make sure that the Winner family still had reason to be proud of their tradition of humanitarianism and philanthropy.  
He walked through the fairly crowded room. There were many men and their wives, while he was the only one without a date. "Mr. Winner," called a voice.  
Quatre turned around to see a fifty-something gentleman with a younger woman on his arm. "Oh hello." Quatre recognized the man as Mr. Debinder, a former business associate of his father's. "How have you been sir?"  
"Very well, young Quatre. I'm glad to see you have done quite well for your family. How are your many lovely sisters?" Mr. Debinder said with an annoying tone of voice. It was clear he only pretended to be polite to Quatre.  
Quatre had sensed and had always known about Debinder's insincerity, but etiquette and rules of business forbade him to out rightly insult the superficial businessman. "Very well. Especially Iria."  
"Ah yes, I have heard that your sister has had the great fortune of receiving a fellowship to do research work for the Pleiades Corporation," Debinder said in a strained, but polite manner. He had the look on his face that said, 'Before or after you agreed to invest in the company?' Houston Debinder, his son, was a talented research biologist that was also seeking a fellowship that was awarded to Iria.  
Quatre immediately recognized the look. He soon had a look of 'God, get me out of this wretched man!' He casually smiled and said, "We are all proud of her. I have no doubt that she will achieve great things within Pleiades."  
"Of course. I hope you still remember my daughter, Esmeralda." He presented the dark-haired beauty with the sharp, green eyes. Quatre had to admit that Esmeralda was beautiful, but he remembered her too well.  
  
Quatre was seven when he first met Esmeralda Debinder. Esmeralda was nine and she still looked the same, but she was less enchanting. "My name is Quatre." Even as a child, he was a very polite, and a rather chivalrous boy. Iria was fifteen and was watching her brother from a distance.  
"I'm Esmeralda. You may call me Emsie."  
"Emsie? All right, Emsie. Do you want to see our garden? It has pretty flowers my sisters like."  
"Really? Oh, do show me! I want to see them. They must be pretty." Esmeralda had shown a great interest in Quatre's sisters and how pretty they all were.  
Quatre nodded when suddenly, she held his hand. He looked so shocked. He remembered seeing his sister, Nisreen, holding hands with her boyfriend in a similar way. He kind of blushed when he felt that soft, warm hand in his. "I... um... they are this way." He closed his hand over hers and led her to the garden.  
Quatre was twelve and Esmeralda had turned fourteen. Quatre thought she was very pretty and Esmeralda seem to feel very strongly for him. "Esmeralda, I'm glad to see you."  
Esmeralda had a starry-eyed look on her face. "Oh, Quatre." She was practically on top of him, she was so close. "I've been waiting to do this." She quickly and promptly planted a tender kiss on his mouth that was already open from the surprise of her standing so close to her.  
She parted from him. He was absolutely flushed. 'I can't believe she just kissed me!' He thought gleefully to himself. "Wow," was all he could say.  
It was another month when Esmeralda broke his heart. He watched with shock as she kissed another boy. He immediately found the time to talk to her in private. "Who was that you kissed?" he had an angry look on his face.  
"My boyfriend," she said simply. She was unfazed as Quatre turned downtrodden.  
"Your boyfriend?" He stared at her with a look of absolute defeat on his face.  
"Yes, Quatre. I have a boyfriend. I've been with him for a couple of weeks. I'm sorry that the kiss I gave you the wrong impression. I wanted to see what it was like to really kiss a boy. I had a huge crush on him," referring to her boyfriend.  
"I see." Quatre simply walked away. Then Esmeralda left for school on Earth when Debinder learned that her boyfriend was older than her. She had left and hardly said a word to him.  
  
And now four years later, she comes back into his life. Though she was very beautiful, she had changed a lot. True, he changed himself, but the change in her was just as difficult and difficult on her as anything that he experienced. There was that look in her eyes that said all those things. In spite of how she toyed with his feelings, he still felt sorry for her. He could almost feel the bitterness of Life that she felt inside. "Hello Quatre," her voice purred.  
"Hello, Emsie." He was as cordial as before.  
"I'll leave you two alone." Debinder left his daughter with Quatre. He became intently immersed within a conversation that consisted of several other wealthy investors several yards away. Quatre and Esmeralda were all alone.  
"I see you have done rather well. I also heard about what you did in the Eve War," said Esmeralda with her charming voice.  
"You have? Well, I hope you haven't changed your opinion of me in any way." Quatre still considered her a dear friend. He wanted it to stay that way if he could.  
"Change my opinion? Lord knows, nothing will ever make me change the way I feel about you Quatre," she had that sorrowful look on her face.  
"What's wrong?" Quatre always had that sixth sense that made him very aware of others' feelings. "Emsie, don't try to hide anything from me. It may have been eight years, but I know when something is wrong with someone."  
"Don't ask me please. I would rather not talk about it. I can only say that I know suffering as you do. Don't expect me say any more." She lightly touched the underside of his chin. "I don't want you to think ill of me. What I have done was bad and wrong. I would rather have those things behind me."  
"Emsie?" Quatre was very worried about her now. She was very sad and depressed behind the beautiful dress and shining jewelry.  
"Let's not talk of the past. It's too unpleasant for such a wonderful occasion. What have you been planning on doing in the future?" Esmeralda had that happy glow again on her face.  
"Well, I'm just planning on taking care of the family business."  
"Are you getting married? Have a girlfriend?"  
Quatre blushed slightly at the question. "A girlfriend? Well, I don't have one. I'm completely single."  
Esmeralda seemed to have a look of great intrigue on her face. She seemed particularly interested that Quatre was completely free and available. "I was just curious. You must be one of the most eligible bachelor's in the galaxy."  
Quatre reddened at the idea of hundreds of girls being after him. "Well, I haven't exactly been chased after or anything."  
"I can only hope that you will think of me."  
Quatre was about to speak when a something caught his eyes. "I don't believe it!" he exclaimed. He quickly stood up.  
"What?" she turned around. She quickly saw what Quatre had seen. A tall, blond woman with an attractive sky-blue dress had entered the room. She walked past the group that her father was talking to in order to get a glass of champagne. Her face was filled with disappointment as she saw the look on Quatre's face.  
"I'm sorry Emsie. I have to say hello to someone."  
"Of course." Quatre walked away. Esmeralda quickly saw him talking to the blond girl. She barely spoke to him that night again.  
  
Dorothy had arrived just an hour earlier and quickly dressed for the dinner. She felt awkward being the only woman who was without a date, but she didn't care at that point. What mattered was that she was able to meet Miss Rokureno, a friend of hers. Miss Rokureno was an old schoolmate when they were little girls. Now Nova was a famous businesswoman of great ability. She quickly made her way to the bar to order a glass of champagne. Suddenly, she felt a tap at her shoulder. She quickly turned to see a pair of warm, blue eyes, and a shimmer of golden blond hair. She couldn't help, but look a little uncomfortable when she saw him. "Hello, Miss Catalonia."  
"Hello, Mr. Winner."  
"Funny meeting you here."  
Dorothy managed to hide the discomfort and gather her composure. "Yes. A bit strange."  
"I didn't know you were an investor."  
"Well, I'm more than just an investor. Miss Rokureno and I are friends from a while back." She looked down at her glass for a moment. She looked up to see Quatre with a look of surprise.  
"Really? I would love to meet her. Just today, I met Dr. Meioh."  
"Trista? Oh, yes. She told me she had a meeting today. Didn't say whom though..." she trailed.  
"You seem to have connections."  
Dorothy had to smile at that. "Yes. I suppose I do. I suppose there is a lot you don't know about me." Dorothy had that air of mystery that intrigued Quatre. It was like Esmeralda.  
"Quatre?" Esmeralda called.  
"Yes?" He turned to talk to her.  
"Father and I are going to be at table 7, right near your table."  
"Okay." Then he turned to see that Dorothy was no longer there. He glanced around the room to catch her going to the balcony. He expertly maneuvered around the room to reach the door. He looked around to see the blue dress fluttering slightly in a small breeze. "Dorothy?" he said gently.  
She turned and gasped at the sound. "Quatre?" She had a softer voice now, which was gentle when she spoke his name.  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked. He had concern on his face as he saw how discomposed she was looking. He walked closer to her and she seemed to be drawing back a little. "What's the matter?"  
She kept creeping back until she hit the railing. "I just..." Her lips quivered a little. "This is it." She turned away from him. She stared into the lights of the city around them.  
"What's wrong?" He soon stood right behind her and gently he touched her shoulder. He could feel her quiver at his touch. He had a warm hand on her shoulder that was filled with life, while she was cold and pale to the touch. He could see how pathetic she looked at that moment.  
A tiny voice could be heard from her. "I was just hoping... that I wouldn't have to see you. Not so soon," she said in a soft voice.  
"Why? What could be the problem? Have I hurt you somehow?"  
She immediately turned around to face him. "No," she said plainly and clearly. She had a little smile to reassure him. "You have not harmed me. You have done more to save me than I can ever believe." She looked straight into his eyes.  
Quatre stared back incredulously. "I have? I don't know if I deserve such credit." He was as modest as he usually was.  
"No. It is true. I think back on that day in Libra. I can't help it. I just think about what you said to me. I see, that I was wrong. I have always been wrong. I just want to thank you for making me realize what I have done wrong. I see now that there is so much that I have believed in had been false. Lies that I allowed myself to believe."   
Quatre had to interject. "I don't quite understand Dorothy."  
"Of course not." She began to pace a little as she moved away from him. "For just a few brief moments, I could feel and hear the certainty, the conviction of your beliefs. You had no doubts that what you did was for the right thing. You had no qualms that what you were doing was to save people. To make the world better for the sake of peace." She wiped a tear away. "I have lost my faith in my own beliefs. All those ideas that I had floating in my head for so long were no longer so clear, so strong any more. They were weak, principles." She continued her walk as Quatre leaned against the railing.  
"Dorothy? You have changed so much."  
"You still care for what I have to say?" She had a smile with twinkling eyes from hidden emotions. "You believe in what I have just said to you?" She had to ask.  
Quatre gave her his charming smile. "Yes, Dorothy Catalonia. I have forgiven you." He stared at where she had stabbed him. "I have moved past all that." He looked up at her.  
She sighed in relief. "It's funny. I can still remember that moment. You were telling me how violence wasn't the absolute answer. I suppose it isn't an absolute answer. I won't deny that conflict is inevitable."  
Quatre frowned slightly, but then he perked up again. "No. Conflict is only inevitable if there is no one who will try to reason." It was his turn to stare into the city nightlife. "I have always believed that strength comes not from the ability to fight, but the ability to say 'I won't fight'."  
"Ever the optimist," smiled Dorothy.  
"Ever the critic."  
"I won't say that I see eye to eye with you, but....."  
"But?"  
"But I believe that we could come to an understanding." She walked to stand next to Quatre. "I just wish that I realized it sooner." A couple of tears flowed down her cheeks.  
Quatre turned to see her. "You're crying?"  
Dorothy had stopped walking and looked towards him. "I know. Never in a million years would the old Dorothy ever cry for anything." She laughed at herself a little. She breathed a little as she wiped away her tears. "Yes, Quatre Raberba Winner. You have done something that no other person would ever have been able to do. You tamed Dorothy Catalonia." She had another look on her face.  
Quatre noticed and was uncertain about what to do. "Um... Dorothy?" She had proceeded to lean towards him. She then proceeded to give a light kiss on his cheek. He was a little warm from the slight embarrassment.  
"I just wanted you to know how grateful I really am, and that I'm sorry for what I did to you." She had a hopeful countenance.  
Quatre smiled back at her. "You're welcome, Miss Dorothy."  
"I appreciate that." She started to walk away from him. "More than you'll ever know."  
He suddenly didn't want to leave her side. He had the desire to be by her side that night. "Wait!"  
She turned around immediately at his call. "Yes?"  
"Would you like to sit with me at the dinner table? I mean... that is to say... if you don't have another place to sit at..." he stuttered.  
Dorothy felt a little honored to see how much she was affecting Quatre. She smiled at the offer. "Yes. I think I will." He walked to her side again and took her arm. She was escorted back into the ballroom where they were never apart the rest of the evening.  
  
Quatre woke up the next morning at nine. He had two more days of freedom before he had to return back to business. As he entered the lobby, she saw a slimmer of blond hair in the sitting area. A smile crept his face as he walked over to the young lady that had been waiting for him. "Good morning, Dorothy."  
"Good-morning Quatre." She had a friendly smile on her face. "I was hoping to see you again." She had stood up to face him.  
"Really?" He was very touched at the sentiment.  
"I just wanted to thank you for last night. I didn't feel so very lonely."  
Quatre seemed a little disappointed that that was all she wanted to say. "Uh... no trouble at all." He lightly ran his hand through his hair.  
"Oh, yes. Also, Miss Rokureno wanted me to invite you to brunch."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. She wanted to apologize for not inviting you herself, but she has a meeting and will be joining us at the restaurant. Shall we?"  
"Of course." They left the hotel and were soon in a limo that Dorothy had rented to bring her to the hotel.  
"I don't suppose you have any other plans," she looked at him. It was the same look she gave him when she kissed him last night.  
He reddened a little at the memory. "Um, no actually. I've never been here before so I don't know too many places around here."  
"Well, I could show you around." She had a sly smile on her face.  
Quatre felt a little warm all of a sudden. "Um..." he gulped air. "You could?" He squeaked a little.  
Dorothy, who had been sitting opposite him, moved to the seat next to him. "Of, course. No trouble at all." She lightly touched the side of his face with her hand. "No trouble at all." She leaned in for the kill.  
Quatre found his mouth massaged by her lips. Their mouths opened as their kiss got more passionate. He couldn't help but think that the kiss was rather good and that he'd like to enjoy it more. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she did the same. After a few moments, he felt her quivering a little. He reluctantly parted from her. "Are you all right?" He looked at her with concern. He saw that her eyes were closed.  
She opened her eyes and batted her eyes a little. "No." She kneeled on her seat. He shifted his position to face her more directly. "I'm not alright. I feel better than I've ever felt before. I've always wondered what it was like to kiss someone. To really kiss someone." She faced him.  
"How was it?" he was relieved that she was all right.   
She began playing with his bangs. "I thought it pretty good." They leaned towards each other and enjoyed another kiss before the limo stopped.  
  
They sat at the table and a woman with black hair and silvery highlights arrived. "Novie!" Dorothy stood up and went to hug her friend.  
"Dorothy!" The old friends chattered and giggled. Quatre was very amused at the scene Dorothy being so bubbly.  
"Oh gosh. Here's Quatre." Quatre stood up and shook Nova's hand. "Quatre, Miss Nova Rokureno."  
"Hello Quatre." Nova was still giggling from a moment ago. "It's nice to meet Dorothy's boyfriend." Nova burst out laughing, her mind still on their greeting just a few moments ago.  
Quatre and Dorothy were blushing at the comment. "Nova! Stop!" She laughed nervously at Quatre. They all sat down and began ordering. "So who were you talking to this morning?" Dorothy asked as she began drinking her glass of water.  
"Just another meeting with one of my top scientists." She stirred her tea until it cooled. "So Quatre, have you been to Pluto yet?" asked Nova. The salads they ordered were just arriving.  
"I'd love to go some time."  
"Well, if you're free next week, then I can personally show you the corporation facilities."  
"I'm sure I'll be able to."  
Quatre and Dorothy finished brunch with Nova by 10:20. Nova left for Pluto again. Quatre and Dorothy made plans to be alone that evening. And to think, their meeting at the ball... it all happened by chance.  
  
Esmeralda entered the darkened room. "You wanted to speak to me?"  
"Yes. I'm disappointed Esmeralda. I would have thought that you could have secured a place with the Winner family," said Avatar.  
"I'm sorry Avatar. I had interference."  
"I'm not surprised. We have been planning this for months, and a few of my other agents have also failed. Someone is working against us."  
"How is that possible?"  
"Tempest had warned me that there were those that are aware of her presence in this universe."  
"In this universe?"  
"Tempest is a powerful being from an alternate universe. We have a plan to conquer Earth and ALL the colonies. Once this universe is under the control of the Negaforce, the other universes will fall. However, this is not going to be easy. I am personally responsible for the fate of this grand plan. She has already reprimanded me for not gathering enough energy. We need more."  
"But how? What sort of energy does she want? asked Esmeralda.  
"It is VERY precious energy. The power of the human heart is what she needs. Every time we eliminate targets, we are providing her with the energy from their hearts."  
"You mean, you plan to kill Quatre?"  
"He is an excellent prize. Unless you can find a worthier victim to take his place."  
"What about Dorothy Catalonia?"  
"That Catalonia girl?"  
"Yes."  
"Unacceptable. Despite the possibilities, her heart isn't as good enough."  
Esmeralda was greatly disappointed. That is until another thought occurred to her. "There is a great summit in two weeks. Many great dignitaries will attend including, Relena Peacecraft and Lady Une."  
"Lady Une?" Avatar glared at that name. "Yes. Lady Une. I think that is an excellent plan."  
"Oh yes. Convenient for you," a voice said sarcastically.  
"Hecate! How that hell did you get here?"  
"Same place as you did Avatar."  
"Get out of here you bitch!"  
"What manners! It's not like you to be SO testy."  
"Your attempt to take over this mission will not work. You already failed to defeat Sailor Moon and her senshi. What makes you so certain you'd actually win in this universe?"  
"I will enjoy watching you fail." Hecate vanished.  
"You know your orders. And so do you?"  
Another woman appeared. She had shoulder length blond hair and lifeless eyes. She stood by Esmeralda and they bowed humbly.  
Avatar went to her mirror and soon Tempest appeared. "Why did you insist that we free Hecate from the Persephone locket?"  
"Hecate would make an excellent ally for you. Besides, we may need her to eliminate more people," Tempest said.  
"You mean, the senshi?"  
"Yes. Pluto and Celaeno are probably preparing the senshi for their arrival as we speak. Hecate has experience dealing with them. Proserpine has also escaped. She may be a threat to us."  
"Of course. No doubt she found a host just as Hecate has."  
"Yes. I know. We must eliminate them all."  
  
  
Author's note:  
I want to apologize to anyone who is a yaoi fan, or are anti-Dorothy. Quite frankly I think there is a possibility of Quatre and Dorothy being a couple just as with Quatre and Trowa. Not to mention Dorothy had changed her ways by the end of Gundam Wing, so the way she's acting in this story or any others I write are not so far fetched.  



	8. The Test

Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note that I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Please note that I don't any of the characters, except Nova. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. Now, enjoy.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 8----------The Test  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Heero had finally made his way to the Pleiades headquarters. It had been a week since he followed Relena and discovered the source of the strange phone call. For her sake and perhaps many other people, he had to know who was responsible for the phone call. He managed to obtain a job as a filing clerk in the archives section. He would have perfect access of the company's activities in the last 30 years of its existence. He soon discovered that the phone call came from a phone in the executive office. Very few people have access to that side of the building. "One of the top execs must have made the call. But why?"  
Heero had every reason to believe that the execs were up to something big that Relena was somehow entrapped in, which was why she received the phone call. He immediately found a way to sneak into the restricted office after hours, when there were few people in the building. He was able to maneuver through the tight security. "Mm. Good job. It took me forty minutes to get through. Most systems take me ten, fifteen minutes tops."  
Heero found an office that was no different from the executive suites for the other heads of the company. He promptly saw the nice, tasteful furnishings. The carpet was soft and well padded for virtually no sound. He read the name on the stationary. "Miss Nova Rokureno." He had heard of the name, but knew nothing much of her except that she was rich, and one of his bosses. He quickly set to work. He linked his computer to her phone and immediately hacked into the phone records. It took him nearly an hour to crack through the online security that this woman had set up. "Hmm. This system is even better than the one for her office. I'm impressed." He smiled as he typed away. "There must be something in her phone records. Otherwise, she wouldn't have such an advanced security system. After all, most executives wouldn't NEED one anyway."  
The screen flashed with hundreds of phone calls made in this office during her time as one of the ceo's. He narrowed the search to phone calls made in the last four months. After another five minutes, he found several phone calls that caught his interest. He found several phone calls made to one of the scientists, Dr. Meioh. Last, but not least, he found the call to the Spa. He glared at the screen. "Just as I suspected. What are you up to Rokureno-sama?" He still addressed her in the proper title that she was given.  
He soon disconnected the link and left the office.  
  
The next day at that same office, Nova had another meeting with Dr. Meioh. "So Trista. How has the work been going? Have you been able to prove to the world that time travel exists without using your powers?"  
Trista smiled. "No. But I am on the break of proving that people can travel faster than the speed of light."  
Nova smiled good-humouredly. "But seriously though. I want you to know that we have located Heero at last."  
"Really?" Trista raised an eyebrow.  
Nova nodded. "He's working as a clerk in the archives. It's obvious what that means."  
"He figured out you made the phone call to Relena?" Nova nodded. "I don't quite see, why you bothered even doing that if you don't want any of them involved."  
"Well, simply this. They'd get involved anyway, which is true. However, I'm simply warning them because I don't want them to get in over their heads. They are dealing with Negaverse interference that is beyond their abilities, despite how good they are. Besides, I'd prefer to keep them on their toes. They will meet a great enemy soon."  
"Yes. I can feel it coming as well."  
"Then it's agreed. How is Serenity and Endymion?" Nova smiled as she asked. She leaned back in the leather chair.  
"As well as they were when you last saw them."  
"Small Lady?"  
"She's well too. She wanted me to thank you for the gift you bought for her. She appreciates it."  
"I just wanted to give her something before her 13th birthday."  
"She knows. I can't believe so much time as gone by."  
Nova smiled knowingly. "You know that we have the power to relive things if we wanted. It is at our disposal. But we do have some important things to do at the moment. And I'm quite glad that they haven't figured out who we really are."  
"They will soon though."  
"Yes. I hope that we can keep it that way a little while longer. After all, it'll make things easier and quicker if we can keep ourselves inconspicuous."  
"You never told me how Hecate escaped."  
"Simple. Someone stole the Persephone locket. Hecate has been reborn in this universe and we must find her before she can regain her power. But Hecate isn't the only one here."  
"You mean...?"  
"Yes, Proserpine is here to. No doubt they have been renamed. They will remember their pasts, but they won't recognize each other. They will recognize us."  
"Would that be a good thing?" Trista asked worriedly.  
"Don't worry. We will be able to recognize them as well. We must hurry. I have no clue what sort of trouble Hecate intends to brew here. I'm even more worried about the one who released her. Someone was very much aware of what sort of power they could get from her. I intend to find out how it happened."  
Trista nodded. "Of course."  
  
Heero got extremely curious about Miss Rokureno. He spent hours researching on her origins, etc. "This just doesn't add up. There is no record of her on colony 42 where she says she's born on. Nor are there any records of her until seven years ago. Going to the same boarding school as Dorothy Catalonia?"  
Heero drank a small cup of coffee in his apartment on Pluto. "It says here that she has several degrees and graduate with top honors." He simply stared at the information critically. "She's rich, highly educated, and one of the most popular and powerful people in the universe. This sounds perfect. Too perfect. There must be more to her."  
He spent another hour searching for more information on her. They only turned up more information on her from the last seven years, but nothing else before then. No proven documents of her existing anywhere besides Earth for school and Pluto where she currently resides. Then another idea occurred to him. He researched on Dr. Trista Meioh, one of the youngest and prominent physicists in the universe. "What?" he stared at the information. Other than the fact that she wasn't a multi-millionaire like Nova Rokureno, her record was the exact same thing as Nova's. There is no record of her prior to seven years ago. "Something strange is going on."  
He thought about the information he discovered. He even reread the research he did again, and was satisfied that his findings were correct. "I will simply have to meet Miss Rokureno."  
  
"Trenton Adler?" asked a woman.  
Heero looked out from behind the file cabinets. "Yes?"  
"I don't know why, but the boss wants to see you."  
"Again? What does Flankard want from me now?" Heero asked with irritation.  
"No. Not Flankard. Miss Rokureno."  
Heero's eyebrow lifted a little in surprise. He followed the woman to Nova's office as though he had never gone there before. He entered the room, and the woman closed the door behind her. He saw Nova Rokureno for the first time. She noticed him as she looked up from her papers. He began to note her appearance should he need to follow her. He noticed that strands of her hair had silvery highlights. She wore a blue power suit with black pumps. She had dark hair and wore her hair loose without a bun like many of her female employees. She finally spoke after she finished writing on a piece of paper. "You must be Mr. Adler." He could tell she was noting his appearance as well.  
"Yes, madam."  
She smiled as she leaned into her chair. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."  
"Yes. I appreciate the honor." He learned from Duo that smooth talking would get a lady to reveal more info.  
"Hmm." She said amusingly. "Very well. The reason I called you here is because you have been recommended for a promotion.  
"A promotion?" Even though most people in his position would be thrilled to get out of the archive filing, Heero was VERY suspicious. He also wanted the access to the archive. He had only been working for two weeks and already this woman wanted to offer him a raise. And from her personally?  
"Yes, Mr. Adler. It seems that your efficiency has been well noted. It has been recommended that you will be promoted to management of the data processing department. The last assistant supervisor has proven unsatisfactory. He lacked the efficiency that you have."  
"If that is the case, then I'll accept the offer."  
"Good. You'll begin working there on Monday. You may get back to work and enjoy your weekend." She returned to her paperwork.  
Heero nodded and promptly left. "What are you up to Rokureno-sama? Why in the world would she pick me, unless she knows something about me..." he began to feel a little disturbed and uncomfortable about all this. He would have to keep a close eye on her.  
  
"Do you suppose he's suspicious?" Sailor Pluto emerged from the moving bookcase.  
"Of course. I've given him more than enough reason to be suspicious. The fact that he hacked into some of my files proves it. He'll eventually confront me." Nova looked up from her work.  
"You're toying with him? I wonder how far it'll get?"  
"Well. I have a plan. It'll be devious, but I know what I'm doing."  
"I never doubted you." Sailor Pluto opened the portal to the Gates of Time and vanished.  
  
Heero knew it was risky trying to re-enter her office, but it was necessary. As he crept into the office, the lights immediately turned on, and he heard a click. He turned around to see Nova staring at him critically. "I was wondering when you'd come."  
"You expect me to talk?"  
"No." She walked until she was behind her desk. "I expect you to try to prove certain suspicions that you have about me."  
"I wouldn't know what you mean."  
"Come off it now Trenton Adler, or should I say Heero Yuy?"  
He immediately pointed a gun at her. She simply smiled at him. "I don't suppose you'll tell me what's so amusing.  
Nova still had that cat-that-swallowed-the-canary grin on her face. "I know that you won't kill me."  
He cocked the gun. "Are you certain?"  
"Besides the cliché-like 'you would have shot me already' bit, you'd get nothing out of me. Especially from my computer files, because you require a complicated password to access the information. Otherwise, the security system will automatically activate a fast acting computer virus." She folded her hands across her chest.  
He lowered the gun. "How did you know my name?"  
"I know a great deal about you, Heero Yuy, and your allies. I know you are the pilot of Wing Zero. You were orphaned as a child and named after the late pacifist. Doctor J trained you. You are acquainted with the other Gundam pilots who are currently serving in the Preventers. Your main goal is to protect Miss Relena Peacecraft Darlian. She has a brother named Milliardo Peacecraft, alias Zechs Marquise, alias the lightning count. He is currently engaged to Miss Lucrezia Noin, due to marry next week. Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner, the heir to the Winner fortune, who is currently an investor in this corporation, and is an acquaintance of Dorothy Catalonia. Trowa Barton, formerly Triton Bloom, has a sister named Catherine Bloom who works in the circus and is currently on colony 159 on holiday..."  
Heero simply glared at her to hide the astonishment of her vast knowledge of the former Gundam pilots. "So what? You could have had a private detective search that information."  
"Or perhaps I could have read your mind?" she said without moving her mouth. He immediately knew that she was speaking to him telepathically.  
"What is this?" he demanded bitterly.  
"The same old Yuy anger." She continued telepathically. "I suppose you are more determined to know who I am."  
"You bet your life on it."  
"I will assume that you will resign from your position here and return to Earth, to Relena?" she spoke normally.  
"You'll receive a letter from me on Monday." Heero nodded and turned to leave.  
"Of course." He left the office and was half down in the elevator when he heard her voice in his head. "Oh, and one last thing. I know about the time you saved Relena from the falling debris at the school dance." He glared at nothing in particular.  
"This woman is dangerous. I will have to destroy her."  
  
Nova stared out of her office window as Heero entered his car and drove away. "Oh, Heero. This is nothing more than a test for you. A test to see if you are truly prepared to make sacrifices. Before as Gundam pilots, you and the others were willing to give up your lives for your cause because there was no one who would miss you or get hurt in the process. But now things have changed. You have new lives, homes, and even loved ones now. Are you prepared to sacrifice everything now? I just pray that you will be strong enough." She stared into the nighttime sky. "I hope you are prepared."  
Nova closed the shades and took out her transformation locket. "Celaeno Galaxy power!" Her clothes slowly disappeared. Silvery starlight emanated from her locket. She tossed it in the air, and the light exploded like fireworks. The sparks fell around her and her business suit melted into her sailor senshi fuku. Her locket reappeared on her chest. She held out her arms and said, "I call on the power of the seven stars, open the gates of time and space..." Her locket glowed as her hands focused the power towards a space in front of her. "...return me to the kingdom of Neo-Queen Serenity!" The energy formed a portal. She quickly walked through it that led her to a tunnel.  
The tunnel was filled with a wispy fog, and she soon saw Crystal Tokyo. She immediately emerged out of the tunnel to the gates of the palace. The guards bowed as they recognized Sailor Celaeno. They opened the doors and she entered. She walked down a hallway towards a servant. "Excuse me. Would you please tell me where her majesty is?"  
The servant bowed. "Oh, Empress! The queen and the court are in the gardens."  
"Thank you." She walked passed the servant who was in awe that the Empress of the Pleiades constellation had talked to him.  
After a few more minutes, she found herself outside, only that it was in a fenced in area within the palace walls. She saw several people all over the great field of grassland. They all sat on the grass with a blanket to protect their very expensive clothing from getting stained. Some of them rose up as they saw Sailor Celaeno come into view. "Nova?" said a blond-haired woman with a beautiful, white silk dress. A man with a navy black tuxedo and a white mask with matching top hat stood beside her to receive their honored guest.  
"Queen Serenity, King Endymion." She bowed as she was supposed to.  
Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. "It should be us to bow to you, Empress."  
Sailor Celaeno smiled, "Ah, but it is your kingdom that I am in, not mine. I'm glad to see that everyone is here." She noticed that basically every 'good guy' from the Sailor Moon Universe was enjoying the peaceful day in the palace grounds. The cat guardians rubbed against her legs. She bent down and lifted the three cats in her arms and lightly kissed their heads before returning them to the ground.  
"Yes. We're happy to see you return. Will you be staying for Small Lady's birthday party?" asked King Endymion.  
A semi-tall pink-haired girl appeared. She was dressed similarly to Neo-Queen Serenity. "Oh please, godmother. Please say that you stay!" She hugged the most ancient of the Sailor Senshi.  
Sailor Celaeno smiled down at the young princess who had grown an inch since her last visit. She gently stroked the top of her soft, pink hair. "I'm sorry Small Lady. But I cannot. My mission is not yet completed. I must return to the Gundam Universe soon. The darkness is getting stronger and stronger by the hour. If I don't return, then their world will be destroyed."  
"We could return with you," replied a tall brunette in an emerald green dress with a man in green clothes just like that of King Endymion.  
"Of course. We'd all like to help," replied the green man. The others around nodded in agreement, including Small Lady.  
"That is exactly what we must discuss, Queen Lita and King Kenneth." She paused to look at all of the Sailor senshi and their husbands. "We must have a meeting some other time. I will not spoil Princess Serena's party. I shall return another time. Until then Sailor Pluto and I shall be able to handle the situation."  
"Why is it that you and Pluto are so dedicated to this particular mission?" asked Queen Rei.  
"Because the Persephone Locket has been stolen. The powers of Proserpine and Hecate have been released and I must hurry to stop them. Besides, did you think our powers over Time and Destiny are limited to this universe?"  
The others stared at each other for a moment. "We never thought of that," replied Queen Mina.  
"I know. Pluto and I are very busy people. We are very powerful, but only as guardians of Time and Destiny. As sailor senshi, Sailor Moon is the strongest of the senshi. Now that she is queen, there is no need for a Sailor Moon. That is why, Small Lady, your 14th birthday will be special. Next year, you will be the next Sailor Moon."  
Small Lady stared at everyone who smiled knowingly. "You mean, I will be Sailor Moon?"  
"Yes, Princess Serena. You will become the next Sailor Moon. You have large shoes to fill, but the other scouts will help you. And the chibi scouts are always with you." Nova was referring to the other children in the palace with Princess Serena.  
"I promise to be the best."  
"That is good. Now, if you'll excuse me. I must return now. I think that Heero will be on Earth soon, and I will be needed." Sailor Celaeno bowed and took her leave.  
  
Relena was working in her office again. It was Monday again, and her time of freedom was gone. She no longer sensed Heero anywhere nearby for the last three weeks. She concentrated on her work, and she was getting ready for Noin and Milliardo's wedding. She had a bridal shower to arrange and a bachelorette party to organize. She took Lucrezia's advice and found some time to be with her brother. "Milliardo?" Relena had dialed his number at Preventers' headquarters.  
"Yes... Relena?" he asked with a little surprise.  
"I was just wondering if you had lunch yet."  
There was silence at the other end. "Not yet. Why?"  
"I was just thinking that maybe we'd go out together. Just you and me," Relena said in her usual polite manner.  
More silence. "Where?"  
"There's a quiet cafe a few blocks from my office. You know Tabitha's?"  
"Yes."  
"How about there?"  
"Alright. Tabitha's. I'll be leaving in a minute."  
"Fine." Relena hung up the phone. She decided to work a little longer. It wouldn't be until another half an hour until Milliardo would get there. She sighed a little as she prepared to meet her brother and try to formulate what to say to him. 'Funny. I'm worried about how to talk to my brother."  
  
Author's note:  
Okay, so there. More mystery added in. Hope you're still interested in the chapter.  



	9. Relena and Milliardo

Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Please note that I don't any of the characters except Nova. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. Now, enjoy.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 9----------Relena and Milliardo  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Relena arrived early in order to secure a table. After a few minutes of inspecting the specials of the day, she spotted her brother. More than a few waitresses sighed at his entrance into the cafe. They eyed Relena enviously until they noticed a resemblance between the two people in the booth. "Hey, Sophie."  
"What? Ooh, who's that?"  
"Don't know. But I know the girl. She's Miss Relena Darlian."  
"She is? Who do you suppose he is?"  
"Well, they kinda look like each other. I bet you she related to him."  
"Hm. That means he's free game."  
  
"Hello, Milliardo." She stood up to greet him.  
"Relena." He lightly kissed her cheek and they sat. He opened his menu and examined the dishes they offered.  
Relena drank from her glass of water. "How's Lucrezia?"  
Milliardo looked up from the menu. "She's well. She's been going crazy over what patterns to use for the wedding." More than a few sighs of disappointment could be heard. He rolled his eyes. "What is with these women?" He stared intently at his sister for some answers.  
"You have to ask me that?" Even Relena realized that she had a handsome brother and that more than a few women she was acquainted with agreed wholeheartedly about that. "Oh honestly Milliardo. If you haven't figured that out, then I wonder how you ever ended up with Noin." Relena shook her head.  
"Whatever do you mean?" Relena wasn't quite sure if he was joking or not.  
"As if you didn't know that you are handsome and eye candy for every female not related to you."  
Milliardo had to smile at that. "I suppose so. I've never paid much attention to the mirror as of late."  
Relena nodded her head. "I suppose you wouldn't after you hid your face in a mask for a while. I would have thought you did that so women wouldn't be ogling over you so much."  
Milliardo smiled again. "Never thought I'd ever see the day that we would ever talk to each other like this."  
"Neither have I."  
"It reminds me of when we were younger."  
"It does?" Relena became very interested. "Tell me about it."  
"Hm. I was ten; you were four when the Sanc kingdom fell. Before that, everything was quiet and peaceful. Just as it should have been. I wasn't sure about having another baby around in the house. There were already our cousins, but they didn't live in the castle with us. Then you came along. I was a little jealous after all, you got all the attention. I despised you for a while. Then there was this one time that changed all that."  
  
Little Milliardo was playing with his toys. He heard a crying coming from the nursery. "Oh it's HER again!"  
"WAHHHHHH!!!!"  
Milliardo tried to stuff his fingers into his ears, but to no avail. "Oooooohhhhhh! What does she want? He marched into his baby sister's room. "What do you want?" He surveyed the room. Relena was in her little playpen. She was standing and leaned onto the railing. She reached her arm out, but she couldn't reach a small toy that had fallen from her reach. Milliardo noticed it. He promptly took it and handed it back to her. She stopped crying and a tiny smile curled her face. "There, now I can go play."  
He turned to leave. His sister began crying again. He turned around. He walked towards her. "What do you want?" She grabbed onto his hand. She held it tightly. "Do you want me to play with you?" He looked at her.  
Relena smiled as if she understood. "Oh alright. Fine." He sighed. He managed to climb into her playpen. He moved some of her toys out of the way so he could sit. She stumbled awkwardly towards him. She lost her step and fell into his lap. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. He pulled her closer to him until she sat on his lap. She looked up at him. "Here, why don't you relax?" He hugged her. She leaned her head against his chest.  
After a little while, her eyelids grew heavy. She no longer focused on anything and she drifted into sleep. Milliardo looked down at her and found himself feeling a little groggy. He yawned as he shifted position. He managed to find a comfortable spot and pulled Relena close to him.  
"I wonder why it's so quiet?" asked a young woman. She was the young servant in charge of the children. She peered into the nursery and smiled as she saw Prince Milliardo and his little sister curled up, asleep together.  
  
"That happened?" Relena stared at her brother.  
He nodded. The food they ordered had arrived. "I remember that I thought about how much I wished I had a comfy playpen like that," he started to laugh a little.  
Relena was amazed that her brother was laughing as heartily as he was. "What ever happened to that?"  
His laughter died down and he stared at her seriously. "I have been thinking about that for a long time. A lot has happened since those days. We are different people, Relena. I am a soldier in a new uniform, but a soldier just the same. My goal is to fight and destroy my enemies."  
"I am a soldier too. My goal is to bring peace. We both want some peace in our lives. You fight for it with guns and mobile suits. I'm fighting the anger and violence of war with all my being. I don't have a gun, but I have a determined spirit that will strive hard until I die."  
"Yes." Milliardo began eating his lemon chicken. After he swallowed he continued. "You are a soldier too. I see that now."  
  
Heero was watching the two siblings at the cafe. He was in a car across the street observing them. He was suspicious of Nova and he was concerned that she would find a way to do something to Relena personally. "What could Nova possibly be after?"  
  
Hilde and Duo were walking together. "Ah, a lovely day with a lovely girl," he said as he wrapped his right arm around Hilde.  
"Oh Duo." She shook her head.  
"Well, you are the best in the world."  
Hilde blushed a little. "You're my number one guy." She kissed him.  
"Hmmmm. You know what? I think you and I are going to have to work on this whole thing." He smiled devilishly.  
"Work on what?" Hilde cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.  
"On this." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her the most passionate kiss yet. She was practically swept off her feet in amazement.  
When he finally let her go, she simply sighed, "Wow."  
They kept walking until Duo spotted a car and the driver who looked familiar. "Ohmigod!"  
"What Duo?"  
"It's Heero!"  
"What?" Hilde looked in the same direction as Duo. "You're right."  
They promptly walked over and knocked at the car door. Heero turned quickly to spy on who was interfering with his surveillance. "Duo? Hilde?"  
"Aha! I knew it was you!"  
"SHHH!!!" commanded Heero.  
Duo simply stared at him incredulously. Then he soon spoke. "Why?"  
"I'm on a top secret mission."  
Duo noticed that Heero was watching the cafe across the street. After a few more moments he soon saw the subject of this stakeout. "You're watching Relena and Zechs?"  
Silence.  
"If you don't tell her you're here then I will." Heero gave him the death glare. "Your stupid death glare won't make me back down this time."  
"Fine."  
  
It was five thirty when Relena left the building. She saw her limo waiting for her. She stepped inside when suddenly she could hear, "Hello Relena."  
She looked up with a start and a look of surprise on her face. "Heero?"  
He nodded at her. He reached to the seat next to him. He presented her with flowers. "I thought you might want these."  
She readily accepted the bouquet and sniffed the lovely arrangement. "Thank you Heero." He nodded to her again. "I don't know what to say." She looked at him tenderly.  
That look she gave him didn't escape his notice. "I just wanted to let you know that I've returned. To stay more permanently."  
She was stunned beyond words. "You... you are?" She trembled a little. "Are you really certain you will stay?" She could barely look at him in order to hide her excitement.  
"Yes."  
Relena breathed a little more calmly. She was able to calm herself down. "I glad to see you again. It makes things easier for me."  
"Easier?"  
"Yes. I was hoping that I could find an escort to a private function tomorrow night. Dorothy and Quatre have asked me to meet them in a restaurant a few minutes away from my apartment. I was hoping I could find someone to go with me."  
"Dorothy and Quatre?" Heero was astonished at the idea of Dorothy and Quatre together.  
"I know. It was a shock to me. Quatre came by earlier last week. He was telling me how Dorothy had been meaning to treat me to dinner at Tavern in the Green. Quatre was eager to eat there as well." She smiled mirthfully at the meeting with him.  
"Of course. I should say hello to the others since I'm back in town."  
"Yes. You have been gone for three weeks."  
"Three weeks? We haven't seen each other in four months," Heero replied with certain conviction.  
"Perhaps I haven't seen YOU, but you have certainly seen ME." Heero gave her a look of complete puzzlement. Relena smiled. "Don't pretend. I know you've been following me for the longest time now. Only you left for three weeks and have finally returned. I have no clue why you decided to show yourself to me now."  
"How'd you know?" Heero relented at last.  
"Call it woman's intuition." She smiled.  
A smiled crept on his face. "Yes. Woman's intuition." Like the other pilots, he was slightly more muscular because of the grueling work and training he underwent since Relena had last seen him. He was wearing a dark blue suit similar to the one he wore at the school he attended with Relena a year ago. "How have you managed yourself those three weeks I was gone?"  
"Not much. Although, I've been very busy."  
"Zechs and Noin are getting married. So I've heard."  
Relena nodded the affirmative. "Five more days. Noin was hoping you'd go to the wedding. Milliardo wouldn't mind if you came as well." She paused a moment to observe his reaction. When he seemed to accept the invitation, she continued, "And of course I would like to see you there as well."  
He looked at her intently. "If you wish, I'll escort you to the wedding. In fact, I think I will insist on it."  
Relena was surprised at the last statement. "You do?" She was a little intrigued by his sudden insistence. "Why exactly?"  
"I thought that is what you want." He continued to look at her intently.  
"Yes," she blushed as she admitted it. "But I know you well enough to know that there is a hidden agenda to this." She waited him to answer. "Please Heero. I want to know. I thought that you could trust me. Why are you so determined to make sure that you can go with me to the wedding? Do you suspect something may happen?"  
He remained silent. He began thinking to himself. 'I'm sorry Relena. But I can't tell you that someone may be after you again. Your interference in some unknown thing may cost you your life. I can't let it happen. The world needs you, and I...' He didn't dare to continue the train of thought.  
"Heero. I know you are hiding something. I'm determined to find out the truth."  
'Of course you will.' Heero thought again.  
  
Heero arrived at her apartment the next evening. He had his car keys in his pocket, and was wearing a tuxedo this time. Relena had told him that Tavern on the Green at become an exclusive restaurant that required full evening ware. He managed to find a tux that he could rent and promptly arrived at 6:45pm. Peygan opened the door. "Good evening Mr. Yuy," the old butler said in the formal tone-of-voice.  
"Good-evening, Peygan." Heero stepped inside. He had always seen her apartment from the outside, but never from the inside.  
"Miss Relena will be ready in a few moments." Peygan left to return to changing the water for the flowers that Heero had bought yesterday.  
The sounds of high heels on the wooden floors could be heard. Heero turned to see Relena appear. She was wearing a pink dress with a chiffon skirt and a matching colored shawl, even though it was an August evening. "Hello Heero."   
Heero pretended not to be stunned at her in the dress. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes." She walked over and took the arm he offered her. She quickly shouted, "I'll see you later Peygan."  
"Yes, Miss Relena." The young couple left the penthouse.  
  
Heero parked the car and opened the door for Relena. "Thank you Heero." She was amazed at how gentlemanly and attentive he was being this evening. They walked into the restaurant. They quickly saw Quatre waving his arm to catch their attention.  
They walked over to the table. "Heero!" Quatre came out to greet his friend.  
"Hello, Quatre." Heero had an amused smiled on his face. "Hello Dorothy."  
They all sat down and caught up with each other. "So you're going to the wedding?" asked Quatre as he poured the sparkling apply cider they ordered.  
"Yes. I agreed to take Relena."  
Dorothy and Quatre smiled at each other. "Well, Trowa is bringing Catherine. And you know who Duo and Wufei are taking."  
"Yes. I wondered when they would have ended up with each other." Heero enjoyed teasing the other two pilots when they weren't there.  
"Is Lady Une coming?"  
"I heard she's taking Mariemaya," replied Dorothy as she sipped the cider. They all stared at her.  
"Are you serious?" Relena spoke first.  
Dorothy nodded. "I was speaking to Lady Une the other day, and she informed me that she and Mariemaya were eager to attend on Saturday."  
Heero still was wary of Mariemaya. Even though she was only a child, he wasn't sure if four months had successfully changed her. Even though Lady Une had tried whatever she could to care for the girl, there was no telling for certain whether the girl had improved in her attitude. A waltz sounded in the air. "Relena, would you like to dance?"  
Relena had a look of surprise and found herself on the dance floor with the perfect soldier. "Heero?"  
"Hm?"  
"Is someone after me again?" Heero remained silent. "I knew it. Someone is after me."  
"There's no proof of that Relena."  
"I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't be doing any of this unless I was in danger." Heero gently spun her around and they were together again. "You don't have to hide that from me."  
The waltz ended. "I'll never lie to you." That was all he said on the matter the rest of that evening.  
  
"Milliardo Peacecraft?" asked Queen Lita.  
"Yes. He and Miss Noin are finally getting married," continued Empress Nova,  
"Incredible," smiled Queen Raye.  
"That is beside the point. We must continue with business. There is a Negaverse being that has stolen the Persephone locket and has used it to transport itself into the Gundam Universe. With such power in its possession, who knows what could happen? It could destroy their universe. Since this being is from our universe it is our duty to apprehend and destroy it before it causes any damage."  
"When are we going?" asked Queen Michelle.  
"Very soon."  
"You know when they will attack don't you?" asked Queen Amara.  
"Of course."  
"Then why are you waiting?" she asked.  
"It is not the right time. I may have power to see the destinies of trillions of individuals, but I don't have the power to change it anyway I want just as Trista can't go back in time to prevent tragedies that have already happened. We simply can't do that. Interference may cause more damage than any good."  
"She is right," replied Neo-Queen Serenity.  
"But what about Serenity? She can't leave Crystal Tokyo. Without her and the Imperium Crystal, Crystal Tokyo will be weakened," added Queen Hotaru.  
"I'll take her place." Princess Serena entered the council room dressed as Sailor Chibi Moon.  
"Small Lady?" asked Luna, who also attended the meeting with her mate, Artemis.  
"Yes."  
"But Small Lady, you aren't ready to handle this enemy. It is more powerful than even Evil Sailor Galaxia. It wouldn't be safe," argued Luna.  
"I'm supposed to be the next Sailor Moon soon. I should prove myself that I'm worthy to possess the power of Sailor Moon. The Sailor Senshi are going so I will have plenty of others to protect me if I need help. I know I could do it if you just give me a chance." Princess Serena pleaded.  
"I think she should go," interjected Neo-Queen Serenity.  
"As the leader of the Sailor Senshi, I simply can't allow any of the Crystal Tokyo Royal Family get into harm's way. It goes against my duty," replied Queen Mina. She stood up from her seat. "Besides this is a dangerous mission. It isn't the time for another training mission for Small Lady."  
"I AM NOT SMALL LADY!" proclaimed Princess Serena. "I am Princess Serena. I'm not a small lady that has to be pampered. If I am to be the next queen, I can't just sit down and watch the ones that I love dearly get hurt. If you won't take me, then I'll find a way to go anyhow."  
The queens began discussing what to do about Princess Serena. "Very well Sm... Princess Serena," began Queen Lita.  
Princess Serena's face lit up. "Thank you!"  
"But!" interjected Queen Mina.  
"But?"  
"There are to be two conditions."  
Princess Serena sighed, but then remembered that she was trying to prove her maturity, so she stood up properly. "Yes?"  
"One," said Queen Amy. "You must have Diana with you at all times. She is to guard you and keep an eye on you when one of us is not with you."  
"And the other?"  
"The other is that, I'm the leader of the scouts. Any orders I give are to be obeyed to the letter. Unless Pluto or Celaeno says otherwise, all orders from me or even the other Senshi are to be obeyed. Is that clear Princess?" asked Queen Mina.  
"Yes, your majesty." Princess Serena curtseyed.  
"Very well. The other queens have accepted your request to join them," said Neo-Queen Serenity.  
"When are we going?" asked Princess Serena.  
"When Pluto returns the next time, it means that you and the Sailor Senshi are needed. I shall return to the Gundam Universe. I have a wedding to attend." Empress Nova smiled as she stood up from her seat. The other queens nodded and they continued discussing important business.  
Princess Serena followed the Silver Empress to the Royal Gardens where she would teleport into the other universe. "Empress?"  
"Yes?"  
"What will happen in the other universe? I mean... how will we be able to defeat an enemy there when there are those people there? Wouldn't we be interfering with their destinies?"  
The Empress smiled. "Believe it or not, it is your destinies to interfere in their lives."  
"It is?"  
"Yes. Even though evil is not a pleasant thing, it is needed. Change and growth in Humanity needs the ugliness in life."  
"Why? Why must people get hurt, and suffer in order to grow?" asked Princess Serena.  
"Because my little lady, when you see the ugliness, you realize that you aren't perfect. You realize the world is not perfect, and then you will do whatever you can to change yourself to be better. Slowly when more people do the same, they will change the world and the rest of Humanity." They arrived at the gardens. "I must leave you for now."  
Princess Serena hugged her godmother. "I'll see you soon."  
"Of course. You can count on it." And in a flash, Empress Nova was gone.  
  
"Relena?"  
"Milliardo? I'm surprised you called me."  
"I need you to come to the lobby right now."  
"Alright." Relena quickly changed and was in the lobby within ten minutes. She saw her brother standing there waiting patiently for her. "You wanted to see me."  
"I do. I need you to help me with something." He opened the door for her and they began walking on the sidewalk together.  
"If I can help you, I will. You know that."  
"That's exactly why I called you down." They began walking down the street towards a small park that was three blocks from her penthouse apartment. He saw a bench in an empty area of the park. He motioned for her to sit down. After she did, he sat next to her. "The doctor confirmed it. Lucrezia is expecting. It should arrive in April."  
"I'm happy for you two. I'm sure you must be excited to become a father. I suppose a baby is different from war, but it'll be a struggle and just as stressful. Yet, in the end, it'll be worth it." Relena looked up at her brother. He was smiling at the idea of fatherhood.  
"You have that perfect idealism of parenthood. Which is why I know you'll make a good mother someday."  
"Do you think so?" She leaned her head against his shoulder.  
Out of natural instinct, Milliardo wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. "Yes, I do think so. Which is exactly why I called you here."  
Relena looked up and he moved his arm away as she sat up. "It is?"  
"Lucrezia and I want you to be the baby's godmother."  
Relena was very touched. "I'm honored."  
"We took a lot of thought. It's not just because you're my sister. But the fact is... is that we know you'd raise the baby right if... if anything happened to us. You'd raise it to be a peacemaker. Someone who never has to see the blood on his or her hands. Someone who can fix the world's problems and not add to it."  
"Oh Milliardo. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or Lucrezia." She looked sadly at him.  
"Relena. We don't know the path that life has in stored for any of us. We can't predict when we will have to get off to make way for someone else. All I want is to make sure that the baby will always have someone to lead its way. Whether it's Lucrezia and I, or you."  
Relena bent her head down a little in thought. After a moment, she looked back up towards her brother. "Yes. I understand. Of course I'll be the godmother." She quickly hugged her brother tightly. She never did hug him since they were very young and she thought he should get one from her. He was a little surprised, but he smiled a little and hugged her back. Soon they let go of each other and sat back down again. "Are you ready for the bachelor/bachelorette party tomorrow night?"  
"There's a bachelor party?" he was a little surprised. "Howard never said a word to me about that." Howard was chosen to be his best man since he wasn't particularly close to the other pilots. He did make them ushers for the wedding.  
"Well after a little discussion between him and me, we decided that I'd give you a party. Howard can't come since he's busy with the last minute details for your reception. Everyone in the wedding is coming," replied Relena. She had a devious grin on her face.  
Milliardo looked at her suspiciously. "What are you up to little sister?" The first time he ever called her that.  
"Well Dorothy and I enjoyed this karaoke bar she took me to a couple of weeks ago. Well we thought you and everyone could loosen up a little before the big day."  
"Karaoke?" He stared at her. "Oh alright. Only because you want to. Does Lucrezia know?"  
"Yep. She loves the idea. She tells me you can sing..." smiled Relena.  
"Ha! I can barely pick up a tune."  
"Well, some of us can't sing. It'll be loads of fun!"  
  
That Friday night everyone ate dinner at Laramie's and then drove over to Sister JoJo's Karaoke House. They went into a large room that Relena had reserved for them. "I already paid for an hour and a half, and I promised to pay extra if we get into overtime."  
"Why in the world would we wanna stay here for more than an hour?" grumbled Wufei who didn't like the idea of being in a karaoke bar.  
"Well, singing can be a lot of fun," replied Quatre, who not surprisingly had a nice voice according to Dorothy.  
"Whatever!" sighed Wufei.  
"Alright, who's going first?" asked Duo.  
"How about you?" Wufei pointed at the first victim.  
  
Author's note:  
Want to know who Wufei challenged to be the first singer? Just wait for chapter 10.  



	10. Karoke Night: Part 1

Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Also if you don't care about karaoke fics, leave for that reason as well. Please note that I don't own any of the characters except Nova. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. All songs in this chapter don't belong to me. Now, enjoy.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 10----------Karaoke Night: Part 1  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
"How about you?" Wufei pointed at the first victim.  
"Me?" asked Relena.  
"Why not vice Minister? You are the host of the party. The honor is yours," Wufei explained.  
"Well..."  
"Oh do sing, Relena. You sound nice."  
"Really? I've NEVER heard her sing, except when she was three. She was trying to sing 'the Alphabet Song'," replied Milliardo.  
"Come on, Relena. Can't back out now. Wufei pretty much challenged you," agreed Hilde.  
"Oh alright." Relena walked over to the Karaoke machine and stared at the hundreds of songs that the bar owned. After perusing for a few minutes, she smiled. "Hey, I love this song!" She pressed a few buttons to get the machine started. She turned on the mike and tested the microphone. "Hello? Okay good the mike's on."  
"So what are you singing Relena?" asked Catherine who was excited to hear her sing. Heero was a little curious, but he remained his stoic self.  
"A little Madonna." Relena seemed to be smirking in Heero's direction. He simply couldn't ignore that impish little look on her face.  
'What are you up to?' Heero simply cocked an eyebrow. He sat in his chair that, coincidently enough, was not far from the 'stage'.  
The familiar melody of "Beautiful Stranger" played and Relena began dancing along in a Madonna-esque style. A few people's jaws dropped at the sexy dance that she was doing.  
  
Haven't we met  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me  
I've had a taste for danger  
  
Relena began walking in a circle around Heero and teasingly rubbed her fingers up and down his arm. Then she returned towards the stage. "Wow, she's really getting into this," laughed Duo.  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger  
  
Relena did a couple of spins. She caught Heero's attention as she threw a sexy, pouty look at his direction. He had to admit that he'd never seen this side of her. Suffice it to say, he more than a little curious about what she was doing next.  
  
To know you is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
  
Relena gave a little sexy walk towards Heero and sat on his lap. Milliardo was getting a little worried about how far she was going to take the seductive rendition. Heero began thinking about how warm it was getting in that room. The other pilots had big cheshire cat grins on their faces. "He's gonna get a real show," snickered Duo.  
"Oh stop! You are SO bad!" Hilde playfully slapped his arm.  
"I know babe." Duo planted Hilde a deliciously, wonderful kiss.  
  
To love you is to be part of you  
I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride  
  
She found Heero's lap comfortable and draped her free arm around his neck. She teased his hair with her left hand, while her right held onto the microphone. Duo's amused laughter could be heard. "I must remember to hurt that baka later," Heero thought when something took his mind off revenge on Duo.  
  
Da-da-dum dadum da da dadum!  
Beautiful stranger  
Da-da-dum dadum da da dadum!  
Beautiful stranger  
  
Relena swayed a little in his lap, and playfully bounced on his lap on the last two lines. She blew in his ear and promptly left the comfortable seat. Heero could hear Duo laughing at him. A few new chuckles could be heard. Heero forgot about them and kept staring at Relena who was still singing.  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Haven't you heard  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger  
  
I looked into you face  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
I'd like to change my point of view  
  
If I could just forget about you  
  
She did another couple of spins and continued dancing. She began jumping up and down like a head banger for the next part.  
  
To know you is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
  
She did another walk around Heero and rubbed his arm with her soft, velvety fingertips. "Go Relena!" Dorothy shouted. Relena smiled and Heero seemed to have a semi-jealous look as he saw Relena walk towards a cackling Duo. Hilde had an amused look on her face. Relena lightly touched Duo's cheek with her gentle fingertips singing:  
  
I looked into you eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song  
  
Heero glared Duo a little. Duo shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish look on his face. "What can I say? The ladies love me!" Duo teased. Heero glared again before turning back to Relena who was dancing to the rest of the song.  
  
To know you is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
  
I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum dadadum  
Beautiful stranger  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum dadadum  
Beautiful Stranger  
  
"Whoohoo Relena!" clapped Duo. Relena bowed. She had a huge grin on her face.  
"Didn't think you had it in you," smiled Lucrezia.  
"Well, I had a little inspiration." Heero still couldn't believe what Relena had just done and he could only stare at her dumbfounded. He couldn't believe how sexy she really was. He began chastising himself for letting any possible feelings for her start to bubble. "So who's next?"  
Everyone was silent. They didn't think they could outdo her interesting performance. "All right then. Time to eat your words Wufei. You're up!" She handed him the mike.  
"What??? I don't want to go next!" Wufei crossed his arms stubbornly.  
"All right, I'll go next!" Sally grabbed the mike and ran to the karaoke machine.  
"What?? You're going next?" Wufei asked with fury.  
"Why not? You don't want to. Relena has been my inspiration for this song." Sally pressed a few buttons.  
Color drained from Wufei's face. "Oh God!" He fought the urge to rave. "INJUSTICE!!!!! See what your woman has done to my Sally?" Wufei glared at Heero.  
Relena blushed. "Me? Heero's woman?"  
"Oh stop it Wufei. Just get over it," Heero returned the glare.  
The music began playing.  
  
I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
  
Sally's hips swayed to the beat of the song. Wufei's face got a little red.  
  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time  
  
Sally stripped off her army jacket. She swung the jacket as she sang and chucked it at Wufei on the last line. He got a little jealous as Duo whistled. "Go Sally!"  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Oh, oh, oh go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman  
  
Sally did a little sexy walk towards Duo teasingly. Everyone laughed except a seething Wufei. He threw a death glare at Duo who only stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, move that money maker Sal!" shouted Hilde. Sally smiled as she made her way back to the stage.  
  
The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down  
  
All the girls were singing along as her back-up singers. The guys only sweat dropped as their dates for the evening seemed to be rebelling against them. Soon Hilde, Relena, and Dorothy joined Sally on stage. Lucrezia and Catherine stayed in their seats to clap along.  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Oh, oh, oh, got totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
The back-up singers danced along, and Sally began her sexy walk. This time towards Wufei. He wasn't as angry, but looked a little relieved that she was giving him the attention.  
  
The best thing about being woman  
is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
Sally gently stroked his face with her free hand before she danced backwards to the stage.  
  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman  
  
Everyone clapped at Sally. She sauntered over to Wufei who was sitting on a couch with Trowa and Catherine. "How was I?"  
"You... you..." he stared up at her. He stood up to face her. "I think you were great."  
Sally smiled. "Thank you." She leaned forward to give him a kiss.  
"Who's next?" asked Relena, who was pouring some tea into her cup.  
"I'll go," said a voice. They all stared as a strange blond woman appeared. "I'm sorry I'm late Cathy, but the traffic was a pain."  
"That's alright Midii," reassured Cathy.  
Trowa simply stared at this woman. It was Midii Une. The girl that he had met years ago when he was Nanashi. The traitor spy who destroyed a part of his life that took him a long time to move past. He failed to notice the gentle look she had given him as she took her place on stage. She pressed a few buttons and the machine played. She looked towards the sea of faces that were before her. She recognized only two, Catherine Bloom and Trowa Barton. She breathed deeply as the music began to play.  
  
Crazy  
Crazy for feeling so lonely  
I'm crazy  
Crazy for feeling so blue  
  
Everyone became more sedate as Midii sang solemnly to the old country ballad. "She's a good singer," whispered Hilde to Quatre, who sat on one side of her.  
"I know. But this song is kinda depressing."  
"It is," sighed Duo, who drank his tea.  
  
I knew  
You'd love me as long as you wanted  
And then someday  
you'd leave me for somebody new  
  
Sally sighed a little at the words. Wufei glanced over and got worried. "I won't leave you, Sally."  
She looked at him. "Of course you'll stay. I'm just sad because this song is depressing."  
  
Worry  
Why do I let myself worry  
Wondr'in  
what in the world did I do  
  
Relena, who sat next to Heero, ended up leaning her head on his shoulder. He looked over and could hear the soft sighing from Relena. He ended up wrapping an arm around her. She snuggled a little closer to him.  
Milliardo handed Lucrezia some tissues. Her hormones were going haywire on her already.  
  
Crazy  
For thinking my love would hold you  
I'm crazy for tryin'  
Crazy for cryin'  
crazy for lovin' you  
  
Trowa stared at her. "Clever, Midii. You're trying to make me feel sorry for you, aren't you?" He drank a little tea, and then placed his cup back on the table. "It's not going to work. Two can play at this game."  
  
Crazy  
For thinking my love would hold you  
I'm crazy for tryin'  
Crazy for cryin'  
Crazy for lovin' you  
  
Everyone clapped as she left the stage to sit with Catherine. "I'm glad you could make it."  
"I know. I as afraid I couldn't make it."  
"This is my brother, Trowa."  
"Your brother?  
"Yes."  
"Well Nanashi, we meet again. It's Trowa? I like that name," Midii smiled good-naturedly.  
"Yes, it has Midii. And not long enough," he said icily.  
"You've met her?" Catherine asked with curiosity.  
"Yes. A long time ago."  
"Oh. I do want to know about that..." began Catherine.  
"Hey Cathy? You want to go?" asked Quatre.  
"Sure." Catherine left Midii and Trowa alone on that couch. They remained silent as Catherine set the song for her performance. The haunting melody was soon played.  
"Is this another sad song?" asked Duo. Hilde jabbed him and Catherine smiled.  
  
Pale September,  
I wore the time like a dress that year.  
The autumn days swung soft around me,  
like cotton on my skin  
  
Catherine looked at Trowa with deep love in her eyes. Trowa smiled for her sake, despite the fact that he was sitting next to someone he wanted to be far away from. He had no intention of letting Midii ruin this relaxing atmosphere with friends.  
  
But as the embers of the summer  
lost their breath and disappeared  
My heart went cold and  
only hollow rhythms resounded from within  
  
Hilde whispered to Duo, "That's how I felt when I was gone from you."  
Duo looked at her with his brilliant, violet eyes twinkling with life. "Don't think about that anymore. You're here with me and that's the way it'll stay." He kissed her forehead as they turned back to listen.  
  
But then he rose,  
brilliant as the moon in full.  
And sank in the burrows of my keep  
  
And all my armor falling down,  
in a pile at my feet.  
And my winter giving way to warm,  
as I'm singing him to sleep.  
  
Trowa began to think about how happy he was with Catherine. The sister who loved him so much. The only one he ever needed love from. Midii watched Catherine singing. "What can I do for him now? I can't stop wondering what will happen next."  
  
He goes along as a water lily  
Gentle on the surface of his thoughts  
his body floats.  
Unweighed down by passion or intensity.  
Yet unaware of the depth upon which he coasts.  
  
"Is it me, or does that sound just like Trowa exactly?" whispered Sally to Relena.  
"Funny. That was what I was thinking," Relena smiled.  
Heero couldn't help but like the way she was smiling just now. It has that tender happiness in its warmth. He soon turned back to Catherine and continued to mentally scold himself about getting emotionally attached to Relena.  
  
And he finds a home in me.  
For what misfortune sows,  
he knows my touch will reap.  
  
And all my armor falling down,  
in a pile at my feet.  
And my winter giving way to warm,  
as I'm singing him to sleep.  
  
"Why can't you trust me Heero?"  
"Why can't you let me in Trowa?"  
  
And all my armor falling down,  
in a pile at my feet.  
And my winter giving way to warm,  
as I'm singing him to sleep.  
  
The song ended and Catherine returned to her seat. "Hey Cathy!" said Duo.  
"Yes, Duo?"  
"You and Trowa ARE related. That was the most philosophical song I've ever heard."  
Catherine laughed a little. "I suppose so."  
"Can I go next?" asked Milliardo.  
"You want to?" asked Relena.  
"Sure. I think I'm going to lighten up the mood a little."  
"Alright," said Relena. She was getting a little suspicious with that grin on his face. He was planning on something.  
He went to look at the machine. A smile curled his lips as he found the song. "Perfect. Hope this will get everyone excited."  
"Oh, I gotta see this," laughed Duo in return.  
The music began to play after a few moments.  
  
Get your motor running  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
In whatever comes your way  
  
Milliardo began staring at the ladies with a very sexy look on his face. All of them, except Relena, were affected by it. "Oh God!" she held her hand on her forehead and shook her head.  
The pilots were more than annoyed at the attention the attractive soon-to-be groom was getting. Heero was just irritated at Milliardo's display.  
  
Here and God are gonna make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once and  
Explode into space  
  
Heero suddenly had the desire to press the self-destruct button. The pilots were getting annoyed at how their dates were fawning over Milliardo. Trowa was even annoyed when Midii was staring at the blond, rock wonder gyrating with a leather jacket he coincidently brought with him. Lucrezia finally took her eyes off of her fiancée when she heard Hilde and Sally wishing they could have him as a boyfriend. "Hey! He's going to marry ME tomorrow! Don't forget that!" That didn't make Duo or Wufei any happier.  
  
I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' in the wind  
And the feeling that I'm under  
  
"Hilde?" Duo stared at his girlfriend. She had a dreamy-eyed look as she watched Milliardo moving across the stage. "Damn it! I'll show YOU who's the sexiest guy around here Zechs!" seethed Duo.  
  
Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never want to die  
Born to be wild  
Born to be wild  
  
Milliardo finished his Steppenwolf impression and sat back down to the cheers of all the ladies in the room. "I'm NEXT!!!!!!" said Duo fiercely. He fumbled through the songs until a huge grin spread across his face. "Hey Hilde, sit up here."  
"Why?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Come on," he waved her over as she reluctantly sat in an empty chair near the stage. The music played. Duo began stripping off his jacket and threw it to Hilde. He began grooving along to the music and the ladies simply had to clap along to the famous Rod Stewart classic.  
  
Sugar, sugar  
  
She sits all alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous avoiding all the questions  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking  
  
Hilde couldn't help laughing and feeling a little embarrassed at the same time as Duo gave her a little butt wiggle to the chorus. "Oh dear God!" she sweat dropped. The ladies were showering the singer with "whoo-hoo's!"  
  
If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on sugar let me know  
If you really need just reach out and touch me  
Come on baby tell me so  
Tell me so baby  
  
Milliardo got irritated when Lucrezia was happily singing along. "You will pay dearly Maxwell," said Wufei and Heero.  
"Why does Duo have to be such a showoff?" asked Trowa.  
"That's just the way he is," Quatre replied. He moved over to get away from a screaming Dorothy. Midii, Catherine, and Sally joined Dorothy. Relena and Hilde were also sitting by the other women.  
  
He's acting shy looking for an answer  
Come on honey let's spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
Give me a dime so I can phone home my mother  
They catch a cab to his high-rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant  
  
Hilde couldn't stand just sitting there watching him. She ran up to rub against him. He cocked and eyebrow and smiled a little devilishly. All the ladies began singing the chorus along with Duo.  
  
If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on honey tell me so  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on sugar let me know  
  
"I'm going next," said Quatre to Trowa.  
"If you can get these onna to stop screaming for Duo or Zechs, I'll be eternally grateful," said Wufei.  
"I know," sighed Quatre as he stared at Dorothy gawking at Duo. By this time, Duo and Hilde did a mini tango to the music when he wasn't singing.  
  
They wake up at dawn 'cos the birds are singing  
Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking  
Outside it's cold, misty, and it's raining  
They got each other neither one's complaining  
He says I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee  
Never mind sugar we can watch the early movie  
  
"How long is this stupid song anyway?" said Zechs over the women who were just cheering him five minutes ago.  
"Just one more chorus and a big finish," replied Trowa with an unusually loud voice.  
  
If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on sugar let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on honey tell me so  
  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on sugar, let me know  
  
He purred the lyrics as he sang the finale. "Duo is so great!" sighed Hilde and Sally.  
"Yeah, I wish I could hear someone sing to me like that," said Dorothy as she blushed with the other girls looking at her.  
"She wants someone to sing to her like that..." thought Quatre. He began to brainstorm a little on his performance.  
  
If you really, really, really need me  
Just let me know  
Just reach out and touch me  
Come on sugar let me know  
If you, if you, if you really need me  
Just come and tell me so  
  
Duo panted after that VERY energetic performance. Hilde hugged him and they went back to their seats. "Wow! I didn't think I could pull it off!"  
"Say can we go on a bathroom break? I really need to go!" whined Catherine. She had drank a lot of tea. In fact, a few of the others agreed and they all left for the bathroom. Everyone, except Quatre, Wufei, Heero, and Trowa.  
  
Author's note:  
Okay, so this is a sorry excuse for a karaoke fic. Well I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist. This isn't the best written one, but I gave a crack at it. Hope you like part 2. Yes, I swear that part 2 is the last you will ever hear of karaoke from me.  



	11. Karaoke Night: Part 2

Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Also if you don't care about karaoke fics, leave for that reason as well. Please note that I don't any of the characters, except Nova. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. All songs in this chapter don't belong to me. Now, enjoy.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 11----------Karaoke Night: Part 2  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
The whole gang filed into the room, when they noticed how dark it was. They fumbled into their seats. "Will Miss Dorothy Catalonia please come to the stage?"  
"Quatre?" asked Dorothy as she walked to the stage. The lights flashed back on. Relena glanced over and saw Rashid in a booth that controlled the lights.  
Music began to play and Quatre held onto Dorothy's hand. "This is for you Dorothy." He led her to a chair that was placed on stage. He turned to her and moved his free hand to the song. She smiled as he held the mike to his mouth and began to sing in a practically angelic voice.  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
  
A few sighs could be heard from the crowd. Dorothy was blushing from the attention she was getting. Quatre smiled with sparkly eyes from the overhead lights.  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes some things were meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Relena looked up at Heero's face for a moment. He had a smirk on his face. "Heero? What are you thinking right now?" she wondered. I never will understand him," she sighed. Then she turned back to the stage.  
"I wonder what is going on between Midii and Trowa?" thought Catherine. "He's been cold with her the whole night." Catherine decided to find out about them later.  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes some things were meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Suddenly Trowa, Heero, and Wufei got up from their seats and moved on stage. Trowa had a trumpet from somewhere in the room. He began blowing and the music changed into a reggae sound. Heero and Wufei found some extra mikes and began singing the do-wop backups for the song. They snapped their fingers to the beat.  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Quatre was dancing along to the reggae beats. Trowa had some how managed to learn how to play the trumpet, and did an excellent job of it. Everyone was clapping along. Dorothy was absolutely moved. "Oh Quatre!" she had a tear down her face. Quatre flashed his Winner smile and kept singing.  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes some things were meant to be  
  
Quatre pulled Dorothy up to her feet and they did a two-step to the beat. Everyone in the audience made "ooooooh" noises.  
  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Trowa did a short trumpet solo.  
  
No I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Everyone clapped. Quatre, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei took a bow and went back to their seats.  
"Okay, Quatre. Since you did a song for me. I got one for you." Dorothy flashed a smile and quickly pressed the buttons.  
  
Why do birds suddenly appear  
every time you are near  
Just like me they long to be  
Close to you  
  
Why do stars fall down from the sky  
every time you walk by  
Just like me they long to be  
close to you  
  
Relena began refilling tea for everyone. "Heero? Do you want more?"  
"Thanks." As he took the cup from her, he ended up touching her hand. It was warm and very tender. He moved his hand away. 'Stop it Yuy. You're not supposed to get too close.' He just sat quietly leaving Relena puzzled over what had just happened.  
  
On the day that you were born  
the angels got together  
and decided to make a dream come true  
so they sprinkled moon dust  
in your hair of gold  
and starlight in your eyes of blue  
  
Relena was pouring Trowa more tea. She looked up as Heero turned to watch her. He saw those shimmery eyes, looking deeply back at him. They were filled with worry and uncertainty. There was care in her eyes. Care for him. "Damn it Relena! You can't look at me like that! We'll all pay dearly for it." He was determined to make sure that Relena didn't come to close. "You can't get involved in something or else you will die. I'm so close to finding out, and I can't have you following me."  
  
That is why all the girls in town  
follow you all around  
just like me they long to be  
close to you   
  
Wufei stared at the clock. "We've been here for... two hours?????"  
Sally looked up as well. "We have Wufei. See how much fun we've been having?"  
"Gee, now I guess, I'll have to pay them an extra 150 dollars," said Relena.  
"A 150? Why so much?" asked Quatre.  
"Well, we ordered some sushi, we ordered seven pots of tea, and it looks like we could be here for another hour." Relena stared at the ten, empty trays that had been covered with sushi.  
"Baka! See you're making Relena more money!" shouted Wufei at Duo.  
"Whaph?" Duo had just stuffed his face with a large piece of sashimi.  
"Duo!" sighed Hilde as she shook her head.  
"How about we do a contest to see who'll pay the overtime and extra stuff?"  
"Forget it Maxwell. Everyone only ate four trays together. You wolfed down the other six!" Everyone sweat dropped when they remembered how Duo kept eating, and eating, and eating, and... well you get the point.  
"How can I cough up 70 bucks anyways?" replied Duo.  
"I have no doubts you have a way Maxwell," replied Milliardo.  
"Look, there's no need for any arguing. Don't worry I can afford it. I have some cash, and I'll pay the rest on my credit card."  
Wufei only glared at Duo. "Knowing the 10th wonder of the world over there," referring to Duo, "he'll order another two trays, and we'll be here for five hours!"  
"Shut up, Dragon man!"  
"Who do you think you are baka?!" Wufei shouted an extra decibel higher.  
"You're full of hot air and you don't know how to control your temper," Duo said as he folded his arms.  
"I can do any challenge that comes my way!"  
Duo had a mischievous grin on his face. "I don't like the looks of this," whispered Quatre to Hilde.  
"I know. He's going to trick him into singing," replied Hilde.  
"And Wufei will fall for it," finished Sally.  
Everyone except Wufei and Duo sweat dropped.  
"I dare you to sing a humbling song... to your girlfriend... in front of everyone and kneel to her like she's a goddess!" smirked Duo.  
Wufei was still riled up. "Fine!" He pressed a few buttons and stormed onto the stage with a mike. Just as he was about to open his mouth to sing, he realized what he had just agreed to. "INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!"  
Everyone just laughed. "Come on Wu-man. You just agreed to my challenge so you have to do it... or you're just plain weak."  
Duo just said the secret word. "Fine." The music began to play.  
  
I would love to be better  
I would love to be free  
I would love to be perfect  
when you look at me  
  
Wufei kind of had a defeated look on his face. Duo was amused that the almighty warrior of the Dragon Clan was admitting to his flaws through song. Sally was watching Wufei and listening to his voice that was kind of tender. She wasn't quite sure if he was in the mood of the song, or something simply came over him.  
  
but instead I'm still crying  
yes indeed I'm still lying  
sad to say I'm still trying  
not to be me  
When I see all the weakness  
that I turned into sickness  
I still think I can slide  
just fine on the ice  
  
Heero's mind was turning. "Maybe I should be more honest about how I feel about Relena." He turned towards Relena, who was returning from giving the bar an extra 50 for the deposit. "I've been lying to myself for so long. She won't forgive me if I tried to lie to her." She sat down next to her brother. "But, maybe you're safer just the way you are. Away from the danger that I follow. Or maybe it follows me."  
  
It's not easy to be honest  
sometimes I'm just astonished  
how hard it can be to be true.  
  
"Nanashi and his friends are so happy together. Maybe I should warn them about the danger that they're in," sighed Midii to herself. She glanced over at Trowa who had his arm around a drowsy Catherine. "Cathy is lucky she has a brother that loves her. I wish I had someone that would love me." Midii sighed softly. "But I can't. The Raptures of Paradise have given me a place to belong to. They are the reasons why I'm still alive. If I betray them, I will die." It was sad for Midii. "I live for the sake of living. Even if I bathe in the blood I shed."   
  
Why, do I lie?  
Is it just to get by  
If I give up my lines  
will I die?  
If fortunes are favored  
then I am in labor  
and I'm trying so hard  
to leave lying behind  
  
Wufei walked off the stage and walked towards Sally. He promptly kneeled at her and held her hand. And he serenaded the next verse to her.  
  
I don't want to be hazy  
I don't think I'm crazy  
but I've had some moments  
where I am not sure  
and if you can forgive me  
for just being human  
then I will try harder  
to keep my words pure  
  
Sally smiled at him. "Of course I do." He smiled and left her to finish the song on the stage.  
  
I could on the border  
it could be a disorder  
but honestly I think  
that I can come clean  
and all of my stories  
might even be boring  
if I can tell you  
what they all mean  
  
And the liars couldn't look at the ones they were lying to in the face.  
  
Why do I lie  
Is it just to get by  
If I give up my lines  
will I die?  
If fortunes are favored  
then I am in labor  
and I'm trying so hard  
to leave lying behind  
  
Everyone cheered Wufei. "See, how easy it is to admit that you aren't perfect?" smiled Duo as Wufei sat down next to Sally.  
"So says Mr. I am the god of death." Duo just glared at Wufei.  
"Since we're being so honest how we feel, I'm singing a little something to Duo." Duo was smiling like crazy. "You've got a way, Duo. You've got a way with me."  
  
You've got a way with me  
Somehow you got me to believe  
In everything I could be  
I've gotta say-you've really got a way  
  
You've got a way it seems  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
You'll never know just what that means  
Can't you see... you got a way with me  
  
"Oh Quatre. Do you really know how much I changed because what you said was truer than even you could have imagined? I saw something about you that was good, and true. I need that truth always. I never want to forget it," Dorothy whispered softly to him.  
"I know. Because I'm with you right now."  
  
It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you should me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love  
  
You've got a way with words  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth  
I can't believe the way you get through to me  
  
"You do the same thing, Hil. You do the same thing to me," thought Duo as he munched on a piece of California roll.  
  
It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way hold me  
The way you show me just what love is made of  
It's in the way we make love  
  
Oh, how I adore you  
Like no one before  
I love you just the way you are  
  
It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love is made of  
It's in the way we make love  
  
It's just the way you are  
  
"I never want to leave you," whispered Dorothy to Quatre.  
"Don't worry about being away from me. I never worry about that. Because there is always to near someone you love. That's what my father believed in. And I believe it too."  
Hilde bowed and sat next to Duo again. He fed her the rest of the California roll he had been snacking on.  
"I'm going up next," said Noin as she made her way onto the stage. "This is to Milliardo Peacecraft, my future husband. Because this was how I felt before you proposed to me."  
  
Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know there's  
Just no getting over  
You know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see there's nothing left for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
  
Milliardo couldn't help but be astonished. "She's always loved me," he said.  
Relena touched his arm, and he turned to her. "Of course. Why you never noticed, I'll never understand."  
"I've been distracted."  
"No kidding."  
'God, I think I'm like that with Heero,' sighed Relena quietly to herself.  
  
But there's no way to hide  
since you pushed my heart aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
  
Heero could only hope Relena wouldn't stay that way about him.  
  
My head is saying fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
  
"Nanashi, must suffer along with the rest of them. I just don't understand why I feel so sorry about it," pondered Midii.  
  
But now there's no where to hide  
since you push my heart aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
  
Quatre and Dorothy had been holding hands throughout the whole night, except when they were each singing. "I'm finally happy with someone. I suppose it's funny that it should be with Dorothy Catalonia, but how can I change how I feel? It'll never happen."  
"Mrs. Quatre Raberba Winner? I like the sound of that," smirked Dorothy to herself. "Who would have thought that I would ever fall in love with a peace loving pilot? And a cute, rich one at that!" She kept watching the others singing. "How nice, to be with Quatre. I know I've changed because of those things he said to me."  
Noin left the stage as Trowa walked up. "Damn you Midii. You won't be able to trick me into trusting you. I've had to suffer a lot. But I survived. I fight to survive, to cling onto life. I have a reason to live. My family, the ones I love, are the reasons I live. You betrayed me and I almost died. I won't let you take Cathy away from me," he thought determinedly as he picked his song.  
  
First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights  
Thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned to carry on  
And so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
With that sad look on your face  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
if I had known for one second  
you'd be back to bother me  
  
Trowa looked straight head on at Midii. "So that's how you really feel Nanashi." She just looked at her unfazed by the song he chose and the look he gave her. "So, you've never forgiven me. I shall have no scruples destroying you then."  
  
Go on now walk out the door  
just turn around  
cause you're not welcomed here anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you'd think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die  
oh no not I  
I will survive  
As long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive  
  
"You are determined to crush me, is it Nanashi? I can assure you that I have no intention to crumble either. You wouldn't understand anything about me any more than I could ever understand you. That is the sad truth about people like us. We have nothing, but the will to survive all that life will throw at us," Midii thought.  
  
It took all the strength I had  
Not to fall apart  
Kept trying to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
now I hold my head up high  
And now you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up person  
Still in love with you  
And so you just felt like dropping in  
And just expect me to be free  
Now I'm saving all my loving  
For someone who's loving me  
  
The song ended with everyone clapping, not realizing the hidden message behind his song and his rendition. He sat back down without looking at Midii again.  
Heero stepped up to the mike. 'If anything Relena, you'll see that I have no emotional interest in you. For both of our sakes.' He moved to the beat as the song began.  
  
American woman, stay away from me  
American Woman, mama let me be  
Don't come hangin around my door  
I don't wanna see your face no more  
I got more important things to do  
Than spend my time growin' old with you  
  
Now woman, stay away, American woman, listen to what I say  
  
Relena looked a little hurt. She could see him occasionally looking in her direction as he moved across the stage. "He knows how I feel. He doesn't care about me. I misunderstood him." She was ready to cry. "No, Relena. You can't cry. This is Milliardo and Noin's special night and don't ruin everything by being a crybaby. If Heero doesn't love you back, then you can't do anything about it now." She managed to convince herself long enough to keep a straight face for the rest of the song.  
  
American woman, get away from me  
American woman, mama let me be  
Don't come knockin' at my door  
I don't wanna see your shadow no more  
  
Colored lights can hypnotize  
Sparkle someone else's eyes  
Now woman, get away  
American woman, listen to what I say-ay  
  
Quatre noticed Relena nearly crying earlier. "Hey Dorothy," he whispered to his date.  
"Yes," she whispered back.  
"I think Relena is a little upset by this song."  
Dorothy glanced over to see Relena a little sad, but slowly gathering herself together. "You're right. I think I'll talk to her later."  
"Good idea." They watched Heero performing. "What is the matter Heero? Why are you being so mean to her now?" Quatre wondered.  
  
American woman, said get away  
American woman, listen what I say  
Don't come a hangin' around my door  
Don't wanna see your face no more  
I don't need your war machines  
I don't need your ghetto scenes  
  
Color lights can hypnotize  
Sparkle someone else's eyes  
Now woman, get away  
American woman, listen to what I say-ay  
  
Duo had a funny thought pop into his head. He leaned towards Hilde to tell her his thought. "You know, this is the kind of song that Wufei would be doing," he smiled.  
Hilde gave it another thought. "Hey, you're right. He all calls us woman. But I think he's too close with Sally to ever say that to her. Well... anymore anyhow."  
  
American woman, stay away from me  
American woman, mama let me be  
I gotta go, I gotta get away  
Baby, I gotta go, I am dying  
  
I'm gonna leave you woman  
I'm gonna leave you woman  
I'm gonna leave you woman  
I'm gonna leave you woman  
  
bye-bye  
bye-bye  
bye-bye  
bye-bye  
  
Heero was still looking in Relena's direction. "If this hurts you, then good. I'd only disappoint you anyway. I can spare you from the depths of Hell," he thought a little as he got ready to finish the song.  
  
And I'm no good for you  
American woman, I'll look at you right in the eye  
And tell you what I'm gonna do  
You know I'm gonna leave, you know I'm gonna go  
you know I'm gonna leave, I'm gonna leave you woman  
Goodbye American woman  
  
As he left the stage, Relena began to wonder, "How much of that song is true about you?" After a few minutes, she could see that everyone was getting tired. After about two more songs, everyone left. Midii went into her car and drove home.   
"Yes, Trowa. I will have no scruples about destroying you or your friends," she said to herself with a cold, emotionless tone.  



	12. The Rapture of Avatar

Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Please note that I don't any of the characters except Nova. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. There are chapters that will give you on the pasts of these deadly women in the secret organization known as Raptures of Paradise. Now, enjoy.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradsise  
Chapter 12----------The Rapture of Avatar  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
"Kari! Kari!" A voice called from the silent abyss. "Where are you Kari?"  
"Mama? MAMA!!!!!!!!" shrieked a little girl.  
"Hurry Kari, RUN!!!!" called the mother.  
"Where are you Mama? I can't see you it's so dark here."  
"Just keep going," the mother faded away.  
"Mama!" the little girl reached out for her mother. Slowly the girl turned into Avatar. She soon snapped awake from her meditation. "Damn it!" she punched at a wall.  
For years, she had worked hard trying to hide those old painful memories of her past. The darkness and destruction that haunted Kari. But Kari was dead, there lived only Avatar. The reborn goddess of vengeance was here to wreak havoc on all her enemies and to punish them. Just like a goddess, she possessed telekinetic and telepathic abilities that were constantly growing as she got older and used her powers more. The door opened and a woman with a long black ponytail entered. "Are you all right Avatar?"  
Avatar slowly got up. "Yes, Flamethrower. I'm alright." None of the Raptures called each other by their real names. They vowed never to speak of their old personas, only as the names they used to describe their function in the group. Flamethrower liked to use fire to destroy objects, places, even people. Midii aka Agent Une, the spy, went out to find the information they needed on their enemies. Quint was the weapons expert that could kill with any weapon, ancient or modern. Esmeralda was the resident Cat burgler, who steals anything and everything, even people's hearts. These five young women were together for one goal. With the promise of their every desires, they agreed to conquer the universe. It allowed the Negaverse to infiltrate this universe and create new soldiers and generals to destroy the Sailor Senshi.  
"I don't like you doing this. Past regression can be dangerous, especially since those things happened to you as a child. Everything is distorted."  
"They were NOT distorted. Everything was as I remembered. I was only 10 at the time, those memories were clear!" Avatar huffed as she left her room.  
Flamethrower promptly followed her. "Agent Une will be here in twenty minutes. She can tell us about these Gundam pilots. A lot better than Cat can tell us about Winner."  
"The only reason why Cat is still on the team is because she and Agent Une have been able to provide us with info and technology that Quint has been asking for. Cat is a serious liability. Ever since she found out Quatre Winner is a pilot, she has been making demands that he doesn't get hurt." Avatar shook her head in disapproval.  
"That is what she wanted from Tempest. She wanted to be Mrs. Quatre Raberba Winner. Of course she doesn't want the boy to get hurt."  
"That maybe true, but since he's a pilot, he's going to get involved, and if gets in the way, it may be necessary to eliminate him as well."  
They entered an empty living room where they would have a team meeting in half an hour. "Cat won't like that at all."  
"Well nuts to her. We ALL have desires. She'll simply have to find another millionaire to marry." Avatar sat in the chesnut leather chair that she always sat in. Flamethrower sat on one side of a love seat that she shared with Quint at the meetings. There were two English chairs for Cat and Agent Une to sit.  
Avatar stared into the fireplace that a fire going, though it was summertime. She stared into the flames, that drew her to the past.  
  
A.C. 189  
The stars were brilliant that time of night. She stared outside of a space station that orbited Demos. Kari loved looking at the stars. Just like her parents, she wanted to study the stars and see if there were really other life forms out there in the vast heavens. Her dark eyes sparkled with the desire to know more in the universe. Her parents were busy working and left her in their quarters. Her father was an engineer that made sure everything in the research station was in good shape. Her mother was one of the scientists that did astrophysics.  
There were seven other children on board, but she was different from them all. Unlike them, she was a 'psychic'. She had powers that were newly discovered in less than 1% of the human race. It was estimated that within her lifetime, there would be more children born with powers like hers. There may even be other children with powers stronger than hers. Right now she was only ten and wouldn't be required to go to special training school until she was thirteen. The children feared her because she could hear their thoughts and move objects. She was too "creepy" for them. She was completely isolated when she caused a computer to explode. She had been working on her laptop, but she ended up deleting some important things. She became angry and lost control of her telekinesis. It exploded and frightened the other children.  
"Until Kari controls her powers, she must stay away from the children and vital system areas," replied Captain Tharlo. Her parents agreed and told her that she must ask permission before she could leave her quarters.  
Kari sat in front of a beautiful mirror that her father had purchased for her tenth birthday. She cried and leaned her head into her lap. She heaved as she cried and tried to breathe. "It's not fair," she punched the carpeted floor. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!" she banged against the floor. She looked up into the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and she crawled towards it. She wore thin black leggings underneath a plaid jumper and a frilly white blouse. She wore flat healed, black shoes. Her long dark hair was loose and she only had a green headband set against her ebony locks.  
She touched the mirror with her right hand like she always did. "Oh. I wish I could find a friend. I wish I could find someone who wouldn't be afraid of me." She closed her eyes tightly and thought deeply about her wish. Suddenly she felt the mirror was turning warm. She looked up and she was horrified to see that her mirror was melting. It morphed and shaked slightly. She pulled her hand away, but the mirror's shape was still moving. Slowly a bright flash of light came through the mirror and it turned back into it's original form. She saw a face with catlike eyes staring back at her. She was a beautiful looking woman.  
Kari stared with fright at the figure, not sure of what to make of her. "Who are you?"  
"I'm the friend you wished for," the woman smiled.  
"You are?" Kari inched closer to the mirror.  
The woman giggled. "Of course Kari. I know that you have special powers."  
"You do?" Kari looked puzzled. "And... and you're not afraid of me?"  
"Of course not, Kari. I have powers too." The woman made metalic sparkles fly out from the mirror to tickle Kari.  
"Wow. I wish I have powers like yours."  
"But you do," reassured the woman.  
"Really?" Kari pointed at herself.  
"Yes. You just don't know how to use them just yet." The woman smiled at the naive little girl.  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm Tempest. I can teach you how to use your powers."  
"Really? How?"  
"Touch the mirror." The girl obeyed and a great bright light enveloped her as a flood of knowledge went inside her mind. After a few moments, the light vanishes and Kari has a glassy look in her eyes. "Now Kari, you are under my control. You know what you must do?"  
"I must conquer Earth and the colonies. I will surrender the universe to the Negaforce," she said in a dazed voice.  
"Good. Now you will no longer be called Kari when you are serving the Negaforce. You will be called Avatar. As the goddess of deceit, I will be reborn into this alternate universe through you," smirked Tempest.  
"Yes, Queen Tempest, great goddess of deceit," Kari said as she bowed to her friend.  
  
"Colonel?" asked Treize Kushrenada.  
"Yes, Mr. Treize?" Une stood before Treize in her colonel Une uniform.  
"You are aware of Space Station Agammemnon?" he asked.  
"Of course. It is a science space station deisgned for the study of possible alien life forms."  
Treize nodded as he folded his hands on his desk. "I have been given orders that it is necessary that we must destroy the space station."  
"Indeed?" Her eyebrow was arched out of surprise rather than from any particular concern.  
"Yes. It seems that some of the scientists may have stumbled upon some classified transmissions between Alliance officials. It has become necessary that these individuals must be dealt with immediately," replied Treize.  
"I see."  
"There are reports of blackmail from one of the scientists and all of their lives are forfeit. Have one of our men go and destroy the station."  
"As you wish." Colonel Une left the office.  
  
It was three days later. Kari had proven her dramatic progress in her control of her powers. "Alright Kari. You can move about on the ship now," smiled the captain.  
"Yay! Oh thank you Captain!" Kari soon raced from the captain's office. She walked the hallways and she could hear the familiar buzz of people's thoughts. However, as she entered section blue-4, she heard a strange voice.  
"Soon, this station will be destroyed and my mission is done." Kari's eyes widened in horror as she heard that horrible thought.  
"It's close. This man is very close to here." She ran until the voice grew louder and louder. Soon she found a man with a stolen gray uniform, to look like a junior engineer making repairs. "What are you doing??" she shouted.  
The man turned quickly and glared at her. "Get out you little brat!"  
"You're going to kill us. I won't let you!" She said determinedly.  
"How?" he pulled out a gun. "You'll die anyway, what does it matter if I shoot you or not?"  
"NO!!!!" she screamed as he was about to pull the trigger. She shut her eyes tightly wishing that the man wouldn't kill her. Suddenly there was a pop and he screamed as she opened her eyes. She saw that a great gash opened on him, and he was pleading profusely. She used her powers to fire the gun against him. She saw that the bomb he had planted was triggered as he fell on the detonator on his wrist. The clock had only five minutes.  
She quickly raced down the hallway. She soon passed her own hallways. The captain already left his office. So she concentrated and heard the captain talking to her mother right outside their quarters. She raced another three sections before she found them. She breathed heavily. "Kari Nahira! What's the matter?" asked her mother.  
Kari breathed. "There's... a bomb... on the station. There.. was a... bad man.. and he... he set off... a bomb. He... he... tried to kill me."  
The captain turned on his communcator. "Security there is a bomb on board..."  
Just then Kari looked up as she heard the bomb in her head. Ticking away all those precious seconds. Tick... tick... tick... Suddenly there was a beep like her alarm clock. She screamed as she saw fireballs flowing through the corridors slowly heading towards them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" She held up her hands and suddenly a telekinetic shield covered her. She could see the fireball rush straight at her. "Oh God," was the last words she heard before everything went black.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked a voice. Kari could only moan. "Good, she's conscious." Her eyes fluttered as she realized she was in a sick bay on a space shuttle.  
"Where am I?" she thought inwardly.  
"You saved yourself from the explosion." Kari could hear Tempest in her mind.  
"Where's mami and papi?"  
"They're gone. They're all gone."  
Kari began crying. "What will I do?"  
"You must escape this shuttle," was Tempest's sharp response.  
"But how? Why?"  
"The crew will realize that you have no family left and you'll be sent away. You won't be able to fulfill your mission if you're in an orphanage. You have to be free to move about otherwise, the mission is lost," sighed Tempest.  
"NO! I won't let the mission die," she answered back fiercely. She remembered the man and what he did to her family and friends. She remembered his last thought as he died. He thought of his commanding officer, the one who assigned him. Colonel Une. "I will escape." Her eyes suddenly opened wide and she sat straight up. A doctor approached her and she glared at him. She concentrated and thrust her hand at him. He flew across the room and was knocked against a wall. She stormed from the room. As she passed by people, her fury cause her telekinesis to toss them away from her path. She touched a computer panel and concentrated on locating an escape pod. The computer buzzed and she stared at the screen as it told her the location of a nearby pod. After another ten minutes, she knocked twenty-two unconscious and stole the pod. With her powers she flew the pod towards the Earth's moon.  
"Landing procedure beginning," she said aloud, just her friend Lietenant Parker, who taught her how to fly an escape pod. Within a twenty minutes, she landed on the moon and put on the space suit installed in the pod. She entered the colony established on the moon. She wandered the streets, alone and hungry. She realized that it was ten hours after the explosion on the station. She had no money. She saw a well-to-do looking businessman nearby. A smile curled her face. She remembered a trick that Tempest had taught her.  
"Excuse me sir. But can I please have ten dollars? I'm very hungry."  
"What?" he asked incredulously. "Are you kidding me?"  
She looked at him hypnotically. "Of course little girl. Only Ten dollars? Here's thirty."  
The man became dazed and began speaking with a monotone voice. "Of course little girl. Only ten dollars? Here's thirty." He handed her the money and walked away.  
Kari smirked at the money, and bought her dinner. She began using the hypnosis to get clothes from a store, and more money from people on the street. She managed to get a couple hundred dollars in less than a day. She slept in a small hotel with thirty dollars. As she left, she began walking confidently. "Once I get enough money, I can find an apartment. Then I will plan how to conquer Earth." Suddenly her purse was ripped away from by a slick-haired street punk. "HEY!!!!" She raced after him. With a fury, she pursued the thief. But soon she realized that chasing after him was proving futile. He ran too fast, and she would never catch him on foot.  
It suddenly occurred to her that there was another trick Tempest taught her. She concentrated on the thief and suddenly a warm glow enveloped her.  
  
"Ha! Got some money from that brat," snickered the street punk. He had ran into and alley and inspected the little girl's purse. "Whoa! She has more than a hundred bucks in here!" He gleefully counted the money. As he counted, a strange wind blew. A brilliant flash of light streaked ahead of him and he looked up. There was a silhouette in the light, and as it faded, he saw the girl he just stole the purse from.  
"I want my purse and money back," Kari said firmly and calmly.  
"HA! Like you actually expect me to listen to a little runt like you?" he scoffed at her.  
She marched a few feet closer. "I want my stuff back, and I won't ask again."  
"OOOoooooooo!" He mocked her. "Scary, little girl." He smirked at her.  
"Oh well," she said emotionlessly. She held her hand in front of her. She clenched it into a fist.  
The punk kept smiling until a sharp pain overcame him in his stomach. He looked at Kari, as she continued to use her powers against him. The pressure and pain soon enveloped him. Blood vessels were bursting within him and blood trickled his mouth. He keeled over twitching violently. Kari walked closer until she was the last thing he saw in this life. "All those who cross the goddess of divine justice, will be punished." Her voice was no longer the happy girl from yesterday morning. It was a cruel woman's voice. She released her fist when the punk no longer moved. She bent down and took back her purse. She inspected him and found he had five hundred dollars on him. It was her turn to smile at him. "You won't be needing this anymore."  
She silently walked away from the scene of her second murder. "Kari Nahira died on the Agammemnon yesterday. Avatar the goddess of divine justice is born." She wandered the streets, conning people from money and other things she needed. "I will find Colonel Une, and she will pay with blood."  
  
That was such a long time ago. Those days were so long ago now. Slowly she found the other Raptures and became their leader. She also had to steal the Persephone locket from Nova Rokureno's mansion. She released Hecate. Proserpine, her sister spirit, had fled them and was no longer to be found. "Avatar. Avatar," called Flamethrower.  
"Yes?"  
"Agent Une returned."  
Soon Agent Une, Cat, and Quint entered the living room. They sat in their usual seats. "Alright Une, what have you got?" asked Avatar.  
"So far, they don't suspect a thing is going on. Although the pilots will be a serious threat. They will be at a wedding for Milliardo Peacecraft to Lucrezia Noin tomorrow. All of our targets will be their, including Lady Une."  
That name perked Avatar's attention. "Indeed?"  
Agent Une nodded the affirmative.  
"Well... Looks like we're going to have a wedding to crash," smirked Avatar wickedly.  
"Don't mind if I join," said a familiar voice. They all looked up to see Hecate slink into the room.   
"You? Why the hell do we need you?" growled Avatar incredulously.  
"Milliardo Peacecraft is the prince of the Sanc kingdom. There will be many important guests at the wedding, as well as a lot of security. As impressive as your powers may be Raptures, you can't fight three hundred people, plus 6 gundam pilots. You'd all be killed before you can fire a shot."  
"How do you propose to help us?" asked Flamethrower, who also despised Hecate.  
"My youma can provide a distraction for the security folks, leaving you free to kill as many people as you want."  
"What? Do you think that..." Flamethrower was about to start when Avatar held her hand up to silence her.  
"No. Actually, Hecate is of some use."  
"What?"  
"There will be some resistance, and we will need all the reinforcements to eliminate our targets."  
They agreed to the plan and left to bed. Cat stopped Avatar. "Will you allow me to spare Quatre?"  
Avatar smirked at Cat. "If he is in the way, then he must go." Avatar swiftly walked away.  
Cat only stared in anger. "Damn you bitch! Damn you!"  
  
Author's Note:  
Will The Raptures succeed? OR can they be stopped? Find out in Chapter 13.  



	13. Bouquets and Blasters

Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Please note that I don't any of the characters except Nova. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. Oh yes, and some of the Sailor attacks are ones that I made up from a Sailor Moon fic I'm writing. Now, enjoy.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradsise  
Chapter 13----------Bouquets and Blasters  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Seven A.M. Noin had awaken in Relena's apartment. She thought it would be a good idea to sleep over at Relena's and wait to see her future husband later at the ceremony. She slowly left her bedroom in her yellow pajamas with thin, red lines that went up and down her clothes. She rubbed her eyes and did a little stretch. She saw that Peygan was already up having breakfast made. Relena stepped out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. She had a cotten, pink nightshirt that covered everything except her feet and ankles. "Good morning, Relena," said Noin with a little yawn.  
"Good mawning," replied Relena as she brushed. They proceeded to the small, circular dining table that was on the other side of Relena's living room. The New York Times was spread out on the table. Relena proceeded to read the headlines of the main section, while Noin perused over the Arts section.  
"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," called Peygan.  
Relena's mouth was filled with toothpaste foam, so Noin spoke on both of their behalves. "Thank you Peygan."  
After another minute of brushing, Relena left her seat to the bathroom, and proceeded to rinse her mouth and wash her face. Her droopy eyes slowly perked up a little from the short walk through her penthouse. "We still have seven hours before the wedding. We still have plenty of time to get ready."  
"True." Noin took a sip of her coffee. "But, it doesn't hurt to get up early after all, we have a lot to do."  
"We have to get our hair done, and into our dresses. Not to mention, I still have to check that the reception hall is settled and ready," Relena said as she took her seat again.  
"With you on top of things, no doubt everything will be perfect." Noin took another sip of her coffee.  
  
Six thirty A.M. Heero had awaken and saw that he still had plenty of time to get ready for the wedding. He had enough time to do more research on Nova. He learned that Nova was no longer a CEO, but had resigned that position and accepted a demotion to being the head of the PR department. "What are you up to?" He kept typing away as he drank coffee.  
Several news articles appeared as he read that the press release of this news was last night. She would become the head of PR starting this Monday. "I have decided that being a CEO in this company deserves a more qualified person for the position. Though I have been on top of things, I feel that I lack the energy to run this vast corporation with Maia Suartha, and the seven other members of the Board. A person with more experience than I should take my place. I wish to return to my place as PR Agent for the company," she said in the press release.  
"She is up to something. But what, I can't figure out." Heero kept typing away. He applied for a position in the Preventers. Even though he had a knack for finding information on people, he realized that the Preventers would be a great asset to his observation of Nova Rokureno and Trista Meioh. The files that the Preventers were as thorough and in depth as any FBI or CIA file. They may have that information, and as a Preventer agent, he would have some form of access to it.  
"I only hope that I can succeed."  
  
Nine A.M. The alarm clock beeped as Quatre slowly opened his blue eyes. He stared at the clock. He still couldn't believe that time flew by so quickly. He didn't get back to the house he owned until two last night. He knew he had to get up. "I have to get ready for the wedding," he groaned to convince himself to get up. With slow reluctance, he managed to roll onto his side to stare at the window with the curtains already drawn back. The sun was bathing the room with warm, golden rays. He smiled at the beautiful outside as he saw the azure sky. White clouds ventured their way across the blue field, and two small birds danced high in the heavens with the clouds. "Nice day for an outdoor wedding," Quatre murmured to himself.  
After another minute of staring at the sky, he managed to sit up in his comfy bed. He stretched his arms and made a great, big yawn. He rolled his neck and made a slight crack noise. "Oh geez. I seriously to work out more. I'm SO stiff." He moaned a little as he stood up and stretched some more. He shuffled across the room to his bathroom. He stared at his image. His hair was really tousled and he looked like he had been through a hurricane. He sighed and turned on the sink. He threw water on his face and rubbed his cheeks.  
He took off his clothes and stepped into to the shower. The perfect temperature water rushed over him as he pour shampoo on his head. He scrubbed his head, and the rest of his body thoroughly. "Mmmm. This is a nice shower. Just what I need," he thought happily as he suddenly had the urge to sing. He remembered the nice seranade Dorothy did for him last night, and Carpenter songs popped into his head......  
He was soon done, and wrapped himself in a fluffy green robe that hung on a railing. He had a red towel to dry off his hair. He stared out the window again and sighed as he opened it. Cool air fanned over him and the sunlight still beamed down on him to start drying his hair. His flaxen locks were soon naturally in his trademark hair style as he rubbed his hair with his towel. "I wish I could share this nice morning with everyone I love dearly," he sighed as he took a deep breath of the fresh air. "Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Dorothy..." His mind wandered as he thought of Dorothy again.  
He still he couldn't believe how much she had changed. But so it was. They still disagreed about the necessity of conflict, but they did agree that in the end, there would be peace. Even if it was only a brief moment. He had another urge. Quatre walked over to his phone and decided to make an important call.  
  
The phone rang. Beeeeeeeppp... beeeeeppp... beeeeeppp... The covers slowly moved off her head, as Dorothy stretched and yawned. She rubbed her eyes as she slid upwards until she sat in bed. She slowly leaned over to her phone and pressed it on. "Hello?" she said with her usual voice, only a little quieter since she was still tired.  
"Hi Dorothy," said a sweet, familiar voice.  
She smiled. "Hello, Quatre." She leaned against her bed post and wrapped herself with her blankets again.  
"Just wondering how you were," was his response.  
"I'm still a little tired, but I'm good. And you?"  
"I'm good. Just wanted to ask you if you looked outside yet." Quatre had a cordless phone and walked back towards the window from his bedside table.  
"No. I just got up."  
"You did?" There a slight pause. "I'm sorry, I woke you up."  
"Hmm. Hearing you talk to me again is worth waking up." Dorothy could picture him blushing a little, which he was. She stared out of the balcony window in her penthouse apartment. She lived only a few blocks from Relena and had managed to find a nice place of her own. "My, it is nice outside." A cool breeze entered her room, and her blue wind chimes twinkled it's little melody. She smiled as she remembered Quatre bought her the wind chimes after the brunch with Nova.  
"I know. Just wanted to see if you looked. It's a perfect day for a wedding." Quatre had began dressing in his usual casual clothes.  
"I have to agree. I think it was somehow meant to be this nice."  
"As did I. Last night was fun, wasn't it?"  
Dorothy laughed a little. "Yes. I thought it was funny when Milliardo and Duo were trying to out do each other. Of course, I enjoyed your singing, Quatre. Thank you again."  
Quatre was still a little annoyed at Duo and Zechs flaunting themselves on stage. But at least, he and the other guys got a little revenge when they wooed back their dates. Although he was a little disturbed when Trowa and Heero went up to the mike. He couldn't quite understand why they were a little cruel in their choice of performance. "I'm worried about Trowa and Heero."  
"I know. I tried to talk to Miss Relena last night." Dorothy and Quatre did notice that Trowa seemed to be glaring at Midii during the song. Heero focused straight at Relena's direction as he kept singing for 'American Woman' to go away.  
"Did the talk work?" he asked.  
"Not much. She tried to convince me that she wasn't at all bothered or aware anything was wrong. I know her well enough to know that it's bothering. She can't possibly be fine by it. Heero Yuy is on her mind too much and for too long for her to simply be oblivious to that."  
"She's never been afraid of him before..." Quatre said as he left his room and down the stairs.  
"It's not fear. He never noticed her before, but it seems he was making the separation line clear to her. It's obvious that he wants nothing more to do with her. She sees it now, and it's hurting her. Before, he accepted her and was ready to stand by her. But now... now he wants his distance," Dorothy said as she walked into her bathroom.  
Quatre walked down the hallway towards the dining room. "I see what you mean." He saw that breakfast was being set on the table. He took his seat. "There's nothing much either one of can do about it. It's the same thing with Trowa."  
"Yes. What happened with him and Miss Midii?"  
"Trowa had no comment. Cathy told me what little she knew. She told me she met Midii three years ago. They were friends for a while, but she disappeared. Then Cathy met Midii again. It looks like Midii is upsetting Trowa somehow."  
"Do you think you'll be able to figure out what's wrong?"  
"I don't know, but I'll try very hard."  
  
Trowa and Cathy woke up early like everyone else. "Trowa?"  
"Yes, Catherine?"  
"What is it between you and Midii?"  
Trowa was silent at the mention of HER name. His eyes narrowed as he thought of that ten-year-old girl that had betrayed him those six years ago. 'How could she still be alive?' he asked himself before. "Nothing," he lied.  
Catherine stared with suspicion at her young brother. "Don't pretend that nothing is wrong. You always do that, and I know it's not true. There is something that happened between the two of you and I won't stop until you tell me the truth. You know me well enough to know that I will do whatever I can to find out what is going on."  
Trowa looked up at that determined girl. She'd do anything for him. Even if it meant walking through the billowing flames of Hell. She wasn't the sort to give up on anyone she loved, and Trowa meant a great deal to her. "Midii killed me." That was all he said as he left the small apartment that he lived in.  
She could only stare at the closed apartment door. "Oh Trowa." She sat on the sofa, still staring at the door. 'What kind of darkness still clouds you? What sort of sorrow covers over you so thickly?' She turned her to the apartment window that overlooked the street. There were a few cars parked on both sides, and other cars drove down the small one way street. The sun was shining brightly over the humming community as people emerged from their abodes to embrace the new, Saturday morning. Children already flocked to the local playground and played their games.  
The children walked down the street and turned towards the swings and basketball hoops to play a few games. Trowa walked among the throng and only walked. Not going to any particular place. He watched silently watched the kids merrily running to meet their friends. He saw a boy and a girl walking by him. "Here Tommy. I got a gift for you," smiled the girl. She handed him a key chain with a globe shaped charm.  
"Thanks, Melissa." The boy put his house key on the chain and carefully slipped it into his pocket. They ran off together into the park. Trowa watched. A boy and girl, together. He could only think of the past. The things that happened nearly seven years ago.  
It was just him and her. Two children alone in desolation. Betrayal was a sour dish that was difficult to swallow. Trowa lost his comrades. He showed no sorrow for their loss, but deep within himself, he missed them terribly. They showed him how to fight. He had always been a fighter, born the little soldier, all alone in the world. He fought to survive. But now it was more than the human desire and instinct to survive. He had to fight to move beyond the hazy, long ago past. "Midii. I won't let you destroy anyone. You are a spy, deep down, a spy. The betrayer and I will have to live with knowing what you've done to me." Trowa stared at the children at play.  
"Hello Trowa," said that voice.  
"Midii," he said with his general politeness. He was suspicious of her presence in his life. "I didn't expect you to be here."  
Midii smiled slyly. "Of course not Trowa. I'm not a conventional woman."  
"You never were." Trowa never looked at her. He stayed facing the children, with his back towards her.  
"I see that you are as stoic and cold as you were. Still the soldier, killing and destroying the enemy."  
"I see that you are still the spy. Doing whatever she can to survive, even if it means destroying thousands of lives. Are you and your family well?"  
Midii was silent. "They're gone."  
"Gone?" he remained his calm, unassuming self, but had a tinge of confusion.  
"Father died two years ago. Alexi and Rudolph died in a fire when I was away. The only one left is Devon. Devon is my only reason to love anything anymore. But he's dying."  
"Why is that?"  
"He's ill. Only have three more months, the doctors say. He has been sick since he was a baby. It's a miracle he lived as long as he had."  
"How's he being taken cared of?" Trowa was suspicious that she was being a spy and he was a target.  
"I have a small part-time job. Just enough to get him a place at a hospice." She walked closer to Trowa, until she was next to him. "You know, I'm not as bad as you think."  
"I want you to stay away from Catherine."  
"What?" she asked incredulously.  
"You know what I mean." He paused before he spoke again. "You are spy. Working for someone. You're doing what you can to stick by Cathy and me. Whatever it is, you had better stay away from us. I didn't kill you seven years ago, but don't think that you can tempt Fate again."  
Midii stared at him thoughtfully. "Did you ever tell her what happened between us?"  
"I won't. After all, the less she knows, the better. I don't want her to get mixed up in some crazy business you're up to. Last time I was with you, Alliance military destroyed hundreds of rebels."  
"You killed some of them yourself." Midii was silent. She breathed deeply and spoke again. "Don't think that I've ever looked back on those days and saw how I've destroyed people."  
"You've changed."  
"And so have you Trowa." She walked around him in an interrogating manner. "You pretend to be so calm faced and unemotional. But Catherine has changed you. You have a heart that feels things. You wouldn't be so protective of her if you didn't have feelings. You fear me for some reason. Why is that?" She had made three turns around and finally stood in his face.  
"You seem to know the answers. You can answer them yourself."  
"You fear me because you know I've turned into you."  
"Have you indeed?" Trowa simply looked at her.  
"Yes, Trowa. I don't have the emotions to tie me down. I no longer feel remorse for anything I must do. I have nothing left to hold me back. I will do what I must to survive."  
"I believe you would," he said.  
"Good bye Nanashi." She walked away. Leaving Trowa a chill in his spine. It was already disturbing that Midii would destroy lives and feel guilty, but now she would destroy lives without a conscious thought for their well-being. He did have something fear. He feared a destroyer that would care less for anything.  
  
Relena and Noin were changing into their dresses. Dorothy, Hilde, and Catherine arrived at the penthouse to visit the bride before the wedding. The four young women sat in Relena's living room. "I still can't believe the day is here," said Hilde.  
"I know. I never imagined this day would come. And it's so wonderful outside. I don't think anything bad could ever happen," said Relena. She work a turquoise dress with spaghetti straps on her shoulders. She had a rose corsage in her hair and she had matching jewelry.  
"How are you today, Relena?" asked Dorothy.  
"I'm well, Dorothy. I'm rather excited with the wedding and all."  
"I hope so. I'm eager to see Milliardo in his tuxedo. Didn't you say that he chose a white tux?"  
Relena nodded the affirmative. "Of course. Don't be surprised when you see Lucrezia."  
"Why?" asked Catherine.  
"Well. Since she's marrying Milliardo, who is still Prince of the Sanc kingdom, she must be decked in jewelry and things." Relena and Milliardo still had their titles as Princess and Prince of the Sanc kingdom. Their descendants would continue carrying titles, however, they were allowed to pursue their lives the manner they wished.  
"Wow! Princess Lucrezia. That has a nice ring to it," sighed Hilde as she wished she was a princess in real life.  
"I guess it does," said Lucrezia as she emerged from Relena's spare bedroom. She was decked in an elegant, but simple dress. She wore a few diamond studded pieces of jewelry set in white gold. She wore heels that click-clacked on the floor. She had a simple veil over her face.  
"Wow, Lucrezia. You look lovely. Picture perfect," said Sally. Since they were not on duty, they were free to address each other by first name.  
"Thanks Sally."  
"I guess we're ready to go."  
  
The gundam pilots were cajoled into becoming ushers at the outdoor wedding in the botanical gardens. There were a few Peacecraft family friends, and members of the Preventers, who came to celebrate the union of their superiors. The ushers took their seats as the music began to play. They saw a little boy and girl, children of Countess Melinda de Bavroche, walk down the aisle. The countess was a distant relative of the Peacecrafts and the closest living family left for Relena and Milliardo.  
Heero was a little stunned to see Relena walk down the aisle with a garland of daisies in her hair, and wearing a light blue dress. She wore matching shoes, and smiled as she took her place as maid of honor. The music changed as Lucrezia appeared. Beneath the veil, she was smiling joyfully as she saw her future husband waiting for her at the end. Step and step, she walked ever closer. The music sounded.  
Noin was glowing with happiness as she saw Zechs waiting for her at the end of the aisle. "I'm going to Mrs. Milliardo Peacecraft in twenty minutes," Noin thought happily.  
Suddenly, gunfire could be heard outside of the gardens. Immediately the Preventer agents spread out to deal with the noise. As they raced outside of the garden, they saw strange looking monsters appear. "What are those things?" asked a young man.  
"I don't know, but they are not here for the cake. Fire!!" commanded an officer. They showered the monsters with barrages of gunfire.  
Everyone within the garden were in a panic. They were surrounded by monsters that began a great battle. Lucrezia ran to Milliardo and Relena. The pilots and their dates also gathered. "What's going on?" asked little Mariemaya.  
"I don't know," said Lady Une, as she held onto the little girl.  
"Don't mind if we drop in." The monsters and Preventers moved the fight away from the wedding, leaving the political heads, and the wedding party alone. Five masked women in bodysuit uniforms appeared.  
"Who are you?" growled Milliardo, irritated at these strange women.  
"We are the Raptures of Paradise. And you, Mister Peacecraft, are no longer needed. None of you are needed anymore. Ladies?" said Avatar.  
"I don't think so!" called a girl's voice.  
"Who dares to interrupt me?"  
A girl in a pink fuku appeared. "I'm the champion of love and justice. I am Sailor Chibi Moon. And I will punish you!" She did her usual sailor pose.  
"Ha! You think you can defeat us?" laughed the leader. She wore a navy leather catsuit with a matching navy mask.  
A woman with a red catsuit held a strange jet pack on her back with a rifle with a tube that attached it to the jet pack. "Feel the wrath of the goddess of Fire!!!!" Flames shot from the gun straight towards, Sailor Chibi Moon.  
"Shine... Aqua...Illusion!" A voice shouted, and freezing water put out the flames. A thirty-something year old woman in a sky blue fuku appeared. Other women wearing different uniforms appeared.  
The Gundam pilots stared suspiciously at these strange women. "Who are they?" asked Relena with concern. The pilots couldn't help noticing that these Sailor women seemed familiar.  
"Heero?" asked Quatre.  
"Hn?"  
"Do you think these are the girls we met last year? Those girls that Sailor Celaeno and Sailor Pluto were talking about?"  
"It's possible. They have the same uniform. Just different colors."  
"Damn it! We have to get out of here," shouted the Flamethrower.  
"Right," said Avatar. They all vanished. THe Preventers were running back into the wedding. One officer ran towards the pilots.  
"We can't hold them back," apologized the officer.  
"We'll take care of them," said a Sailor woman with a green fuku.  
The monsters burst back into the garden. "Mercury... Icicle... Shower!" Shards of icicles flew through the air, and six were impaled to death by the knives of ice.  
"Mars... Fire... Spin!" Sailor Mars touched her lips with her hand. Instead of blowing a kiss, she blew a barrage of fireballs at the monsters. Five were incinerated to ashes.   
Heero and the others could only watch in amazement and worry at the power these women had. They weren't sure how to greet these women when the fighting ended. Quatre and the women were grateful. The other pilots were more reserved about these Sailor women. Why was it that they so conveniently appeared after the Raptures of Paradise appeared.  
"Venus...Spark... eruption!" Little gold hearts appeared and as they flew away from Sailor Venus's hand, they exploded. The monsters were dazed and confused when they heard, "Jupiter... lightning...Strike!" A massive charge of lightning appeared from Sailor Jupiter's hands.  
The three other scouts were surrounding Sailor Chibi Moon protectively. The Negaverse monsters were destroyed. The pilots held their guns at the Sailor Scouts. The three scouts surrounded Sailor Chibi Moon even more closely. "Gee.. you're welcome," said Sailor Jupiter with sarcasm.  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Duo.  
"The ones who saved your sorry asses," snarled Sailor Uranus.  
Both sides were ready for a fight until Sailor Chibi Moon screamed, "STOP IT!!!!!" at several decibels above normal hearing. They all cringed at the voice. "Will you stop it? We're all good guys here. Don't forget the mission!"  
Sailor Uranus looked down at Chibi Moon and gave her, her trademark grin. "Alright your highness."  
"Your highness?" murmured Relena out of curiosity.  
"We have no time for this. We must get going if we're going to track the Negaverse," continued Chibi Moon to the other Sailors. They all turned their backs towards the pilots and began to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" asked Relena.  
Chibi Moon turned around and smiled. "We have a mission." She walked closer and took Relena's hands in her own. "You must stay away, Princess. You could get hurt."  
"What about you?"  
"I was given a special destiny that I must fulfill." Chibi Moon turned to the others. "As for the rest of you," she spoke with a stern voice. "You must stay away from the Raptures. They are scout business. Don't even try touching them. They would destroy you all."  
"Who are you to tell us what to do, little woman?" said Wufei. He was irritated that a younger girl would talk to him like she was his equal.  
"I will NOT warn you again. You will die." Chibi Moon did a somersault and disappeared.  
Even Quatre was getting a little worried by now. "They mean business. What are we going to do?" Quatre broke the eerie silence.  
"We'll have to deal with this some other time," replied Lady Une.  
"She's right," rpelied Noin. "We have a wedding to attend to."  
  
"Damn! Those Sailor bitches had to get involved!" screamed Flamethrower. She paced the room angrily in her red uniform, without her mask.  
"They certainly spoiled our fun," pouted Cat.  
"What can we do? They took us by surprise," said Quint, who was wearing a forest green outfit.  
Only Agent Une and Avatar were quiet. They reflected on the words of the others. "I have no doubt that they will certainly be a challenge. I have no doubts about the future of the plan," was all Avatar said.  
"What? Did you see what they did to those daimons we had as backup? All eliminated!" Flamethrower continued with her tirade.  
"That will be no obstacle."  
"What?" cried Flamethrower, Quint, and Cat.  
Agent Une nodded knowingly. "Of course ladies. We still have two things going for us."  
"What's that?" asked Cat.  
"The pilots don't trust the scouts, and the scouts are determined to take care of us without them interfering. Even if they manage to get together, we'll be able to find their weaknesses by then. Enough to take care of them," smiled Avatar.  
"What's the other thing?" asked Quint.  
"Agent Une." They turned to look at their teammate who soon left the room.  
  
"Alright, ladies!" shouted Noin. "Time to catch the bouquet!" All the single women gathered in a massive group. All their dates grinned and sweat nervously. The single women were buzzing with eager grins and giggles.  
Wufei groaned with annoyance. "What is with these stupid games? They're just as bad as some of those Chinese ones I've heard about."  
"Chinese people have wedding games?" asked Quatre.  
"Yes, and they are humiliating," replied Wufei. No one noticed the devious grin that crept Duo's face.  
"Okay ready?" asked Noin. Her back was turned.  
"Yes!!!!!!" replied thirty women.  
"One... two... three..." Noin chucked the bouquet into the crowd. They all ran to catch the bouquet. It was a struggle for two minutes before someone shouted.  
"I got it!!!!" cried a young woman.  
"Oh no!" cried her date. His friends had sly grins on their faces.  
"Your turns." Their dates reappeared at the table.  
"Don't you dare make me go up there!" demanded Wufei.  
"Come on!" pulled Sally.  
"Injustice!" All of the single men were there. The five pilots tried to shrink into the back of the crowd of the twenty-five men. They were able to see Noin sitting in a chair. Milliardo was on his knees in front of her.  
The emcee of the reception appeared with a microphone. "Now, we all know that the groom has to get the garter off his lovely wife." There were a few whistles, and whoo-hoo's from the rowdy single guys. "But... But!" he said to calm them down. "but, we decided to spice things up a little." There were a few yeah's in response. "Milliardo will NOT be taking it off with his hands." A few devilish grins appeared on the faces of the men in the room.  
"What?" Milliardo replied horrified.  
"That's right. You will take off the garter belt with... your... teeth!" Everyone laughed in excitement. "Play the music!" They began to play "Fever".  
Milliardo looked a little red as he stared in Noin's face. She smiled a little as she lifted up her skirt. Within less than a minute, he was under her skirt, tugging at the garter belt with his teeth. There were cheers urging him on. His cheek touched the nylon covered legs of his new wife. 'She feels so good,' he couldn't help but think to himself as he pulled at the garter.  
Noin could feel the warmth of his breath. She felt goosebumps of excitement. She could feel the garter closer to her knee. 'This feels a little familiar,' she alluded to the first time they made love. The sweet feeling of unending pleasure and rapture. Like a heavenly paradise, it wasn't just being a bedroom naked with him that was the paradise, but just being anywhere with him. "YEAH!!!!" the crowd cheered. She snapped back into reality as she looked to see Milliardo with the garter still between his teeth. He caught it, and held out a hand. She took it and he pulled her up.  
"Milliardo Peacecraft!" The crowd cheered for his success. "Okay gentlemen. THe lucky guy who catches the garter gets to put it on this lovely young lady!" The emcee presented the lucky girl who caught the bouquet.  
"Wow, she's a babe. I wanna get it!" said one guy.  
"Yeah, she's something."  
Her date glared at those two. Wufei noticed his bubbling anger. "I wonder who's going to catch it." He glared at Wufei and faced the front. Milliardo had his back turned.  
"One..." he was ready to toss. "...two... three!" He threw the garter as hard as he could. The men scrambled to get it, but the garter planted itself in the hands of one of the pilots.  
"Well, lucky you," smiled Wufei. The lucky pilot walked up front.  
"Are you ready?" asked the emcee.  
"Why not? She's my girlfriend," he replied.  
"I see..." replied the emcee. "I'm sure you'd kill someone else if they caught it."  
He smiled wickedly at the crowd of unlucky guys. "Maybe."  
"Well, since Milliardo had to go through the same thing. You are going to put the garter on her with your teeth!" the crowd goes crazy. He smiles deviously at her.  
"I know you, Duo Maxwell. I'm getting worried at what you're going to do," said Hilde.  
"Well, since we're the center of attention, let's give 'em a real show."  
"How I do end up these messes?" sighed Hilde.  
"You wanted the bouquet. I wanted to make sure no one makes a move on my favorite girl in the universe," Duo replied.  
The music to "Baby Did a Bad, Bad Thing" began to play. "Alright, to spice things up more, we are going to blindfold you!" Duo was promptly blindfolded with a napkin. He twirled the garter on his finger. Then he lightly sniffed it and made a purring noise in Hilde's direction. She began blushing.  
"Quatre would have a heart attack," snickered Catherine at her brother's best friend. Quatre blushed profusely. Dorothy only smiled in his direction.  
Duo was allowed to put the garter on her ankle with his hands, but he had to go the rest of the way with his teeth. "Higher! Higher! Higher!" the guys chanted.  
'If that's what the people want, who am I to deny them that?' he thought devilishly. He grunted a little as he tried to pull the garter up Hilde's leg. 'Hey, this is kinda turning me on,' he thought as he reached her knee.  
'Knowing that Duo this sort of thing is turning him on,' sighed Hilde to herself. 'At least, I'm going to marry Duo!' she smiled.  
'I have to torture Wufei sometime. Hmm..." he was brainstorming as he was finishing at the top of her knee. He was done, and emerged from under her skirt to cheers from the crowd.  
"Not a bad show," teased Heero a little.  
"Thanks, Yuy."  
Agent Une was staring through the window of the reception hall. "You're all going to suffer soon. And you don't know it's even coming."  
  
Author's note:  
Hope you found the reception amusing to read as it was for me to write it. That scene is based on some weddings I've gone to where they play similar versions. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! What will happen to the pilots next? You'll have to wait for Chapter 14.  



	14. The Silent Spy

Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Please note that I don't any of the characters, except Nova and the villains. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. This is a chapter that's about Midii and before she became known as Agent Une by the Raptures of Paradise. Now, enjoy.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 14---------- The Silent Spy  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Midii walked to the cemetery. Devon was gone and it was two weeks after Milliardo and Lucrezia were married. It didn't surprise her one bit that she found herself here in this place. She had found herself in that strange and calm place. She was no stranger to the land where the dead slept for all eternity. She had been surrounded by death all her life. Her mother died from an infection a few weeks after she gave birth to Devon. Devon was already a sick child and he was on his slow march to the grave to join the mother they gave him life, and the brothers and father that went before him. Midii found her way back to her home colony to visit them. The Unes had increased the family plot 20 years ago. In order to bury her grandparents, her father purchased an extra track so he could keep the family together in the future. Little did he realize, he would find himself in that healthy, life giving earth, 18 years later.  
Midii could only stare at the graves and the epitaphs that were carved into the cold stone surface. Three generations of Unes were buried. Eighteen spaces, fourteen graves and four more to be filled. Her and three lost cousins. Devon would soon occupy his lot, but she was uncertain of when she will meet her time. Every year, her family would trek to the cemetery to visit the relatives that have passed. Her father would tell her and her brothers who all the people were and how they died. She felt sorry for them, but she couldn't cry for anyone except her grandmother, her parents, and her brothers. The others were strangers with the same name and blood as her.  
Grandfather Michaelas Une was 59 when he died. He was killed in a car accident that nearly killed four others. He was orphaned when his mother died and his father abandoned him with his mother's sister. He fought hard to achieve greatness and he was a great mobile suit engineer.  
Andreas Une, her oldest uncle, was a burly man who loved to fight. He had a thing for brawls. Unfortunately one brawl led to his death. He was shot three times in a seedy bar in the capital of Colony 165.  
His wife, Maureen Callahan, died years later. She was a victim of the Earth Sphere Alliances' attempt to control the Earth and her colonies. She was a rebel after Andreas' death and left the Une family. She was returned to the Une family, only because she was still an Une and must be buried beside her husband and Cathleen.  
Cathleen Callahan Une was a little infant girl, who died when she was two. The same disease had drained the life from Devon was the same that claimed the blond cherub from her parents. Cathleen would have been 26 now, had she lived.  
Nathaniel Une was her second uncle. He was a happy man and blond like her father and brothers. He was an ambitious businessman with a wife and three children. Although his wife divorced from him, he still had his three children. It was sad how he was drowned in a storm that capsized the boat he was on. The irony was he was known as a great swimmer in his youth at school. His three children went to his ex-wife and the Une family never heard them of again.  
Natasha Kessandra Une was a little girl who died at age five. She wandered away from her parents one day and was not seen for two days. She was found in a small duck pond, hidden by reeds. She had fallen into the shallow water and bumped her head.  
Jesse and Caleb Une were stillborn twins that were born prematurely.  
  
Kessandra Eloise Troyian Une was her grandmother. Grandmother Kessie died when Midii was seven, but she still had some memories of the old woman. Gram Kessie would have cookies for the little Une children that came to visit Grandma and Grandpa's house for the holidays. Whenever they take a bath and wash their hair, Gram Kessie would have a large towel to dry their hair by the large fireplace in the living room. Midii could remember the light scent of baby powder and lavender that Gram Kessie would always have in the house. Gram would also tell her and her brothers all sorts of lovely fairy tales when she tucked them into bed. "What shall I read for you tonight?" she'd ask.  
"Jack in the Beanstalk!" cried Alexi, who was nine.  
"No! I want Robin Hood!" protested Rudolph, who was six.  
Devon was only one and could not possibly have any preferences. "I want the Little Mermaid," said Midii, who was five.  
"Not that!" groaned Alexi.  
"Now, now. I already read you those stories, boys. I think it's Midii's turn to pick the story, so I'll tell you the tale of the Little Mermaid."  
The boys pouted, but complied with their little sister's request. Gram Kessie knew every story by heart and always told them in her own way. The real story was too much for little children so she retold them. "Once there was a deep sea that was filled with fish. There were more fish in the sea than there were people in the world. And in this watery world, there lived merpeople. They had tails like fish and bodies like people. There was a kingdom of merpeople."  
"Triton was there kingdom and he had many beautiful daughters. One in particular was known as the most beautiful of the girls. Her name was Calypso. Calypso was loved in the sea kingdom, but she was unhappy because she was curious about the surface world. 'Don't go up there! There are humans that will hunt after you!' People had said. She didn't care because there was something about humans that fascinated her."  
The children would start to fall asleep from her soothing voice, except Midii, who was enthralled with the story.  
"One day, she swam to the surface and saw a large ship. She made her way to the ship and watched the human men dancing and singing. There she saw a handsome human. He played a flute so sweetly that she sang along quietly. Her voice was like a siren that could lure men away from the land. She was in love with the handsome man with the flute. She soon learned he was Prince Alan, who lived in the castle that overlooked the sea, her sea."  
Midii would imagine that she was the mermaid Princess Calypso.  
"She knew that one song from her would lure Alan to her, but she didn't want to because she knew that he would drown and she would lose him. Suddenly a storm appeared in the horizon. The waves grew huge and swept over the deck of the ship. The prince fell overboard and was lost in the torrent of the sea. Calypso saw her beloved prince in the crashing waves and dove to save him. When she pulled him to land, the storm had faded. She looked at his handsome face and felt his chest for his heartbeat. 'Are you alright my prince?' That voice woke him. He slowly opened his eyes to see her face, but voices on the beach caused her to flee. Before he could sit up, Calypso had already fled into the sea. A fisherman on the beach helped the prince to his feet. Alan stared along the beach, but the beautiful maiden who saved him was gone."  
"She was lovelorn and decided to become human herself. The sea witch was the only one who could help her. 'I will give you the ability to change into a human. If he does not declare his love for you then you will die.' Calypso was frightened, but she wanted to be near her handsome prince so she agreed."  
The boys would be asleep, but Midii would beg for more.  
"The price was her voice. She couldn't speak. Her voice would not return to her until she is dying. So she had to charm the prince with her beautiful soul. She grew legs and found herself on the beach. Alan was walking and looking out into the waters that nearly killed him. He turned to see a beautiful maiden on the beach. Lonely and needed help, for she was not yet sturdy on her human legs. As he walked closer to her, he saw she looked just like the girl who saved him. 'Let me help you.' He wrapped an arm around her to hold her up so she could steady herself. She was about to thank him, but no sound came from her throat. Alan was disappointed that this girl had no voice, for he hoped she was the one he was looking for."  
Midii felt sad for the princess. She would be sad if her prince couldn't hear her voice.  
"He spent time with Calypso. He taught her about the human world. He showed her a book of stories written by Ancient Greeks and there was a goddess named Calypso. When she heard her name, she gestured at the name, and Alan realized that Calypso was her name. They spent many weeks together, and she loved him more and more. But her heart was broken when she learned that he was going to marry another princess who looked similar to her, but didn't have a voice that was as pretty. Calypso sat in gardens behind the castle. Suddenly she heard men speaking. 'You will shoot the prince tonight when he is on the beach with his friends and his fiancé.' Calypso feared for Alan."  
Gram Kessie looked over at Midii who was still wide-awake. Gram smiled and continued the story.  
"At the party, Calypso kept her eyes opened. She must find a way to warn Alan, but there was nothing she could do. Alan was talking to his friends, when she saw an arrow in the corner of her eye. She turned to see that the flying arrow was heading straight for him. She quickly moved to him and was straight in the arrow's path. Women screamed and Alan's friends raced to capture the assassin. Alan cradled poor little Calypso in his arms. 'My brave little friend. You have saved me.' She was breathing shallowly, and she could feel her voice coming back to her. She gasped heavily as she said 'Are you alright my prince?' Those words, the sound of her voice shocked Alan as he realized that she was the one who saved him. 'Oh my poor Calypso. It was you all along.' There was no sound coming from her. He felt a warm glow over her. Everyone was shocked to see that her human legs turned into a fish tail. 'A mermaid?' asked one woman. 'Of course!' cried an old sailor. 'Mermaids can save people from drowning.'"  
Midii began crying for her poor Calypso. Gram Kessie gave her a tissue and told her that the story was not yet over.  
"The water of the sea churned and bubbled. A beautiful lady in a flowing gone rose from the sea. 'I am the spirit of the sea, guardian of the merpeople. Because Calypso has been kind despite her sorrow, I will reward her.' Another light glowed over Calypso. Her tail turned back into human legs and her wound was healed. The Spirit of the Sea had vanished and Calypso smiled at Alan. They were married and lived happily ever after."  
The crying had made Midii tired and she fell soundly asleep.  
  
Midii loved that version of the little mermaid. Not just because it was a happy ending, but also because it was told by her grandmother. Her mind wandered back to the days when she first met Trowa. She laughed at how she once thought that Trowa was her Prince Alan. "We despise each other. I envy his ability not to feel anything. And he doesn't trust me because I'm still a spy." She looked at the grave of her brother Devon. The brother she cared for so carefully the last two years of his life, after their father died. "It's funny Devon. I've always had a soft spot for Trowa. Now we hate each other. Who would have thought that? We'd make an odd couple, huh. I'm sure you'd laugh along with me. I never could forget him. I always wondered what happened to him, envying him. He feels neither pain, nor anger. His hatred for me is because he is protective of his friends and Cathy. Do you think he's right?" she said to Devon's grave. Midii placed flowers on the graves and walked away.   
  
A.C. Colony 192  
Midii had spent a long time wandering around trying to make a place for herself. She needed money and she saw that the circus was in town. Midii had found herself doing more spy work. After all, no one would anticipate a child being a spy. She was able to find more information for the Alliance than many spies could. After all, she was able to eavesdrop better and being young, she was a fast learner of different spying maneuvers. Even though she was only 13 and spying for three years, she was more expert than people spying within the same period.  
She needed a cover to hide herself in her latest mission. She quickly took her place in the circus. The smell of fresh popcorn, the laughter in the air, and the flashing lights of rides were everywhere as she walked through the circus grounds. Midii missed these simple pleasures. Father was sick and Devon was too. They needed money for medicine and barely any food. Midii worked as a spy for the money. She got $700 a week. That barely covered expenses. The Alliance paid for the medical bills, but they still had debts. This mission promised an extra $10 a week after success. Her mission was to find out rebel movement in the colony. By working for the circus, she could go to different locations and had an escape. She wandered the circus to explore the delights it had. She stared at the horses that were being fed. "Hi," said a voice.  
Midii turned to see a girl with curly, reddish-brown hair. They were bouncing with the movement of her head. "Hi," replied Midii.  
"You like horses?"  
"Sorta. I have hardly seen them now."  
"You seem a little sad. Why is that?"  
"I need a job. I'm the only one in the family that is healthy enough to work." Midii wasn't sure why she was willing to talk to this girl, but something of this girl in the blue costume seemed trustworthy.  
"Really? We need people for different things. We need someone to do the horse riding tricks, trapeze act, and other side jobs," replied the girl.  
"I can clean things," answered Midii.  
"Actually, we need a person to help with the horse grooming."  
"I can do that."  
"Come on." Midii followed the girl, who led Midii to the ringmaster. After a few minutes of an interview, Midii was hired on a trial basis of three days. If she did well, then she got the job.  
"Thank you Miss," said Midii gratefully.  
"Just call me Cathy."  
"And I'm Midii."  
Midii had found a friend in Catherine Bloom. She had another girl to help her with all sorts of problems she could never really talk to her father about. Something was in Catherine that opened Midii to her. And Catherine in turn found a kind soul, lost in everlasting sorrow. Whatever it was between these two girls, there was that magic of perception between these two. Catherine led the way to clarity, and Midii was the student who slowly followed behind. "Cathy?"  
"Yes, Midii?"  
"Am I your friend?"  
"Of course, Midii! Nothing will ever come between us. I'll never leave you to suffer alone. I won't be far away."  
"Do you mean it? No matter what happens or what I've done, you'll never hate me?"  
Catherine smiled gracefully. "I see that you are lost. Lost in the world, with no one to lean on for strength. You have burdens that I can never see or feel. But you know what?"  
Midii only looked at her new best friend with puzzlement. "What?"  
"I know that you have a journey to pursue. I won't be the one to hold you back or stop you. Life has something in stored for you and don't fight it. Don't fight the world; fight the doubt in yourself Midii. The world has evil, and vice. Just don't forget to look for the beauty that it has," Catherine said.  
"I..." began Midii.  
"Cathy! You're on in five minutes!" called a man.  
"Alright!" Catherine turned to Midii. "I'm sorry. I have to go now."  
"That's alright." Midii only smiled as Cathy walked into towards the big top from the trailer that they were sitting in front of. Midii began to wonder, 'Will you really stand by me? Even if I'm responsible for the deaths of hundreds?'  
  
The Alliance base that she reported to was seven miles from where the circus was set up. She was able to enter the base with complete authority by the commanding officer she reported to. She stepped down the foreboding, intimidating hallway towards the conference room, where she made her report before two other agents, and three commanding officers, including the spy headmaster, who coordinated the missions of his spies. Lieutenant Hayes was a serious, brooding man of nearly sixty, who had the ability of bullying and intimidating those who worked for him. Midii refused to let the damn bastard control her free will.  
She entered the room to see Aloysius McKenrich, Colin Mersac, Lady Une, Treize Khushrenada and Lieutenant Hayes. She saluted in proper military fashion. "This, Mister Treize and Colonel Une, is Miss Midii Une. She is one of my best agents."  
"Impressive," commented Treize in his cool collected manner. Hayes gave a sideways glance when Treize wasn't looking. The injustice of an 18-year-old being a colonel, and a sixty-year-old man still stuck being a lieutenant. Treize looked at Midii as though he was inspecting meat at the butcher's. "How many mission has Miss Une completed?"  
"Twenty out of twenty. Without fail." Hayes couldn't stand Midii, but he only tolerated her because of her success and ability. Otherwise, he would have had her discharged months ago.  
"Impressive," was Treize's comment. "I have never seen or heard of an agent so young do so well.  
"Of course Mr. Treize, but you are an example of how age doesn't affect ability," said Lady Une. It was clear to everyone in the room that there was a certain dance between Une and Treize. She was readily able to compliment his ability, and he was always most genteel towards her.  
"Miss Une, do tell us the status of your mission," continued Treize.  
"My mission is to report the movement of rebels in the vicinity of this colony."   
"Any progress reports on their movement?"  
"Very little sir. Only sketchy, unconfirmed rumors."  
"Such as?" Treize arched his eyebrow in interest.  
"There are rumors going on that there is someone within the Alliance that may be aiding the rebels."  
"Indeed?" Treize looked concerned over the situation. "Are there any speculations of this traitor's identity?"  
"No. Only that it is an officer in the Alliance military. Though..." trailed Midii.  
"Continue," replied Treize.  
"I have heard that this officer is of some prominence within the organization. I doubt that this person would be foolish enough to get caught, sir."  
Treize nodded. "Yes, Miss Une. No one of high rank would be so careless as to make an obvious trail. However, no matter how clever the person, they are bound to slip up. Once he/she does, they will be dealt with firmly, and without fail."  
"I have no doubt sir," nodded Midii.  
"Is that all?" replied Hayes, curtly.  
"Yes." Midii then sat down to listen to the other reports.  
  
"Get her!!" shouted a man as a barrage of bullets narrowly hit Midii.  
"Damn it!" She was sent to steal information from the rebel headquarters on the colony. A rebel caught her. In the struggle, he managed to inform the others of her presence and she soon had ten men with assault rifles on her tail.  
With a burst of adrenaline, she raced towards the exit. Whiiiip! Piiiinnnnngggg! Whistled a bullet that nearly hit her in the head. She ducked behind a building. "God! What am I gonna do?" She fumbled around in her backpack. She found an explosive. She set the detonator and hurled it hard. It was a silver grenade that had a timer on it. The grenade was oval and silver. It spun when it hit the ground. Beep... beep... beep... It ticked the fifteen seconds.  
"Shit!" shouted the men as they try to run away. Beep... four... beep... three... beep... two... beep... one... BOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!! Midii ran for her life as the smoke of the detonation sounded.  
After nearly an hour of running, and stopping for her breath, she got back to the circus camp. She snuck into the trailer that Cathy let her stay in. She quietly panted and began to change into her pajamas. It was 1:29 am and Cathy was asleep. Midii looked over at her friend, "I have to leave soon. The rebels know about me, and it's a matter of time when they find me here. You guys will be here another week, and they'll find me by then if I don't leave."  
  
"You're leaving?" Catherine asked sadly.  
"I'm afraid so."  
"I guess this is your last day."  
"It is." Both girls grew quiet for a moment. Midii silently wondered what would happen next. "I seem to have lost my ability. I don't know what to say."  
Catherine smiled. "Me too. You know, I think you're my first best friend. I just wanted to tell you that before you go. I don't want you to leave thinking that I never thought highly of you. I won't forget you. I mean, you're very special, and you have been the best friend I've been looking for. Ya know?"  
Midii had to smile. Though her mission had nearly failed with her life as the price, she found herself a life-long friend in Catherine Bloom. "One day, I'll come back. We'll meet again."  
"Really? You promise me?"  
"Of course. These have been the best four months of my life. Going all over the colonies with you, and seeing things I've never seen before. I'm never going to forget this... or you." The two girls hugged good-bye.  
  
A.C. 194  
Midii waited in the dark alley. She was supposed to meet a strange person who was offering a great deal of money for Midii to work as a spy. "Hello Midii."  
"So what have you got for me?"  
The girl smiled. "You like to get down to business don't you?"  
"I never like to delay in matters of money and business."  
"I suppose being responsible for the downfalls and deaths of people is ALL there is for you in life." Midii only frown and stayed quiet. "I see that you have issues with that."  
"What DO you want?"  
"Simply this. I want you to join this team that I'm the leader of."  
"What is there about this group of yours that is SO great?"  
"Everyone in it has desires and wants. If you do your part and make the mission succeed, you get what you want," the girl replied simply.  
"What if what I want is something that NO one can give me?"  
The girl smiled. "You want absolution for the deaths you caused and the betrayals you've committed."  
"How would you know that?"  
The girl tapped on her head. "I can hear your thoughts."  
"How would you give me absolution?" Midii asked with feeling in her voice.  
The girl simply smiled again. "Why... the way you want. You feel that by dying and being punished, you will be forgiven for what you've done. Well, if it's death you want, then we will give it to you. We will find a way for you to be forgiven, by the one person you have been feeling so guilty about."  
"How can you do that? He's probably dead already."  
"You know this boy well enough to know that he doesn't die SO easily. You know in your heart he's still alive. You just need to find him. Just stick with me and you'll get what you want. The chance to bring closure with what you've done to the boy."  
"Fine. Under two conditions."  
"What's that?"  
"You will find a way to provide my family everything they need as long as they are still alive and well."  
"And the second?"  
"What is your name?"  
"I was once Kari, but I'm only known as Avatar."  
  
"Dad? Dad?" Midii shook her father. He didn't move at all. Alexi and Rudolph sat by in sorrow. Devon was in the hospital for Donavan's Fever, a disease discovered A.C. 141 by Dr. Wayne Donavan. It was a blood disease that had fever as a symptom.  
"He's gone, Midii." Alexi wrapped his arms around his sister. "He's gone."  
"Damn it! Why didn't you tell me how sick he was?" Midii was infuriated. She came home the day before when Alexi told her that their father was dying.  
"It's really hard to find you," retorted Rudolph.  
"I don't need to here this from you Rudy!" she screamed. "I worked hard to get money home. I almost got killed seven times already, and I don't need YOU to tell me how to feel about things. Do you understand?" she nearly broke down in tears from the frustration.  
Midii cried into Alexi's chest. "Rude? Why did you have to do that?"  
Rudolph looked a little sad as he realized what he did. "Look Midii, I'm sorry. I really am."  
Midii looked up and simply left the room. A girl now almost 15. Alexi had already left school and was making money in a factory that made space shuttles. He got some decent wages, but Midii was the main bread winner of the family. Risking her neck out for an extra $200 a week for the family. The expenses came from Devon's medical care. It didn't matter because Devon was worth the expenses. Devon was someone worth saving, even if was meant to die anyway. The funeral was difficult, and Devon was too sick to leave. "How was the funeral?"  
"I guess it was lovely. If you can call a funeral that," replied Midii.  
"Please don't say that. I don't want you to think that when I must go."  
"Oh now, don't say that!" Midii nearly shouted.  
Devon only shook his head. "Oh Mid, don't try to humor me. Even I know that I'm dying. It won't be long. I know it won't. There is nothing much left for me. There's little time. The clock is ticking and it's just a matter of time when I have to go."  
"I wish you wouldn't talk about death right now. Not today," sighed Midii as she looked at her baby brother.  
Devon only looked at her. "I'm sorry. But just one thing?"  
"Sure."  
"No matter what happens, never forget who you really are. You're the nice, loving girl that's been taking care of me since I was little. I don't want you to change from that. Ever. Promise?" He held out his pinkie.  
"I pinkie swear."  
  
A.C. 197-Present  
"I'm a lousy sister, aren't I, Devon?"  
"My poor Midii," Devon appeared to her like a ghost in her mind.  
"I know what I have to do now." She left the cemetery.  
  
Author's Notes:  
What is Midii up to? What is the next move of the other Raptures? What will the pilots do? Find out next time in Chapter 15!  



	15. Ghosts and Goblins

Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Please note that I don't any of the characters, except Nova and the villains. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. This is a chapter that's about the Senshi and the pilots meeting again. Now, enjoy.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 15---------- Ghosts and Goblins  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
"Guess what today is?" asked Mina with excitement.  
"October 31?" asked Amara matter-of-factly.  
"That's Halloween," replied Lita.  
"Uh-huh, and that means there are parties!" squealed Mina.  
Everyone except Rini shook their heads. "Even after a thousand years, Mina is as bubbly as she was in the 20th century," commented Raye.  
"Oh, stop it! Anyways, with a night like this, those Raptures could try to attack. After all, with kids and people dressed up and everything, they could slip in without being noticed."  
"You know, Mina has a point there," interjected Amy.  
"I guess so. But where are we getting costumes at last minute?" asked Michelle.  
"I think I can help with that," said a voice.  
"Nova?" They all turned to face Nova.  
"I got some invitations from Quatre and Dorothy for Mister Winner's Halloween party. Many important people will be there. Luckily, Quatre and Dorothy are friends of mine, so I can get invitations for the rest of you," Nova entered the living room. The senshi stayed in her mansion and she handed each one an invitation.  
"That's great, but about those costumes..." Rini trailed.  
"I have this book of costumes. I can get them delivered by five, so you have time to change for the party at 7:30." She laid out a book of costumes for them.  
"Say I like this," said Rini. She pointed at one picture.  
Amy giggled a little. "How appropriate Rini."  
They flipped pages. "Hey! That's a nice costume. I think I'll wear that!" said Hotaru.  
"Really? Well luckily we have Diana here. She can go with you," said Amara.  
"What?" asked Diana. She looked at the costume Hotaru wanted. "I guess so."  
Raye and Mina snickered at another picture. "Can you imagine us dressed up like that?" laughed Mina.  
"You know, why not? We look kinda like that. Although SHE is taller than me," replied Raye.  
"Are you serious? You want to wear that? Please tell me you're kidding!"  
Raye thought about how cool she would look dressed like that, and Mina would be perfect in the other costume. Raye needed some cajoling. "Oh sure Mina. You're just saying that because you know that you don't have the figure to wear that outfit now." Mina's face was turning red. Everyone else was giggling because they realized Raye's plan. "Meanwhile, having two kids has given me the PERFECT figure to wear THAT costume." She pointed at the outfit she wanted.  
"FINE! I'll where that one. Just to prove that I have a great figure, worthy of the love goddess!"  
Amy saw a picture and smiled. "I like that one. It's not too flashy." Everyone looked also.  
"That's nice. You can dance really easily in that," said Raye.  
"That's a pretty colored skirt," said Rini.  
"I'm glad everyone liked my choice."  
"How about these two for us?" pointed Amara.  
Michelle took a look and smiled. "Perfect."  
"I want this," Lita looked at another picture.  
"Wow, Lita. I bet Ken would LOVE to see you wear that," teased Mina.  
Lita blushed, "Actually, I was thinking of taking that back with us." Everyone had goofy grins on their faces, which only made her blush more.  
"What are you and Trista wearing?" Amy asked Nova.  
"Don't worry, you two will see."  
  
"Well, well. Looks like there is going to be a party tonight," sneered Tempest.  
"Yes," replied Avatar.  
"Hm. You WILL be crashing it won't you?"  
"Of course Tempest. There is no doubt about that. In fact it's part of our plan. Agent Une will go separately."  
"I see your plan. It is well thought out. Don't underestimate the senshi. They will be back to spoil our plans, so make sure they don't ruin things."  
"AH, but on the contrary. There interference will help us."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"You had better NOT fail."  
  
Some of the guests already arrived at the Winner mansion. Quatre was dressed up as an Arabian prince. Dorothy dressed like his princess and greeted the guests with him. He felt a little warm and nervous when he saw how well Dorothy fit into the tight silk costume that she bought. As he let her into the mission before the party started, she teasingly blew into his ear. He quivered with excitement from the cool breeze she gave him. The door opened and he saw Duo and Hilde appear. "Hey Quatre!" called Duo.  
"Duo! Wow, nice costume. Who are you two suppose to be?"  
"She's Cinderella and I'm Prince Charming." Duo was dressed in a very distinguished, royal blue, ball tux with fake gold cufflinks and tassels. He had black shoes, and wore white gloves. At his arm was Hilde dressed in an ice blue gown, with pale clue chiffon. She wore a silver-colored tiara, and plastic, clear shoes.  
"You two look great! Come on in." Quatre led them into the large ballroom where there were twenty people already talking and dancing away to the orchestra music.  
"Real classy Quatre. Nothing less, eh?" asked Duo.  
"Hey, I do have plenty of important guests. Besides the real fun is after 11 tonight," smiled Quatre.  
"Oooh Quatre you naughty boy! What you got planned?" asked Duo.  
"It'll just be a few special guests." Quatre left to greet more guests.  
"A few guests? I'm dying to find out who these people are!" whispered Duo to Hilde.  
"He meant us and the other pilots!"  
"If it was just our little group, then why would he be so mysterious about this secret late party he's having and who's going to stay for it?"  
Hilde realized that and also wondered, when she heard some familiar voices. "Hilde!"  
Duo and Hilde saw Sally and Wufei appear. "Wow, you look very cool! Who are you dressed as?" asked Duo.  
"If you must know, I'm Shang, and Sally's Mulan," said Wufei. Wufei's hair was slicked back as usual. He wore a period Chinese military uniform with a his katana at his side. Sally had a similar outfit, though less heavily armored than Wufei. She had a red ribbon to tie her hair back.  
"He's just annoyed because it took a long time for him to get his costume on," smirked Sally.  
"Must we get into THAT?"  
Before Sally could answer some more familiar faces appeared. "Catherine! Trowa!" They immediately recognized the siblings because they were wearing their circus outfits for the party.  
"I hope we're not late! Our act ended late tonight, so we couldn't leave as early as we were planning," explained Catherine.  
"It's okay Cathy," assured Hilde. "We've only gotten here in the last five minutes ourselves."  
"Oh alright then," sighed Catherine in relief.  
"I told you, you didn't need to worry," said Trowa.  
Everyone was amazed when five more people appeared. A blond girl appeared, with sparkles in her hair, and she wore a beautiful Roman toga. Her hair was curled and it was wavy. The tendrils flowed down her face in a way that emphasized how nice her face was. Trowa saw her immediately. He couldn't believe Midii was here, and dressed up like that. Catherine ran up to her friend. "Oh Midii, I can't believe how beautiful you look!"  
"Thanks! I wasn't sure if I looked right."  
"You look great. Not a bad Venus impersonation." The two girls went to the small group of pilots. "Doesn't she look nice Trowa?"  
Trowa stared at Midii. He had to admit, she looked attractive. But attractive or not, she was dangerous. After all, she is a spy and didn't do things without a reason. He had a suspicion that she wasn't just here to have fun. "She's pretty," he said in his bland tone.  
"Thank you Trowa."  
The Peacecrafts and Heero appeared. Milliardo was dressed like a knight when he isn't in armor, and Lucrezia wore a lady-in-waiting dress. Relena had similar dress on, except it was more elaborate. Heero had an outfit that came right out of "Prince of Thieves". It wasn't hard to guess who they were dressed as. Quatre and Dorothy reentered the ballroom and left Rashid to greet the guests. "How's the party so far?"  
"Really great!" Duo was already eating hors d'ourves.  
"Oh Duo," Quatre shook his head amusingly. Quatre turned to notice that eight people entered the party. The others noticed Quatre and turned to see a rabbit, witch, a flapper, Xena and Gabrielle, a gypsy, a phantom, and a pretty girl.  
"Who do you think they are?" asked Duo.  
"They might be the friends that Nova wanted to bring," replied Dorothy. She was told what Nova and Trista would be wearing, and none of these people fit the description of their costumes.  
"I have a strange feeling about those eight," said Trowa.  
"Yes, I think there is something strange about them," added Milliardo.  
"They ARE here for a reason, and I have a strong feelings something big is going to happen.  
  
It was nearly eight and everyone was dancing and having a good time. There were lively conversations all over the room. The guests were dressed in all different colors and the happiness of the event filled the room. The crowd bustled with life and pleasure. The pilots kept watching the eight strangers out of the corners of their eyes. They failed to notice the REAL threat.  
Rashid appeared. "Announcing, Miss Rokureno and Miss Meioh." Nova and Trista appeared in their costumes.  
"Those would be those special guests," whispered Quatre to the pilots.  
"Them?" Duo stared at the two women that entered the room. They saw a geisha, and a fairy.  
"Sorry, I hope we're not too late," said the fairy.  
"You're just in time!" shouted Avatar as she began to attack. The pilots took out the guns they hid in their clothes and began firing. The other guests fled the room.  
"Party crasher!" shouted Duo as he began firing. He aimed his gun at them. They did back flips and avoided the shots.  
"You'll have to do better than that Gundam pilot!" shouted Flamethrower.  
"You'll face the wrath of Shinigami!" Hilde ducked behind a pillar and began firing her gun as well. It seemed everyone except Relena, Midii and Dorothy were armed. They tried firing back, but the Raptures were undefeatable. The men that came along turned into Negaverse monsters that began stealing energy from the guests.  
"They're too strong! And they're stealing energy from the guests!" shouted Quatre as he narrowly escaped Flamethrower's fire.  
"I'll never give up to some weakling women!"  
"That was a smart thing to say," Sally replied, when the Raptures began attacking even more fiercely.  
In twenty seconds they heard, "Moon... Prism... Power!" A pink light flashed. The pilots saw the little girl in the rabbit costume turn into Sailor Chibi Moon. Her seven companions reluctantly transformed.  
"Them again?" asked Wufei.  
"You betcha Dragon man," replied Sailor Jupiter.  
"Dragon? How did she know about that?" wondered Wufei as he fired at the four Raptures. They had a small army of men to help them.  
"Jupiter... Oak... Evolution!" Leaves began flying through the air. They were scratched, but it didn't stop them.  
"Uranus... World... Shaking!" A huge ball of energy crashed into the ground. It knocked them off their feet. However, Avatar regained her footing with some tricky gymnastics. She began using her telekinesis to blast Uranus against a wall.  
"Uranus!" called Sailor Neptune. She glared at Avatar. "Neptune... Violin... Tide!" A huge rush of water aimed straight at Avatar. When the water settled, Avatar was still standing.  
"Clever trick Neptune. However, I can create telepathic force fields to protect myself."  
"You may have a force field, but I have an attack that it can't protect you from!" shouted Sailor Mercury.  
"What?"  
"Mercury... Bubbles... Blast!" The room filled with fog.  
"What?" the Raptures screeched trying to find their way through the fog.  
"Hurry, you have to get these people out of here," said Sailor Venus to the pilots and their dates. Seeing as there was little else they could do, they complied, and quickly took the unconscious victims outside.  
The fog began to fade. "Try this!" screeched Flamethrower as she sprayed her fire at the scouts. They scrambled to avoid the scorching heat.  
"Neptune... Tsunami... Wave!" Neptune used her most powerful attack. It was like two Deep Submerges and two Violin Tides combined in one powerful blast. The wall of water came flying straight at the Raptures. Flamethrower was frozen in her tracks. Staring frightened and hypnotically at the oncoming wave. Like a deer at the headlights of the car, she stood there, gawking as she was pummeled by the ocean swell.  
"Move it!!!" shrieked Quint.  
Flamethrower snapped out her trance, but she was pounded fiercely by the water attack. She was knocked unconscious, nearly drowning in the deluge. The other three scrambled to carry an unconscious Flamethrower from the mansion.  
  
The guests went to the hospital to make sure they were okay. The pilots stayed behind to interrogate the senshi. Nova and Trista had gone to the hospital as well because they sustained injuries. The senshi de-transformed into their Halloween costumes. Duo took it upon himself to start the inquest. "Who are you?"  
They only looked amongst themselves. "We may as well tell them," sighed the rabbit.  
"She's right," agreed Gabrielle. "They already know we're senshi, we may as well fess up. Gabrielle pulled a red ribbon out of her back pocket. "You might recognize me better with this one." She tied the bow in her hair.  
The pilots' eyes nearly popped out of their heads. "It's you! Mina?" asked Quatre.  
Mina smiled. "Surprised to see me?"  
"Yeah, you're... well... a little older than the last time..." started Quatre.  
"We come from a thousand years in the future of OUR universe." The gypsy tied her hair in her trademark ponytail.  
"Lita!" shouted Duo. He remembered that even though they were in the middle of a war against the Negaverse, Lita managed to find a way to keep them well nourished.  
"I see you boys have done well for yourselves," said the Phantom of the Opera.  
"Amara and Michelle," replied Trowa. "Hotaru and Amy."  
"Who can forget Raye?" asked Wufei sarcastically. He and Raye had heated arguments and more than once had Chad ready to fight him for Raye's honor.  
"But who's that?" Milliardo meant Rini.  
"Oh yeah, you never met her," replied Mina.  
"We'd like to introduce you to her royal highness, Princess Serena," replied Amy. Rini curtsied to the pilots.  
"Princess Serena?" the pilots only looked at each other in confusion.  
"Serena? Isn't Serena that girl you guys were talking about?" asked Hilde.  
"Serena turned into a young pink-haired girl?" Quatre asked in confusion.  
"NO! Silly Quatre!" laughed Hotaru.  
"Princess Serena is Meatball Head's daughter. Isn't she?" asked Wufei. He remembered how everyone called Serena Meatball Head.  
"We can all guess who the father is," Duo commented as though he was telling a joke.  
"Well, you can't call her meatball head anymore. She is Her Royal Majesty Neo-Queen Serenity. The sovereign of Crystal Tokyo and Earth," replied Raye.  
"Impressive," smiled Dorothy. The pilots knew it was a reference to Relena being the Queen of the World.  
"What are you senshi doing in this universe?" asked Quatre.  
"Those Raptures are senshi business. We must deal with them ourselves," replied Amara cryptically.  
"Why?" asked Relena, who was well versed in the senshi from the pilots.  
"The Negaverse has infiltrated this universe. Our mission is to deal with them before they cause serious damage," replied Lita.  
"You certainly are more powerful now," noted Quatre who saw how wet his house had gotten from Neptune's attack.  
"The Negaverse are sending more powerful agents. These Raptures are capable of much greater power than they've used. There's no doubt in our minds that they are just warming up," said Hotaru.  
"Warming up?" gasped Duo.  
"That doesn't sound good," Sally said. She shook her head. "This is serious. They stole lots of energy from those important people. Luckily it wasn't too much, otherwise they would be dead. What would this Negaverse want with our universe?"  
"That's what we're here to find out. Pluto and Celaeno have only given us sketchy details. All we know is, that they want this universe. It's part of their strategy to attack OUR universe again," replied Amy.  
"What exactly happened in your universe?" asked Quatre. "I think maybe is we knew what happened in your universe, it could explain why they are here, in our universe."  
"After we returned to fix the time loop we caused, we defeat Hecate. However, the celebrations didn't last long," said Mina.  
"Almost a year later, a new enemy appeared. There was an ancient prophecy that said that the Earth would be destroyed in an Eternal Winter. All life would die, including the senshi and the power of the Silver crystal. Once they are dead, the universe would be at the mercy of the Negaverse. The senshi, even with our stronger powers, couldn't defeat her. Our only hope was to use the power of Eternal Winter," continued Raye.  
"Eternal Winter? Why would you use the power that could kill you all?" asked Trowa.  
"There was a special child born one thousand years ago from when you first met us. She was destined to be the one to bring on the Eternal Winter. With such power under Negaverse control, the child could be used for evil. So the child's mother tried to suppress the dark side of the child to prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled," continued Hotaru.  
"However, the dark side within the human cannot be suppressed for long. There was a darkness, the temptation to use power for evil uses. The child's inner struggle with her own darkness caused her two split into two people. She was no longer one child, but twin sisters. Hecate and Proserpine. And her mother was Sailor Celaeno," added Mina.  
"You mean that... Sailor Celaeno was trying to defeat her own daughter?" asked Relena.  
"Yes. The dark half of the little child. Hecate grew so powerful that she was locked away inside a locket called the Persephone locket. Proserpine was left to train her power to save people, meanwhile Hecate was trapped in the locket. When the Negaverse was attacking the Solar Systems throughout the Universe, Sailor Celaeno knew that it was dangerous to leave Proserpine where she could be taken," replied Mina.  
"Proserpine didn't want to abandon her sister Hecate, even if she was an evil being. So Proserpine chose to hide in the locket with her sister. So they stayed inside. Whoever had the locket had power of the two sisters, the harbingers of Eternal Winter," said Michelle.  
"So what does this have to do with now?" asked Wufei.  
"Simply this. We needed to call upon the power of these twins in order to defeat the new enemy, Queen Opal. Our friend, Molly, was chosen as the one who would use the Persephone Locket to stop her. She realized that in order to save the Earth, she had to place us all in suspended animation. The Eternal Winter... in order to release the true power of the locket, which was to reseal the Negaverse in its prison dimension," said Amy.  
"So by fulfilling the prophecy, the Earth was saved and the Negaverse was defeated. Then what happened?" asked Quatre who was fascinated by the tale.  
"Molly also trapped herself inside the prison dimension in order to make sure that Negaverse stayed inside. To make a long story short, the dark power of the Locket corrupted the good nature of Molly. Neo-Queen Serenity healed her, and the locket was resealed again. However..." trailed Amara.  
"What?" asked Heero. He had every right to be concerned when she said 'however'.  
"Someone stole the locket. Whoever has it can cause great destruction in this universe. Celaeno was able to trail the thief to someone in this universe," replied Amara.  
"How can someone from this universe know enough about the locket to steal it?" asked Hilde.  
"Unless..." said Catherine.  
"Unless... someone from the Negaverse told them!" concluded Sally.  
"That would mean somehow the Negaverse got into this universe. But that still doesn't explain what they want. And what the Raptures have to do with all of this," replied Milliardo.  
"The point is, is that at least we know what is going on," said Lucrezia.  
"Do you think we could work together on this? I mean, these Gundam pilots know about this universe pretty well. They could help us," replied Rini.  
"Princess Serena is right. We could help you," reasoned Relena.  
"I'm sorry Miss Relena. I'm sorry Small Lady, but we can't have the pilots get involved. It wouldn't be safe, or fair to drag them into this mess," said Amara.  
"It's too late for that. Besides, we got dragged into the mess already. Long before you senshi showed yourselves in this universe," replied Wufei.  
Michelle looked at Amara pleadingly. "I think we should. Wufei is right. Besides, what have we got to lose? The Raptures are people from the universe. We have to find out how the Negaverse got here to begin with. Not to mention we have to find the locket."  
Amara looked at everyone else. They were all determined to join with the pilots to solve this mystery. "I guess we can do that."  
Trowa looked around the room and noticed that Midii had vanished from the room. "Where did you go?"  
  
Midii was in a car driving to the Raptures headquarters. She realized there was more to Tempest and this Negaverse than she was EVER told. They were a dangerous organization. She began to wonder. "What DO you want with us? You want slaves and soldiers to fight for you in this alternate universe, but do you really want with us? Why do you need the Raptures to do the dirty work for you?" She stared at the road ahead of her. Uncertain of what path of destiny to take. "Damn you! I don't even know which side is the right one."  
  
Author's Note:  
What will Midii do with this new information? Will she betray the pilots and reveal what she knows? What will happen next? Chapter 16 is coming next.  



	16. Lady Dragon Sky Fire and Tsunami God

Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Please note that I don't any of the characters, except Nova and the villains. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. This is a chapter that's about the origin of Flamethrower. Now, enjoy.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 16---------- Lady Dragon Sky Fire and Tsunami god  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
I was born in a small seaside village. True, I lived on a colony and the sea is an artificially made sea, but it is still a sea. It fits the definition of a sea. I was born A.C. 175, in the village of Ping Long of cluster L5. My name is Sky Fire, or that's what it means in English. Miss Dragon is what I would be called. Lung Teen Faw. 'A beautiful name' my mother said. Dragon is the name of great strength. I never forgot the words she said to me. I never forgot the words my father said. "Daughter, you are a child of the Dragon family. An ancient lineage that goes back many generations. Blest by the great Dragon, our ancestors were born and we have their name to live up to. Do all with honor and pride of your name. We were emperors and great leaders. We shall be great again." And that is the vow I kept. Even when I died, I kept the vow of greatness, the vow of power.  
  
"Flamethrower! Flamethrower!" said Quint.  
"Ugghhh!" groaned Flamethrower as she regained consciousness.  
"Good, you're awake. We were afraid, we'd have to take you to the hospital," sighed Cat.  
"An ocean couldn't kill me. A mere tidal wave won't stop me," scoffed Flamethrower.  
Quint only shook her head. Cat looked sadly at the whole scene. Avatar remained silent until Midii entered the room. "What did you learn?"  
"The senshi and the pilots are uniting to stop us," she reported.  
"Shit!" cried Quint in disgust. "We have those damn pilots at our asses!" Quint paced the room nervously. "What are we gonna do Avatar?"  
Avatar only looked at her for a moment. "We will need to take advantage of the situation."  
"How? How the fuck are we going to do that????!!!" shouted Quint.  
"Calm yourself Quint. You should know by now that I always have a plan up my sleeve. Never has there been a time, where I didn't have a backup plan in case things get screwed up."  
"What exactly do you have in mind?" asked Flamethrower.  
"Next week, the representative of Pleiades will be speaking at a convention center. She will be trying to get the representatives of the colonies to band together with their resources for the sake of scientific expansion of the universe."  
"So?" asked Quint.  
"Many important dignitaries will be there. Including Miss Relena Peacecraft."  
"I'm lost. Relena is not important in the mission. Our mission isn't to kill people," replied Cat.  
"AH, but the pilots don't know that. We're going to have attempted assassinations on those people. It will throw them off to the real purpose of our mission. They'll assume that our mission is kill off politicians that could prevent the Negaverse from taking over. Little do they realize, our real mission is to capture energy released from anger and fear. The fear and panic we cause at that seminar shall be a great deal more energy than tonight," Avatar's eyes shined with the excitement of anticipated success.  
"That is a pretty good plan. How much energy have we collected?" asked Cat.  
"According to my last count, including the juice we got tonight, Tempest is at 15 percent strength capacity. We've only given her a boost of 5 percent tonight," said Quint.  
"What? After all we went through tonight, that's all we got?" groaned Cat. "We've attacked huge groups like two times, and that's still not enough energy?"  
"Nope. It seems that we didn't generate enough fear," answered Avatar.  
"You bet your pretty little asses you didn't," laughed Hecate.  
Avatar glowered at her. "What do you want?"  
"I'm just trying to help you girls out. I can give you another army. AND a daimon. They'll scare people, keep those do-gooders distracted, and you can take all the energy you guys can carry out."  
"Why are you helping us?" asked Midii. She had no direct quarrels with Hecate, but she didn't trust her.  
"Look, in spite of how we personally about each other, I'm sure we are civilized enough to put differences aside for at least a few months. Long enough to get the mission done and completed. My proposition is that we put personal squabbles in the back burner until the mission is done. Truce?"  
The other Raptures stared at each other. "I suppose so," grumbled Flamethrower.  
"Agreed," smiled Hecate. "Now, my monster is called Phantos. It's an especially nasty daimon. It's difficult to kill because it's a shape shifter."  
"What does it do?" asked Midii.  
"It can turn into your greatest fear."  
Flamethrower was impressed, yet slightly frightened of such a creature. If anyone knew she was so weak and vulnerable, she'd never live down the shame. "I hope it works better than your other monsters."  
Hecate stared at Flamethrower. "Of course. Have a little more faith in me. Despite the fact that the Peacecraft wedding was a failure, you still took home some energy."  
Flamethrower reluctantly conceded.  
  
Flamethrower entered her room. It was a simply furnished room. It had a bed that was just comfortable enough for decent sleep. The bed had plain white sheets, and a thin blue blanket that sufficiently kept her warm at night. Her pillow was thick and firm, as she liked it. Her dresser didn't have make-up of great color, but of simple basic things. Moisturizing lotion, tiger balm, clear lip gloss, and a few jade bracelets. Ivory hair clips, and lace adorned the black lacquer dresser. There was a mirror with fake gold edges that was propped onto the wall in front. A simple wood chair was placed before the dresser so Flamethrower could look at herself. She liked to look neat and clean. It shows discipline and cleanliness, yet the lack of showy makeup showed her simplicity and awareness of natural beauty within a woman.  
She sat in the dimly lit room. On the table was a white candle that she lit every night. She untied her bun, and her four feet of shimmery, black silk flowed over her left shoulder. She grabbed her hair brush and made a hundred strokes to even out the curled locks. As she did so, she stared at her image in the mirror. She gasped suddenly and looked at herself more intently. For the first time in ten years, she realized that she was actually pretty.  
There were few flaws in her skin. Her eyes were the color and shape of almonds. They had a dreamy, attractive look as she stared at herself. Her face was rounded, but more oval like about her chin. Her cheek bones weren't so prominent, but they were clearly seen. "Tam was right. I guess I am pretty," she said silently to herself. Flamethrower never paid much attention to whether she was pretty or not. She was more concerned that her skin had no blemishes because it was a sign that she was not taking proper care of her body. Lack of discipline, her father would call it.  
  
A.C. 185  
Sky Fire was only ten in her quiet village by the great, blue sea. She skipped along the sea shore, with her butterfly kite, painted in red, blue, yellow, and purple. True Mountain and Gold Flower were her sisters. Small Tiger was their big brother. He was 19 and the pride of the Dragon clan of Ping Long. A brave warrior trained by their father, who was a renowned master throughout the colony cluster.  
Small Tiger was married a few months later, and his bride was a girl only six years older than Sky Fire herself. "She will be your brother's wife, and perhaps playmates for you and your sisters," her father scoffed.  
White Jade was a skinny girl, who was not terrible looking, but she was not particularly beautiful in any way. She was very obedient, however, which made up for her lack of great beauty. Small Tiger was a good husband, who respected his wife greatly. However, White Jade never seemed to be happy, even when Small Tiger gave her flowers or simple gifts that many other women would LOVE to get from their true love husbands. Sky Fire felt sorry, but was not happy that White Jade would be so ungrateful. "Why are you so foolish? My brother cares about you deeply. Why aren't you grateful? Many other husbands wouldn't care what happens to you. Just as long as you give them their sons and their dinner plates."  
White Jade only looked sadly at her youngest sister-in-law. "I miss my true love."  
"You love someone else?"  
"Silly child," said White Jade as she shook her head. "You are only ten and you only know of true love. Life is not always so good. Some are lucky to be in love with their spouse. Though your brother has been VERY good to me, I cannot love him. Not really. I love him, as a dutiful to her husband, but I can never love him like I love another."  
Sky Fire was curious about this other man that sister-in-law was in love with. "Who is this man that has your heart in his hands?"  
White Jade only smiled. "It doesn't matter what his name is. What matters is, is that I cannot be with him. I am married, and he is dead now."  
"Dead?" Sky Fire almost began to regret ever bringing up the subject.  
White Jade stared out of the window. She could see the quietly, churning sea. "He is in the sea now. He was defeated by Tsunami god."  
"Tsunami god?"  
"There was a story my mother told me. There was once a maiden who walked along the beach. She didn't see that a sea god, Tsunami, was watching her, who fell in love with her. He turned himself into a human man and appeared before her. She was in love with him and they pledged their love. The sea god left to ask for permission to marry her from the other gods of Heaven. While he was gone, another man came along and she married him, thinking that the sea god had abandoned her. It took him many months before the other heaven gods agreed to the marriage. When he returned to the beach, he saw that the girl was there marrying another man. In his anger, he revealed that he was a sea god and that she betrayed a heavenly being. In revenge for the girl and her new husband, he turned back into a god, and ran into the sea. His was SO angry, that he made the sea churn and bubble. He jumped up and down in fury and made the earth shake. His shouts of anger and frustration made the winds howl. And in his rage, he created a tsunami that killed the people at the wedding, and the town that the girl lived in. To this day, people say that tsunamis occur because Tsunami sees another beautiful maiden and she marries another man. In a fit of anger, he creates the storm to punish them."  
"What a sad story," said Sky Fire.  
"Yes. I think that is what happened to me. Tsunami god was jealous that I was happy, and took revenge on my true love. Now, I must live the rest of my life with a husband that I can only be loyal to."  
"I am sorry, but you must see what is good in my brother. Maybe things will be easier for you," said Sky Fire.  
White Jade smiled at Sky Fire. "I'm glad to see that you are so nice."  
  
A.C. 190  
Fifteen and Sky Fire was getting ready to find a husband. There were few families that Master Dragon would approve a union with. However, the Lam family were a decent family of respectable position in the colony. They were a merchant family that worked hard and were honorable. Their son, Tam, seemed to like Sky Fire so the marriage between them would not be a difficult transition. Tam and Sky Fire were playmates, and Tam seemed to have a little crush on her. Meanwhile, Sky Fire was more independent. More like a boy, said her father. "Ah if you were only born a boy. You'd be even better."  
"You know what?"  
"What Tam?"  
"You are pretty."  
"Stop teasing."  
"I'm not. You are kinda pretty." Then there was silence as the two betrotheds walked along the sea shore. "What do you think about marrying me?"  
"It's alright I suppose. I guess it's better that I marry someone I know and not some stranger whose probably a snot-nosed brat."  
Tam laughed. "That's true. You're my friend, and I'm glad my wife will be my friend at least." He looked at her again.  
She turned to face him. They both leaned towards each other until their lips met and they kissed each other for the first time. The sky grew dark and the ground began to shake. When they separated, they quickly ran back to Sky Fire's house. "Ma-ma! Ba-ba! There's an earthquake!"  
"Quick, we must hide!" shouted Master Dragon. Everyone hid under tables and beds. True Mountain was no longer living with the family since she was already married and lived in the village two miles away. And Gold Flower left the Colony to marry into another family. All that was left was Small Tiger, White Jade, and their little boy, Silent Wind.  
The shaking was intense. The earth below their feet felt like the rumble of a sleeping dragon who was seriously angry. The trees fell from their roots and fell this way and that. Sky Fire hid under a bed with Tam. Her parents hid under the kitchen table. Small Tiger and his family squatted into the large bathtub and placed a large board over their heads. Silent Wind cried in the confusion. White Jade hugged her boy closely to calm him. Master Dragon and his wife huddled under the table as pots and dishes crashed on top of them.  
Tam and Sky Fire were flat on their stomachs under the bed. "I hope this ends soon," said Sky Fire.  
"Don't worry. It shouldn't be for too much longer," reassured Tam, who was well versed in science.  
The earth was soon silent. Sky Fire and her family emerged from their hiding places after they were certain the aftershocks were gone. "I'm glad that's over," sighed Small Tiger.  
"What's that?" asked White Jade. They were silent and heard a loud roar.  
"Oh my god!" screamed Master Dragon's wife. She looked out of the window and saw a huge tidal wave coming straight towards them.  
Sky Fire's heart pounded because they lived only a mile from the beach and such a huge wave would surely crash against their simple house. They quickly ducked as the wave lumbered over the house, leaving the house into nothing more than mere shambles of a once proud, standing sanctuary.  
It wasn't until nearly two days later that Sky Fire woke up. She could see that she was in a hospital room. Gold Flower and True Mountain were in her room looking over her. "Sky Fire!"  
She tried to sit up. Gold Flower reached over to help her up. "We're glad you're alright."  
"What happened?" Sky Fire was bandaged all over.  
The two older sisters looked at each other. Then True Mountain decided to speak. "You're the only one left."  
"What?"  
"There was a huge tsunami that hit the house. Somehow you survived. Mother, father, brother, sister-in-law, nephew, and your fiancée..." She paused as she saw the dawning realization sweep over Sky Fire's face.  
"They're dead aren't they?"  
The sisters only nodded as they cried. Sky Fire only looked at them without a single tear on her face. "I am the last Dragon of Ping Long. I must keep our family honor."  
"How can you think of such things at a time like this?" asked Gold Flower.  
Sky Fire only looked at her sister. "It's the only thing left living for. Our family has survived centuries of struggle. Do you think that stupid tsunami god will stop me?"  
The sisters looked at each other. They had a silent conversation of 'Sister has lost her mind.'  
From that day onward, Sky Fire vowed to prove herself and her family were powerful. A force to be feared.  
  
Three years passed since her family was dead. Sky Fire made it clear that she had intention of EVER marrying. She spent her time dedicating her life to learn the art of fire. To control the power and destruction of fire. "I will create such a fire that NO tsunami god can put out. Not even if he tried for a thousand years!"  
"You!" said a voice.  
"What? Who do YOU think you are?" Sky Fire glared at the girl who appeared. She looked no older than White Jade did when Small Tiger married her.  
"I know that you seek something. Power!"  
"Doesn't everyone? What do you want?"  
"I know that you possess great abilities, but you have much more to learn. Much more to know before you can get what you want."  
"Such as?"  
"Join me on my quest and I can make sure you become the Dragon Empress and your clan will live for 10000 years. All will fear your wrath and you will be a force to be reckoned with," smiled the girl.  
"And I'm supposed to believe that YOU can give me things that I have worked almost my entire life to achieve?"  
"Of course, Lady Sky Fire."  
Sky Fire glared at the girl who knew her name. "I don't know how you know my name, but I intend to destroy you!" She ran to attack her with her arms flailing to punch her, and her legs flying to knock her over. The other girl proved to be a worthy opponent as she dodged Sky Fire's attacks.  
"My turn," she smiled as she landed a punch into Sky Fire's face. With a spin kick, she knocked Sky Fire to the ground.  
Sky Fire panted heavily from the exercise. "You have defeated me. What do you want from me exactly?"  
"I just want you to join me."  
Sky Fire saw that this girl was no ordinary girl and there was something about her that would prove to be useful for her. "Very well." She offered her hand.  
"Good," the girl said as she pulled Sky Fire to her feet.  
"You never said what your name is," Sky Fire replied as they walked together.  
"You only need to call me, Avatar."  
  
Since that fight, they became loyal friends. Sky Fire was dedicated to the mission that Avatar took upon herself. They were partners in crime. Sky Fire trusted Avatar's instincts, and Avatar could count on Sky Fire to support her. Soon afterwards, Sky Fire became Flamethrower to leave the life of her past. But now, Flamethrower wondered what was in stored for them. They were ready to attack the convention.  
  
Author's Notes:  
Will they steal enough energy to free Tempest into the Gundam Universe, or will the Senshi be able to help the pilots stop the Raptures? And what IS Relena's secret? Check out Chapter 17!  



	17. Relena's Dream

Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Please note that I don't any of the characters, except Nova and the villains. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. Now, enjoy.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 17---------- Relena's Dream  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Trowa was never the best with words. But what he did say were true words that no one else could have said better. He did see things clearly in his mind. He knew reality from the illusion. It was a certain instinct within him. He avoided the delusions and fantasies that people present to him. He was an illusion himself. The Silent Clown, who performs for the crowds of people, giving them the joy and glee for their money's worth. "Why would people want to delude themselves?" He'd ask himself sometimes.  
The answer wasn't so far away. All the pilots began to wonder some of the same things. "I just don't get something about you, Trowa," said Quatre.  
"What's that?"  
"No one ever really knows what you're thinking. You keep things to yourself. I get worried about you sometimes," Quatre said earnestly.  
Trowa stare at this blond companion. "There are just some things I don't want anyone to know about. Something I can't say."  
"It has to do with Midii, doesn't it?" Trowa remained silent. Quatre sighed. "Promise me something."  
"What's that?"  
Prmoise me that you'll tell me one dayt?"  
Trowa thought carefully. Could he really tell Quatre? Tell anyone at all? He turned back to his friend. "I promise."  
  
Nova was a mysterious woman. Heero couldn't get her off his mind. "What does she want with Relena?" Heero thought as he too his place at the convention. His first assignment as a Preventer was to watch the diplomats. The other pilots took their positions. Heero made sure he kept a close eye on Nova.  
Nova had introduced herself to Relena and Heero observed the strange reactions of the two women. "Hello Miss Peacecraft." Nova was friendly. She noticed Relena's appearance.  
"Hello... Miss Rokureno," Relena returned. Heero noticed Relena seemed to recognize Nova somehow.  
"I'm pleased to meet such an industrious, you womna. Your goals for pacifisms are remarkable. It will be a long road that won't be east. I know you are capable of many things." The twinkle in Nova's eyes, the meditative stares at Relena didn't escape Heero's notice.  
"Of course. I'm glad to hear Pleiades is a supporter of my goals. I am aware of the work being done. I hope that you won't be developing weapons."  
Nova smiled. "My dear Miss Peacecraft, I assure you we have no intention of that."  
"You have been developing further into laser technology." Relena was wary of some of the work being done. Much of the information and research could easily be converted into the production of dangerous weapons of mass destruction.  
Nova smiled again. "Weapons are weapons because they are used to destroy. Laser can be used to treat cancer, mine in mineral deposits, and make precise cuts to design objects. By itself, laser technology is nothing. It depends on how people use this technology that is the key." Nova had a look of victory and suspicion on her face as she stared at Relena.  
"Miss Peacecraft, you're speaking in a few minutes," called a man.  
I'll be there," Relena called back. "Perhaps we'll continue our discussion later." Relena and Heero walked away.  
"Nova smiled. "Well Miss Relena. I know your powers. But I need to be sure."  
Relena walked towards the front podium. "Heero?"  
"Yes, Relena?" Heero barely looked at her.  
"I have a strange feeling about Miss Rokureno. There was something about her that just doesn't seem straightforward."  
Heero only responded with, "What could there possibly be wrong with her?" He couldn't get her worried over what he suspected. "What would make you think that?"  
"Well, it really began a few months ago. I have this uncanny ability to sense people. It's not just have intuition. I just have a feeling about people. It's almost like I know their thoughts." Heero turned to stare at her as they walked. "But that's silly. I'm no psychic."  
"Some people are easier to understand than others." A fear crept over him. Does she know his thoughts?"  
"It all happened after I had this dream."  
"What dream?"  
"There is a beautiful girl with strawberry blond hair. She looked at me with sad, cerulean eyes. All she did was ask for my help. I reached out my hand and she also reached out. And then... then..."  
Heero only stared at her, "Then what?" He was intrigued at this dream of hers.  
"Well there was a strange light, but everything afterwards was a blank.:  
"That is strange." Relena arrived at the podium. Lady Une sat behind her. Heero stood near by as Relena walked up to speak.  
  
"Remember. We must steal their fear energy," said Avatar to the other four Raptures.  
Esmeralda thought sadly to herself. "Oh Quatre. I just hope that you don't get hurt. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened because of me."  
"Let's go," said Agent Une. They all proceeded to enter the building with their weapons ready to attack. Midii only thought of the attack they would commence. "Well Trowa, it's about time that we settle things between us. I know how you despise me. I just want you to kill me. I won't stand dying because of anyone else. You are worth it, Trowa Barton. You are my destiny."  
  
We'd better keep an eye our for the Raptures. The guys won't be able to handle them. Nova has a pretty strong feeling they'll try something," replied Hotaru.  
"I don't doubt it," replied Raye. "They know all sorts of powerful people will be there."  
Rini stared into outer space. Hotaru walked over to her friend. "Is something wrong?"  
"I just hope that everything will be alright."  
Hotaru looked at her friend again. "Are you worried? We'll stop them Princess."  
Rini began crying. "I'm scared. I'm just scared that this world will be destroyed. I'm scared about what will happen to all of these people. There is a darkness coming."  
The other senshi were listening to the conversation as well. "Rini is right about one thing. We can't just sit back and wait for the Negaverse to come here. We have to stop it. Anyway we can."  
"Just don't end up having more people get hurt," smirked Lita.  
"Don't worry about that," smiled Michelle. "Amara is more careful. I assure you."  
Raye walked over the fireplace in the convention hall lobby. She stared into the burning flames. Her eyes were locked onto the fire and the glowing light it emanated. Amy glance over at her friend. "Raye? Is something wrong?" Raye kept staring at the fire as though it sole her awareness of the world.  
Mina looked worried and tapped Raye's shoulder. "Raye?"  
Huh?" Raye nearly jumped in surprise. She stared at all the faces in the room. "What?"  
"Raye, you were dazed. You saw something in the fire," Mina replied with a worried look. "What did you see?"  
"Something will come to change the course of things," said Raye ominously."What does that mean?" asked Amara.  
"I can't say for certain. Something will happen that will shift the balance of power. I don't know anymore," sighed Raye.  
"There isn't anything else we can do, except watch," sighed Lita.  
The senshi proceed to watch the convention with the reporters.  
  
Relena spoke. "I stand before you all on this day to reaffirm my belief in peace. I only ask that you may open your hearts to the frailty of humanity. All around you, in this room, are human beings. We are all beings that need peace to calm the confusion and chaos of life. I only wish to spread peace. To live in a world where there will be no fear of war and its destructive hand sweeping into my life and the lives of all good people. I have the sincere hope that you will all join me in this hope and will do whatever can be done to spare lives and prevent senseless deaths."  
The other people watched her great rhetoric. Heero heard her words as well. It was something he would be the words she'd preach. Peace. Peace was a frail, difficult flower and it was hard to obtain such a difficult thing. The never-ending paradox was before him. To bring back peace, he had to destroy his enemies. All those that would hinder peace. When he walked out of her life before, he only said, "You are trying to bring peace to humanity. But I'm a soldier. My purpose is to fight to bring back this peace. Soldiers are only there to fight. We fight for peace, but the sad truth is that once the fighting ends, we'd never survive, in that peace we've destroyed for."  
"But there will be a new start for you. A chance to live without having to watch for an assassin's bullet," said Relena.  
Heero smiled. "Such a lovely dream of yours."  
"oh... Heero..."  
"Don't you understand Relena? The fighting becomes a part of my life. The war ends out here, but the war lives on... in me. The war will never end." Heero never believed Relena would ever truly understand. Relena never felt the blood on her hands. She never tasted the bitterness of the struggles he had. He fought enemies all the time. Whether it was an army of mobile suits or the darkness within himself, Heero was the soldier. The Perfect Soldier.  
"Just one thing, Heero," said Relena.   
"What's that?"  
"If you ever come back, I will be here waiting.: And wait she did. Now that he did come, she was still there. They had a strange relationship. Even Heero wasn't sure what to make of it. He knew she loved him. But How did he feel? He didn't know if he was in-love, or just slightly infatuated. Did he just become so used to her following him that he needed to be around her? What ever that feeling was, it was strong indeed.  
  
Nova sat patiently in her seat. She stared at Relena, who spoke so eloquently that it could woo any warmonger to listen for at least a few moments. There was something about Relena that she couldn't shake off. "What is there about you? I can feel a strong power within you, but why?" After a moment, a thought occurred to her. "I must find out for sure."  
  
Three... Two... One... The Raptures stormed into the room with a small army of Negaverse soldier. They began leaving the frightened people scattering. Soon they began capturing energy. "This has been a pretty easy job," replied Quint.  
"A little too easy," noted Flamethrower.  
"Hold it!" shouted a girl's voice.  
"I wondered when they'd get here," Flamethrower replied sarcastically.  
"We are the sailor Senshi, and we'll punish you!" they said in unison.  
"We'd better get these people out," shouted Quatre. The pilots agreed and scrambled to get people out.  
Heero led Relena to a small lounge and told her to wait. "I'll be back for you."  
"I know you will," Relena replied as he left.  
"Hello Miss Relena," called a voice.  
Relena spin quickly to see the voice's owner emerge from a closet.  
  
The outer senshi began fighting the Negaverse soldiers, leaving the inners with the Raptures. :Uranus... Sonic... Wave... Crash!" Sailor Uranus threw her strongest attack to knock them over.  
"Mars... Fire... Spin!" Sailor Mars threw her attack at the Raptures.  
They narrowly dodged the fireballs. Avatar used her telekinesis to throw energy blasts at the Senshi. "You'll have to do better than that to stop us!" snarled Avatar.  
"She's powerful. What can we do?" asked Sailor Chibi Moon.  
Sailor Mercury gathered her power. "Mercury... Icicle... Shower!" A blast of sharp ice fragments rammed onto the Raptures, but Avatar's shield protected them.  
Quint pulled out a laser pistol to fire on then. With a few blasts, Sailor Mercury was subdued. "Don't think that you can hold us back for long!" laughed Quint. There was a vague lifeless look in her eyes. There was a strong sense of power that Quint had gained through her laser pistol.  
"That's some gun," commented Sailor Venus as they pulled Mercury to the side.  
"Pluto.. Dead... Scream..." Sailor Pluto blasted at the Raptures from behind.  
Sailor Chibi Moon perked up. "Pu!!!"  
"Use this!" Sailor Pluto tossed Chibi Moon a new pink locket.  
"What is this?" asked Chibi Moon.  
Sailor Pluto only said, "Shout Moon... Crystal... Power."  
"Moon... Crystal... Power!" Chibi Moon's fuku had more ribbons and she had a small wand. "Wow! She held the wand tightly and she knew what to do. With great flair, she waved the wand and shouted, "Moon... Scepter... Elimination!"  
They were all zapped at, but were not destroyed. "You are SOOOO foolish! We may serve the Negaverse, but we have our own powers to protect us," laughed the Cat Burglar.  
"They're right," sighed Sailor Pluto. "Your attacks are only to fight them, not destroy the,"  
"What CAN we do?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
"Nothing much," laughed Cat Burglar.  
  
"Miss Nova!" Relena was surprised as the woman appeared.  
"Hello Miss Relena," she said again as she walked closer.  
Relena felt uncertain around her. There was something that Nova wanted from her. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Is there something you wanted from me?"  
"Let's not play games. You have been able to hide her for months, but I realized that I can't keep you out of this mess. I have finally accepted the fact, that you will be brought into something VERY dangerous. I know your secret, Relena." Nova spoke ominously and had a sad look on her face.  
"I HAVE no secret," Relena replied without wavering.  
"You have helped her to hide. If I can find her, the Raptures will find her soon."  
"I'm not hiding anyone!" Relena was confused. Nova was insane, she concluded.  
"She can't hide. She mustn't hide anymore. She has an important destiny to complete. If she doesn't do so, she will let many people die," Nova continued.  
"It is sad... but what does this have to do with me?" Relena was a little frightened.  
"You don't even realize the power you have."  
"Power? What power? I only have my words. That is all the power I have," Relena stared at Nova with cold eyes. What did she want?  
"The girl from your dreams gave you that power."  
Relena's eyes widened. "How did you know about her?" This woman knew a little TOO much about her life. She was more than just a little scared.  
"Miss Relena, the girl in dreams and I have a LONG past together. She knows me well," was all Nova said.  
"Is she afraid of you?"  
"She is afraid of her greatest enemy."  
"If she has power, then why can't she fight her enemy?" Relena was intrigued in spite of her fears.  
Nova paused briefly. She then stared up at the Princess and had a watery-eyed look in her face. "Miss Relena, there is much that you don't know about me. I suppose it was a matter of time before I had to reveal myself. After all, you and your friends have very special destinies in this universe, and I have a great interest in you all."  
"What is there about you that I should know about?"  
"The girl in your dreams is named Proserpine."  
"Proserpine? The one who has a mother that's a senshi?" Relena stared in complete shock.  
"I am the one who gave her the powers she has. She in turn has given them to you.  
"What sort of power?"  
"Something like this..." Nova glowed an aura of many colors. The room filled with the light, and Relena shielded her eyes. The light poured through the locked door and soon flooded into the hallway.  
  
Avatar felt great pain. Strange light soon swept over the room, and she groaned, "AHHHHHHH!!!"  
"Avatar! What is it?" Flamethrower asked. The other three Raptures surrounded their leader.  
"There's a great power here. Their power is SO strong. It's overwhelming my senses."  
The pilots returned to see the strange lights and the ill Avatar. "What's going on?" asked Duo.  
"We'll be back!" The Raptures vanished.  
Heero searched the room to find the source of the light. His eyes followed the flow of light through the doors that lead to... "Relena!" Heero raced to find her.  
The other four Gundam pilots were ready to join Heero. "Stop!" called Sailor Venus.  
"What?" asked Duo incredulously.  
"We can't... We can't let you go," replied Sailor Venus reluctantly.  
"Why?" glared Wufei.  
Sailor Mars approached them. "We can't let you interrupt. It's important and we can't let you interfere what must be."  
"But something could happen to Miss Relena!" Quatre exclaimed and ran off to help Heero.  
"He's right. Relena is TOO important to our world, just as Serenity and Princess Serena is important to yours," added Trowa. The three remaining pilots also ran off.  
Sailor Mars sighed. "We couldn't stop them like Nova asked."  
"She knows we wouldn't be able to stop them, even if we used our powers on them," said Sailor Pluto.  
  
They all found Heero banging at the door. "What's wrong Heero?" asked Quatre.  
"It's... locked..." he grunted as he tried to ram the door.  
"Let me try," said Duo. He pulled out a gun and fired. The door gave way and they were surprised to see Nova glowing and Relena standing their in place.  
"You!" Heero glared at Nova.  
"Relena and I have a great deal to discuss. I have to talk to her Heero."  
"What do you expect to get from her?" Heero cocked Duo's gun at her.  
Nova smiled, "I don't want anything from her, per say."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Wufei who was irritated with this perplexing woman.  
"Hm. That is not necessary for you to know, Wufei. But if you insist..." Nova pulled out her silver locket. A silver light enveloped them all in a flash. The light soon cleared and they found themselves in a strange place. "Where are we?" asked Quatre.  
"You are in MY domain," said Nova's voice. There was nothing but fog rolling all over. They all spun around to find her, but saw nothing except the thick fog.  
"Your domain?" asked Relena.  
Nova emerged and her locket glowed around her as she transformed. They all stared in disbelief.  
  
Next time: What sort of secrets will Nova reveal to the Gundam Pilots and Relena? And how does Relena fit into things? Find out in Chapter 18!  



	18. Destiny Awaits You

Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Please note that I don't any of the characters, except Nova and the villains. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. This is a chapter that give some insight on these characters I've crammed into this thing. Now, enjoy.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 18---------- Destiny Awaits Before You  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
They were all a little shocked at the sight they beheld. There stood Sailor Celaeno, the one who had been guiding their destinies all the time. "Why do I have a feeling that I should have known all along," Heero broke the silence.  
"I know. I thought maybe you'd be the only one to guess. After all, I never thought for a second that you'd be clueless. You were always... special Heero Yuy..." she replied as though they were picking up on an unfinished conversation.  
"Are you saying you knew Nova was a senshi?" Duo asked incredulously.  
"Not exactly. I just had a suspicion that she wasn't what she appeared to be. However... I never anticipated this," Heero trailed.  
"Why exactly are you involved in all this?" Wufei spoke up. He had been a little wary about Sailor Celaeno and Sailor Pluto. They were the most mysterious of the senshi. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were not too cryptic. Their intentions would eventually be revealed, but Pluto and Celaeno always kept their distance and only showed up at the last possible moment.  
"As guardian of destiny, I cannot interfere in the course of a person's destiny. I cannot prevent deaths, or prevent tragedies. However, my second job is to be the senshi of the star Celaeno. Anything that involves Negaverse and anomalous intrusion requires me to step in. I cannot deny this. If meddling with your lives is what is needed in order to stop the Negaverse, then so be it," Sailor Celaeno said sternly.  
Relena listened to the whole conversation. She was absorbing the information. "Well... what exactly did you want to talk to me about? That is the point of you bringing me here. The Gundam pilots only came because they were trying to protect me."  
Sailor Celaeno smiled. "And they have done a very good job. There is something that you should know about that girl in your dream Relena. As you should now be aware of, she was my daughter. She is Proserpine, the Rose of Hope. Her sister, Hecate, is also free."  
"How can Hecate and these Raptures be stopped?" asked Quatre. He was worried over the fate of the Earth. He knew how powerful the Negaverse was and so did the other pilots. The Negaverse would be even stronger because this universe didn't have Sailor Senshi to protect the Earth.  
"Only the chosen one can use the Persephone locket's hidden powers to send the Negaverse back. However, it has become a little more complicated now..." sighed Sailor Celaeno.  
"How exactly is that?" asked Quatre.  
"You see, Hecate and Proserpine must be rejoined into one person in order to use the locket. However, Proserpine has taken refuge inside of Relena."  
"Taken refuge? How exactly?" sputtered Duo with anxiety.  
"When the twin sisters were released, Proserpine knew that Hecate would try to join with her. Proserpine was too weak to balance Hecate's negative personality. With Hecate's power being stronger, they will join and use the locket's power for evil. Proserpine needed to flee and gather strength from someone who has a pure heart in this universe. And she found Relena through a beautiful dream," explained Sailor Celaeno.  
Heero only looked sternly. "And if they find Relena... they will find a way to force Proserpine out and release the Negaverse..."  
"How can they force her out? I mean... from what I've heard about these Negaverse creeps, they get what they want by...... Oh my god!" Duo realized the facts. The Raptures and Hecate would kill Relena if it meant they could get Proserpine.  
"How could she pick Relena? Relena has nothing to do with this. She could get killed for no reason!" Heero said bitterly at the idea that Relena could be killed.  
"And that's something unusual?" Relena smiled at him. Heero looked unimpressed with her comment. "But seriously Heero. I am not afraid of death any more. Not when it's for something more important than myself." He still wasn't impressed, at least not on the outside. "Heero... please... for my sake, and for the people of Earth... I need to do this. Proserpine picked me to be her host because she believes that my heart will give her the power to face her sister. Why can't you believe in me?"  
'I believe in you... more than you'll ever realize,' He thought to himself. "I won't stand by and let you get hurt Relena. The people of Earth need you more alive than dead. It would destroy the delicate peace if... if Earth's Dove of Peace dies," he managed to say.  
The other pilots were shocked, yet not so taken back by Heero's protests. Sailor Celaeno knew what the future would hold for them, but only if they chose to continue. If not, then all would be lost.  
Relena looked at him with her eyes pleading. The other pilots and Sailor Celaeno left them alone. Sailor Celaeno had some other things to discuss with the pilots. "Heero... I didn't want you to fight. I didn't want you to risk your life. I would have been destroyed here," she held her hand over her heart, "... if anything had happened to you. But I believed in you. I never had doubts that you would survive." She walked closer to him until she was close enough for him to hold her. "I could see that you were meant for something more than just to fly a Gundam and fight armies. I believed that you were could do so much more. I never gave up on that belief." Relena looked up into his Prussian blue eyes. She gently touched his face with her hand. "Can't you believe in me?"  
He looked down at her face. There was something twinkling in her eyes. Her tears were swimming in her eyes, just ready to be shed. 'Don't fight your emotions.' That was all he could hear in his head. "So be it Relena Peacecraft. But I won't just stand by and watch you die."  
Relena almost smiled. "I'm sorry Heero. If I die, then I die Heero. I don't like the idea of dying, but I can't fight what has to be done."  
  
"When exactly are we going back to our dimension? I mean... they'll miss us..." pointed Duo.  
"Don't worry. Once we get back, it'll only be one second after we left. That's the beauty of inter-dimensional travel," smirked Sailor Celaeno as she led them through the strange misty land.  
"Where are we going?" asked Wufei. He was somewhat irritated with Sailor Celaeno's enigmatic games.  
"It's something important. Very few mortal have this opportunity."  
"What sort of opportunity?" asked Trowa.  
"You have been born with great destinies. But you have the chance to see the universe..." She opened a door and they all stepped in.  
They stepped into nothingness. All around where stars and planets swirling around a sun. Yet they could breathe in the vacuumed space. "It's so beautiful out here," sighed Relena. Comets streaked through the darkness, and the endless movement of the heavenly bodies glided along their path.  
"This is how I see the universe. In it's infinite beauty. See these stars?" she pointed at everything around her. They all nodded. "Just as there are stars in the universe, there are other worlds, alternate worlds. All under my watch. It is hard to watch them all. To make sure that nothing goes wrong. I may seem cold, and distant, but I am not. I can't possibly be so desolate in heart to be the guardian of SO many destinies."  
Quatre stared into the stars. Suddenly he could hear so many voices flowing through his head. "Ah!" he said in surprise. "I hear those voices."  
Sailor Celaeno put her hand on his shoulder. "I thought you might. You have powers. You have telepathic abilities. You haven't explored the possibilities of those gifts, so they aren't strong. But here, in this dimension, you can hear the voices and thoughts of people, millions of light-years away. In this dimension, you are everywhere, yet standing in one place. It is a beautiful sensation isn't it?"  
Quatre nodded as he soon as he relaxed and let the thoughts come to him. "You can hear them all the time?"  
"Yes, Quatre."  
"I've never seen anything so clearly as this," mused Wufei. He could saw how quiet, peaceful, and still it was in that place. Whenever he sat for meditation, he was always trying to focus on finding inner peace. A way to concentrate his mind to focus on the battles that would come. "I've found the place to focus on." Wufei could now have an image to use.  
"It's like something united. Together, working harmoniously. I guess kinda like us, eh?" Duo said.  
"Very good," answered Sailor Celaeno.  
"So that was the real point behind this. We have to act together. We're a team. That's what you're trying to say," Trowa thought.  
"I think you are ready to go back now." Sailor Celaeno's locket glowed again.  
  
They all emerged from the lounge and returned to the other senshi. "You showed them the universe, didn't you?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
Sailor Celaeno smiled. "It is great out there. But I will never show them that ever again. It is something that one experience is more than enough to feel."  
"How long do you suppose it will take for them to realize that they are looking for me?" asked Relena.  
Heero looked at her disapprovingly. "What?" Milliardo asked incredulously. The pilots began explaining and Milliardo's face became very reserved. "Relena! I can't believe you're going to put yourself at risk like this. I'm sure Proserpine can another person to help her." Milliardo was very concerned for his sister. Not just because she was an important figure of peace, but because he really did love her.  
Noin was nearly five months pregnant, and her womb was showing that now. "Zechs..." she touched him by the shoulder.  
"Lucrezia?" He turned to look at her.  
"I know that it's dangerous for her to agree to this. I'd also protest to this, but..." she paused.  
"But?" he asked her.  
"...But... the fact remains that she is making this choice for herself. And if Proserpine asked for anyone else, that person would also be in grave danger, and we'd still have a large problem in our hands. At least we know who the host is, and we can watch Relena. Somehow we must use this to our advantage. And it will still take some time for the Raptures to find her. We also have that card in our favor... even if it is temporary." Noin looked very serious. She was also reluctant about letting Relena be the host, but Noin also knew that Relena was VERY determined in everything she did, whether it was politics or picking a place to have her vacation at.  
Heero was also listening to the conversation. "Noin is right..." he finally spoke.  
"I'm surprised you agree," said Noin. Milliardo was also surprised. Though he still had some reservation about ANYONE that was particularly close to Relena, he knew that Heero was no fool, and he knew exactly what he was doing.  
"Relena will do this no matter anyone says to her. I won't fight her decision, though..." he turned to her. "... Don't think that I'm taking this without some reservations Relena Peacecraft."  
"I don't doubt that."  
"Don't forget us! We can help you watch her and find those Raptures. This is still senshi business and we also have something at stake in all of this. That's why we're in this universe. Besides, we work well with you pilots. You have to admit that," said Sailor Mars.  
"They're right. They can be VERY helpful for us. Their powers can help us fight those crazy Negaverse monsters. We can handle the rest," noted Duo. Everyone agreed and they divided work. The inner senshi took turns guarding Relena, while the outer senshi helped the pilots try to develop a strategy to fight the Raptures and their Negaverse allies. Heero and Milliardo still kept their eyes on Relena to make sure that absolutely NOTHING went wrong.  
  
"Are you certain you felt this power?" asked Tempest.  
Avatar stared into her mirror at the foreboding figure. "Yes. I'm very sure. I could feel such intense power, I couldn't believe anything in this universe is capable of such power. I'm sure it's Sailor Celaeno."  
"Damn! They must be close to finding Proserpine. You MUST find her! Without her, the locket will be of NO use to us." Tempest smiled. "The energy you have providing me with is excellent. But I still need a little more to free myself from this prison dimension."  
"I know Tempest. We have been working very hard. But, it doesn't seem any power we offer you is enough," Avatar sighed dejectedly.  
"You will need energy from people of great passion. Only then can I be free."  
Avatar left to ponder this a little further. Just for the next few days, the girls spent their alone from each other. Doing their own thing, trying to figure out where to go next in their plans. Avatar walked in the streets that cold December day. She stared into the pitiful crowds, scrambling to get last minute Christmas shopping done. "What do these pathetic people think they'll get out this? I don't understand this." She continued walking as she past FAO Schwartz and saw the crowds of parents with their children running all over the store.   
"What is was to be a child," was all Avatar thought as she stared into the windows of the store.  
  
A.C. 186  
"Can I open the presents?" Kari asked excitedly.  
"Of course sweetie," said Mr. Nahira. "It's Christmas day now!"  
"Thank you!" she hugged her father before scrambling to open the beautifully wrapped package. Her eyes lit up to see a beautiful locket. "Oh Daddy!" She hugged her father again.  
"Well, nothing is too good for my baby!" He cradled her in his strong arms.  
"I love you Daddy. I love Mommy too. I will always love you both!" she smiled as she looked up into his warm, happy face.  
"We will always love you. Don't forget that. We will always love you, my little lady." And Mrs. Nahira brought some hot chocolate for them to drink.  
  
Avatar pulled her locket from under her bundles of clothes. She opened the gold chain. A picture of her parents were in the locket. She stared and lightly brushed her fingers over their faces. "This is what Christmas is supposed to be about," she murmured to herself. She closed the locket and hid it again. Avatar looked up and continued to stare at those happy faces in the toy store. "I will always love you."  
  
Quint walked alone in a park. It was a nice neighborhood and she wished she could live in one of these nice apartment buildings. No doubt they were occupied by rich people with loved ones, in a warm apartment. Warm with love, and warm with heat. When had Quint ever have any of those things? She never had much. Never much at all. "Oh Pop, I miss you," she sighed to herself.  
"What should we name the baby?" asked a woman. Quint looked up from her seat on a bench. There was a woman with short dark hair sitting on a bench near by. A large bush separated the two benches, so the couple didn't really notice Quint at first.  
"I don't know. I have thought about a few names," replied a man with long blond hair.   
Quint's eyes twinkled a little. "Name? What is my name?" Quint began to think to herself.  
  
A.C. 183  
A scruffy looking hobo walked along that cold December night. "Some night to be out here!" he grumbled to himself. He felt his raggedy pockets and felt a few coins jingling in his pocket. "Hopefully I can buy some tea bags from the diner for the boys and me. Sure could use some tea on this dang blasted night!" He walked another block towards the entrance of the diner.  
"Mmmph!" a small voice whimpered.  
"Eh?" asked the scruffy man. "Who's there? Who are you?"  
"Mmph!" a tiny voice squeaked shakily again.  
The sound came from the bushes. The scruffy man reluctantly prowled around to find the noise. "Oh dear lord!" He found a woman with a wiggling, small bundle of flesh in her arms. "Hey lady?" He gently shook her. She didn't move. He touched the side of her face. "Oh no," he mumbled. He shook his head sadly. "Poor woman. The cold got to her."  
"Mama..." the tiny bundle mumbled quietly. The scruffy man picked up the bundle.  
"Hey! It's a kid! A little girl? You's okay kid?" he stared at the little girl, who's face was growing ghostly pale. All the color left was the palest icy blue eyes, the red-brown curls, and her lips which were slowly getting blue.  
"mama!" was all she said.  
"Here, kid. You stay with ya ma. I'll be right back." He gently left her where he found her. He ran inside and cajoled the waitress into letting him buy tea bags. After ten minutes of convincing, he returned to the bush. "Ya know, kid? It's cold tonight, and an orphanage ain't a place for you to be tonight." He took her hand. "I'll call the cops once we get back to the warehouse. They'll take care of your Ma."  
"What's your name, kid?"  
"Quintie."  
"Quintie? That's a strange name. Never heard of it."  
Quintie handed the scruffy man a bracelet. He stared at it. It was made of gold, but he saw the inscription and knew that he couldn't pawn it. It should stay with Quintie. ~To my darling Quintessential Marie, from your Mamma and Papa~ Sept -- A.C. 179  
"Well, Quintessential Marie. I am Horatio van der Horn. But you can call me Uncle Doc."  
"Yes, Uncle Doc."  
  
Quintessential Marie. Hardly anyone knew that name. Only the guys at the warehouse and Quint knew her real name. But she had parents. That's what the locket said. But who was she really?  
  
Milliardo and Lucrezia were sitting together in the park. "I don't know. I have thought about a few a names."   
"Like what?"  
"Well, I thought about Julia, Cassandra, Elizabeth..."  
"Girls names? What if it's a boy?"  
Milliardo smiled. "I know. It could be a boy too. There's Roberto, Eduardo..."  
"Eduardo? That's a nice name for a boy."  
"Fine. If we have a boy, or if we EVER have a boy, we'll call me Eduardo, agreed Milliardo.  
"What about a girl? We haven't decided a girl's name," noted Lucrezia.  
"Well, there are lots of pretty names for a girl. We'll figure it out soon."  
"I hope so Zechs." They both got up. The day was crisp and windy. Lucrezia walked close to Milliardo and they were the happiest couple on the street. They were together and they had a family starting for themselves. For now, the world was simple and uncomplicated.  
It did seem a little off, as they noticed a tense look on the faces of Trowa Barton and Midii Une as they walked towards the frozen skating rink.  
  
Trowa had come to the skating rink to be alone. It was early in the morning and very few came out on a Wednesday. But to his surprise he saw a lone figure sliding along the ice. It was a girl. He could see her slender legs moving gracefully on the ice. She had an excellent skating pose as she went several laps around the rink. He wondered who it could be. This strange girl who was alone, skating rather sadly.  
He approached the ice and they soon locked eyes. "Midii?"  
"Trowa." She was neither happy, nor frightened, but there was clearly a look of uncertainty and great emotion in her eyes.  
"I didn't think I find you here."  
"I'm sure if you did, you'd avoid me." She skated towards the edge of the rink. "If you want me to stay away from you, then I will." She was ready to leave.  
Something about the way she was talking and the look in her eyes made Trowa feel sorry for her. Even if it was only for a few minutes, he couldn't ignore someone who was feeling bad about something. "Wait..."  
Midii stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned around to face him. "Yes?"  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Wrong?" She asked, feebly hiding her emotions. "What could possibly be wrong with me? I don't have feelings. I'm a cold, treacherous snake in the grass." She spoke with a mixture of sarcasm and pinned up sorrow.  
Trowa looked at her meditatively. "I know you. You'd never say anything so spitefully. There is something wrong."  
"Why should you care, Trowa Baron?! I'm your ENEMY!" she shouted into the rink, not caring whether anyone did hear. "You HATE me! You have EVERY reason to hate me, and you'll never forgive me for what I've done. I've accepted it, so why don't you let me go? Why should you give a damn about me now?"  
Trowa was surprised though he didn't show a single sign of it. He could see the frustration, the strained agony in her eyes, and he soon realized what was bothering her. "Forgiveness? IS that what you want? Fine. I forgive you."  
Midii looked coldly at him. "Forgiveness? Do you think that is what I want? You can take back your forgiveness. I don't want anything from you. I don't to take anything else from you." She looked sadly at him.  
Trowa looked tensely at her, that is until he glanced up and noticed Milliardo and Lucrezia Peacecraft walking by and stopping to watch them.  
Midii followed his gaze and saw the Peacecrafts as well. "I'm going." She proceeds to leave.  
"This is not over yet, Midii. We have something to settle between us. I have no doubts that this feud will end soon." Trowa watched her walk away and his mind lingered on his thoughts.  
After a few minutes, Trowa was approached by the happy couple. "What just happened between the two of you?" asked Lucrezia.  
"We have a long history together. There are just issues we have to deal with." Trowa had skated for a little while, and changed out of his skates. He left the rink with Milliardo and Lucrezia. They were meeting the others and would travel to Quatre's house. It was five days until Quatre's Christmas party on Christmas Eve. Everyone thought about taking a little rest from work and would spend the rest of their vacations at his large mansion. They took a train and got off at Rockefeller Center, where they spied Quatre and Dorothy, standing in front of the store windows, holding hands.  
  
Dorothy was very worried. Something was troubling her but she wasn't quite sure what that feeling was. It was sad, and pitiful, but it frightened her terribly. It all had to do with Quatre. Something was after him, but she wasn't quite sure what to do about it. The fear was breaking her heart because she was very unconfident of her own boyfriend. She wasn't sure if he could handle the danger that was lying ahead for him. "I don't know what will happen to you. Why can't I make it go away?"  
Dorothy gasped a little has two hands rested on her shoulders. They were gentle, and warm. "Hello, Dorothy," the friendly voice replied.  
A strange chill ran over her whole body. It wasn't fear of her boyfriend. It was a sensation of despair and the tingling of being near the one she loved that brought this feeling. "Quatre..." she said quietly, almost nervously.  
Quatre hugged her. "What's wrong Dorothy?"  
"I don't know," she said in a quiet, melancholy voice.  
Quatre turned to face her. He lifted her head up higher so he could look at her. "What's wrong?"  
"I have this strange feeling."  
"You have strange feelings? Maybe you're an empath too," he tried to joke a little to make her laugh. But she didn't even smile. "There really is something wrong. What is it?"  
"I have this terrible feeling that something awful will happen to us really soon. I don't know why I feel like this, but the feeling is there. I can't explain it. Whatever it is... it's coming... soon," she looked at him sadly.  
Quatre looked back at her. "Don't be so worried. I'm ready for anything that will come."  
"I only hope so." She sighed as she looked at the display window.  
Quatre reached over and held her hand. "I'll be here. I'll never leave." Then they looked up as they heard Lucrezia Peacecraft call to them.  
"Well, nice to find you here," she smiled coyly.  
Quatre and Dorothy reddened a little. "Hello," they said together.  
"Should we go?" asked Milliardo.  
"Of course," replied Quatre. They walked a little further to his limo where they were driven to the Winner mansion.  
  
Next time: And find out the truth to Quint's past in Chapter 19!  



	19. Her Name is Quintessential

Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Please note that I don't any of the characters, except Nova and the villains. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. This is a chapter that give some insight on the least discussed character in my fic: Quint.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 19---------- Her Name is Quintessential  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Quint was the first to return headquarters. She had succeeded in applying for a job in the Preventers Organization as a mechanic and weapons expert. Her mission was to spy on the technology and tactical information on the Preventers. No doubt they were investigating the attacks on the most important people of the ESUN. No doubt, Quint was the most neglected of the team members. However, she was not at all bothered. Rather, she was more comfortable doing things by herself. She didn't always trust being in a group, but the Raptures were different. They were a real sisterhood and Quint had to admit that she liked the idea of having four other girls watch her back. It was very comforting. It had been a while since she found anyone to trust.  
"I'm back!" she called. There was silence as she realized that there was no one else there. She sighed and poured herself some hot chocolate in the kitchen.  
  
A.C. 183  
Uncle Doc had brought Quintessential to the warehouse. It was dark and cold, but it was still warmer than outside. They walked around the building for a few minutes before they stopped to a large room, where there were 5 other men. "Look boys. I'm back!" shouted Uncle Doc.  
"What's that?" one man pointed at little Quintessential.  
"It's a kid, you dumb ass!" shouted Uncle Doc.  
"No kidding, smart ass. Where'd you get the squirt?" asked another man.  
"Found her at the dinner. Most pathetic thing you ever seen. Her mother is cold dead. Nowhere else for her to go. So I figure we'd make use of the kid for something."  
"Like what?" asked a third man.  
"Who knows, I'm sure she's smart kid. She'll learn quick and be an extra pair of hands."  
"Hnnn......" The men discussed and soon agreed to keep the kid, for the sake of an extra pair of hands.  
Quintessential was very alone and scared in the strange place she saw before her. Uncle Doc left her alone with these men and never returned for her. However, one of the men was very nice to her. "Hey Quint. Mind if I call you Quint?"  
"No sir," she said quietly.  
"That's nice. My name is Jack Mallone," he held out his hand to her, and she weakly shook it. "I know you must be kinda scared. But you know, I'll watch out for you."  
"Really sir?"  
"Sure, kid. And look. None of this sir stuff. You can call me Jack. And who knows... maybe... if you like me enough... you can call me Dad," he smiled warmly. He was a reasonably clean shaven man. He wore a gray wool hat over his balding white hair. He was a bit scruffy in his clothing, but there was nothing but kindness that came through.  
"I will. Maybe s- I mean Jack."  
"There you go. Here. Have some of this." He handed her a half of a sandwich. "I know it's not much of a dinner for a little girl, but it's the best we can do darlin'. The boys and I'll try to scramble something more decent to eat."  
Quint munched on the cheese and ham sandwich. True it was the best dinner, but it was something. She was getting hungry and hadn't eaten anything in a few hours. A little while before Mama fell asleep in the bush. It's strange that Mama would still be asleep in the bush, she thought to herself.  
"Look Jack. If you like the kid, you can keep her. I ain't to good with kids. You'se the only one among us that knows anythin' about kids," said Joe, one of the other men.  
"Yeah. I know." He looked down at Quint who had fallen asleep. "It's funny. She kinda reminds me of Libby before... before... Well... It's still nice to have a little girl of my own again." He smiled as he stroked her curly hair. "Even has Libby's hair."  
"Look Jack. You stop that! Don't you start getting all soft and mushy. It ain't your fault that Susan, and Libby were killed. You weren't there..."  
"That's exactly why it's my fault. I was running around boozing up a storm. And gambling my Christmas bonus at the track, but I couldn't even keep my family together one goddam Christmas! They died because I should've been there," Jack exploded as he led Joe outside, far away from Quint. Little did he realize, Quint could hear him. The sad story of Jack's past was imbedded into her mind.  
"Jack... if you had been there... the robbers would've shot you too. You wouldn't have been able to save them. Susan still would've gotten shot and Libby still would've been smothered with her pillow." Jack look sadly as he remember the horrible night when he returned to see police cars at his house and sadly telling him that his family was killed by robbers. Two more victims of senseless crime. And two more in that year's crime stats.  
Quint cried herself to sleep. She felt sorry for Jack. It's just so sad.  
  
A.C. 186  
"Happy birthday!" The scruffy men said as they presented little Quint a birthday befitting a little girl who was turning eight. Luckily the locket she had told them her birth date.  
"Yay!" She clapped her hands excitedly. It was a white cake with pink edging and lettering with her name. Quint. She was so happy to see the lovely cake.  
"Blow out the candles!" said Jack as he smiled at her.  
"Okay Daddy." She blew out the candles. Eventually, she began considering Jack Mallone as her father, since she couldn't remember her real father much. The memory of her mother was slowly fading away, as all she could remember was a sleepy lady in the bush.  
She opened presents that the men gave her. She got a small red sweater from Joe. A new doll from Bob, and hair ribbons from Charlie. She was now a member of the Night Crawler Society. An underground gang of thieves that stole for their own way to survive in the colonies. Jack had been a mechanic and a man of many talents. Quint became is daughter and he taught her his tricks to pick locks, crack computer codes, make bombs, and the other tools of his trade. She was proficient in many of these arts and was the pride and joy of the gang.  
The cake was eaten and they relaxed because the next night they would be stealing Earth's Sphere military information. Quint had begged to join them in the plan. They were reluctant in getting a young girl involved, but they soon decided that she'd be useful as a distraction.  
  
"Excuse me sir." Quint walked up to a security guard.  
"Hey kid. What you doing out at night like this? Ain't ya' parents worried?"  
"Well... I'm lost and I don't know how to get home." Quint said innocently.  
"I'll call the police and --- AH!!!" he said as Joe knocked him unconscious.  
"Good job kid." He saw Quint look worried at the guard. "Don't worry, little lady. He's just taking a nap." She nodded and walked in with the others. Charlie and Bob made quick work of stealing his ID card and other objects that may be of some use.  
They walked into the front lobby and found a door with a security access panel. "Okay. Use the card," ordered Tom, their leader.  
Charlie quickly swiped the card through the slot. "All clear. We're in."  
"Did you fix the cameras?" Tom spoke through an ear piece.  
"Don't you worry a thing boss. We've got that covered," a staticky voice replied. It was Jack who had tapped into the security computer and fixed the cameras.  
"Okay kid. Think you can pick this lock?" Tom asked Quint as they approached another door that had a lock that required passwords.  
"Just give me a couple of minutes." She hooked up a mini laptop and began typing furiously. Jack had taught her how to type and crack codes using the computer. After a few moments of typing, she smiled happily. She nonchalantly typed the password into the key pad. The door opened.  
"Nice work kid." Tom patted her on the head. "There's a future for you yet."  
"Thanks Uncle Tom."  
They proceeded to another corridor and saw motion detectors. "Okay, kid tell us how to get across." There were checkerboard pattern tiles on the floor.  
Charlie and Bob prepared to make their way across the floor towards the motion detector's computer. "Okay." She typed on the lap top and told them when to move.  
  
"Nice work Quintie my dear." Charlie patted the girl on the head. "You did good. You were able to get us across. And we have the information we need."  
Quint was proud of herself. All she ever wanted was for her unlces and her father to be proud of her. She sat alone in the room, she and her father lived in at the warehouse. She always stared up into the stars and stare at them for hours on end. Jack finally got around to asking her the question that burned in his mind. "Quintie?"  
"Yes, daddy?"  
"Why do you always stare up at the stars?"  
"I don't know. I just have to."  
Jack furrowed his brows. "You have to?"  
"There is something about those sky that makes me want to look. I think I belong up there. With the stars, I mean."  
"Belong up there?" Jack looked a little sad. 'What does she mean, she belongs up there?' He sat beside her. "Why do you belong up there?"  
"They are so pretty. People love looking at the stars. I want people to love me."  
Jack was almost ready to shed a tear. "But, aren't you happy with me?"  
"Oh of course! I love you always daddy. It's just that, I don't feel like I belong here. I just don't feel like this is where I will go. I'm going to the stars."  
It was then that Jack understood. She wanted to belong somewhere and this was NOT the place she belonged in. "You know kid. One day, I'll take you into the stars. We'll leave Earth, and live in the colonies."  
"Really? We will?"  
"Yes. Just remember that all those stars are the people that are no longer here, but in Heaven. They're looking down and they are beautiful because they want to show everyone how happy they are."   
Quint smiled at the lovely thought. She felt tired and Jack tucked her into bed. She yawned and made herself comfortable under the warm sheets. "Daddy?"  
"Yes, Quintie?"  
"Will you always be here for me?"  
Jack looked a little sadly. "I can only try. There will be a day where we must be apart. One day, I may leave and I can't return. Whenever I'm not here with you, just look up in the sky at the stars. I will be watching the stars and you will too. I will be in the stars."  
Quint was satisfied with that answer and went to bed, not thinking of anything else.  
  
A.C. 191  
"Alright. We all know the plan?"  
"Right." They all prepared to break into the building. Their next assignment was to steal some weapons from the Federation weapons depot. Jack had already planted bombs to set off, in case they were discovered. It was too dangerous a mission to get 13-year-old Quint involved. However, she protested enough to finally get them to relent.  
Quint calmed herself as she prepared to steal a truck that carried a laser gun that had just recently arrived. "Hm... this should be a snap." She made her way into the driver's seat and turned on the engine. She already knew how to steal cars, so stealing a truck was no snap for her.  
"Who's out there?" a soldier shouted. He began firing as she stepped the gas of the truck. She raced as fast as she could. The other men in the gang began firing back.  
"Fire!" more soldiers appeared from the barracks and retaliated at the thieves.  
"XDL4 Laser Cannon has been stolen!" an officer reported to Colonel Lutz.  
"Damn it! Shoot those thieves. Do ANYTHING necessary. I want that cannon back here NOW!!!!" The soldier ran out of the office to relay the orders.  
  
Jack had been nosing around the computer files. While everyone else stole weapons for their own cache, he had heard there was lots of tactical information that the Depot had in their files. He couldn't resist and began hacking the files. "What? Operation Meteor? What in the world?"  
The hallways were filled with commotion. "Stop the thieves!" A voice shouted.  
Jack's heart beated soundly. "What is this Operation Meteor all about?" He began hacking into the files. He found tactical data, and designs for advanced mobile suits. Despite his worry for Quint and the others, these files fascinated him. He quickly Dled them and transferred the files to Quint's computer, and another computer that he left at the hideout. Jack read through the files and was amazed and horrified at what he was seeing before him. "Ohmigod! Those freaking bastards! They're going to kill the people on Earth and then take over! But wait a minute... if this is created by rebel colonists... then WHY is this information on a computer at a ESA army barracks??? Unless..."  
Jack's mind whirled as he realized, "Son of a bitch! The senior officers at this base are siding with the colonists!!!!"  
  
"Sir?"  
"What is it NOW?" shouted Colonel Lutz.  
"We're detecting unauthorized access to one of the computers in the data processing room."  
"What??!! Send any free men over there and find the bottom of this! You lummox!" shouted Colonel Lutz. He stormed away as his frightened underlings quickly relayed the colonel's orders. 'Fucking son of a bitch! If Dekim Barton finds out that a bunch of low-life thieves were able to steal the cannon and get access to Operation Meteor, he'll have my hide for this...'  
  
"We know you're in there!"  
Jack peered around the room. "Damn! There's no way out, except through the door." He sighed. He had just finished transferring the data and implanted a virus that would activate, if they tried to locate the computers that he had sent the data to. He sighed as he realized that he was doomed to be shot by these soldiers. It was already dangerous that they were Earth Sphere soldiers, but to make things worse, they were rebel soldiers, who'd kill anyone that threatened their mission. As the soldiers slowly began breaking down the door, Jack only had one thought on his mind.  
"I'm sorry Quint. I'm sorry baby. This is that time I have to go. Just look up kid. Just look up Quintie..."  
  
"Damn it Uncle Charlie. We HAVE to go back for dad. You can't just leave him there!" Quint screamed at them when they reached the hideout.  
"I'm sorry Quint. Look... I dunno what to say..." started Charlie.  
Joe listened to the radio. "Hey those soldiers are communicating..." They had somehow managed to get access to the radio signal of the barracks they had just fled from.  
"Confirmed... hacker has been terminated..."  
Quint teared and she screamed with the fury of a wailing banshee. She glared at the men that had been her uncles. "How could you? HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!" They only had remorseful looks on their face. "How could you do that to him? I thought he was your friend! I thought you would be loyal, and help each other out. What ever happened to that?!" she screeched at them with a hardening heart.  
"Look Quint... you see..."  
"No.. NO! I don't want any of your bullshit, Charlie. All my time with you guys, you've only said stuff to humor me. But this is the ONE time... that NO amount of humoring will get you out of... I'll NEVER forgive you for this... NEVER!!!!" She screamed. She raced as fast as she could out of that warehouse.  
Her heart trembled with such pain, and was filled with such darkness that held her once happy spirit captive. She could only scream and rant and rave at the empty used car lot that was a couple of blocks from the warehouse. It was an isolated part of town, and the gang that she lived with were the only ones that lived around there. "Why? WHY???" She screamed. She saw a multitude of stars that shined in the night. She didn't care about their beauty. Quint could only see the taunting eyes of angels, and other heavenly bodies, mocking her.  
"It's not fair... IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!" She only screamed at the sky. "Why did this have to happen to me?" She broke down in tears. She fell to the ground on her knees and stared at the sky again. "Will it be my fate, to be alone?"  
A gentle breeze picked up. Despite the warmth of the evening, Quint trembled with cold as the breeze washed over her. Her face streamed with long ago tears that she never allowed to come. The little soldier of fortune's luck was slowly running out. She simply lied down on the ground and stared into the night sky.  
  
It seemed like hours had gone by. And hours did go by. Quint could only keep staring at the sky. The world around her didn't exist anymore because there was nothing there to look forward. There would be no happy birthdays. There would be no special hot chocolates with the tiny marshmallows every wintry Saturday night. There would be no wishing on shooting stars. There would be no happy dreams of living among the stars. What good are warm and beautiful dreams, if there was no longer anything warm and beautiful things left? The stars were slowly fading away, making way for the rising dawn. Quint couldn't understand it, but she suddenly started singing. It was a song that Jack sang for her when she couldn't sleep, or when she was unhappy. Of course later on, she discovered that Libby also loved that song too. "I don't know, what to do? When I'm not with you. But when I see you, I'm glad again. I dream the day, we'll be together. Hand in hand. We'll walk in a grassy field again. We'll laugh, and play, and sing again. Just you and me, you and me, you and me." Quint could almost hear Jack's voice again.  
"If you ever want me, I'll be there. If you want to find me, just look up." Those words echoed throughout her head. She couldn't help hearing it. Those were the only words that could comfort her. They made her feel the sorrow leave her. Was it hope? Perhaps it was hope, but then she had a certain emptiness that still clung to her.  
"I will get my revenge. Bittersweet and true." Quint only stared at the rising sun. With the rising sun, came the start of a new day, and the end of night's lonely terrors.  
  
Quint had been missing for nearly a month. She ran away, and Joe decided not to think much more of her. She wouldn't have had much fire to join the gang any more. There was no guarantee that she wouldn't try to get back at them by on purposely sabotaging their latest heists. "There's no guarantee that she won't get you back Joe. She's just like Jack that way. She won't let something go unpunished."  
Joe kept that thought to himself. There was no need to worry the other boys. Besides they pretty much had a good idea that she would try to get back at them. Quint was always a determined girl, and forgiveness is out of the question. "She has as much right to kill us all as anybody else."  
Charlie was typing on the computer that was always used by the gang for information and other such things. He was checking on the e-mail when he noticed a new e-mail. "Hey, we got another message from Barron!"  
"Barron? Well, open it. He probably has another item for us to snatch," replied Charlie.  
Charlie opened the e-mail. After DLing the file, he opened it and a message flashed. "Warning: Computer Self-Destruct has been activated."  
"Son of a bitch!" screamed Charlie.  
Joe immediately saw the message. A smile curled his lips. "Well, well Quint. It was about time that you strike. You took us when we least expected it."  
Charlie glared at Joe. "You fucking Bastard! You knew this was going to happen! You knew Quint was gonna come back to get us!"  
"Oh please Charles. Let's not play so coy. You knew it in your own gut that this would happen. One day, someone would find out about us and kill us all. Quite frankly, I would prefer that things end this way," Joe said nonchalantly.  
Charlie only sighed. "I guess. At least, Quint loved us once. I suppose we do deserve this."  
"Yes... we did."  
  
Quint was satisfied when she heard the explosion. They were dead and now her revenge was done. There would be no trace linking her to the bomb. Jack had set a destruction device to that no one could access the computer files if it was ever confiscated. It also functioned as a bomb. Quint simply created a program that activated the self-destruct signal. She walked away without a word or for her one-time family. Now she had no one left.  
About a year later, Avatar recruited her for some mission. Her ultimate desire would be granted to her. What DID she want? She only felt empty and the Raptures were her only reason to live. What would happen to her now?  
  
Author's Note: Well, I gave you all a look into the life and mind of Quintessential, the least known of the Raptures. I apologize for not giving you more action and SO much angst and psychological stuff. But please bear with me here. I'm hoping by understanding these women's pasts, you'd understand them better and therefore, not hate them TOO much. I'm gonna give you more action in Chapter 20.  



	20. Memories are Forever

Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Please note that I don't any of the characters, except Nova and the villains. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. Well, here's some more stuff that falls on my plot line.  
  
And also more characters have a speaking part in this chapter than the other chapters. I've had to apologize to them for being bad and not giving them more screen time. ^_^;  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 20---------- Memories are Forever  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Christmas was finally here. The time when there should be peace. It was true that some of them were not Christian in belief, but they all knew that it was a day of peace, and love. The gundam pilots invited the senshi to join them at a Christmas party at Quatre's mansion. Quatre had the entire mansion decorated for the celebration. They had rooms to sleep in and presents to give out to each other. Of course, there was one guest that no one except Quatre knew and that was Esmeralda Debinder.  
Esmeralda had received an invitation to spend Christmas day with Quatre. She sighed with a heavy heart. Mr. Debinder was on a business retreat so he wouldn't be there. Her brother, Houston was spending Christmas with his in-laws. She had no where else. Even the other Raptures had other things they were doing. Although Midii had told her that she should come to Quatre's Christmas party. No doubt that Dorothy Catalonia was also there. Esmeralda glared at the thought of Quatre with... her.  
A strong envy crept into her heart. "How could he love HER, but not notice ME?" She screamed in her room. A mirror was standing there. She walked closer to look at herself. "Oh look at you. You're a pathetic fool. How could anyone ever love you? Your own family doesn't even love you. How could you even think that Quatre Raberba Winner would ever love you?" she moaned.  
Esmeralda stared at herself some more. Her eyes grew read from the tears. Her face was wretched and pitiful. Her youthful beauty faded away with the tears. That was what the mirror showed her. That mirror had the same design as Tempest's mirror. Esmeralda stared as her image began looking coldly back at her. It was dressed in Esmeralda's Rapture uniform and had a cold stare. "You ARE a pathetic fool Emsie... Such a pitiful creature. Who could ever love you?" the image cooed.  
"It's you," was all Esmeralda could say. The seductive Cat was what she called that image. As a Rapture, Esmeralda allowed this mirror image to be her persona. But as the proud beautiful heiress of the Debinder fortune, she was the tragic Esmeralda. A child scarred by misfortunes that were thrown in her path. "Why are you here? What do you want from me?"  
"Oh Emsie... you are such a pitiful child. But then again you always were," Cat laughed mockingly.  
"Quatre loved me. Deep in his heart he still cares. He cares for all the people in his life! He'd still care about me," she stared bitterly at that evil girl in the mirror.  
"Ha! Is that what you still tell yourself? Do you really believe that? How could Quatre ever love you?"  
"Of course he does! He still worried when I saw him at the Pleiades dinner! That means he still thinks of me."  
"Of course he thinks of you. He can still remember the way you threw his pure puppy love just so you could fall for someone else! The only reason why he'd even talk to you with any kindness is because his heart is too kind to hate you. Do you understand? He PITIES you. He sees how pathetically wretched you've become and just can't bring himself to hate you!" Cat snided at her.  
"He pities me? No... Those are lies! You're lying!" Esmeralda stood up and yelled at her mirror.  
"Just say that over and over again. Maybe one day, you'll believe it."  
Cat faded back into the mirror turned back into Esmeralda's reflection. "I'll how show you wrong you are."  
  
Mariemaia and Lady Une arrived at the Winner mansion at four o'clock. She had to finish school and change her clothes to more casual attire. "Hello everyone." Mariemaia had a beautiful, friendly smile. It amazed everyone at how much she reminded them of Treize. The smile was just as disarming as her father's.  
"Hi, Mariemaia. Doing good in school, kid?" smiled Duo.  
"Of course Duo." She smiled back. She was wearing a white, faux fur coat, with the hood covering her head. Her reddish hair peered out from the covering. Lady Une also a coat on and she smiled just as friendly.  
"I'm glad there wasn't too much traffic," she sighed as they stepped in from the cold. The two ladies stepped inside.  
"This is a nice house. I didn't think there would a house like this on Earth," Mariemaia said with awe.  
"Why thank you Mariemaia. I'm glad you approve," Quatre smiled good-naturedly.  
Mariemaia blushed. Then she noticed Dorothy behind him. "Hello cousin Dorothy."  
"Hello Mariemaia. Lady Une."  
"I'm sure Mariemaia would like to meet our other guests," replied Quatre.  
"Other guests? Is that true Dorothy?" Mariemaia asked in surprise.  
"Yes, a few friends of ours," replied Dorothy.  
Mariemaia and the others left the hallway and walked towards the large living room. Mariemaia was amazed to see the 10 strange women in the room. "I'd like to introduce you to Mariemaia Khushrenada." The senshi introduced themselves to the girl. Rini smiled at meeting the younger girl.  
"Hello, I'm Rini Chiba. Nice to meet you." Rini offered her friendliest smile.  
"Oh hello Miss Rini. I'm pleased to meet you." The two girls were both ladylike in mannerisms and were impressing the older people in the room.  
"Hm... Small Lady is doling out her charms," teased Mina.  
"Mina!" Rini turned a little red in the face. Everyone else was smiling at her. "Oh... why'd you have to say that?" she said exasperated.  
"Lighten up Princess! You're just Rini Chiba here, not Princess Serena or Small Lady. Just relax," smiled Lita.  
Rini frowned, but then smiled again. "I guess you're right Lita."  
"Now we just have one more guest coming a little later. I guess we can let the fun start," smiled Quatre. He was the perfect host. Just to entertain everyone, Trowa and Quatre gave a duet concert. On occasion, they played a familiar Christmas carol, and several people began bursting into song. Hot chocolate was served and food was happily consumed. Everyone complimented Lita for her Christmas cookies. "Oh, it was nothing really. Just something I whipped up before I came."  
Noin ate plenty of food and hot chocolate. She was in her fifth month and it was clearly obvious that she was pregnant. "So how are you feeling Mrs. Peacecraft?" Rini asked.  
Lucrezia Noin still beamed at the fact that she was Mrs. Milliardo Peacecraft. It was the joy of her life. Of course, finding out she was pregnant was also another big thing in her life. "I'm doing good." She paused for a moment. "Zechs? Should we tell them?"  
Milliardo smiled, "Why not? It'll be easier for them to get you baby clothes."  
Everyone only stared with confusion. Noin smiled, "Well I talked to my doctor on Monday. I'm going to have a little girl."  
All the ladies in the room smiled with joy. "It's a girl!" they said collectively. The men, and even Haruka had sweat drops as they heard the girls.  
"A girl? Have you thought of a name?" Relena asked. "I'd like to know what my goddaughter's name will be."  
"Well. We thought long and hard about it. And we've decided..." began Lucrezia.  
Milliardo continued. "We've decided her name will be Anastasia Elizabeth Peacecraft."  
Lady Une smiled. "Princess Anastasia Elizabeth Peacecraft. That is a lovely name."  
"That's kinda neat," smiled Duo. "A princess and two queens. Heh."  
"That IS fitting," agreed Amy.  
"I wonder how she'll handle being a princess?" wondered Hilde.  
"Oh don't worry. If she's like me, she'll be ready for any obligations and know what to do," replied Relena.  
Heero only watched her as she spoke. 'Ready for her obligations? Yes, Relena. You weren't afraid of doing what you decided to do. No doubt, like aunt like niece.'  
"It'll be an adorable baby, I'm sure," replied Dorothy.  
"Oh... if we can only stay to see Anastasia be born. With any luck, we can stop the Raptures and the Negaverse from entering this universe," replied Rini.  
"Yes, with any luck. We can stop them soon," agreed Trowa, who remained characteristically silent.  
"Oh yes! We should throw a baby shower!" replied Catherine. Soon several girls chanted 'baby shower' and more sweat drops can be seen by the men, and Haruka.  
Duo slyly whispered to Quatre, "You know... it's lucky that the rest of us are 17, otherwise the girls would start talking about having a baby too!"  
Quatre paled slightly. "Er..." Quite frankly, Quatre was in no position to be thinking about having kids of his own. Maybe in another 5 years, now was too early for his liking.  
Dorothy had stopped chatting long enough to notice Quatre. "Quatre? Are you ill?" She looked straight at him.  
Quatre snapped out of it to respond. Staring back at Dorothy made him think about what would happen if he and Dorothy became a more permanent pairing. It made him blush a little and brought color back to his face. "Um... yeah Dorothy." He smiled good-naturedly. He inwardly prayed Dorothy didn't suspect his thoughts.  
"Well... as long you're not sick, then I guess there isn't any reason for me to be worried," she replied.  
Quatre sighed in relief. "Of course. Hm... I wonder where she is?"  
"She?" Duo asked a little too enthusiastically.  
"Duo!" Hilde promptly smacked her boyfriend, with an 'Ow!' that followed.  
Quatre sweat dropped at the sight. "Er... well... she is an old friend of mine. She doing isn't much for Christmas, so I invited her. She's very nice and I'm sure you'll be good friends with her."  
Nova smiled pleasantly. "Of course. I'm sure that all of the people you consider a friend must have a good heart." Nova inwardly sighed. 'Hm... Quatre can't know about Esmeralda yet. And Trowa can't know about Midii yet either.' It bothered Nova sometimes that she knew the truth about people. After all, as the senshi of destiny, she knew the futures of everyone. It was her job to make things turn out the right way, so the positive and negative of the universe remained balanced. She did on many occasions feel sorry that relationships of love and trust may have set backs or even destroyed. She pitied Quatre's friendship with Esmeralda. 'Oh Quatre. I could stop the path Esmeralda will take, but it must happen as it will.'  
Quatre was oblivious to Nova's thoughts, a few had strange feelings. Raye stared at her one-time teacher. 'Something bad will happen soon. I have that strong feeling. And Nova isn't exactly having a peace of mind, it seems. What ever it is, I hope we're ready.'  
Heero knew now that Nova was an ally, but he still remained wary of her. She knew everything that will happen to him, and his friends. Heero couldn't trust what he didn't know for sure. Ignorance could cost him and others dearly. 'You know more as usual than you let on. If anyone gets hurt because you let it, I will fight you anyway I can. Even if you are more powerful.'  
  
Hecate began talking to Tempest's mirror again. "Look, Avatar may be powerful, but how can you trust a human to do this? I can stop them, and complete the mission."  
"Your personal differences with my chosen Avatar is irrelevant. The point is, is that she will be the one who will be the executor of my wishes. You will be the key to everything. Once I am freed, I need you and your sister to release the Power of the Eternal Winter. Ah yes..." Tempest said gleefully. "Once... I have Eternal Winter in this universe, power will return to the Negaverse and everything shall be as we want it to be."  
"And... what of the Raptures?" smirked Hecate.  
"It won't matter after all, only you and Avatar will be of any use to me. Avatar will be my new body, and you will help me destroy this universe. The other four are only to help Avatar."  
"Such a genius plan. But what am I to do?" Hecate hated being the mere shadow of the whole organization, while the Raptures were doing what they needed to do.  
"The one thing you never had was patience. You will make certain that the plan falls into place. You will assist the Raptures. If necessary... I will have you destroy them, and leave Avatar for me."  
Hecate grinned a wicked, Cheshire cat smile. "Of course. As you wish."  
  
Midii thought quietly to herself. She had declined Quatre's generous invitation to spend the Christmas holidays with him and the other pilots. Despite the fact she was sent to watch the pilots and learn their strategy secrets, she felt her personal feelings for Trowa would interfere with her mission. And she was terribly right. She was too emotional.  
Trowa was the reason for it. She had a long ago past with him. "Trowa is my enemy. Just another opponent to outsmart. But... how can you destroy someone you care about?" She practically screamed at herself. She had felt the exact same way seven years ago, and now those awful feelings had returned.  
She quietly sat in the small hotel room and kept pondering away.  
  
Avatar had no intense feelings for the holiday, except anger. She couldn't stand the happy people being together celebrating. Avatar had nothing left. The Raptures weren't a family. They are a team that was only together to complete a mission. Perhaps they were comrades, even friends, but that wasn't a family. Avatar was determined to destroy all those who had taken her happy life away. "Lady Une... you will pay. I will crush the pilots, and kill Mariemaia. I will destroy the family you have."  
Despite her own passion for destruction, Flamethrower was very worried about Avatar. Avatar was irate and irritable since it was the holidays, and it bothered her. "How can someone be so angry. I'm angry as well, but... even I can let it go, for a while."  
Quint considered the other Raptures her family. They watched each other's backs. "Something wrong with Ava?"  
"Someone had killed her family when she was a kid. She remembered who did it. She's become very cruel, and cold. It's like she's not even human anymore," sighed Flamethrower.  
"I bet you this Tempest woman is behind this. Ever since I found out who our boss was, I never trusted her. I don't like that Hecate. Hecate is up to something. I know a spy when I see one, and she's a genuine rat."  
Flamethrower smirked at the comment. It was no surprise to anyone that she didn't trust Hecate either. "What do you suggest we do Quint?"  
"Don't know. But I just say we watch out for her."  
"Agreed."  
  
Esmeralda arrived at Quatre's mansion when it was seven. She was glad to see Quatre smile his greeting to her. 'The same sweet young man that he's always been.' A butler took her coat as she walked with the young host. "I'm sorry for being late. Some business kept me busy so, I couldn't leave earlier."  
Quatre smiled good-naturedly. "That's alright. I was just worried that there might have been an accident and you got stuck."  
Esmeralda sighed quietly. 'Aw... he was worried about me.' She looked at him reassuringly. "I'm touched."  
Dorothy approached them and she smiled graciously. Esmeralda inwardly cringed. She couldn't stand seeing Dorothy together with Quatre. A twinge of envy filled her heart, as Cat's words echoed in her head. 'How could Quatre ever love you?' Esmeralda tried to move the thought from her mind as Quatre introduced her to his friends. She smiled politely and was as warm and friendly as any person could possibly be. Some how she felt sorry that she would help destroy them.  
  
Haruka and Michiru each had a strange feeling. 'The winds are changing.' Haruka glanced at Nova. Nova's face remained unchanged, but she could see certain look in her eyes that changed as Esmeralda appeared in the room.  
'The tides are stronger.' Michiru smiled politely as Esmeralda was introduced to Michiru. 'There is something about this girl that is causing it. We'll have to watch her. I almost feel sorry for Quatre. His friend could be the enemy.'  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you all," Esmeralda replied.  
Dorothy had a gut feeling that she should worried about Esmeralda. There was something in the way Esmeralda looked at her that made her suspicious. Dorothy tried to hide it, but she realized that Esmeralda noticed. There was a certain darkness in her eyes that made Dorothy anxious.  
Meanwhile, Esmeralda felt bitter. 'So this is the one that Quatre chose over me. I'll simply have to get rid of her... somehow..."  
  
Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft. She loved the way her name sounded and she was even happier about the daughter she had inside her. Being married to the love of her life made her heart happier than it had ever felt before. She sat in the library alone that Christmas Eve night. It was an hour after dinner ended and decided to watch the falling snow. A year ago, they were trying to fight a seven-year-old and her manipulative grandfather. Zechs had finally returned into her life.  
But a lot changes in one year's time. Mariemaia was now rebuilding her life and was no different from any other almost 9-year-old girl. But most of all, Zechs and Noin were married and soon having a baby to complete the picture. Noin was satisfied with her life. She looked down at her slightly swollen abdomen. She felt Anastasia kicking her. "I know you're in there Annie." She liked the idea of calling her Annie, for short.  
"She's moving again, Lucrezia?" replied Annie's proud father.  
Lucrezia smiled. "She's definitely your daughter Zechs. She moves and ready to take on anything, even her mother."  
Milliardo knelt by his wife's side. He gently rubbed her belly until he felt his daughter stirring. "You are a tough one aren't you, my Annie," he spoke softly to the unborn baby.  
Annie stirred again as if to respond to her father. "I think the answer is yes." Lucrezia sighed happily as she watched the falling snow. "What do you suppose Annie will be like?"  
"Beautiful like her mother," Milliardo smiled at Lucrezia with pride.  
"Always the charmer." Lucrezia turned to her daughter. "Your daddy has a way of smooth talking me. Be stronger than that. Maybe..." Lucrezia smirked. "... maybe learn how to out smooth-talk HIM."  
Milliardo began to pale at the idea of what his daughter could possibly get herself into if she could ever learn to coax him. "Don't even think that!"  
Lucrezia laughed at him. "Zechs! She's not even born yet and you're already worried about her and boys. You really ARE a father aren't you?"  
Zechs sighed. "Maybe she'll be more responsible than that."  
Lucrezia sighed as well. "Annie will have many responsibilities in her future. She will be so important. Not just for us as our child, but as the next generation of Peacecrafts. That name alone will make her a celebrity. Could you imagine what would happen when she does important things?"  
Milliardo put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You needn't worry. Her father and her aunt can teach her everything about being a Peacecraft. Besides, she'll be like you, ready to face the future without fear of being foolish. Because she will follow her heart and do what she knows is right."  
Lucrezia smiled at Milliardo. "I'm glad you believe that." She turned to stare out the window again. "I can believe that too."  
  
Mariemaia and Rini ran in the snow outside. Lady Une and Mina decided watch the two girls together. Mina explained who Rini was, and Lady Une explained Mariemaia's story. "How awful for her. She has no parents... that is except for you. It's wonderful that you adopted her."  
Lady Une nodded her head. "Of course your majesty."  
Mina blushed. "Well since I'm in YOUR universe, my title as Queen of Venus has no meaning. You may call me Mina."  
"I thank you Miss Mina." Lady Une watched the two girls throw snowballs at each other. She smiled at their fun. "Tell me, do you have a daughter of your own?"  
"As a matter of fact. I have a daughter at home with her father. Her name is Mai. But her Silver Millennium name is Mabeline."  
"Silver Millennium name?"  
"You see the names you addressing us by are our civilian Earth names. They were names given to us when we lived in another lifetime. But we were reborn and have different names. I am Queen Venus. Just as Rini is actually named Small Lady. Small Lady has large shoes to fill, but over time, she will be ready to take up her responsibilities," explained Mina.  
"Such a life is never easy. Mariemaia has been more fortunate. She has her own place in this world, but it probably won't be as difficult as your Small Lady," mused Lady Une.  
"No. Small Lady as two parents and many friends that will watch her and make her safe. We were all reluctant to have her come with us on this mission, but Nova-sama has a point. Rini will take over the role of Sailor Moon and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She must learn how to be Sailor Moon before she can be the next queen."  
"I have heard a great deal about this... Sailor Moon. She makes many sacrifices. Do you think little Rini can do that? Can she be ready to do those things?"  
"I've asked myself that, just as I'm sure people have wondered about your Miss Relena. Rini will know what she has to do, when the time comes."  
"The pilots have told me about you when you were a teenager like them. You ARE different now. But you are still passionate in your beliefs."  
Mina smiled. "Thank you for the compliment. All people change with time."  
"How very true."  
  
Esmeralda was up that night. She sat at her dresser table. She looked intently at the mirror. She couldn't help staring at it. She looked beautiful in the mirror. She was happier with what she saw than she had in a long time. She decided to leave her room and walk around in the house.  
As she strolled down the stairs, she caught the attention of her host. "Emsie?"  
Her soft locks of dark hair bounced a little as she turned to the owner of the voice. "Quatre! I didn't expect you to be up!" She was a little red with embarrassment. She has only her nightgown and a blue robe on.  
Quatre smiled politely just as he always had. "Did you need something?"  
"No... I don't need anything. You needn't worry yourself over me. There's nothing that I need that I can't get for myself."  
"That's what I like about you Emsie. You know what you want and how to get it. But..."  
"But?" Esmeralda blinked with curiosity. She knew he was sensitive to the feelings of other people and he seemed to know the truth about people's hearts. She was afraid of him, for that moment.  
"There's something sad in your heart. I'm worried about you. I've been worried since we saw each other at that dinner. Something has happened to you and I don't think it's good. Whatever it is, I just want you to know that you can always tell me," Quatre looked sincerely at her.  
"Of course I know that Quatre. I do know," Esmeralda smiled, but there was a look of sorrow in her eyes.  
"Are you afraid that I'm mad about what happened all that time ago? If that's what is holding you back, then... then I want you to stop worrying about that. I've forgiven you. I can't stay angry at you. I can't stay angry anyone who is important in my life. You've been my friend since we were both young. I can't just throw that away, especially since you're upset about something."  
Esmeralda was touched beyond words. She began crying. Quatre walked over and hugged her. It didn't make any sense to her. She hadn't cried in front of anyone since she was a little girl, and now she was trembling.  
"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Quatre was scared he had troubled her more.  
Esmeralda calmed herself enough to talk. "No. Nothing you do has been wrong." She wiped her eyes and looked straight into his eyes. He returned her gaze searching for something to connect with her. "Listen to me... never let yourself think that anything you've done has been wrong. You've done everything right. You followed your heart and what it told you to do."  
"If that is so..." he began. "Why'd you leave? Why are you crying?"  
"I'm crying because I feel sorry. I'm sorrier for what I've done to you. You forgive me, but that isn't what bothers me. What bothers me goes deeper and beyond that. I have things in my life that have been bothering for a long time. I just couldn't let you get involved. It wouldn't be fair to put you in a position that could get you hurt for no reason," she said with a dark, foreboding tone.  
Quatre had fear in his heart. "Emsie, you're scaring me. What are you talking about? It's time you be more honest with me. I won't force you to tell me anything, but I feel left out all over again."  
"You do?"  
"Since the day you left almost five years ago."  
"Tell me Quatre... what did they tell you about why I left?"  
"Your father wanted you to go to school because your boyfriend was older than you, and you were supposed to stay away from him. Why?" Quatre looked at her suspiciously.  
"All of that was true, but there's more than that."  
"More?" Quatre didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he had a feeling he knew what it was.  
"I made a terrible mistake with Andrew. We were at a party one night. We got drunk and the next thing I knew... I woke up and... well... to make a long story short, I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do."  
"I'm sorry. You were so young. At 14? I wish I could have helped you." Quatre knew he really couldn't have helped her, but he was still just as worried.  
"I know you did. I refused to get an abortion, so my father thought the most logical thing was for me to be sent away. He said that I was going to school on Earth and would live with relatives for a few months to get adjusted. Actually I went to a hospice for my pregnancy. My cousin Delilah, watched me. It was after I turned 15, when I had the baby. Of course Andrew isn't around, nor do I care. I had a little boy."  
"Congratulations then. Where is he?"  
"He's with Delilah. I visit sometimes. I named him Liam. Liam is four now. I miss him sometimes. It's sad really. I can't openly acknowledge him as my son until I'm 21, when I can access my inheritance left by my grandfather. Once I have money, I can be free to do whatever I please and take my son. We can be happy, I hope."  
"I'd like to see Liam some day. I'm sure he's cute." Quatre smiled warmly to comfort her somehow.  
"I'm sure he'd like to meet his Uncle Quatre. One day, you'll meet him." Esmeralda smiled. 'Maybe YOU could be his daddy someday...' she thought to herself. She turned to Quatre. "That's all I can say now, Quatre."  
"But Emsie..."  
"Listen Quatre... no matter what happens between us, just remember that memories are forever. They are precious and you should cherish them, as much as I do. Just remember those days we played together. They are all you need to remember about me Quatre."  
Quatre stared as she walked away. He went to bed as he began to wonder, what was there that Esmeralda was hiding.  
  
Christmas morning finally came. There was singing and general happiness among the large party the night before, so everyone slept in and would wake before lunchtime. Nova, however, was someone who couldn't stay in her bed. There was too much on her mind. She was filled with conflicting emotions. She had knew what would befall all of the people in the house, but she was bound by vows spoken millennia ago never to reveal these futures to anyone. She was forbidden to interfere in a manner that would change the outcome. It sometimes bothered her that she knew something that could lead to misery for others, but that was what she would need to bare.  
However, she was not the only one up that Christmas morning. Nova was sat in the library watching the snow-covered yard. The snow stopped, and the layers were freshly fallen. Amara and Michelle were also up from their room. "We will find the enemy soon and defeat them soon, won't we?" asked Amara.  
"Soon. That is all I can say."  
"I have felt the waves moving and the seas churning. The tide will change in our favor," said Michelle.  
"The wind has picked up, but there is still trouble coming. After all, Nova is not pleased at all. Someone will get hurt in this battle," replied Amara.  
"Yes, Amara. The battle shall be in our favor, but not without prices for the pilots to pay. They will need to suffer much to save their world again. Of course they will survive, but I can't help feeling sorry for them. All they hold valuable will be tested and they will pass or fail."  
"Of course they will," replied Trista, who had heard the conversation. "They are the heroes of this universe. They can face the challenge."  
"I regret that they will have so much to deal with."  
"I felt strange when Esmeralda came last night. I think there is something about her that isn't right. She has the feeling of darkness around her and I don't like that darkness at all," replied Amara.  
"Do you suppose that Quatre is aware of this? He should know about this if he doesn't," added Michelle.  
"If there is something about Esmeralda that is out of the ordinary, then we should just let Quatre find out at his own time," replied Trista.  
"She's right. It's a test of his friendship with her. He won't find out from any of us, because Esmeralda will tell him what he needs to know. These things work out in there own way. There is no need to mention this to him. Especially today is not the right time," finished Nova.  
"I suppose you are right. We shouldn't interfere in his personal life. It wouldn't be fair to him, or to anyone else to get involved in their intimate business," Michelle agreed.  
"So it's settled then. We will need to proceed with the search for the Raptures. Despite the fact that I know what the outcome will be, even I don't know where the Raptures are. All I know is what they will plan to do, and when. However, should any of the pilots realize the extent of my foreknowledge, they wouldn't accept my choice to be silent," sighed Nova.  
"I know what you mean. I know the same things as well. We're both in trouble then, old friend," smiled Trista.  
"Of course. They wouldn't understand why we need to let the Raptures kidnap Relena in order to save the world."  
  
Dorothy and Quatre awoke later that morning. Dorothy had a restless night. She had strange dreams that night. She only saw that she was being chased by a mysterious woman and then attacked. She tries to run away, but the woman always caught her. The dream was more vivid last night, and it bothered her terribly. The dream was so intense that particular night. The dreams began since that dinner banquet months ago, and then was even more vivid since Esmeralda appeared. 'Could Esmeralda be the cause of these dreams?' Dorothy had a strange feeling about Esmeralda ever since she met her at the dinner. Quatre told her the sketchy details about her, but she couldn't shake off the strained feelings towards Esmeralda. It also seemed to Dorothy that Esmeralda had a dislike for her. It wasn't overt, but the negative sentiment was there. 'Oh Quatre, if only you could see as I do. She's been hiding something from you and it's not something good. But I can't prove my hunch. He'd never believe unless there was proof.'  
Quatre soon spotted Dorothy walking in the hallway. "Dorothy!"  
"Good morning Quatre."  
"Is something the matter?" Quatre looked at her with concern. She clearly looked tired and somewhat distressed.  
"I had the dream again..." Dorothy sighed.  
Quatre looked at her again. "Maybe it's an omen. A prophecy dream?"  
"That's what worries me. The dream last night said that not only was someone chased me, but they attacked me. I couldn't get away. Someone is out to get me..."  
Quatre had more worry on his face. "You have a suspicion about who it could be?"  
Dorothy was nervous. 'Yes I do, and you won't like it," she thought silently to herself.  
"You do have a feeling about who it is. I won't let anything happen to you," he said as he held her by the shoulders.  
"I know you won't. But I'm keeping my guard up. Meanwhile you should be more worried about these Raptures. They're up to no good, and they are dangerous because they will destroy humanity. All of Earth and the colonies are worried more than ever since they've only been attacking people of rank and importance."  
"You are right. It's a matter of time before they realize that Relena has what they want. This whole Eternal Winter thing is bothering me. That power could be used to destroy or protect humanity. If the Negaverse ever got hold of that power, they'd destroy us all."  
"Exactly right, Quatre." Quatre and Dorothy turned to see the other pilots, Milliardo, and Lucrezia appear in the hallway. It had been Trowa, who spoke up.  
Heero was not particularly pleased about the topic. He knew the consequences just as well as everyone else should they fail in stopping the Raptures. What bothered him was that Nova knew so much, yet she couldn't reveal what she knew. "I don't know about Nova."  
"Heero's right," agreed Milliardo. "Though she maybe a powerful ally, she is too secretive. She has information that could have helped us get rid of these Raptures and their allies long ago."  
"Breaking vows and code of duty isn't much of an option for her either," pointed Quatre.  
"He has a point, Zechs," replied Duo. "I don't like the looks of this either, but knowing her... maybe we're supposed to do things this way. She knows everyone's destiny right? So maybe we have to do things this way in order for it to work out."  
"Maxwell... that was the most intelligent thing I've heard you say in weeks," teased Wufei.  
"HEY!!!!" protested Duo, as everyone else had a few chuckles at his expense.  
"The more important thing is that we make sure that Relena doesn't get captured. They'd do anything to get Proserpine to leave Relena's body. Even if it means they have to kill her. Nova said that Persephone has not regained enough strength yet to fight her twin," added Lucrezia.  
  
Rini, Mariemaia, and Relena went out for a walk through the snow. The girls wanted to get a better look at Quatre's large mansion and yard. Relena wanted to enjoy the winter scenery. It felt strange being two people at the same time. Having the thoughts, and memories of two different people in her head. There was Relena Peacecraft, the politician, and the champion of peace of Earth and her colonies. But in her head were the memories of another young woman. A young woman from another world, and born nearly 2000 years ago. It wasn't difficult because Proserpine, or Rose as she was also called, didn't try to take over Relena's life. She was merely an observer and occasionally commented to Relena. "Surely, Relena. Heero is very handsome AND a brave young man. I can see why you like him so," Rose had said.  
"The sad truth is that he doesn't return those feelings. He's made it clear that he doesn't want to get involved with me. I can see why. I'm a politician and we have different lives that would only interfere with each other," Relena had replied.  
"Relena, you don't really believe that do you? Deep in your own heart you know he has feelings for you. Would you wait for him?"  
"I'd wait forever, if he felt the same about me."  
"Then don't give up so quickly. You know him. He's the kind of guy who doesn't open up to others so quickly. He's cautious, and always worried about having the enemy know his weaknesses and use it against him, just like any soldier would."  
Relena had to laugh. "Yes, he is. He's the perfect soldier." Relena would have conversation with Rose whenever it was quiet and Relena had no business to take care of. "Why did you pick me to be your host?"  
"Relena... When Hecate and I were freed from the locket, I could sense that evil was the one who released us. Evil only want us for one thing, and that is destroy the world. I couldn't allow them to use me to hurt people. So I ran away. But I wanted to hide inside of you because of your power."  
"My power? What do you mean?"  
"You are the symbol of peace in this world. Your efforts have guided the people into striving for something truly great. It is a strong power that you possess. Your mercy and compassion for the suffering of other people is the source of your power. That power will revive me and make me strong. I need your strength to help me Relena. Hecate is the darker side and her power is strong because she gains that strength from the darkness that lives in human hearts. The darkness has stolen my strength, but your light helps me. Don't despair. Not for my sake, but for your own. Darkness in your heart will hurt you," Rose implored.  
"My light? I didn't really understand... before now..."  
Relena felt stronger in her heart and she knew she didn't need to fear or worry. "Miss Relena!" Relena looked up to see that Rini and Mariemaia had climbed up a small hill. Each girl had a sled and they proceeded to ride them down the hill. Mariemaia and Rini screamed with glee as they slid down the hill of snow. Relena smiled and laughed as the girls playfully flew into small mounds of snow that laid near the bottom of the hill.  
Mariemaia and Rini dug their way out of the snow and pulled their sleds. "Hey! Look at that hill over there!" pointed Rini. There was a larger hill several yards away. As she pointed some snow started to crumble.  
"That might not be a good idea Rini. It doesn't look safe," Mariemaia replied.  
"Well I won't make you try, but I'm going." Rini ran off to the top of the hill. Relena was also watching and followed. Rini was at the top and she put her sled into position. She laid herself on top of the sled. After a few moments, she pushed herself off and she flew down the hill at lightning speed and all the while screaming with excitement.  
"Wow! That looked like fun Rini," sighed Mariemaia. She wished she would have flown down the hill like that.  
"I couldn't believe that I went down so fast! It felt great with the air in my face," smiled Rini.  
"I think I want to try," Mariemaia raced up the hill where Rini had just been a minute earlier.  
"Mariemaia! Be careful! The hill is kinda slick, so you'll slide pretty fast!" Rini called out to her new friend.  
Mariemaia soon found her way up the hill looked down. "This IS high," she gulped a little. Relena and Rini looked like small tree stumps in the forest at that height. She wanted to slide really fast, so she decided to swallow back her fear and prepared for the slide.  
Relena was watching. "I hope she'll be careful."  
Mariemaia made a slight sigh before she threw herself down the hill. 'This is fast,' she thought happily as she raced down the hill.  
"She's going too fast!" Rini said nervously.  
"Mariemaia! Slow down!" Relena tried to scream, but she knew in her heart that is was already too late. Mariemaia was half way down the hill and had accelerated.  
Mariemaia felt the slide rocking a little. "Oh no... I'm shaking... and I'm not even down yet... AH!" She screamed as the crumbling snow made her veer towards a large pile of snow. She crashed straight into the pile without another scream.  
"Mariemaia!" screamed Rini.  
"Mariemaia!" Relena ran towards the girl, and Rini raced behind. They both dug a little and pulled her out. Mariemaia groaned a little. "Are you alright?"  
"My arm hurts," Mariemaia looked at her arm and flinched as they pulled her out of the snow. She tried to stand up, but her legs wobbled and she plopped back into the snow again.  
"Oh Mariemaia, you've hurt yourself. Here..." Relena pulled Mariemaia's sled out. "You lie down here and I'll pull you back to the house."  
Mariemaia nodded in agreement and groaned a little as she sat down. "Oh... it's my fault she got hurt," whimpered Rini.  
"Don't blame yourself Rini. You didn't know she'd go down so fast," Relena said with honest reassurance.  
"Don't worry Rini. It's my fault. I should have been more careful," Mariemaia said tiredly.  
The house was at least half an hour away. Relena pulled the sled tirelessly. "Miss Relena!" cried Rini. Relena had stopped a minute to let Mariemaia rest from the bumpy ride.  
"Rini? What's wrong?" Relena raced to see what the matter was.  
"She's burning up, and she stopped talking to me!"  
Relena net down to feel the girl's forehead. She could feel a fever coming on, and Mariemaia had fallen asleep. "She can't fall asleep out here. The cold air will make her worse."  
"What can we do?" Rini asked with fear.  
Rose's voice spoke in Relena's mind. 'Let me take over for a few minutes, I'll be able to help her.'  
"Alright." A strange warmth swept over Relena. A golden aura was wrapped around her body. Her winter clothes melted into a long flowing gown. The aura grew stronger and she had a beautiful sparkle in her eyes.  
Rini sighed with awe and wonder at what she saw. "Are you Mariemaia's guardian angel?"  
Relena/Rose smiled amusingly. "No, Small Lady. I am Rose. Relena has let me take over her body, so I can help Mariemaia. You must run to the mansion and tell the others about what has happened. I will try to help her until I can pull her back."  
"Right," Rini nodded. With her sled in her arms, she raced as fast as she could to Quatre's house.  
Relena/Rose knelt down by Mariemaia's side. She could hear tiny breaths that escaped the girl. "I can't let you sleep here." She touched the girl's head and concentrated. The gold aura glowed brightly onto Mariemaia's head.  
Mariemaia's eyes fluttered open. "Miss Relena?"  
Relena/Rose smiled gently back. "Don't worry Mariemaia, you'll be fine." She touched her arm and the aura also glowed onto Mariemaia's arm. "There... it shouldn't hurt so much anymore. Now, we should get back."  
  
It was 20 minutes later. Rini raced her heart out and told the others about what happened. "We should go out after them," replied Lady Une, who was clearly the most worried.  
"Yes, we should get Mariemaia back here if she's so ill," Quatre agreed.  
"Look!" Raye said as she stared out the window. Heero spied and saw the most amazing thing. Relena dressed in a flowing gown gracefully walked through the snow pulling an awake Mariemaia along. He couldn't help staring at how beautiful she looked walking in the snow. It was like looking at a heavenly angel.  
Nova was also watching. "Hm... it seems that Rose is almost ready. That's good. She will need to be ready for the battle coming."  
Sally and Lady Une proceeded to meet Relena. Dorothy, Quatre, and Duo decided to set up some pillows and blankets in the study. There was a fire already burning and it would be better to put Mariemaia there until Sally made sure it was okay for her to be moved into her guestroom. Heero soon joined Sally and Lady Une. Relena made her way and stopped near Heero. The dress faded back into her winter clothes. Relena looked at Heero with dreary eyes. "Heero?" She started to fall down.  
Heero raced in time to catch her. He dipped her a little so he could lift her in his arms. "We'd better take them inside." Sally and Lady Une nodded in agreement as Heero walked back into the house with Relena. 'Hn... what happened out there?'  
  
Notes: Whew! This was a LONG chapter in the works. It'll be a while before chapter 21 will be done. But bear with me here. This will soon be done. I'm planning on about 26 chapters or maybe up to 30 in total, so at that rate, this fic saga will soon end. The rest of the chapters will no doubt be long like this, though may not exactly be this long. *sigh* However, I'm a high school senior now, and I have some finals that I have to take... so my writing will be even slower paced than before. So it'll probably be at the end of May, or even June before I get 21 out to you all. Please comment on this fic. I'd REALLY appreciate it if you do.  



	21. The True Enemy

Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Please note that I don't any of the characters, except Nova and the villains. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. Well, here's some more stuff that falls on my plot line.  
  
And also more characters have a speaking part in this chapter than the other chapters. I've had to apologize to them for being bad and not giving them more screen time. ^_^;  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 21---------- The True Enemy  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
It was about two days later when the pilots returned to the Preventers headquarters. Despite the holidays, their jobs as peacekeepers was a never ending task. Especially with the Raptures running around causing chaos, they had to keep their toes up. Heero couldn't help picturing Relena as the angel that rescued Mariemaia. It bothered him when she fainted, but it wasn't so bad when he carried her. Having her so close where he could watch her made him a little more at ease. Duo was grinning like a fool when he saw his friend carry Relena. Quatre had a bemused look. Zechs was worried about Relena, but it didn't seem to bother him as much that it was Heero who had her.  
He couldn't be distant with Relena anymore. It wasn't working. Being far away from her with his heart wasn't making things move smoothly between them. There was a great deal that he could do, but trying to deny how he felt was just pointless. There was only one thing to resolve all of this. He'd have to stop playing games and have a discussion with her.  
  
Duo and Hilde were chatting as they usually did. The work was slow that day and it gave the pair a chance to socialize at work. "So babe, how's your morning been?"  
"Oh you know it is on a slow day like this. Although..."  
"Although? Like what, Hilde?" Duo arched an eyebrow.  
"I got a memo from Lady Une."  
"So... what does the boss lady want from ya'?"  
"There's a new recruit. She has hacking and engineering skills, so Lady Une wants me to show her around since she'll be working in my department," replied Hilde.  
"Is she cute?" Duo teased.  
"Duo!" Hilde slapped him in the arm.  
Duo pretended to be in pain. "You know I'm kidding, Hil." He wrapped his arms around her. "You know I love you. I'm glad to have you around."  
Hilde smiled. "And I'm glad I stayed."  
There was a tap on the wall of Hilde's cubicle wall. "Excuse me?"  
Duo and Hilde turned around to stare at the owner of the voice. It was a petite girl with red-brown girls. Her built was not so different from Hilde's, but she was closer to Duo's height. She had blue eyes that had a nice twinkle that made her eyes look lively. Duo smiled charmingly, "Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell. Please to meet you," he held out a hand to shake the girl's.  
"And I'm Hilde Sheikbecker. And you are...?"  
"I'm Marie Mallone," replied the new recruit. She wore a preventers uniform and had her hair tied up in a similar fashion as Catherine does.  
"Ah... I see you're the new recruit. I'm supposed to show you around Marie," replied Hilde.  
"Thanks, for helping me out Hilde," Marie smiled pleasantly.  
"Would you ladies mind if I join you? After all..." Duo said chivalrously. "... it would be an honor to be in the company of such lovely ladies."  
Hilde laughed. "Oh Duo... You never quit, do you?"  
"Well, there's never a dull moment with me babe," Duo grinned.  
"Dating long?" Marie could see quite clearly that Duo and Hilde were a couple.  
"We've just been friends until almost 6 months ago..." Hilde hugged Duo.  
Duo just grinned goofily at Marie and pointed at Hilde. "She just LOVES me."  
Marie had to giggle. Duo's antics were just too much. "You're just so cute together."  
"Someone else who agrees!" Duo groaned as Hilde slapped his arm again.  
"I think we should start the tour," Hilde walked beside Marie, and Duo followed behind.  
  
Midii waited at the Cafe for a few minutes. Catherine had called and asked her to come for a lunch. Midii couldn't resist her friend and came. But instead of Catherine, her heart fluttered bitterly as she saw Trowa approach. "Cathy had some business at the circus. She'll come a little later. I'm supposed to keep you company until she comes."  
"I should have known your sister better than that," Midii hid her discomfort.  
"Despite my earlier feelings, I do wonder about you..."  
"And why's that Trowa Barton? Trying to figure out why I'm here? If I'm using Catherine in some other plot?" Midii said with subtle sarcasm.  
Trowa smirked. "As a Preventer and a gundam pilot, I've been trained to not take things at face value."  
Midii frowned a little. "You're right about me. Never take me at face value. Just as you're a Preventer agent, I'm a spy. I'm never what I am. Perhaps, I've stopped being me," she whispered the last sentence almost inaudibly.  
Trowa could barely hear her, but he did hear. It struck him deep inside his mind. It bothered him. Those words spoken so long ago came echoing back to his mind. "You know... a little girl once told me, that I was happier because I was empty. I had no one to look after and no guilt on my hands for what I had to do for their sakes."  
Midii sighed a little. "Yes, I think I know her."  
"She wanted to be empty like I was. She thought if she was empty, her guilt would go away..." Trowa walked closer until he stared straight into her eyes. "Has it gone away?"  
"Damn you Trowa Barton!" she screamed. "You knew I wouldn't be happy! There! Are you satisfied? The enemy has fallen and is crawling about like a dying insect! I hope you savor my defeat. Perhaps someone can have joy, while I give up my happiness." She began to walk away.  
Trowa ran ahead, just enough so she couldn't get away. "There is no victory for me in all of this. I'm not proud of defeating you. It is just as empty a victory as I once was. You are an enemy whose spirit is low and crushed. An enemy whose drive has faded away with no challenge."  
"We are enemies, Trowa Barton. I destroyed your faith in your first friend. I betrayed you, and how do you know I won't do it again?"  
"I'll take the risk Midii. I know that you aren't as strong an enemy as you claim to be." Trowa could see the look of surprise and shock on her face at his words. "Despite what you believe, you aren't as empty as you think you are." He walked away.  
Midii began crying as he walked away. 'Damn it... he's right. I'm not so empty as I thought. Because I still love him."  
  
Quatre couldn't quite know what to think any more. Dorothy had suspected that something was wrong with Esmeralda, and the Christmas party proved it. "What could she be hiding?" Quatre didn't want to believe that his old friend could hurt him or anyone. It wasn't what he believed. "Poor Emsie... was has happened to you?"  
Quatre sat quietly until he saw his lunch appointment approach. She was in an elegant suit that was chic and stylish, just as always. She sat at the chair across from him. He stared intently at her. "Nova, what do you know about Esmeralda?"  
"She's a long time friend of yours. What more do I need to know about her?" Nova replied. She sipped some tea that had been set before her.  
Quatre frowned a little. "You know what I mean. You know what will happen to her because it's supposed to happen. How could so much darkness happen to a person like that? It isn't fair."  
"No, life is not fair. If I could have my way, all the evil would be righted and the just would be rewarded, and no one would need to suffer. But it goes far beyond the desires of one. There is a never ending balancing act in the universe. It is my mission to make sure this balance is kept, or else..."  
"The never ending balancing act? Yes... perhaps it's selfish of me to ask you," sighed Quatre.  
Nova smiled gently at him. "Quatre... you were born with a heart that is kind and noble. It is with that heart that you act. It is YOUR destiny to open your heart and show others not to be afraid of what their hearts tell them. You are only doing what is natural. You want to bring light to Emsie's darkening world. But knowing what her destiny is, will not help her, or help you to help her."  
"Why is that?"  
"Despite what many people think, destiny is not as set in stone as people would like to believe. People have destinies, and they have the choice of following that path, or to run away. Though they are fated to travel to that destination, it is there choice on how they get there. Those who embrace their destiny will take the easiest path. Those that fight will travel the hardest and most bitterly."  
"Did Emsie choose the bitter road?" Quatre asked as he stared into his tea.  
Nova only smiled again. "She began the right way, but she's been led astray."  
"Can she get back?"  
"If she chooses, she will find the signs and get back on he journey."  
  
Sally and Wufei were given orders to speak with a representative of a new colony based training center for Preventer recruits. They walked into a room and waited patiently. "I've heard this recruitment center has been doing wonders with instruction," replied Sally.  
"Hn... so have I. I find it pointless for us to be the inspectors. After all... it's not our normal assignments," grumbled Wufei.  
"I know Wufei, but this is very important for the Preventers. After the wars have ended we need make sure future generations will be as strong and ready defend peace. It's rare and fragile and peace needs people who will ensure it in the future," Sally replied. She hugged him.  
Wufei sighed in her embrace. "Yes, I see. Hn... I'm not even 18 yet, and I feel like an old man. What a world!"  
"You and me both," Sally sighed. They heard the door open and stood up to greet the representative. It was an Asian woman of great youth, just as Sally and Wufei were. She appeared to be about the same age as Sally. Her hair was tight in a bun and her eyes were penetrating and thorough.  
"Nihao ma?" she asked in Mandarin. "I am Instructor Lung."  
"Lung?" gasped Wufei. 'That name? It's not possible that another could be in the Dragon clan...'  
"Yes, Preventer Chang. That is my name. I'm sure it would be familiar to you," she smiled sardonically.  
"You seemed to be well versed in my past. It is unfortunate that I'm not familiar with you," Wufei replied with a forced politeness.  
"I'm a distant relative of the Dragon clan. It is a pity that we have not been properly introduced sooner Preventer Chang. We would have had much in common. But Preventer business is the issue at hand, and shall be dealt with," Instructor Lung said with reserve.  
"Of course. Lead the way, Instructor." Wufei followed a confused Sally and Miss Lung down several corridors. 'She may be a distant member of the Dragon clan, but she's more like viper in the grass.'  
"As you can see, we put recruits through vigorous training. We feel at this facility that defending peace requires great effort of the body," Instructor Lung stopped at a room that had trainees learning martial arts.  
"Impressive Instructor," replied Sally. "You and the others are certainly going to produce efficient agents."  
"Not bad. Some of have possibilities," commented Wufei.  
"I'm glad you approve," Instructor Lung replied stiffly as she continued the tour. After a few moments, she stopped them by a large lecture hall. "However, we also feel that the mind must function in harmony with the body. Without the mental abilities, they will not survive any encounters with the enemy," Instructor Lung said.  
"How long have you bee an instructor here?" asked Sally.  
"Almost six months, ma'am."  
"I see..." Sally replied thoughtfully. She knew would need to have a chat with Wufei later.  
  
Lucrezia and Milliardo were at the doctor's office. Lucrezia wanted to have monthly sonograms to make sure the baby was alright. The nature of her job made it important to ensure the baby was healthy, and not in anyway harmed. "Well Mrs. Peacecraft, let's see how little Annie is doing," smiled Dr. Prescott. She rubbed blue gel over Lucrezia's bulged abdomen.  
Milliardo was interested in seeing his daughter. He wasn't able to see her at the first sonogram two months ago because he had a conference to attend. But he made sure he could come this time. Dr. Prescott began moving the scanner over Lucrezia. Soon an image appeared on the vid-screen and even he was amazed at what he saw. For weeks he saw that Lucrezia's womb was growing bigger, proof that there was a little person growing inside of her. But now, for the first time, he could see right in front of him, in black and white, the image of a tiny person moving. He could see his daughter floating and gently in the amniotic fluid. "That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
Lucrezia smiled a little as she held his hand. "There she is."  
"Want to hear her heart beat?" asked Dr. Prescott.  
"Of course," replied Zechs in some awe. A minute later, the room was filled with the sounds of a fast pulsing heart beat. He smiled as he heard his daughter's heart beating. It was a strong beat and it was tirelessly working.  
"Nothing like listening to a beating heart to make you realize how special life really is," Lucrezia sighed.  
"Indeed Lucrezia," agreed Milliardo.  
"Well this little person is normal. I don't hear or read any inconsistencies in her heart rate. Blood pressure is normal. Size is within healthy parameters. Not detecting excessive amounts of white blood cells in the amniotic fluid..." reported the doctor.  
"Good... they're both healthy," replied Milliardo.  
Lucrezia was filled with joy. Her life was more complete than it had ever been before. She was happily married and her baby would be born in April as Dr. Prescott estimated. She couldn't have imagined sharing a moment like this with anyone else, but with Milliardo Peacecraft. They had known each other since they were young children at the Lake Victory Academy. She had no doubts in her mind that he was destined for greatness. She couldn't stand being better than him for any reason. She was the only person in their class that was close to him in ability, but she had no intention of taking away his chance at greatness.  
Milliardo's thoughts were mixed. He felt joy and worry. He was happy being married and having a successful place in Earth, now that order had been restored between the Earth and the colonies. What worried him now was staring back at him on that monitor. In four months, the little life he saw would be born. 'Would I be a good father? How can I teach her to be a good person when I am so stained with destruction that I created?'  
It was twenty minutes later, when Lucrezia and Milliardo went into their car. A driver awaited them and drove them back to Preventers Head quarters. "Zechs, is something wrong?"  
"How can something so perfectly innocent be my child?"  
Lucrezia looked sadly at her husband. "Oh Zechs... why must you do this to yourself? You've never questioned what you do before. Why now?"  
"Annie is my child. How can I be a father? Everything I do for her will affect the rest of her life. What if... what if I make a mistake?"  
"No one can be the perfect father. I sometimes wonder if I'll be a good enough mother for her. After all Zechs... I'm going to be the one to teach her how to be a woman," she smiled. "Imagine me... teaching her how to be a woman. I've been nothing more than a soldier my entire life. There are just some things about being an average woman that I could never teach her. Zechs... we can only do what we can. There will be one thing that we don't have to worry about. And that is... that we will love her."  
"Love her..." Milliardo repeated to himself.  
"Everything we do is because we love her. That is something we never have to worry about."  
Milliardo smiled at Lucrezia. "You're wrong about not being a good mother. You're a natural born teacher." He gave her a kiss on the lips that was deep and true.  
  
Avatar smirked at herself in the mirror of her car. 'At last... Tempest has almost enough energy to escape the world of mirrors. Once she does, she will give me great power. Esmeralda will gather energy as I will. Two more people should be just enough.' Avatar rode a great long elevator ride.  
The elevator soon opened and she stepped up to the desk. "Excuse me miss," Avatar replied in her most polite tone.  
"Yes, may I help you?" the secretary replied as she finished typing something into the computer.  
"I'm Lady Une's appointment."  
The secretary glanced into a book. "Ah... you're Miss Nahira?"  
"Here..." Avatar presented her ID card.  
"She'll be free in five minutes. She's finishing another appointment. Just take a seat over in the waiting area."  
"Thank you." Avatar took a seat and stared at her watch. 'Well Lady Une. You will have five minutes to live.'  
  
Dorothy arrived at the house. She had received a cordial invitation by Esmeralda Debinder to her family's winter retreat house. Dorothy was too well-trained as a lady and a discreet politician to refuse a polite request. She drove to the tasteful looking house and admired the architecture. She walked to the front of the house and rang the bell. 'I wonder what she wanted to see me about.'  
The door soon opened and Esmeralda appeared at the entrance. "Hello, Miss Dorothy. I'm glad that you were able to come. Please step inside," Esmeralda opened the door wider and made a hand flourish to get invite her in.  
"Well when I received such a surprise invitation, I simply couldn't turn down such a kind offer for tea and lunch." Dorothy stepped inside and noticed the marble tiles. They were white with gold and silver edging. There light blue vases with flowers and ferns growing. There was a fireplace roaring in the living room. "You have a lovely home."  
"Thank you Miss Dorothy. It took me a long time to have the house decorated like this. Finding the right furniture was hard. But I tried." Esmeralda led Dorothy to the dining room which was perfectly set for tea party/luncheon. "I hope the tea is to your liking, as well as the food."  
"I'm sure it will be fine." Dorothy took her seat and Esmeralda took her seat as well.  
  
"So Heero, I'm glad to see that Relena is well. She hasn't developed any stronger powers?" asked Lady Une.  
"No. Proserpine seems to be the healing compassionate side of the Persephone symbiont. Hopefully Proserpine will no longer need Relena soon," reported Heero.  
Lady Une nodded. "I see." She stared intently at Heero. "Heero?"  
"Yes, Lady?"  
"If you have anything that you feel towards Relena, I would suggest that you find the time to say so to her, very soon."  
"Hn..." replied Heero in his usual grunt.  
Lady Une stared out of the window towards the clear winter sky. "Heero... despite how you may try to act on the outside... it obvious to anyone with two eyes that you have certain feelings regarding our vice-foreign minister."  
Heero stared back in silence. He didn't want confirm her suspicions, but couldn't bring himself to deny a single assumption she was making. It seemed like it would be a great lie somehow.  
"There is no need for you to say a single word. Just remember what I said. After all, sometimes you have only one chance to say it."  
"Hn... I see Lady."  
"That's all. You may leave if there is nothing else we need to discuss," Lady Une said as she turned to face him.  
Heero only walked to the door. He turned to look at her. "I think we've covered everything that needed to be said." He left the office. Heero knew she had been referring to herself and Treize Khushrenada. Even he had to admit, feelings can be revealed in many different ways, but nothing was the same as actually saying the words. He was lost in his thoughts when he fell backwards. He looked up to see that he bumped into a young woman. "I'm sorry Miss."  
"I'm sorry myself. I should have moved out of the way." For a brief moment, they looked into each other's eyes. "I... have to go talk to Lady Une," She cleared her throat nervously.  
Heero looked at her inspectively. "Hn... I see." He continued to stare at her as she turned the corner towards Lady Une's room.  
"Something the matter Agent Yuy?" asked the secretary.  
"Just a feeling."  
  
Food was presented on the table by a maid. "Thank Maryann." There was a large bowl of salad, and pasta placed before the two young women. They each took some food and casually ate as the began several conversations about various topics. There was laughter on both sides as the time flew by. Soon the plates were removed, and Esmeralda led Dorothy on a quick tour of the house. Dorothy was impressed and complimented her. "Your tastes are impeccable Esmeralda. I'm sure you have a natural gift."  
Esmeralda smiled. "You are too kind. I'm sure you can do the same. You are good hostess by the look of your manners. You'd make a good wife for Quatre."  
Dorothy promptly blushed at the thought. It was a little ahead even for her to think about. It was already a great adjustment from being enemies, to being a couple. Marriage was something she didn't even dare think about just yet. She was almost 18, but still too young to have the thought cross her mind. "I..."  
"Well, I apologize for embarrassing you. But of course, eventually... you will need to consider and think about things like that. With you and Quatre, you seem to be doing so nicely together, that I'm sure eventually the thought will come along..." trailed Esmeralda.  
"I suppose, but such things about marriage is too soon for me to even think about," replied Dorothy as they returned to the dining room.  
"Well of course. You are able to decide about that."  
"And you aren't?"  
Esmeralda frowned a little. "I'm sorry Miss Dorothy to say that my options are limited do to certain circumstances in my life. It is a sad truth, but a truth it is."  
Dorothy stared at her intently. "Perhaps, you don't feel like discussing that particular subject. I won't push you into that subject."  
"Thank you for your concern." Esmeralda poured the tea that she had made earlier. "This is a special Darjeeling tea that I make myself."  
Dorothy readily took a cup and began to drink. "It's very good. Just like the kind Quatre serves."  
"Yes. He's fond of this brew. Although I added something a little extra to make something special just for you."  
Dorothy sipped more of her second cup when suddenly the room grew blurry. Dorothy became disoriented. "What's going on?"  
"What's the matter Dorothy?" Esmeralda smirked as she spoke sarcastically. "Is the tea too strong?" Dorothy was out cold. Esmeralda walked to her rival. "You have something I can't have, so I'll take it away from you as well."  
  
"Hello Miss Nahira. You said you had some important information to give me," replied Lady Une after she greeted her appointment.  
"Yes. You'll find it useful. It seems that I have been able to find information on these Raptures that have been attacking people in the last few months."  
"Any leads on them would be very helpful."  
"I know about their ring leader. The one called Avatar."  
Lady Une studied the young woman. "What do you have?"  
"I know about her motives. About why she did the terrible things she did."  
Lady Une had a strange look on her face. "You may proceed."  
"It was almost 9 years ago. She had a fairly difficult life, but it didn't matter because she had two parents that loved her more than anything else in the world. She was a very special child who had something different about her from the other children. They were scared because they didn't understand. But her parents didn't care because they loved their daughter. One day, a man came to the research space station that was her home. He set off a bomb to kill everyone on the station. Under someone's orders..."  
Lady Une paled as she started to recognize the part about the bomb. "I see..."  
"His mission was to kill everyone on board..." the woman turned to glare at Lady Une.  
Lady Une tried to get up, but found herself pinned down into her chair. "What's going on?"  
"Unfortunately for you Lady... that soldier failed to kill everyone. There was one survivor..." She inched herself closer until she was a few centimeter from Lady Une's face. "Your thug couldn't kill me because I'm too powerful for any ordinary human to kill. You will pay for what you did to me."  
"Go ahead. Kill me. I deserve it, I know I did after what I did to you. What I did to others..."  
"No... your death is pointless. It wouldn't satisfy me." Avatar sat back a little. Since you are trying to stop me and the other Raptures from taking over the world with the help of the Negaverse... your punishment will be knowing that YOU are the last bit of energy we needed to release it!" Avatar zapped Lady Une.  
Lady Une screamed as the energy was drained from her.  
  
Quatre had taken the day off and returned to his home. He was had a lot to think about. He walked up the stairs and planned to have a talk with Esmeralda. It was very important that he find the time. He was getting more worried by the minute and he wasn't sure what to do. He arrived in his bedroom. He turned on the lights and saw Dorothy lying his bed asleep. He quickly went over to her side. "Dorothy?"  
She didn't move. He shook her but she still didn't move. He went to feel her pulse. It was slow and faint. He quickly called the ambulance. "Dorothy?" He stared after her after he hung up the phone. He kept trying to wake her up. "You must be okay Dorothy Catalonia. I have NO intention of letting you leave me like this."  
  
Marie sat with Duo and Hilde for lunch. They enjoyed each other's company, but Marie had strong feelings that she was the third in the proverbial crowd. Hilde and Duo never made her feel left out of anything. "It so strange. I'm completely new to them and they still want to be my friends. I just don't understand how they can just open their lives to me and just be my friends."  
"It's called trust Quint," replied Hecate. "Something we all don't understand, or need except for each other."  
"You? Why should I trust you? After all, you're very shady. I don't know anything about you except that Tempest thinks you're so important. It just bothers me so much that we need to depend on you for help."  
"Whether you like me or not is completely irrelevant. The more important thing is that you focus on the mission. I have no intention of failing, and if you know what's good for you... you'd worry too."  
Quint glared after Hecate. "What would Hecate understand about trust and friendship?" As far as she was aware of, Hecate had no one that could be considered close to her. Her twin, Proserpine, her complete opposite, was not the best example. Without Proserpine's power, Hecate was not powerful enough. Quint had figured that if Proserpine was as capable of good as Hecate was capable of evil, she began to wonder if she really knew what side was the best for her.  
  
Author's note: Okay.. so I got done with this chapter faster than scheduled. Well... we'll have to see how lucky I can be with chapter 22... Ciao!  



	22. Esmeralda Dancing on the Edge

Disclaimer: Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Please note that I don't any of the characters, except Nova and the villains. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. Well, here's some more stuff that falls on my plot line.  
  
Author's Note: Well here is the full dirt on Esmeralda and how she ended up where she is now. Please note that I'm not here to encourage people to hate her, but rather to feel sorry for her. Despite her weakness in characters, there are probably people in the world that are down on their luck. So I'm just hoping you don't pity them or despise them. In fact I'm hoping people would just understand that they have it rough too. I will not say that I'm for or against abortion, being that abortion is NOT the main issue in this chapter. It happens to be something acknowledged...  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 22---------- Esmeralda Dancing on the Edge  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
It was another New Year's that came and went for Esmeralda. How many could she have being alone? She couldn't even see her little Liam now. She'd sit alone in front of her mirror letting the sorrows in her heart taunt her endlessly. "What kind of a sniveling little rat are you? You think you're good enough to be Mrs. Quatre Winner? You think you can be a mother to Liam Debinder? What a joke you are Esmeralda! You can talk and dream your little life away, but dreams are that. Just dreams."  
"You're going to taunt me again Cat?"  
"That's right little dreamer," her sneering other self snided back. "You hope to dream, but your dreams will die..."  
"Stop it..... stop it.. please..." Esmeralda backed away from the mirror frightened. She clasped her hands around her ears to try to run away from the incessant tauntings.  
"Never little dreamer! You're stuck in your little world pining away for a mirage, but like all mirages, your dreams fade away. How could Quatre ever try to love you when he finds out what you did to Dorothy? My sad little dreamer... You hope to dream, but your dreams will die..."  
"STOP IT!!!!" Esmeralda screamed at the mocking reflection. Her anger boiled over as she threw a flower vase at her mirror. The mirror shattered, but even then Esmeralda could swear she could hear Cat laughing. Still laughing and whispering that evil phrase.  
"Miss Esmeralda?!!!" a maid ran into her room. "Oh Miss Esmeralda! Something happened miss?"  
Esmeralda calmed down enough to be rational. "It's nothing. I... I saw a spider on my mirror. And I threw my vase to kill it. It seems I overdid Lina. Please have the mirror replaced tomorrow."  
"Yes Miss," the girl curtseyed as she left the room. She quickly went down the stairs as Mr. Debinder appeared at the bottom of the staircase.  
"What was that horrid noise upstairs, Lina?"  
"It was only the Miss. She saw a spider and threw something to kill it, but she broke her mirror."  
"I see," Debinder said slowly. It was clear to anyone except Lina, that he didn't believe for a second that a spider was the reason for that chaotic noise. "Well, I shall have a talk with Miss Esmeralda."  
"Yes Sir." Lina walked away, not knowing the reality of Esmeralda's situation. But then, most of the staff knew nothing. Everytime something suspicious occurred, most of the servants were dismissed. All except, Mrs. Thora, who was a trustworthy woman that had been Esmeralda and Houston's nurse since they were both babies. It was a shame to see how Miss Esmeralda turned out, in Mrs. Thora's eyes.  
Debinder made his way to his daughter's room. He was clearly irritated at this latest fit of Esmeralda's. He saw Esmeralda franticly cleaning after herself. He just had enough. "Esmeralda!"  
Esmeralda bolted up as she stared at her father fearfully. "Yes, Papa."  
"Another fit? This is the third time this week. How many more childish fits will you have, hm? I'm sure the world will love to know that Miss Esmeralda Debinder, one of the most beautiful and eligible debutantes in the Earth Sphere, is on the verge of a mental breakdown. Do you have any idea what a great detriment you are? You and these wild antics?"  
"Yes of course," she replied nervously.  
"Listen here my dear lady. I have no intention of caring for and coddling after a half-wit daughter! You could have been a great businesswoman, but you had to throw that all away for one night of idiocy and selfish behavior! I have no intention of letting you go by the rest of your life away idly. You are going to make a greater name for this family. Alan Weatherton has shown an interest in you. You may actually have a husband, and maybe still give Liam a decent future. After all, if Alan is willing to adopt the boy when you and he are married, you won't live so shamefully."  
Esmeralda frowned slightly, but still replied, "I will Papa."  
"You'd only be selfish if you ruined Houston's chances." With that, Debinder left his daughter alone to wallow in her miserable degradation.  
"Damn you Father! All my life I have done nothing, but tried to please you. But I see that it is also a foolish dream. It was a foolish idea to do things to please others. I see that nothing I do will satisfy you, except to sell myself to someone I don't love, and to give up my happiness."  
  
A.C.192  
Alexandra was in labor. It was struggle for her to have children. She had Houston in A.C. 175. However, she had been on Earth during her pregnancy and labor. They now lived in space. Two failed attempts at pregnancy frustrated her. She was determined to have another baby, but now she was going to pay for it. She was foolish to try a natural birth, but she had no intention of letting her baby grow up thinking it was a creation in a lab. The pregnancy was a long and hard struggle, but at only 7 months, the baby was going to be born. Esmeralda Debinder was weak and nearly died because she was sickly. Alexandra cried miserably until she died. She died three months after Esmeralda's birth. Debinder was never a very affectionate man, but Alexandra reminded him to be more kind-hearted around people. Without that reminder he was cold towards his two only children. They grew up hardly seeing him, except when he wanted them to show off the illusion of a happy and perfect family that was surviving the loss of Alexandra Alamane Debinder.  
"When will papa be home?" asked little Esmeralda.  
Mrs. Thora couldn't help, but pity the little girl. Mrs. Thora knew her employer well enough to know that he had only light interest in his children. Only when they did something truly grand, or a great shame, was when he paid even two minutes attention to them. Houston was 17, and was as detached from family as his father. Although, he was worried about Esmeralda for the sake of being her elder brother, and general pity towards her. She was still hoping that their father would give her notice beyond the simple nod of acknowledgement when he saw her.  
The sad truth was that Houston and Mrs. Thora noticed how much Esmeralda was like her mother. Debinder had little to say to Esmeralda, but was more active with Houston. Houston was healthy, bright, and had strong potential for greatness. Esmeralda was pretty and kindly as Alexandra, but she was more sickly due to her premature birth, and the troubled pregnancy. Debinder was detached from her because he knew she was doomed to die young.  
However being a young woman, she realized that she would find no love from her father. However there were boys that seemed to love her. There was that sweet boy that was her playmate seemed to love her. Perhaps not romantically, but he cared a great deal about her. She loved him, but only as a little brother. He was too adorable for her to love him so much. Andrew Meron, three years older than her seemed to love her. However she realized the mistake she made.  
"So... you were seeing an older boy? You should know how inappropriate it is for a girl your age to be with a boy that is almost old enough to be a man. I forbid you to see him!"  
"It's just as well Papa... there's something else..."  
"Don't tell me..."  
"We got drunk and well... I'm pregnant..."  
Debinder didn't appear angry, rather he became calculating in his countenance. "How long ago was this?"  
"Five weeks ago..."  
"We can still cover this up... we can find a discrete physician... who can handle this situation..."  
"I have NO intention of giving up this baby! Despite the fact that I'm only 14... I couldn't bring myself to do that to my child."  
"So you love the disgraceful hooligan that got you into this mess?" Debinder said with a subtle anger.  
"Andrew doesn't matter nor does he care what happens. I'm keeping this baby, because I don't want it to die. I love this baby, that is mine! It will be my child and I can't hate something that is part of me. A child should never spend its life thinking that it's unloved ." She stared at her father with fiery determination that made her more alive than she ever was before.  
Debinder stared back at the girl. He had nothing else that he could say that would stop her. He wanted to wash his hands of the whole business as quickly as possible. "If you insist on keeping this... child... than you must agree to certain terms. Firstly, you will go Earth and live in a hospice. Delilah Lenning is a discrete cousin and she can watch for you. Once you have the child, then you will go to school."  
  
8 months later......  
Esmeralda was suffering greatly. She was in labor and she couldn't tell what was going on anymore. She had found herself feeling empty and lonelier than she'd ever felt in her life. Her baby was coming and she was terribly helpless. She wasn't even 15, and hear she was, in the maternity ward of the hospice. When it was all over, she could hardly believe the truth. Here in her arms was a little person, her son. She named him Liam after her grandfather, her benefactor when she became 21. "Oh Liam... you are so beautiful. I will never forget how you looked at me when you were here in my arms." Esmeralda pitifully. "May you never know the terrible truth about your circumstances. I must leave you as though you were a shameful sight. You will be away from your mother and when you see her again, you may not even know who she is..."  
It was a simple truth. She would spend the next three years at school. She probably wouldn't spend more than six months with her own child. "Perhaps he will not know me." She kept the thought in her head.  
"So sad for you... a young girl without hope to be able to be with her child. And a family that could care less about what happened to you or your baby," a voice said.  
"Who are you?!" Esmeralda asked fearfully.  
"Just someone who knows too well about what happens when life gives you a bad hand. I can assure you that when that happens, you have only yourself to count on. Don't just sit and pray that someone will save. Because you know what? No one will. It's a bitter truth. No one would lift a finger to help because you're just another nobody in a sea of nobodies."  
Liam cried at the sound. "How could someone your age say that? Don't you have hopes and dreams?" Esmeralda said fearfully. Those pessimistic words frightened her a thousand times more than her father's words ever could.  
The girl simply stared back. "After what you've been through, and what will happen to you... you can still believe in dreams and miracles?"  
"It's all I have to hold me together. It's those hopes and dreams that give me a reason to live, and something to work for. My dream is to be happy with my son. I will do anything to be able to do that. How can you give up on dreams? You're no older than me!"  
"I have lost my dreams three years ago. But I can't help but pity you. You still have your dreams, and I only hope you can be fortunate enough to get your dreams fulfilled."  
"Why?" Esmeralda asked fearfully.  
"I don't see much of a future for you."  
"What??!! How can there be no future for me? Everyone has a future. That's what there is to live for. The hope that something good will come because you work hard to achieve your goals!"  
"I was born with a power. A power to hear people's thoughts, and see their future. I see that your future has nothing but misery and emptiness." The girl stared into a mirror in her hands.  
"What? What is that?"  
"This is a special mirror. When you look at it, you will see the truth. The truth of who you are. The truth of what your future will be."  
"May I look Miss---"  
"Just call me Avatar." Avatar handed Esmeralda the mirror.  
Esmeralda peered into the mirror and saw a weather-beaten version of herself staring back with lonely eyes, and tears pouring from her eyes. "This can't be! I'm going to be so lonely?"  
Avatar peered into the mirror. "You don't have to be." The mirror image morphed and Esmeralda in fancy clothes, with a husband and a boy that was an older Liam could be seen. "You can have that, only if you are willing to grasp the opportunity that lays before you."  
"What opportunity?"  
"I know someone who can give you power with that power you can do whatever you want."  
"What can I do?" Esmeralda stared into the mirror at the image of her being happy with a family.  
"Just look again." With that Esmeralda stared into the mirror. The eyes that stared back at her weren't hers anymore. They were catlike in their fire and passion. "Welcome my dear Cat."  
  
January, A.C. 198  
"Quatre! I came to see you. I'm terribly sorry about what happened to Dorothy" Esmeralda said tenderly.  
"The doctors say that she had serious energy drain. She's unconscious. She could be like this for weeks. All I can do is wait and hope she'll wake up soon," Quatre said quietly as he sat by her bed.  
"You know I will be here. We have each other. I'll do whatever I can."  
"Thanks. I know you will."  
Esmeralda was at the hospital for 30 minutes and then left. She stared into a mirror and saw Cat, the darker side of her staring back. "I wish I didn't do that to Dorothy."  
"Why should you feel sorry for her?"  
"Stealing her energy and putting her in a coma is your idea, not mine!"  
"And how else do you think you're going to get what you want? Just wait? That's what got you into trouble to begin with. You have to take action into your own hands. Nothing comes from just letting someone else take what you want!"  
"But I'm hurting Quatre. He has feelings for her and it's wrong to do that to him, and especially her. She never did anything to me."  
"How can you be so foolish? Are you willing to throw away your chance at finding love and the peace you want? Quatre is that guy that can give you that. Why should you let someone else take your Mr. Right?"  
"Because I threw away his love years ago. He cared a great deal, even though we were only children. But he still held me dearly in his heart and I threw that away because I was too foolish to see that he was the real thing. His compassion didn't come with conditions. He meant everything he said. How can I just crawl back into his life hoping he'll love me?"  
"How will you find happiness? Just hope for someone else to come along. We both know that the special person comes only once and you're going to give that up. And for what? For honor? For pride? For shame? All you've ever done your whole life was do what others wanted. Why can't you do what pleases you for once? You live only once. Live as best as you can girlfriend..."  
Esmeralda just kept staring at herself. "How can I let Cat always win? I will destroy my life and the life of Quatre?"  
"You are a fool! How can you give up something that is within your grasp?"  
"Because if I take it, then how can I ever live with myself ever again? I'd rather die in ever lasting torment than to live knowing how I sold out to my darkest nature. To destroy what I value the most in the world! I cannot be greedy and ruin the lives of people just because I have a selfish whim. That's what you don't understand Cat. All you can see is the inner desires of human nature. But there is more than just desire in human nature. There is compassion, and there is love. Real love for other people and what you can do for them. What other reward can I ask for than the kind words of someone that cares about me. If I take Quatre's love away from Dorothy, it would be false love. I'd be as empty as you are. I'd never know if his love was real anymore."  
"Then how can you ever ask for it now? You've already done the damage."  
Esmeralda fell to her feet. "I know.... how can I?"  
  
What happens now? The story continues when the Raptures make an ultimate strike. All this and more in Chapter 23!  



	23. The Captured Prize

Disclaimer: Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Please note that I don't any of the characters, except Nova and the villains. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. Well, here's some more stuff that falls on my plot line.  
  
Author's Note: To get away from the psychological drama, I hope, is a little more movement in the plot. But just a few quick notes before I begin. 1) the chapters about each of the Raptures, and about how the pilots and their female counterparts meet have plenty to do with the plot. They give insights into their characters, and therefore explain their actions in the plot centered chapters. 2) I'm aware that on occasion I introduce serious topics, and issues. Even though they are based on my personal preferences, I'm not here to preach any reader. I'm just here to tell a story... And I shall tell a story...  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 23---------- The Captured Prize  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Trowa stared out of the window. He still thought about that strange blond that he had known for 8 years. "I don't understand what is with me." He couldn't be sure of himself anymore. He had been certain that she was the enemy, that she was out to destroy the world, his world, in some way. Yet, he couldn't wonder if there was more than it appeared. He never knew for certain what motivated her, but he could tell something was making her struggle so much. He thought over his latest encounter with her.  
"So you're here again." He said as he saw her figure in the snow. It was at a cemetery and he had a feeling that she was no stranger to the quiet place.  
"This should be my home Trowa. Everything that has ever mattered is here. And I should join them."  
Trowa, despite his doubts of her, had no intention of letting consider suicide in anyway. "If that is how you feel, why haven't you joined them already? I didn't think you'd be frightened of doing anything."  
Midii smirked at the comment. Yes she had thought about it once or twice. But there was only one real answer. "It's simple really. There isn't much of a reason. Life is really a gift. It took my mother a lot of effort to give me life and bring me into the world. Killing myself would be too cheap. Life is not that cheap. When you had to kill soldiers with your Gundam, they didn't die because their lives were that cheap. They died because they believed strongly in something. They wouldn't die for a reason less than their beliefs. I too refuse to die for anything less than my beliefs."  
"What are you beliefs than Midii?"  
"I believe in love, I believe in hope, but most of all I believe in my destiny and the destiny of mankind. Man was not designed to become the dominant species of this planet just because Nature threw mankind a few genes. Humanity is the way it is because it chose to follow a path that came before it. I too have come towards a path Trowa Barton. I believed that I met you for a reason. I have always felt strongly about you. And when I betrayed you, I knew at that moment I was meant for one thing. I would die because of you. My mission was to infiltrate rebels including you. When I saw how much I wanted to be like you, I couldn't let you die. You were meant for something bigger than that. You were stronger than me, and should survive. I was weaker, then the only thing was for you to kill me," Midii spoke with great passion and conviction.  
Trowa stared blankly at her. 'She wants me to kill her?' He thought a little more and found the words. "I won't kill you."  
"Why? Because I have a family?" She flourished her hands towards the gravestones that bared the name of Une. "Here they are. Shouldn't I join them? If so than kill me."  
"You still want me to kill you? I'd never let you get away with doing that to me. You'd want me to kill you just to make yourself feel better. You think you'd be punished by having me take your life. You want the punishment because you think you deserve it."  
"It goes beyond that Trowa. I was spared 8 years ago because you refused to kill me. I'm still living, even after my family is gone because you let me live. I refuse to die unless you are the one that takes my life. I wouldn't take anything less Trowa Barton." Midii stared back at him with a determined fire.  
Trowa turned from and walked away. "Then live Midii Une. Live long and hard."  
'Count on it Trowa Barton. I will destroy you until you destroy me first.'  
Trowa couldn't help but wonder how much pity, and how much anger he should feel towards her. Catherine learned the truth about Midii. At his wishes, she didn't see Midii without him knowing. Somehow she knew that he had a stronger connection than merely remembering a traumatic experience. "Trowa-- what is wrong?"  
"I don't know what to think anymore Cathy. Midii is a very complex woman. We're going to destroy each other until---"  
"Until? Until what Trowa?"  
"Until I kill her. That's what she said. She lived because I spared her and let her live. Now she won't die unless I'm the one that kills her. I won't kill her because there is nothing for me to gain out of it. I'm not stopping a war, and I'm not even getting revenge really. I forgave her when I spared her. It would be just as empty as if she killed herself," Trowa replied.  
"You realize she loves you don't you?" Catherine almost laughed at his semi-obliviousness.  
"Hn...?" he stared at her a little.  
Catherine was ready to laugh more. "She thinks highly of you. How can a woman be that way and not be in love? Haven't you noticed that?"  
"Love? Yes, I suppose she does. I've known somehow that she felt that way. It is something I've known since I knew her."  
"Then... how do you feel?"  
"How do I feel? Aren't my feelings irrelevant? What do my feelings have to do with anything?"  
Catherine shook her head. "That's just sad Trowa. You're trying to be emotionless again? I thought you've gone beyond that. I thought I was your reason for feeling again. Maybe I'm not enough anymore. You need someone else."  
"You don't think it's because I've stopped loving you do you?" he asked, not with great emotion, but he still projected his concern.  
"It's not that at all Trowa. I just think that you need to expand on your emotions. You've loved me as much as any brother could ever love. But human emotions go far beyond than that. Won't you let someone else love you and perhaps even love that someone else back?"  
"You mean Midii..."  
"Not unless you want to. I'm the last person to force anyone to do anything against their truest wishes. Just be honest with yourself and not deny yourself of everything that human experience can offer. You've been an emotionless soldier for 15 years of your short life. Don't throw away the human emotions you've let yourself have just because you're forced to confront something from your old life."  
"Do you really believe in what you said?"  
Catherine smiled a little. "I've always been told that you should never say anything that you don't mean. I've lived by that Trowa. I've never looked back."  
Trowa stared into outer space contemplating. Catherine thought it best to leave him alone to his thoughts.  
  
"It's very serious now. Lady Une and Dorothy have been attacked. And now they should have the power they need to destroy the world. Very soon. There's only one thing missing," Nova said.  
"Me. They still need Me and Rose to finish the destruction of this world," replied Relena.  
"Rose is getting stronger and I can feel her energy. Soon they will sense her power too. She will be in great danger," added Raye.  
"Hn... I won't let them get her," Heero replied.  
Everyone else gave each other knowing looks. "You must be on guard. They are coming. No doubt they are performing the ceremony they needed to begin their total conquest of this universe," sighed Trista.  
"Look, just how exactly are these Raptures going do this? Look Nova, you can't keep hiding everything from us if you want to help save our world and yours," said Duo.  
"You're right Duo. I can tell you who the Negaverse being in charge is," said Nova.  
"When were you ever going to tell us?" Wufei glared slightly.  
"The fact of the matter is, is that I wasn't sure how much to tell you. Despite my power, there is very limited amount of things that I can do and know. All I can tell you is that the one who is our great enemy is called Tempest. Just like anyone, she was once a good woman. named Cassandra. Like the Greek myth, she was born with a gift to see into the future. However, like any human being greed filled her heart. Her powers gave her great prestige, but earthly power wasn't enough. Her powers allowed her access to knowledge of Eternal Winter, and my twin daughters. She wanted to use the power they possess to give her more energy. All she wants is knowledge of the universe. And she'd use her energy to gain that knowledge, even if it means enslaving people and destroying peace," sighed Nova.  
"How did get trapped in her prison?" asked Quatre.  
"In an attempt to take the twins, she was banished to a prison dimension. However, the 1000 years of banishment has made her bitter and the darkness in her heart has grown. Somehow she found a way to bring her and the Negaverse into this universe."  
Sally stared at some files she had received earlier. "You said Tempest had prophetic abilities? Would that include having psychic abilities?"  
"Yes... someone with those abilities would have the ability to sense other people with psychic abilities."  
"And psychic abilities can be enhanced?"  
Nova looked at Sally thoughtfully. "Theoretically, if someone with psychic abilities was able to join with another psychic or combine powers with such person, then it's possible they can become stronger."  
"The last appointment Lady Une had before her attack was with a Miss Kari Nahira. According to the data files, she is lived on the Agamemnon Space Station that orbited Demos. However an explosion killed everyone except one person..."  
"So she survived, but what does that have to do with Lady Une and Tempest?" asked Hilde.  
"Just two things. One, Colonel Une and Colonel Treize Khushrenada were given orders to destroy the station."  
"So she planned to get revenge on Lady Une? But then... how was she able to drain her energy?" asked Duo.  
"That's the second thing. She has declassified files that state she was a level 5 psychic at the age of 10," read Sally.  
"Level 5 at such a young age?" asked Trista.  
"Huh?" asked Duo. Some of the others had a similar expression on their faces.  
Sally cleared her throat. "Well basically, the government had been secretly doing testing on children for the past forty years."  
"Testing? What testing?" asked Wufei.  
Nova cleared her throat. "About forty years ago, there were strange activities occurring that involved psychic abilities. The government believed that the formation of colonies and living in artificial environments may have cause certain mutation in children, especially children born naturally."  
"What sort of mutations?" Quatre asked nervously.  
"Well psychic abilities are controlled in areas of the brain that most humans don't normally use. However, the mutations cause these dormant parts of the brain to function. My case is different however. Being that my psychic abilities are needed for my senshi role. However, not every naturally born colonist will have these mutations. Mutations on certain parts of DNA gets cause these psychic abilities."  
Quatre grew pale. "Then that means..."  
"What Quatre?" asked Relena.  
"That means I was born naturally. I wasn't a test-tube baby." Quatre looked pale and shocked.  
"You mean... you never knew?" asked Duo. "How could you not know? Didn't your father tell you anything?"  
"He never told me. My mother died when I was a baby which meant... she died after she had me."  
Nova looked at Quatre thoughtfully, "It seems so. That would account your level 1 abilities."  
"Level 1?"  
"Yes, you demonstrate level 1 empathic abilities. Your ability to feel for other people isn't just because of your personality, Quatre. You have a certain way of understanding people in very deep levels. However your powers aren't strong. There is still a chance that your children could develop powers as well. It depends on the environment they are exposed to and who their mother is. There is also a possibility that your powers may grow stronger over time. The highest level documented was level 7 for a man aged 30."  
"That's what was so shocking. A 10 year-old girl was able to have a level of 5. That means that Kari must be very powerful now. There's no reports on how powerful she is. This level of power could have attracted Tempest and..." trailed Nova.  
"So Kari is the one that let Tempest free into this universe," finished Duo.  
"Exactly. Which is why me must locate Kari. No doubt she is one of the Raptures, and she could cause serious trouble," added Amy.  
"It won't be easy. So far, we've had no luck, and there are millions of people here on this Earth and the colonies. They could be anywhere!" sighed Amara.  
Raye sighed, "Don't forget, we only know for certain that Kari is one. There are four other Raptures. We have no clue who they are... unless..." All eyes turned towards Nova and Trista, who then sat uncomfortably.  
"You know the truth. You know who they are. Please we need more information. Dorothy and Lady Une are lying in the hospital because we couldn't prevent them from being attacked. I don't want anything to happen to Relena," Milliardo said.  
Nova sighed. "It's just not my place to reveal their identities. All I can say is that you have already met them. They're connections to you all require you to deal with the truth of their positions. I can't force that upon you."  
Trowa sighed. "I knew something was wrong. But I should have known better. Midii is one of them."  
"How do you know for certain?" asked Mina.  
"Ever since she came back into my life, I wondered why she was back. I had a suspicion that it was for something very bad. She's been acting strangely and I have an idea that she's one of them," Trowa concluded.  
"What could she possibly gain from that? The Negaverse doesn't get volunteers without promising them something. What could she want in return?"  
Trowa had a stern look on his face. "I know what that is. She wants me to kill her. She wants someone to punish her for being a spy and causing many people to die. And she wants the one person she hurt the most to do it... me..."  
"Hm... two Raptures, three more. Anyone else have ideas who they are?" asked Lucrezia.  
Heero stared at some papers he had. "Esmeralda Debinder."  
"What? Her? Why?" Quatre asked. He was clearly flustered.  
"According to Dorothy's plan book, she had a lunch date with Esmeralda about two hours before she was found in your house, Quatre. Esmeralda was the last person to see her. We had Esmeralda's servants interrogated. They confirmed that."  
"But that doesn't prove anything. That could be a coincidence. I just can't believe she'd do that to Dorothy. And why would she want to do that?" asked Quatre.  
Heero continued. "Despite your feelings towards Esmeralda, you can't deny this. She has been seeing a psychiatrist for the past few months. We checked her medical records. It seems that she's been taking some medication lately. It's psychiatric medication. Quatre, Esmeralda is mentally unstable. She's been having problems in her life and it's taking a toll on her. Her psychiatrist reluctantly agreed to tell us about her condition. She has some issues with her father. She has been deprived of love in her life, and she is desperate for it."  
Quatre looked sadly. "I should have known. Now I understand. Esmeralda seemed to be attached to me lately. I must have been the only one that had ever really cared about her..."  
"She was jealous of Dorothy and your attentions to her," concluded Hilde.  
"That is a lot of progress. We have three Raptures identified. That makes things easier to deal with. We will find them and have them detained until we can prove they are Raptures," Wufei replied.  
"That won't be so easy," countered Sally. "They won't come willingly."  
"What can we do? We need to find their headquarters," asked Hilde.  
"Esmeralda has a great deal of money. Quatre, does Esmeralda or her family own any other houses or real estate?" asked Sally.  
"The only place I can think of is their old summer house in Virginia. They don't go there anymore. It's possible the Raptures are living there."  
"Let's investigate there," said Lita. "We'll go so they won't notice you guys. After all you're Preventers and they'd recognize you easily."  
"Good idea. Meanwhile, we'll see what else we can come up with," added Duo.  
  
Relena sat alone in her office as she usually did. Heero entered the room and decided it was the time to have the talk with her. It was about the most important thing on his mind. It just had to be said because never telling her the truth about how he felt would be their undoing. "Relena?"  
Relena looked up from her papers and gave him a friendly smile like she always gave him since he returned. "Yes Heero?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that after everything we've been through... I just wanted you to know how much I think about you," he started.  
Relena blushed lightly. "I see Heero." These were the words she was dying to hear from him.  
"I just don't want you to go on thinking that all I ever think of you as just another mission. You're more than that. Far more than that." He began to pace the room a little as he waited for her reaction.  
"Oh Heero... I care a great deal about you as well. I just couldn't picture another day without you," she said softly.  
Heero stopped his pacing and looked up at her. "It's hard to put into words about how important you are to me. I don't think that I can ever really say it properly." He had a deep look in his eyes that went straight through her.  
She have him a gentle smile, and gentle look as well. "I know Heero. You don't have to say a word. That's just the thing about us, Heero. We never have to say a single word. You know how I feel. But now... now I know for sure about your feelings. Just one thing I wanted to know," Relena replied.  
"What's that Relena?" Heero stared intently at her.  
"How long have you felt this way?"  
"It's hard to name the day and time. It just came one day, and I only freed myself enough to admit it now."  
Relena got up from her seat and moved closer to him. She stared into his eyes as she gently wrapped her around the back of his neck. "Even though you know how I feel, I will still say it. I love you, Heero Yuy."  
They both looked at each other for a moment, just enjoying the solitude of just being in the same room together. The closeness that they never had before. Heero and Relena slowly leaned forward towards each other and their lips met for the first time. It was a warm first contact, a sensation that Relena had dreamed of and something Heero never thought he'd find himself doing. Their kiss wasn't so much filled with heated passion. Rather, it had a tenderness and feeling that was as true as their own hearts were. It was a kiss that said everything that these two young lovers needed to say.  
  
The five Raptures and Hecate gathered around Tempest's mirror. "And now we gather to release Tempest's true power!" Avatar proclaimed as she released Dorothy and Lady Une's energy into the mirror. A great glow covered the mirror.  
Tempest laughed with evil glee. "At last I can be free!" She glowered evilly at Avatar. She melted into a wispy glowing fog that poured over Avatar, filling every part of her being.  
"Avatar!" the other Raptures exclaimed worriedly. Hecate only laughed as belligerently at the whole scene. "Bitch!" screamed Flamethrower. She pressed Hecate against the wall with a hard grip around her neck. "What is happening to her?!!"  
"Avatar is fulfilling the most important mission she must complete. To be Tempest's host," Hecate gasped.  
"What?" Quint cried out. She stared as Avatar fell to her knees weak from the possession.  
"Tempest needed energy to be released from her prison. But she also needed to merge with someone with great powers such as Avatar. After all, Avatar means the incarnation of a god. And now Tempest is free to destroy this pathetic universe and Crystal Tokyo!"  
"What?! This wasn't part of the plan! I thought we were going to raise an army and get what we want!" shouted Esmeralda in shock.  
Avatar began cackling evilly. But it was no longer Avatar's voice they could hear, it was Tempest's laughter that filled the room. "Oh that is the plan. But the army will be made of slaves. Once I have all the energy from this universe not only will I have power, but I will have an army of powerless humans to control. With that, I will be an unstoppable force against Crystal Tokyo. The people of the White Moon kingdom will feel the true ability of my power. That will teach them for stopping me from fulfilling my destiny!"  
"And what's that?" Midii asked coolly.  
"I will be the queen of their precious Crystal Tokyo. And all that lives in the universe will be mine to create and destroy. Because that is the destiny of the strong. The weak cannot survive, that is why they are weak. Survival for the weak comes from the mercy of the strong. In the new world, there will be no time for such frivolous amusements as that," replied Tempest. That was all that was left. Avatar no longer existed, but only the Tempest reborn.  
  
Hotaru, Rini, and Mariemaia sat together in the tea room. "It's all so strange. That something like this is about to happen," said Mariemaia. She had completely recovered from her Christmas ordeal. "The only thing that will be sad is that you'll be leaving."  
Rini and Hotaru smiled at Mariemaia. "Of course, it'll be sad to leave you. We'll never forget you," replied Hotaru.  
"And we've had lots of fun together. That's the important thing. We've had fun together, and you should never feel sad when you remember that," added Rini.  
Mariemaia had a slight smile. "Yeah, I'll never forget when we went to the park and saw the mother duck and her ducklings. It was fun when you showed how to fly a kite, and ride a bike. That was all fun. Maybe when Mom isn't so busy, she could take me to the park and we could do it together."  
Rini smiled a little. "You have a new mom that loves you a lot. She'll always find time for you and do that. That's what Moms are for. They do that sort of thing because you're the most special thing in their life."  
"Does that what your mother tell you?" asked Mariemaia.  
"Uh huh. And Daddy says that too. They believe it with their whole hearts when they say that," nodded Rini.  
"Really? Even your father?" Mariemaia sighed a little. "I wish my father could."  
Rini looked sad. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry your Dad isn't here anymore."  
Mariemaia smiled reassuringly. "Oh no that's alright. You see I didn't really see my father when he was still alive. I'm not trying to sound cruel or anything. It's just that I wasn't close enough to him to feel so terribly sad. Although I do regret that I don't much about him other than his place in history. All I know about him is his military tactics and things like that. I know the legend, but not the man."  
"Doesn't your Mom tell you anything about him?" asked Hotaru.  
"She tells me a lot. But you know, having someone telling you about someone isn't the same as actually knowing them in real life. There's certain things that no one can ever tell you about. Like Mom can't tell me about how his voice feels when he speaks to me. She can't tell me things like that. I just wish I knew those things about Father. Maybe I wouldn't miss him as much. Just as I won't be so sad when you're gone. I'll be able to remember your voice and the fun we've had. But I can't do that with father," sighed Mariemaia.  
"I wish we could help you," replied Hotaru gently.  
"I know."  
The girls sat another hour just to watch the clouds go by across the winter sky.  
  
Relena and Heero decided sit together watching the people walking in their own little lives. Relena and Heero accepted the way their lives were going. They were bound together. Once they had met, they couldn't leave each other far behind. Relena wanted to be someplace alone with Heero. "Heero, I don't suppose we could just stay here together like this forever," Relena smiled at him.  
Heero had a slight smile on his face. "I wish I could give you that Relena. But Life doesn't work that way. It's not fair I suppose, but that's just as it is."  
"Let just here as long as we can Heero. There's no telling when a moment like this will ever come back. Just as you say: Live by your emotions."  
"I'll do as you ask Relena. I'll do whatever I can." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Anything at all."  
"Will you really Heero? I only want to be here with you. That's all I could ever want in the world," she looked up tenderly at Heero.  
"I know." Heero moved closer until he was close enough to kiss her. "I know that is what your heart wants most. I can only try." He moved closer and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. To feel the warmth of his embrace deeper and longer.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this tender little moment, but I have to," said a familiar voice.  
"Hello Midii. I was wondering when you and your cohorts were going to show up," growled Heero.  
"It was a matter of time before you'd figure it all out. I'm just disappointed that I didn't get to see Trowa's face when he realized I'm a Rapture," replied Midii.  
"I'm sure you're very disappointed," Heero returned sarcastically as he pulled out a gun at Midii.  
"Don't try anything Yuy," replied Flamethrower as she aimed her namesake weapon at him and Relena. "Now I suggest that Miss Peacecraft slowly come towards me. Now move Midii."  
Midii smirked as she moved away from Heero's firing range. "Give me the gun Heero," she said when she moved a little away.  
"Just do as she says, or you and your girlfriend, will literally be toast." Heero handed the gun to Midii. Someone else knocked him in the head and he was soon unconscious.  
  
Lucrezia had to find Heero. She had to tell him and Relena about an important meeting that was being scheduled tomorrow. She had heard that they had gone to the park. She searched high and low around the park. "Where can they be?" Lucrezia asked in frustration. She began panting as she breathed. Her abdomen felt painful. "What's happening?" She tried walking more slowly. Lucrezia soon found Heero slowly getting up. "Heero?"  
He groaned, but soon spied Lucrezia. "Noin? What are you doing out here?" He looked concerned at her. She was looking very pale.  
"Where's Relena?" Lucrezia asked as she looked frantically for her younger sister-in-law.  
"Believe it or not, I was outnumbered and outgunned. I should get you to the hospital."  
"She's gone? Oh God... Heero... I don't think I'm... it's the baby..." she groaned, as she sat on the bench.  
Heero quickly reached for his cell phone. "Ambulance? I need someone to come help me. I have Mrs. Peacecraft with me and I think she's going into labor." He soon heard Noin groaning miserably. "I'm pretty sure she is."  
Lucrezia tried her Lamaze breathing to calm herself down. "I think Annie is coming. I'm getting very worried," Lucrezia groaned as she could feel her daughter moving in her womb.  
Heero realized he was the only one she had right now at that moment. He tried as best he could calm her until the ambulance came to help her. "Noin, you're one of the strongest will women I've ever met. You're not afraid of anything you've ever faced. And knowing this daughter you have inside of you right now, she's going to be that strong. But she needs you to be strong for her. Be strong, Noin."  
Lucrezia huffed as she tried to focus on her breathing. She couldn't let the baby come so soon. It's only seven months and it was certainly too early for the baby to come. "Heero, please. Hold my hand. I need someone to help me right now. I don't have Zechs, but I still trust you. Please..." Lucrezia asked as she could feel her baby coming. "Oh God!" she cried out.  
Heero quickly grabbed onto her hand. "First Relena gets kidnapped and now Noin may lose this baby if she doesn't get to the hospital." He could hear the siren coming closer. Within a minute, two uniformed men came to take her.  
"Heero, please get Milliardo to the hospital. Please!" Lucrezia cried out as the ambulance doors closed to drive her away.  
Heero watched for moment and then hurried to call Zechs.  
  
Author's note: What will happen to Relena? What will happen to Noin and her baby? Find out in Chapter 24.  



	24. Revelations

Disclaimer: Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Please note that I don't any of the characters, except Nova and the villains. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. Well, here's some more stuff that falls on my plot line.  
  
Author's Note: I'm trying to make this the turning point of our villains.  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 24---------- Revelations  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Relena soon woke up in a room that was well furnished. It was like no prison she could have ever pictured herself being in. "Are you alright?" Rose asked her.  
"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. But I'm just worried about Heero. I hope they didn't hurt him too much. I know he'll be okay, but I don't like to see him get hurt because of me."  
"He's a strong man. He can take care of himself. But you realize your position now. We're in their hands and they could do just about anything to get me."  
"Rose, you're far more important than me. I'm going to resist as long as I can, but it's going to be very hard for me."  
"No Relena. You've done more than enough. It's about time that I do what I can to save you and your loved ones. You've shown such strength. It's that strength that has made me powerful enough to fight. When you need me, I'll give you that power."  
Midii soon appeared at the doorway. "It must be very strange having a second person inside of your head telling you who knows what."  
"Midii. I certainly didn't want to believe that you were involved in all of this business. Now I see that I can't deny facts when I see them so very clearly in front of me. Are you willing to kill more innocent people for all of this?"  
"Miss Relena, you should understand that nothing in this life comes without a price. I had to give up a lot to save my family. I don't think that you realize that I'm in too deep to get out. After all, even if the Negaverse is defeated, I'm going to be in more trouble than ever. There's no reason for me to turn back."  
"Aren't you in-love with Trowa? Couldn't he be your reason to turn back?" asked Relena.  
Midii paused for a moment. "Trowa? What would he have to do with this? After all, he doesn't care what happens to me. After all, he wants me far from him and Cathy. It's better off this way."  
Relena couldn't let Midii continue thinking the way she was thinking. "Trowa fought and nearly killed himself to make the world better for people like Cathy who have suffered too long. Are going to take away that from him and people like Cathy? You'd only be selfish Midii Une. And that can't possibly be the sort of person you are inside. You couldn't be so cruel and heartless if you had a family that you gave everything to help."  
Midii turned and began to walk away. She was on the verge of crying. "Perhaps that was the old Midii. But she's long gone."  
Relena called out, "I don't think she is. She's still inside of you." Then the door closed and locked.  
  
Esmeralda stared at the mirrors in her house. "Oh Quatre I've done something very bad today. I wish I could take it all back, but that it far beyond my abilities."  
"I don't believe that Esmeralda. You just think that you're going to Hell." Esmeralda looked up and saw her mother in the mirror. Her mother, her conscience. "Quatre has been such a good friend to you my little girl. He'll forgive you. Believe in that my dear daughter. Believe in that."  
She knew exactly what to do. She had one choice left now. She would betray her fellow Raptures.  
  
Quint couldn't quite be certain what she should do now. Her mission was to infiltrate them and find out their technological advances and help Midii ruin their chances. Now she was hopelessly caught. She found herself less and less able to complete this mission. Hilde and Duo were two very friendly and caring people. "How can I possibly try doing any of this to them? Their my friends--- no... they're Marie's friends. They're not Quint's friends. Quint is their enemy."  
Hilde noticed Quint staring sadly at the walls of her cubicle. "Marie? Is something wrong?"  
"Hilde? Oh Hilde. Tell me something?"  
"Anything! If I can help you somehow."  
"What would you do if you were told to do something to people, but you can't do it."  
Hilde stared blankly. "I don't understand."  
"God, Hilde. I don't like hiding the truth from you and Duo and your friends. I don't think I can continue with this charade. It's been bothering me for days," Quint started crying.  
Hilde began to feel panicky inside. "Marie, what's wrong with you?"  
Quint sniffed and held out her arms. "Hilde. I'm surrendering to you. I confess I'm a Rapture."  
Hilde was stunned, but she soon pulled out her handcuffs and arrested her new friend. Despite her feelings, protocol called her to do this. "Oh Marie," Hilde said softly. The two young women walked down the hallway with people gaping in absolute shock.  
  
It was a few hours later, Quint sat in a holding cell. Hilde, Duo, Wufei and Sally walked in and stared at Quint for a few short moments. "Who'd think that we had a Rapture working and socializing this close?" glared at her. He couldn't help but remember the insanity that they had caused. Many people laid in the hospitals, drained of their energy.  
"Since she voluntarily surrendered, she won't get into as much trouble as she would if we caught her," replied Sally.  
"I don't see why. After all, my mission was to infiltrate Preventers and find out how much resource capabilities that you have in tracking us. I must say, you are better than we had anticipated. But you still don't stand a single chance," Quint said softly.  
"So, Marie. What can we do to help you out? I mean, you may be working for the bad guys, it doesn't mean that I hate you. Hilde feels the same way too," Duo proclaimed. He had to admit that the short weeks that he had been working and been around Quint, he had grown fond of her.  
Quint smiled slightly at him. "That's sweet of you to say Duo. I wish I wasn't so rotten, otherwise I wouldn't feel so unworthy of your kindness."  
"Well as part of your plea bargain, you agreed to help us beat the other Raptures. Well what can you tell us?" asked Hilde.  
"Yes woman. Tell us what you know and there won't be any need to be harsh with you," Wufei added with strained politeness.  
"Fine. For starters, you're already too late. Relena is being prepared for the ceremony. It should take place in a few hours. By then, it'll be too late for her," Quint sighed.  
"What ceremony?!" asked Hilde with surprise.  
"Now that Tempest has been released, she took over Ava-- I mean Kari's body. The whole thing happened because Tempest needed energy to break free from the prison dimension. However she needed more power to control the whole takeover operation. So she picked Kari as her avatar, the host body that will let her exist physically once again."  
"This is getting more insane by the minute! What else is there?" Duo exclaimed incredulously.  
"The ceremony will reunite Hecate with her sister. Once that happens Eternal Winter will erupt over the planet and everyone on this planet will lose their energy to feed Tempest. She will have control of all her victims and she can attack Crystal Tokyo. If Proserpine won't join willingly, then Relena will have to die," concluded Quint.  
"How can we stop her?" asked Sally.  
"It's not going to be easy. You're going to have to fight her and the small army they already have. Combined forces of energy victims and Negaverse creatures. They only way to stop it is to re-imprison them."  
"Where's this ceremony being held?" asked Hilde.  
"I'll give you the coordinates. You have only 24 hours before they begin. Tempest has to get used to being inside of Kari and learn to control her powers first."  
  
Lucrezia was in the operation room. It was necessary to perform an emergency caesarian to save the baby. Milliardo couldn't help but fell angry and worried about his wife and daughter. He felt angry at not being able to help either of them. It was a strong chance that Anastasia could die before she even took a breath. "Damnit! I could have done something." He felt helpless that the three women of his life were all in grave danger and he was stuck unable to do anything to help any of them.  
Heero felt obligated for Noin's and Relena's sakes to be at the hospital. He knew neither women would appreciate Zechs falling apart. "Zechs-- you are a man who has seen and felt much sorrow. You have managed to rise above and beyond those trying times. Don't start falling into pieces. Relena and Noin wouldn't like it if they saw you like that. They need your strength to guide them. To do anything less would be selfish."  
Milliardo turned to his one-time adversary. "I have to admit. You're right Yuy. I suppose it's just as well coming from the one person that would dare love Relena. Even though her brother was once known as the lightning count." He had to give Heero a slight smirk.  
"Hn---" was all Heero replied with.  
"It's just as well that we have that fact open and clear. After all, it's as obvious to anyone that you care about her a great deal. And it's no secret that she has felt that way for such a long time now. I won't say that I disprove of this in anyway. Despite our former relationship, I don't have anything against you Heero Yuy. After all, I don't think I could find anything objectionable about you. Relena and Noin trust you very much, and I don't think I can argue with either one about that."  
"I see Zechs. I suppose I'll appreciate the compliment since you don't always trust people," Heero nodded.  
"Mostly because I can count on you to watch Relena when I can't," Zechs replied when he soon saw a doctor approaching out the corner of his eye.  
"Mr. Peacecraft. I have to be frank with you. Your wife is perfectly well. She's still sedated from surgery," said the surgeon.  
"And my daughter?" asked Milliardo.  
"Anastasia is in intensive care. Except that she was born too early, she's healthy. However, she hasn't finished developing. It's necessary for her to be in an incubator for the next several weeks. It's very important that her condition is monitored."  
Zechs nodded as the surgeon gave him more details about Lucrezia and Anastasia. Heero also made note to remember the information as well. Relena would like to know once he and the others found her and rescued her. He glanced at the clock. "Anastasia Elizabeth Peacecraft. Born February 23, A.C. 198. 5:40 p.m."  
  
It was five hours later. The five former Gundam pilots were around the perimeter of the Rapture compound. Quint had given them as much information as she knew about their security system. "Hn... she said that it's possible they changed their security detail. No doubt they heard she betrayed them," said Heero.  
"Well they may have changed where everyone is and the number of guards, but the general layout should still be the same. Even though they've gotten 7 hours to make changes, they couldn't have been able to make many alterations to their whole security," pointed Duo.  
"That maybe true Duo. However, I don't like the way things look," added Trowa.  
"Halt!" Four guns cocked. They looked up to see Esmeralda and Midii holding guns towards their faces. The only one that wasn't aimed at was Quatre, but he wouldn't dare do anything to risk getting his friends shot. They followed the two women. They passed by the security guards.  
"How were you able to detect us?" asked Quatre.  
"We have our ways," smirked Midii. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the front of a highly secure area. "We're here to bring these prisoners."  
"Ma'am," saluted the guard. They unlocked the heavily secured doors. When suddenly, Midii kicked the guard and knocked him out. Esmeralda made quick work of the other.  
"Well, what are you five standing there for? Move!" shouted Esmeralda.  
"What are you women up to?" glared Wufei.  
"If you want to save Relena, and stop Tempest, then get in!" Midii barked back as she spied for other guards.  
They entered the room. It was well furnished and the pilots were motioned to take a seat. "Believe us boys, this is the last bit of comfort you're going to feel," Esmeralda said as she locked the doors. Soon Midii and Esmeralda sat opposite the Preventer agents.  
"Just what are you two up to?" asked Heero.  
"I'll make this very clear, and quick. We have only three minutes before the guards realize what happened. It's very simple to understand. Emsie and I are going to help you save your Vice-foreign minister and defeat those Negaverse monsters," smirked Midii again.  
  
A new twist to this story with just two more chapters to go, how will this story end? Prepare for more surprises and an ending that will most likely stun you. To learn more turn to Chapter 25!  



	25. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Please note that I don't any of the characters, except Nova and the villains. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. Well, here's some more stuff that falls on my plot line.  
  
Author's Note: The story comes down to this final moment. How will this end? Who will die, and who will survive? Just read!  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 25---------- The Ultimate Sacrifice  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
The five former pilots only gaped at the two women. "Why should we believe a single word you say?" Wufei stared coldly at them.  
"What other choice do you have? After all, we're Raptures. We could simply turn you over to the guards and say that those two that are unconscious were attacked by you. Or perhaps say they were trying to help you escape. Either way, you're the ones that will get into lots of trouble," added Midii.  
"If we were to trust you, what made you change your minds?" asked Quatre. He was very curious for their reasons.  
"A certain young woman, reminded me that I have someone that I love very much. Someone who believed in fighting for peace and to protect it as long as possible," Midii replied, though she slyly looked towards Trowa.  
Esmeralda only said, "I looked at things differently and realize that I was wrong."  
"Hn-what's your plan?" asked Trowa.  
"Three of you will be given weapons. You have to run around this complex and distract the guards. The other two will go with us to the prison cells. We caught the senshi. The four of us will pretend that only two of you were re-captured and then we knock out the prison guards and free the senshi. Assuming that the other three don't get caught, we will meet in lower level sector green. That's where the ceremony will be held. Now who's going to be our prisoners and who will escape?" asked Midii.  
"I'll stay with you," said Quatre.  
"I'll stay too," replied Trowa.  
Esmeralda nodded her head. "Fine. Here are some rifles and a data chip you can input into your computer watches. They are detailed maps of this complex, and includes a program that detects the guards. The red lights are the guards, and the blue lights are the rest of us. We also have secret passages and short cuts highlighted in yellow. You must meet us in the room that is highlighted in green. Clear?"  
"Roger," nodded Heero. Wufei just nodded, and Duo also agreed.  
"Good, now you three leave and scatter. We'll give you a five minute head start before we call the guards on you. Starting, now!" noted Midii as she stared at her watch. The three pilots raced off in three different directions.  
Heero raced left back towards where they came. It was a short cut and he was intrigued at an area they had passed by. He managed to elude three guards and was able to sneak into a closed off room. Heero noted it was an storage room filled with food and other devices that would be useful. He quickly began manipulating a bomb. However his presence was soon detected. "Halt!" a guard shouted.  
Heero glared as he followed them out, then he quickly dashed down a path that was supposed to lead to another hiding place. He was promptly shot at, but he dodged the bullets easily. "Hn... going as planned," he noted as he ran into another room that proved to be empty.  
  
"Damn it!" Midii grunted.  
"What is it Miss Midii?" asked Quatre.  
"Heero was detected just a minute ago. I have to call the guards." Midii pressed her communicator. "Alert! Three prisoners are loose in the building. Capture them immediately! Do not harm them."  
  
Duo groaned. "Heero or Wufei must have been spotted. I should have gotten another two minutes." Duo raced along another bend. "Hm.. this thing says I should be near the security room. It's empty for the moment." Duo ran another twenty yards and went to take a look around the room. "Hm... wow, this setup is pretty high-tech. Hm... and state of the art."  
Duo looked around and found switches that controlled cameras. He also found a panel that controlled the heating and ventilation systems in various sectors of the complex. "Hm... if they need a distraction, I'll give them something. Let's see which part of the building the others are not in..."  
  
Wufei growled as he raced down the hallway. He found a short cut to a room that contained several energy pods. Quint has said that if he broke the pods, he could release the energy and it would return to their owners. The fastest route was through several heating ducts. He leaped up and scrambled into a vent. It was a tight squeeze, but he managed to find a way to maneuver through. "Hn... those women had better not be lying or they will pay later."  
  
It was rather awkward for Midii and Esmeralda, Quatre and Trowa to walk down the hallway. "Emsie, I---"  
"Quatre, you don't have to say a word. There's not much that can be said. I think you should hate with every last bit of hate you can gather from in your body. I could have easily killed Dorothy with what my jealous heart could feel. I despised her, but now I see that she deserves your compassion more than I," Esmeralda said as she led Quatre down the hallway.  
"Emsie, hating you won't make me feel any better. I have felt the coldness that anger has brought me. I suppose I'm angry, but I can't really hate you. In a way I've always been angry since that time years ago. But I could never really hate you. After all, I can't feel angry like that unless you mean something to me, right?"  
"You mean... I still do? How can that be Quatre? I've lived without love and when I realized I had it, I felt such dark envy in my heart. All I wanted was for you to love me. Your love was real and I wanted it. I took Dorothy's energy just for that."  
"Emsie, I realize that. I will have a place in my heart for you. But I can't love you like that anymore. My life has moved on and I can't give you more than what I can."  
"I know that now, Quatre. Oh don't look at me like that. I know, you only feel sorry for me. I don't want you to ever feel sorry for me because pity only makes me all the more wretched for it."  
Midii and Trowa walked a few yards away and had a conversation of their own. "I will thank you on behalf of everyone else. I know you must risking a lot to help us," Trowa started.  
"That's not necessary for you to say, Trowa. I owed you for sparing my life."  
"... you still want me to kill you?"  
"I did say that I won't die for anyone or by anyone except you, Trowa Barton. The one who gave me my new life shall take it away from me."  
"New life? How did I give you that?"  
"That day you decided to let me live completely changed my life forever. I left that rebel camp, I couldn't live envying people that have nothing. I had to live to help my family. I needed a reason to live and you reminded me of that. It's only fair that only you can do that," Midii answered.  
"Is that really the reason why you've come back to my life? Just so I can kill you? Or is there another reason why you wanted to see me?" Trowa had a suspicion about Midii.  
Midii blushed lightly. "Why would you think that?"  
"You should realize that I don't play games with people's lives like you want me to do with yours."  
"What do you want me to say? That I only came back because I love you? That I've been in love with you for the last 8 years?"  
"Only speak the truth, Midii Une. Don't say anything less than that."  
"Then you know all that needs to be said."  
They continued walking down the hallway. It was all that passed between them. Soon Trowa stopped walking. Midii turned back to stare at him for a moment. "Why'd you stop here?"  
Trowa only walked to her and lightly pressed his lips on her. Midii had closed her eyes and lightly touched her lips. "You looked very sad. I thought maybe that might make you feel better."  
"That's more like something I would do, Trowa." She couldn't help, but smirk at him.  
"Did it work?"  
"Not bad, Barton."  
  
Heero had narrowly dodged more guards, and shot a few of them. He was able to finish making a bomb from one that he had found earlier. "This should certainly be quite a distraction for these guards. I should head for the room down below." He found an unoccupied room and hid the bomb as he installed it.  
  
Duo played with several buttons. He made the soldiers' barracks 20 degrees above normal. He made the shower rooms 20 degrees colder than normal. He tricked the sprinkler system into thinking that the hallways in several sectors were on fire. He laughed as he saw the looks on the faces of people in those immediate areas.  
Soon there was an announcement. "Someone has been tampering with the climate controls. Search for the source of these disturbances!"  
Duo snickered to himself. "I'll just be on my way." He checked his computer to see that there was a fairly clear path to the rendezvous point.  
  
Wufei double-checked to make sure that the coast was clear before he jumped out of the vent. He could see that the pod room was only a few yards away. He stealthily made his way in. He was able to knock out the two guards in the room. "Hm... there are twenty pods in this room." The pods were about the size of a small briefcase and appeared very easy to open. They were placed in compartments that locked energy within the pods.  
Wufei pried open them all, and soon an alarm rang. His computer quickly told him that 10 guards were approaching. He also saw there was another heating duct that connected the room to a hallway that was clear of guards. He quickly scrambled towards the duct and was able to reseal it before the guards burst in.  
Three minutes later, Wufei emerged in a hallway about 4 sections away. "Good, no one saw me. I still have time to go to the rendezvous point." He quickly made his way.  
  
"We have two prisoners," reported Esmeralda. The two guards stared at them. They soon nodded and lead them deeper into the prison area. After the doors closed, Trowa and Quatre quickly moved to knock out the guards. The guards' keys were soon taken.  
"They're cells are a few meters down that path. We'll keep an eye out for more guards," Midii shouted as Trowa and Quatre raced down the hallways.  
"I can't believe they were able to catch us!" groaned Amara.  
"We can't help that Amara. After all, they surprised and outnumbered us," noted Hotaru.  
"That may be true, but we should have been strong enough to fight them off!" huffed Lita.  
"Look, let's just stay cool about this. After things could just look up," smiled Mina.  
"Hello ladies," chimed a familiar voice.  
"Quatre!" squealed Rini with joy. She and the others perked up with excitement as the two ex-pilots pulled out keys and proceeded to unlock the doors.  
"We thought we'd never get out of here!" sighed Raye as she walked through the prison bars.  
"Don't start celebrating just yet. We still have to save Relena and stop Tempest," noted Trowa.  
Amy nodded. "He's right. I remember the guards were talking about something was happening downstairs, and there's been more movement in the hallways."  
"Are you okay?" Midii huffed as she approached.  
Many of the senshi glared at Midii as they remembered seeing her when they were captured. "What's she doing here?" growled Amara.  
"Look you can hate me all you like later. But right now, there are much more important things to focus on," Midii said calmly.  
Rini stepped forward. "Well whatever made you change your mind, I'm very glad that you did. You're doing the right thing, Midii."  
"I very much hope that I can change what I've done," Midii said quietly.  
"You're already doing a great deal right now," added Hotaru.  
"We have to hurry. I think there are guards that are coming," called Esmeralda.  
"Look we'll split up. Some of us will stay to fight the guards. The rest will go stop the ceremony," Trista replied plainly.  
They all nodded in agreement. "The outer senshi will stay," noted Michelle.  
"Alright then," Trowa replied and they all split into two groups.  
  
"Tempest, there are reports of explosions, and prison escapes. Also several weapons fire. We have uninvited guests in the building," reported Hecate.  
"Fools! They think their silly little games will stop me? This ceremony will continue as planned. Bring her in!" Tempest said as she looked over a large scroll. "I have waited a millennium for this moment. I won't let pests stop me!"  
"Indeed," Hecate said.  
Relena was soon led into the room by a guard and Flamethrower. "What are you going to do to me exactly?" Relena began, as she tried hiding her fear.  
"Well my dear. I think that it was selfish of Proserpine to drag an innocent person into a feud that I've had with her mother and Queen Serenity," smirked Tempest.  
"Why can't you just give up? You'll never win, even if you kill me. People like you will never win in the end," spouted Relena.  
"I can assure you, Miss Relena. All that is irrelevant. It's not just for power. I want revenge. Empress Nova and Queen Serenity deprived me of my destiny! All those centuries ago, I could feel power flowing through me. Power that could have made me as great and wise as them. They feared my power because they knew I could surpass them in power. So they had me locked away in a prison dimension that was designed to slowly deprive me of my true abilities. Now that I'm free, I'll finish my final evolution. The true epitome of my abilities, to surpass the limitations that other mortal beings are given when they first appeared in this universe. Now you will be a witness to the birth of a new age Miss Relena. How lucky you are!" cackled Tempest.  
"And how does Kari feel? Rose can still feel her inside of that body," asked Relena.  
"Never address us by that name again!" roared Tempest. "Kari has been dead for years. There is only Avatar, Tempest reborn and incarnated. Soon all will know that name and learn to fear its power!"  
"You still haven't answered me. Is this what she want?"  
Avatar's voice re-emerged. "Yes Miss Relena. My happiness was deprived because I was too powerful for any normal human to control. Now I will show them all what happens when the weak try to control those that are stronger!"  
Relena frowned. "Then there is no hope for you. You are truly lost forever."  
"Proserpine! You have until the sand in this minute class to leave Relena's body. Or else, I will kill her to get you. Such terms aren't difficult to understand."  
"I don't think so!" shouted Heero as they burst into the room.  
"Heero??!! Get out please!" pleaded Relena.  
"You think that your lives are worth throwing away just to save hers?" shouted Tempest mockingly.  
"It may not seem that way, but the more important thing is that we stop you!" glared Wufei.  
"Let's see what you head-strong pilots can do to stop me!" Tempest cackled as they began firing.  
  
Midii and Esmeralda quickly shot at several guards. Quatre and Trowa tried to fight back as well, but they were soon running out of ammo. "We're going to have to make a run for it. Otherwise, they'll trap us here and catch us!" shouted Midii over the weapons-fire.  
Esmeralda quickly shot two men. Soon the gun-fight ended and they managed to scramble from behind a console that they used as a barrier. "I think we got them all," Quatre huffed.  
"I guess so," Trowa searched with his eyes. None of the soldiers were moving.  
They walked away not noticing one soldier slowly take aim.  
  
"Uranus... World... Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted as some men fell through an opening that formed at the attack.  
"We have to be careful. This fortress is built above some unstable ground!" noted Trista as the ground began shaking.  
Michelle frowned as they ran to find the others.  
  
Sailor Celaeno watched the whole business unfolding from her dimension. "I see that it's coming very quickly. Soon, this battle will end, but their journey is far from over. It's about time I make my entrance." With that Sailor Celaeno glowed and teleported.  
  
Flamethrower blasted seething hot flames at the three pilots. They each scrambled and narrowly avoided serious burns. "That's just the beginning of our power. You can still leave here alive, but I won't be so merciful if you don't!"  
Wufei proceeded to shoot his enhanced rifle aiming at Flamethrower. She was hit and soon collapsed. Her masked loosened off. "Her?! I should have suspected. I knew I didn't trust her for a reason."  
A bright silver glow appeared and Sailor Celaeno appeared. "You?! Bitch! How dare you show yourself here? I will destroy your precious pilots and senshi. Just so I can see the look of despair and sorrow as your beloved watches are lost to your darkest enemy!"  
"You proceed to act like you know so much about the ways of this existence. But you know as much as the next person. You couldn't even begin to understand how it works. This universe is a never ending cycle of life and death, Blissful Joy and never-ending Suffering, Hope and despair, Light and Darkness, Destiny and Chance. How dare you make yourself so capable of understanding. I have existed long before you were even an atom of existence. I have seen and felt all those things. You cannot even begin to understand if you cannot live and think beyond the limits of your human emotions. You cannot move beyond anger and fury. That is why you didn't deserve your powers. You weren't willing to give up and embrace the darkness along with light."  
"You, senshi of destiny! How dare you decide who can be deprived of their destiny. I was destined for this power!"  
"You were destined for this power because you chose to believe that. Your powers showed you want you wanted them to show you. In your heart you wanted power over all things and that was what made your powers show you the vision you had. This power doesn't belong to you and you know it!"  
"ARGH!!!! screamed Tempest as she formed a giant energy beam to attack Sailor Celaeno head on. The bright flash engulfed the room with strong light. However despite the power, Sailor Celaeno used her twin swords to create a force field strong enough to block the attack.  
"You cannot fight the destiny you have chosen. You've made your choices and it's about time faced the consequences!" Sailor Celaeno only replied.  
  
Lucrezia and Milliardo stared at their small daughter. "I wished this didn't happen this way," Lucrezia said sadly.  
Milliardo stared at the baby too. "I know Noin. You never meant for this to happen. I can't possibly blame you, just as I can't blame myself. It's not anybody's fault."  
The sad couple could only watch sadly as their first-born laid in her incubator struggling to live. Anastasia, their little Annie couldn't last long like that way, which was their dreaded fears. "Please, don't let Annie die."  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Midii, and Esmeralda checked the next hallway. There was no one and they hurried. Esmeralda turned around as she thought she heard something behind them. She turned in time to see the barrel of a gun aiming towards them. "NO!!!" she screamed.  
  
"It's a few turns away," noted Trista.  
"Right. They're going to need all the help they can get," Amara said as they went racing.  
"I only hope that we won't be too late," sighed Hotaru. As Sailor Saturn, she was strong enough to run and fight.   
"We can only try. The other senshi will need us," agreed Michelle.  
The four outer senshi raced to find the other senshi and the pilots.  
  
"I certainly am not afraid. In fact, I've been waiting for the chance to destroy you, as you have done to my hopes and dreams!" Tempest made a sword appear in her hand. "It's about time to see if I can defeat you. But first..." She snapped her fingers, and Heero, Duo, and Wufei were in chains against the walls.  
"But what about Rose?" asked Hecate.  
"Begin."  
"I won't let you!" Sailor Celaeno tried using her powers to stop Hecate.  
Tempest used her powers to block off the attack. "Fight me!" And the two swordswomen were clashing swords all over the room.  
"I call with the powers of the Negaverse. Come forth Proserpine, she whose power over the light will light the way into ever-lasting power!"  
Relena gasped as she could feel a surging energy flowed through her. "What are... you... doing?" She began wheezing.  
"It's about time I see my sister again," laughed Hecate.  
Heero glared as he saw Relena writhing from the energy. He struggled even harder to get free. "Damn it Why won't these give?" Duo and Wufei also struggled harder. One of them had to get free to stop Hecate and Tempest.  
Slowly they could see a ghostly twin of Hecate start to leave Relena. "Help me please," gasped Relena as she fainted into unconsciousness.  
"Come to me sister!" Hecate laughed as her twin slowly came towards her. They were soon joined to form one woman. The three pilots gasped as they witnessed something that no one could have anticipated.  
  
"Esmeralda!" Midii fired her gun at the soldier.  
Quatre gently shifted Esmeralda towards him to comfort his poor friend. She had taken a bullet for him. "Emsie! What have you done?" He had tears forming in his eyes.  
"Nothing at all. You didn't deserve to die. You weren't meant to die by someone's bullet. Promise me something?"  
"What? Anything at all!" Quatre said desperately to his friend.  
"Make sure my boy turns out okay?" Esmeralda gasped as she collapsed in his arms.  
Quatre shook her lightly, but he knew she was dead. He could feel liquid on his shirt and saw that she had been shot in the chest. "I promise." Quatre moved her against a wall and closed her eyes.  
"I'm very sorry, Quatre," Trowa put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"I know Trowa." Quatre sniffed a little. "I know you took that bullet so I could help save the world. I won't make you regret that decision, Emsie." He looked up at Midii and Trowa. "We should go."  
The other two nodded solemnly and ran with Quatre.  
  
Lucrezia and Milliardo watched their daughter again. She looked so helpless as she laid there in her tiny bed breathing slowly. As quickly as they turned away, her heart machine began beeping. "Zechs! She's dying!" Lucrezia looked with horror as she saw her baby slowly deteriorate in her condition.  
Soon nurse and doctors converge over Anastasia to try to save her.  
  
"You thought you would be strong enough to control me Hecate. But I have now shown you that I'm the stronger one now," Proserpine hugged her sister and they soon merged into one body. One woman again. "You're not going to win. I won't let you."  
"What? I won't be defeated!!!" Tempest concentrated and the whole building shook with fury.  
Heero, Duo and Wufei were freed. Heero ran and freed Relena. He carried her in his arms and checked to see if she was breathing. He could hear soft, slow breaths. The floor began cracking beneath their feet. "We have to get out fast!" shouted Duo.  
Sailor Mercury ran into the room. "We have to leave now. The walls are already starting to crack."  
"That witch is still free. We need to stop Tempest. She can still try to destroy the world," shouted Wufei over the rumbling.  
"We're too late?" Quatre sighed as he, Trowa, and Midii appeared.  
"This stack is going to blow really soon! But we still have to stop that maniac from getting loose!" shouted Duo.  
Suddenly Tempest began quivering and her eyes glowed as she spoke. "Kari is trying to fight with her," noted Sailor Celaeno.  
"Everything around us is falling apart. You can't get anything done now! I knew you were using me to all this and now everything is falling apart!" Avatar snapped.  
"We can still destroy them all if you trust me," coaxed Tempest.  
"Everything you've said has led to nothing but failure after failure. This will blow up in our faces!"  
"Listen you little fool! I have control of this body now. And you will listen to me!"  
Midii couldn't stand it any longer. She could see that Tempest/Avatar was standing very close to a large hole that had formed. She gathered her courage and raced towards them. Everyone stared with wife eyes as they saw Midii and Tempest fall over the edge. "Midii!" Trowa gasped. He raced to the hole.  
He saw that Midii hung precariously over the edge. "Trowa?"  
"You're a crazy fool, Midii Une. Why'd you have to do this?"  
"What's the matter Trowa? Afraid that you wouldn't get the chance to kill me?" she smirked.  
Trowa inwardly smirked, but he remained just as indignant. "Stop joking. Let me help you up."  
Just as Midii reached for his hand, she screamed as she felt Tempest pulling on her leg. "You are clever. By being in this body, you can easily kill me. But you have to die too in order to kill me."  
Midii looked up at Trowa. She smiled sweetly. "Trowa?"  
"Hn?" Trowa looked down at her with some concern showing in his eyes.  
"I do love you Trowa Barton. One day, you must kill me for what I've done to you. It's only fair!" Midii said as she shoved herself from the wall.  
"Midii!" he shouted down at her. His eyes widened slightly as he saw her throw herself from the edge, dragging Tempest screaming to their apparent deaths.  
The building stopped shaking. Everyone stared at each other in disbelief. They weren't quite sure that they could believe the craziness that they were witnessing. Proserpine broke the silence. "I must leave."  
"Where are you going now?" asked Sailor Mercury.  
"I have been revived, but I am a spirit without a body. Now that I have given a second chance at life, I think I should give someone else a chance to live."  
"Like who?" Duo stared blankly.  
Sailor Celaeno then spoke, "A little baby girl that is dying?"  
Proserpine nodded her head. "You don't mean..." trailed Quatre.  
"I must hurry. There is still a chance to save her. A baby that doesn't have a soul, that spark of life, will no survive. I shall be her spark and be born again." Proserpine turned into a glowing light that raced towards a hospital several miles away.  
  
Lucrezia sighed and began crying as she saw her dead baby. She had to hold her in her arms. "I wish you could hear me, Annie. I wish you could hear mommy." She held the tiny cold hand.  
It broke Milliardo's heart as well. He couldn't help, but feel sorrowful that his first child was dead. He reached to touch the cold little face. He looked up and saw a strange light appear in their room. A girl was smiling at them comfortingly. "Who are you?"  
"Are you Annie's angel?" asked Lucrezia.  
"It was because of my darker half that your daughter died. It is only right that I fix that terrible thing."  
"How could you do that?" asked Milliardo.  
"Relena saved my life by being my host, the source of strength that I needed to bring back love and hope to those that Tempest and the Negaverse has done to the people of this world. To show my thanks, I will help someone she loves. She loves you both, and most of all, she loves your daughter." She gestured to the dead baby. "She loved that little girl, even though she had not seen her. She dreamed she would see that little girl and be her godmother. If you are willing to be my parents?"  
Lucrezia smiled a little at Proserpine. "I am your new mother."  
"I will be your new father."  
Proserpine smiled and changed into a brilliant butterfly that flew and landed on Anastasia. She faded inside the baby. Anastasia felt warm and began crying loudly. Two lives were reborn that day.  
  
Well, the story is pretty much over, but what do I have stored for you readers next? You have to read the final part Chapter 26!  



	26. The Long and Winding Road

Disclaimer: Well, hope you like this, and this wets your appetite for the WHOLE story. Note, I'm obviously a Non-Yaoi writer, and a person who tends to write sappy stories, so if you don't like this kind of story, then GET OUT NOW!!! Please note that I don't any of the characters, except Nova and the villains. This does have a Sailor Moon crossover in it. Well, here's some more stuff that falls on my plot line.  
  
Author's Note: Well the final strings and twists of this insanely long fic ends. But do the strings really get tied? ^_~  
  
Gundam Wing: Raptures of Paradise  
Chapter 26---------- The Long and Winding Road  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
"Thank you for helping us out," said Duo.  
"We tried, and we ended up helping each other," winked Lita.  
"Hope Crystal Tokyo is still well," smiled Quatre.  
"We'll give King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity your regards," Amy added jovially.  
Heero nodded his head. "Safe journey."  
They transformed and quickly used Sailor teleport. Only Trista and Nova stayed behind. "I'm glad that this has finally ended," Duo stretched his arms.  
"Yes, but not without some sacrifices," noted Nova. They all stared at Trowa and Quatre sadly.  
Trowa had a semblance of a smile. "Don't worry about me."  
"Trowa?" Duo arched an eyebrow.  
Trowa had a slight smirk. "I know Midii Une for a long time. I know that she's still alive."  
"How are you so certain?" Wufei asked doubtfully.  
"We have a little bargain. I didn't kill her. She's still alive." Trowa crossed his arms as he leaned against a tree.  
"Hn..." was all Heero said. "I still want to know something Nova."  
"What's that Heero?" Nova looked at him earnestly.  
"We're going to be seeing you a great deal more in the future, won't we," he said matter-of-factly than a question.  
Nova simply smirked at him. "Of course Heero Yuy. After all, no one can escape destiny."  
"I don't believe in destiny as easily as other people."  
"Destiny is more of your own choosing than you realize. After all, every decision you make leads to an end. And I have to say you've made some decisions that can look very favorable for you."  
"Why do I have this feeling, the next time we see you... it'll be nothing, but trouble?" replied Wufei.  
Nova laughed. "Well Wufei, I can just say that you and your comrades will never worry about being bored. I can only say that you're heading towards more adventure."  
Trista smiled as well. "Yes, I see that as well. Although you won't be seeing Sailor Pluto. Trista Meioh still has scientific work to keep her busy." The two women walked away.  
"Looks like that won't be the last we see of them," Duo said drolly.  
"Who know. Maybe we might need her help again." Quatre pulled his winter coat closer against himself.  
"We should get to the hospital," said Heero. He was eager to see Relena, and the others in the hospital. It had been three days since the final battle and everyone was trying to heal.  
"Yeah. Maybe we can get some hot chocolate in the cafeteria," smiled Duo, who was eager for a sweet, warm drink on the winter day.  
Everyone, except Quatre, rolled their eyes as they headed towards the hospital.  
  
A doctor approached a room. He spied a nurse leaning over a newly admitted patient that came two days ago. "How is our Jane Doe?" asked the doctor.  
"She's as well as expected. It's sad, Doctor Sheridan. After all, she has no ID or anything except a gun and the clothes she came in with."  
"Where did they find, again?" the doctor said as he checked her life signs and made notes on her chart.  
"Someone found her in the river, down in ____. You know she probably fell into the river from the Debinder house."  
"Really?" he stared at the unconscious blond. "That would explain her extensive bruises. They're consistent with a long drop. Doesn't the ol' river flow underground, right below the Debinder summer house?"  
"Yes, that's where they think she came from. No one recognizes her. She must have been a guest. Unfortunately, Miss Debinder is dead, and Mr. Debinder doesn't know who this girl is either," sighed the nurse.  
"Uhnnn..." groaned the girl.  
"Whoa Miss." The doctor and nurse eased her into a sitting position.  
"Where am I?"  
"County General Hospital. You had a bad fall. I'm your doctor, Dr. Sheridan. This is Nurse Hansen."  
"And I'm... oh... dear... I can't remember who I am?" the girl was on the verge of tears.  
"Look, miss... Well do you mind if I call you Jane, until we find out your name?"  
"Well--- Jane is good enough name."  
"Well Jane, we'll keep searching for clues to find out who you are. Maybe we can have the Preventers investigate. After all, Preventer agents were the ones that called for police and ambulance at the Debinder mansion," thought Dr. Sheridan.  
"Debinder? Preventers?" Jane gasped.  
"Seems like some clues. You probably did come from the house. Maybe the agents could help you. You might even be an agent. After all, I heard that the agents were investigating those mysterious attacks," concluded Nurse Hansen.  
"Maybe. We'll call in a few days. After Jane has healed properly. It is just a precaution. You suffered significant trauma from a fall. It's best if we wait before we have the agents come interview you and work on finding your identity," said Dr. Sheridan.  
Jane nodded her head as she leaned back and drifted back to sleep. She could only see strange faces staring back at her.  
  
Relena yawned and stretched her arms. She opened her eyes tiredly and soon notice a familiar male sitting next to her, by the bed. "Heero?"  
"You're awake. I'm glad you're feeling alright. Relena," he said.  
"How sweet of you to care Heero," she smiled a little at him. "I heard about Lucrezia. How is she and the baby?"  
"She is doing well. The same goes for your niece," he replied.  
"Good," Relena sighed in relief. "I hope I can see Annie."  
Heero got up and opened the door. Milliardo and Lucrezia entered with a tiny, delicate bundle in her arms. "We thought you might say that."  
Lucrezia handed Relena the baby. Relena looked at the sweet little girl that looked up at her. She cocked her head slightly. "There's something about her--- that just feels very familiar."  
"Proserpine agreed to save Annie. She's inside of her, giving her life," said Lucrezia.  
"So, she thanked me by doing this." Relena turned to Annie again. "I hope you'll like being in this family."  
"Want to hold the baby, Heero?" asked Lucrezia.  
"I---" Heero turned and stared at Relena, who was holding Annie, just like it was her own baby. He nodded and he soon found himself holding a tiny person in his arms. He stared into the little girl's face and couldn't help but feel a little awed. Everyone was began as such a defenseless little person. Being held by the warm arms of someone. He began thinking random thoughts. He was once this small, but who were the ones that made him? And perhaps he would be the father of a little person like this.  
Annie smiled a little at him. "Looks like Annie likes her Uncle Heero," laughed Relena.  
Heero stared at her with an arched eyebrow. He stared at the baby. He couldn't help thinking what would happen if he really became Annie's uncle. Then that would mean he'd be married to... And then they'd have children of their own... He wasn't frightened by the idea, but he had never given them a thought until this moment.  
  
Lady Une sat quietly in her room as she ate lunch. Mariemaia was sitting beside her mother. "How have you been doing in school?"  
"I'm doing good. I got an A on my history test," she smiled.  
I'm glad that you've been doing good. I hope you weren't too worried Mariemaia. I wouldn't want the incident I was in to distract you."  
"No, I was fine. Because I knew that the pilots and the senshi would stop those Raptures. Then you'd feel better. And I'm very glad that you are," Mariemaia reached over to hold Lady Une's hand.  
"That's what the world needs to have more often. Never let go of hope is very important, and should be held onto as long as possible. I only wish for the best life I can give you," Lady Une's eyes were sparkly and filled with emotion.  
"I know Mom. I know."  
  
The next day...  
  
Sally and Wufei were called to be in charge of Lady Une's office until her sick leave ended next week. A knock was heard at the door and immediately answered. A young woman appeared at the door. "Yes?" asked Sally. She sat at the desk replying to memos. Wufei was going through files that were piling up in the folder boxes.  
"I'm the new agent transferring from Sweepers."  
"Oh yes. I remember, I saw your appointment in Lady Une's date book. Take a seat." Sally gestured toward a chair opposite Sally. Wufei took note to observe the new agent.  
"Well I'm glad that Lady Une is re-cooperating from her ordeal."  
"Yes, we all hope so. I see from the file, that you are being transferred here as an advisor from Sweepers to Lady Une's office?"  
"Yes," she smiled. "I was recommended by an old acquaintance of yours. Howard."  
Sally smiled and Wufei nodded his approval. "Since Howard is the one that has recommended you, I'm sure that we're going to work very well together. So what did Howard like about you?"  
"He likes my eagerness to get things done. But of course, it also helps to know a thing or two about being a mechanic," she winked playfully.  
Sally laughed and Wufei had a slight smile. "Of course. He loves to work with someone that can be his protégé. I think that we need to begin the briefing since you're going to be working with us," said Sally.  
"Of course."  
"You realize your transfer here wasn't just from Howard."  
"Indeed?" asked the agent.  
"You were originally inquired by Nova Rokureno."  
"The chief spokeswoman of Pleiades Corporation?" she blinked. "Why would she be interested in or Preventer-Sweeper business?"  
"It seems that Pleiades shows a strong interest in aiding us and the Sweepers in encouraging peace. They have agreed to set aside a department in their corporation for research and develop, just to be accessed by the ESUN government agency. Their R&D and products will be exclusively given to the Preventers instead of the civilian market. In exchange, Lady Une has agreed for Miss Rokureno to be an honorary, civilian Preventer and a technological consultant for this new department. We're hoping much success will come of it. Since Nova is in charge of the R&D aspect, we need someone in charge of building and design. This where you come in."  
"Hm.... Interesting. You mean I get to be one of the first people to see what toys Pleiades has come up with?"  
"In essence, yes," Wufei said.  
"Sounds like fun," the agent smirked. "I like a challenge like that."  
"Well then. Welcome to the Preventers... Agent Killraven."  
  
Quatre smiled as Dorothy asked him, "Got any threes?"  
"Go fish." Dorothy sighed and picked another card. "Got aces?" Again she sighed as she handed him two aces.  
"You may not have beaten me in a fencing duel, but you can beat me in Go Fish?! ARGH!!!" she groaned in frustration.  
Quatre just laughed. "Don't worry. You'll be out of here soon and we can do something other than card games."  
Dorothy looked deviously at Quatre. "I'm sure we could."  
Quatre reddened slightly. "Oh boy... You'll never change."  
"Just depends, if it's worth changing," she said gently.  
"You're fine as you are. I couldn't ask you to do anything that would mean making you something that you aren't," Quatre said seriously.  
Dorothy looked at him intently. I'm glad that I have you to talk to. I don't think that I'd be the way I am."  
"I'm glad I could help you, the best I can, Dorothy." Quatre smiled as he turned back to his cards.  
"Got any queens?" Dorothy asked. Quatre smiled and shook his head, leading her to groan in annoyance.  
  
Hilde sat by the window and stared at the small flurry that began falling just a few moments ago. She sipped a large cup of hot tea and just watched the little flakes dance through the cold winter air. Hilde didn't pay much notice of what was around her, but only saw the snow falling. Moving wherever the wind blow them to because that was where they would go. Duo saw she was sitting in the living room. He gently said, "Hilde? Babe?"  
Hilde quickly turned her head at the sound. She looked up and soon smiled as she saw the voice's owner. "Oh hey Duo!" she smiled warmly at him.  
"So... what were you doing?" he flashed her his happy grin.  
"Just watching the snow fall. It's funny that even though a flake is so small, they get together and can cover the ground with layers of white snow. One day, it'll go away again and the spring comes. Life goes on and I like that," Hilde said as she turned back to the snow. She took small sips of her tea.  
Duo sighed and took a deep breath. "Hilde? I have something important to talk to you about."  
Hilde looked with surprise. There was such a serious tone in his voice that she was getting worried. "Is something the matter?"  
"Well we've known each other for four years and well... I just wanted to tell you that you mean a lot to me, ya know, babe?"  
Hilde had a teary-eyed look in her eyes. "Oh Duo... I've always known that you cared about me." She put down her tea and hugged him.  
He hugged her back and smelled her hair. "There's more that I have to say."  
Hilde leaned back to look at him. "Yes, Duo?"  
"I just wanted to ask you---" he kneeled in front of her and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me Hilde Schbeiker?"  
"Duo!" she gasped. It wasn't a large diamond, but it shined and made her smile in joy. "Y-y-yes! I'll marry you!" She pulled him up to her eye-level and kissed him.  
Duo had a large grin between his ears. "Hm... Mrs. Hilde Maxwell... nice ring to it," he nodded with a sheepish grin.  
Hilde shook her head and laughed at him. "Oh Duo... marrying you won't change you one bit."  
"Probably not..." Duo smirked as he pulled Hilde closer for a kiss.  
  
Author's note: So ends the tale of the Raptures. But just wait for the next story. Will Midii remember her identity? And who is the new villain for the next story? You'll have to wait. I'm planning for the Prologue/teaser for the next story to be online by the end of July. ^_~ so just get ready for more action, and more drama...  



End file.
